When You Love Someone
by lulupetts
Summary: What should I tell you, if not that I love you?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys, because of my friends here on the site, and because writing has become an addiction for me, I decided to write this story, for fun, and maybe someone else out there having fun too. I hope you like it, part of the summary is a sentence that belongs to Roger Bussy-Rabutin. About the characters I own nothing, CBS does.**

* * *

JJ's wedding:

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Absolutely."

"First thing tomorrow."

"It's a date."

During the Hotch and Prentiss' dance, he whispered on her ear:

"You look gorgeous..."

She allowed herself smile. Inside, she was totally melted. He could felt it by the softness of her body.

* * *

First thing tomorrow, at BAU:

There were only Hotch and Prentiss there. She knocked his office door:

"Come in." She heard.

She entered and closed the door, smiling and saying:

"Wow, it seems it was yesterday when I entered here for the first time, with that box in my hands…"

He smiled, just a little, and said:

"And to think I almost made a grave mistake in not giving you a chance…"

She stopped walking and gave him a look. He was looking to her too, penetrating look.

"Have a seat…" He offered.

"No, thanks, what I have to say is really already very difficult so I prefer do it in a way I can be not so formal… if you don't mind…"

"Ok, as you wish…"

Emily bit her lip, she started walking around in his office, from one side to the other, while she was speaking, and he was sat on his chair behind the desk, all the time, just watching her agitation, and hearing the words coming out of her mouth. Emily Prentiss was not one of these silly little girls, no, she knew exactly she was face to face to one of the best profilers in the country, if not in the world. Then she had to do her best to convince him with her words. So, she spoke:

"Hotch, you know everything that happened to me, the whole thing with Doyle; you know how much I suffered; you know all that I had to face; you know I almost died; it was not easy for me to stay for six months in Paris, all alone, away from everything and everyone that I love, away from my daughter, it was not easy for her too, stay hidden, hastily, in Europe, with my parents, to Doyle did not find out where she was, because he knew that she is his daughter; finally, I came back to the BAU ; Doyle is dead now, but the thing is that I do not fit in the team more, I come to work, every day, but I can not rejoice more in coming to work, it all became so heavy to me; I tried for a whole year; I love all my coworkers and I love this team, I love this place; I thought a lot before taking this decision, but I do not want be a part of this anymore, because it is hurting me so bad… and every day this wound become bigger and bigger inside me…"

Only now, she stopped walking around to look at him, biting her lips, waiting for an answer. He was paralyzed. Then, after a little while, just staring at her, enough time for her to get a little more nervous, he spoke:

"Prentiss, as your boss, I respect your decision to leave; but all these excuses you just said did not say anything to me, you did not make eye contact; you do not look me in the eyes, even once; your voice tone was wavering all the time; you kept saying meaningless things; well; these all show a complete uncertainty about what you were saying. So, what is the real reason? What is the real reason why you want to leave? Because Doyle is already dead; you cannot suffer because of him anymore; and the wounds you still have, we can help you; If want to tell me the real reason, I am here…"

She was boiling inside; pissed because he had just profiled her.

"Son of a bitch! Damn! Fucking hell! How can he invade my thinking like this? Is not it enough he stole my soul and my heart for years! Is it no longer enough he take my nightly rest; is it no longer enough he make me melt every time he looks at me! She thought to herself; and hesitant and stammering a little, with voice low and calm now, she said to him:

""It's that… I…. There are some situations that are bringing so much pain... and it is getting worse this lasts years…."

"Is someone causing these situations?"

Emily gave a big sigh, she bite her lips again.

"Yeah, but, this person has no idea of this…"

Hotch, now, trying hard to 'read' her totally; he leaned against the chair, frowned and said:

"Prentiss, you can say anything to me; I'm the boss of this team; I can talk to this person, maybe we can settle this situation…"

Emily was pissed now again, she was talking just about him and he did not realize what she was talking about; so she cut him off:

"Hotch, please, I already made my decision, don't make this more difficult to me than it already is…"

Suddenly, at that moment, all the air in the office became very heavy, especially for Hotch. Well, she was leaving, she was determined, he has been caught by surprise, and at that time there was not much he could do. So, he said:

"You know that the team will miss you a lot. You are an excellent professional."

Emily was pissed because she was thinking: 'well, I was only an agent to him. I did not mean anything more than a piece to the smooth operation of the team, but a piece that could be completely replaced by another that would provide the same gifts. So, she gave a sarcastic smile and said:

"There are lots of excellent professionals out there."

Realizing that the coldness with which he was dealing with the situation was bothering her, he allowed himself say to her:

"We'll miss you as a friend too…"

Now, their gaze met and they fixed a look at each other, but only for two seconds, because when Emily realized that his gaze would invade her soul she looked away and said:

"I'm not moving from DC; I'm going to stay here in DC…"

Emily was about to leave his office, her chest seemed it would explode anytime, because she was carrying back with her, all that unconfessed love; all that hidden love; all those six years loving in silence, loving from distance, loving in secret. She wanted so much to put that feeling out, somehow, he knew that she wanted, she wanted him to notice her and her feelings, she was willing to declare herself to him, but once again, he remained seriously, weighted, controlled, cold and distant. There were the last few minutes of her in his office, for the last time, and the air became increasingly difficult, until she said:

"I let my gun and my badge (she put things on the table from him) and then I come to the first floor, signing my discharge…"

Hotch looked at her glock, and badge; on the table, and the thoughts inside his head speeded up a little: was he wrong in thinking that her departure had a lot to do with him? Was he imagining things? Well, he did not want to delve into this matter inside his thought, he was with Beth, and that was a fact; he was finally trying to rebuild a love life for himself, of course he had discarded it with Emily Prentiss, since the beginning, an elegant subordinate, intelligent and charming, incredibly sexy, even in the suits, so he had worked his mind for years to build for himself an image of her, like she was just a man, one of his agents. And he was so good on it that he really believed in this. At that moment, she was leaving, she automatically became a just a woman, and he felt the need to abandon the old worn clothes, old habits, and forget his ways, which always leads him to the same places, and think about a new time in dares to face new things, not sit on the sidelines of himself. But of course, Aaron Hotchner would not risk anything right now. So, he just got up from the chair and said:

"It is a big loss to the BAU, but I hope at least we keep in touch, and if you one day want to come back, the door will be always opened to you."

He reached his hand for her. She looked at his hand, she looked at his eyes, and she returned the gesture. She knew she would surrender there, at that moment, but she decided to face it. When their hands met, he shook her hand, which was cold, completely iced, a total shock, with his hand, that was hot. At the same time she had a blush on the cheeks, he looked at her and she smiled, embarrassed, saying:

"It was a great pleasure working with you…"

He pressed again her hand and smiled slightly to her. Emily tried to see some kind of sadness in his eyes, but nothing. So, she just said:

"I… guess… I'm…. going…. then…."

And, in a rush, she vanished from his office; almost stumbling with David Rossi, on the hall. Rossi continued walking toward Hotch's office, turning his neck to accompany Emily hurried down the stairs. She had left Hotch's office door opened, Rossi then entered and asked:

"What was that?"

"She, she quitted…"

Rossi could not believe:

"What?"

"She quit, she said she does not want be part of the team anymore…"

"And that's it? Are you going to let it happen?"

Hotch was very emotional shaken now; and he did not bother in show this to Rossi; very nervous, he got up from his chair, walked a little around his office and said:

"What do you want me to do Dave? I cannot keep her here by force…She wants to leave…"

"Well, I can see she convinced you already… At least, she presented good reasons?"

"She talked a lot, but I cannot understand a word…"

"Well, Hotch, maybe it will be better, I can see you made no effort to keep her here, maybe, unconsciously, you want her out, so at least you two finally will have a chance…."

"What are you saying, Dave?"

"Oh, nothing, I am not here anymore…"

Emily left the office before the others could get there, at least for now, she did not want goodbyes. She took some of her personal belongings, in her drawers, and headed toward the elevator, to go away. She wanted to do it all very quickly, not to have the chance to go back on her decision. But deep down, it looked like she was living something surreal; on the shoes of another person. The team arrived, and Hotch announced to everybody her official departure, before moving on to another case. All of them were already half expecting because they had talked to her at JJ's marriage, and it was also a kind of a farewell. Everyone knew; they just did not know that she never accepted the Clyde's offer, and she would stay in DC.

* * *

That afternoon, Emily went personally get Taylor in school. The girl, her daughter with her unconventional bond with Ian Doyle, was ten, she was a lovely girl, with quirks and mannerisms of her mother, she had inherited the whole personality from her mother, and Emily thanked for it; she rather lots having to deal with a bit of herself in her daughter; than having to deal the bad genius of Ian Doyle.

"Hi, Mom…"

"Hi, dear… how was at school today?"

"The same old thing… Mom, you're not working today?"

"No, I am not working today, I am all yours today…"

"That's cool, Mom, so we can go to the mall! Derek will take me to play baseball, and I need some new uniform and bat!"

"You already have a bat!"

"But it's old, Mom, please, Derek gave me I was six, please Mom, and it already is too small for my age…"

"Ok, Tay, you can have a new uniform and bat, but not today, ok. We're going home now…"

* * *

AT night, as the team had not had a new case, Derek finished his reports, and went straight to Prentiss' house; he needed to talk to her about her departure from the BAU, and see how she was feeling. Taylor just loved Derek; when Emily first joined the BAU, Taylor was only two; so, the whole team loved her so much; of course she was more attached to Derek, JJ and Penelope; best friends of Emily. She was very happy seeing Derek there; Derek all smiles for the girl:

"Oh, look at my little princess…"

Derek carried the girl on his arms and Emily, who was serving dinner, said:

"You are too big to jump on his arms, Tay…"

"I am going to carry her until I am alive…right, princess?"

"Yes!"

Derek put the girl on the floor and said to her:

"Look what I have to you…"

"WHAT?"

Derek gave a big paper bag to her, and inside the bag it was a new baseball uniform and a bat.

"Ohhh, Derek, thank you so much! I was just asking today Mom to buy me another one for our game on weekend!"

Taylor gave him a big hug; and Emily gave them a big look. When she started to realize that Taylor was very attached to Derek, much more than she wanted, it was too late for a retreat; somehow, she lost the control of the situation, because she knew it could not end well. They dined, and Derek did not wanted to talk to Emily in front of Taylor, so they only talked nonsense.

After dinner, Taylor and Derek were talking in the living room, while Emily took the plates from the table and washed the dishes, always connected to their conversation. After washing the dishes, she was about to sit down to join them. Taylor was just hugging Derek, and saying:

"Derek, I love you so much, can I call you Dad?"

Emily was pissed now:

"Taylor! We already talked about it!"

And she said to Derek:

"Derek, please, just leave us alone, I need to talk to her, again!" She said "again" looking at Taylor.

"Emily, that's ok, I can…."

She cut Derek off:

"Derek, please, this is serious, I need to talk to her…"

Derek down to talk to Taylor:

"Ok, sweetie, we'll talk about this later, okay? It is important you obey Mommy!

He spent the fingertip gently on the tip of her nose, and pulled her into a tight hug. While Emily went with him toward the exit door, Taylor ran to her bedroom and locked the door.

"I'm sorry for that, Derek. I'm really sorry; I promise it will not happen again…"

"That's ok, Emily, she is just a child. Give her a break…"

"No, Derek, this is going too far, she needs to know there is a limit for everything in life…"

"So, we were not able to talk, I just wanted to know about you, you ok?"

"I will, Derek… but we talk another day, ok, I really need to talk to her now…"

"Ok, then…"

Derek gave her a kiss on the cheek, and left. Emily went to Taylor's bedroom:

"Open the door, Tay, I am ordering, you know I have spare key, I don't want to use it, so, open the door now…"

The girl opened the door and went back to bury her head in the pillow, face down.

"Tay, sweetie, we already talked about this, Derek is a dear friend of mine, just it, dear, he does not want the responsibility to have a daughter! You cannot put him on this situation… Look at me, Tay, please…"

Taylor raised her head to speak with her mother, she was crying a lot:

"I just want to call him Dad, just it; everybody at school has a Dad, even my friends that Dads living in another city, or country, but all of them have a Dad, I never had a Dad…"

"Tay, look, Derek is a sweet friend of us, but it is very different of being a father…"

Now, Taylor sat on the bed to talk to her mother, she was just a little calmer:

"So, who is my father, then, Mom? Where is he, now?"

Emily took a deep breath:

"Taylor, he is … he is dead… I'm so sorry…"

Taylor got up from the bed, she was crying hard again:

"You are lying! He is not dead!"

Emily sighed nervously and said:

"He is, dear…"

"When did he die?"

"About two years ago…"

"When I was living in Europe, with Grandma?"

"Yes…"

"So, are you saying I never going to meet him, Mom?"

"Taylor, listen to me, I'm so sorry that things happened that way; but he is dead now…and…"

"So, why did you not let me meet him before?"

"He did not know, you existed, he did not know about you until… (She stop saying, she did not want to tell the whole story for her, yet)… Look, Taylor, you are not old enough to understand, but you have to believe me, I had to make choices to protect you, dear…"

"When he came to meet me, you sent me to Europe… and now, I'll never have the opportunity to meet him…"

"I'm sorry, Tay… I don't know what to say, I'm so sorry… But I promise, one day you will understand… I try hard to be enough parent for you… but I know you miss have a Dad, and I am so sorry for this… But Tay, Derek cannot do this, ok? You can continue going out with him, but don't ask this again to him, please…"

The girl sat on the edge of the bed; and Emily asked to her, before leave the bedroom:

"Now, give me a hug…"

Taylor just looked at Emily and said:

"I want to sleep…" And she buried her face again on the pillow. And Emily left the bedroom, sad.

* * *

Almost midnight, Emily was leaned on her bed, reading some book, trying to distract herself from the fact there is no more BAU the next day, and the next, and the next, when Taylor just came into her bedroom; she walked towards Emily's bed and:

"Mom, I want to give you a hug, now…"

* * *

**Should I continue? Please give your opinions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG I am so happy with all the comments. Thanks so much to everyone, even my English is not perfect (I apologize for my errors), I have a beta, but sometimes it can have errors. I am very happy you are able to understand well. For those who do not know me yet, I like to update every two days, at most three. So, enjoy one more chapter! **

**I Own Nothing**

* * *

Almost midnight, Emily was leaned on her bed, reading some book, trying to distract herself from the fact there is no more BAU the next day, and the next, and the next, when Taylor just came into her bedroom; she walked towards Emily's bed and:

"Mom, I want to give you a hug, now…"

Emily quickly dropped the book she was reading and opened her arms to Taylor, the girl climbed the bed of her mother, and threw herself into the arms of her mother, Emily hugged her daughter tightly. After a while, she said:

"You know, Tay, when I was hospitalized, and I almost died… I asked God to keep me alive just for you, just because of you; you were the only reason I wanted to go back to life, you know, sweetie, how important you are to me? How much I love you?"

"I love you too, Mom…. I hate that man that hurt you!"

Emily sighed, and:

"You don't have to worry about him now, honey, he is dead…"

"Just like my Dad?"

Emily sighed again, and, stroking Taylor's arm, while they were hugged on Emily's bed, she said:

"Yeah, baby, just like your Dad…"

Moments of silence.

"Mom? Do you think my Dad is in heaven?"

Emily thought for a little while and answered her daughter:

"I like to think that he is…"

Taylor looked at Emily's face and:

"Sure he is Mom, and he is taking care of us, from there, me and you…"

Emily smiled to her, and said:

"Ok, time to sleep now, huh!"

"Can I sleep here with you?"

She did the best knack pampered; Emily could not deny:

"Of course, you can!"

* * *

For the next few days, Emily was devoted to housework and Taylor, lead and seek the girl at school, she had told the girl that she was changing jobs, but that does not mean she would no longer see her friends. In the same week that Emily had decided to leave BAU, Friday night, she received visits, JJ and Penelope bringing pizza and wine, Emily opened the door for them to enter, and Penelope was soon saying:

"Hi, destroyer of the happiness of others, lucky for you, JJ here, our angel, would not let me bring the objects of medieval torture for me to wear on you, and you will have to give me a good explanation about what was that; the best explanation of the world; because there is no justification you separate a family like us! There is no way I can accept this without you telling me, at least, you were hired to rule the planet…."

Penelope finally breathed; Emily, paralyzed, looked at JJ, JJ rolled her eyes and said:

"I came during all the way listening to this…"

They entered the apartment, and Taylor came running to meet them:

"Aunt Pen! JJ!"

They gave a big hug.

"Wow, Pizza!" The girl said, very happy.

They ate and talked nonsense because of Taylor; but soon, when they were in the living room, Emily looked at the girl:

"I know, I know, adult's talk, go to my bedroom…"

As soon as the girl went upstairs; Penelope blurted:

"Seriously, Emily, WHY?"

The three were sitting on the couch, drinking wine.

"Well, Pen, I was feeling a little claustrophobic with everything that happened to me especially after the Doyle saga, I always loved working with you all, but ever since that I lost so much precious time with Taylor, I can afford to spend more precious time with her; my job at BAU took me away from her a lot, I need to focus more on her, besides, just because I quit BAU, we can still hang out girl night all the time still…"

Penelope and JJ exchange glances between them, and looked back at Emily, who was looking at them, kind of defensive, and they said, at the same time:

"The true, Emily…."

Penelope continued:

"We are your friends, we deserve the truth, we are going to give you another chance… what was the real reason?"

Emily bit her lips; she knew she would not get rid from it, but damn! JJ and Penelope were best friends with her, and she needed to talk with someone, because she had been keeping all this feeling inside her for many years, it was a lot of pain and suffering accumulated, so, as she really trust JJ and Penelope, she decided open herself to them, and maybe, just maybe, share a little of the weight she was feeling. Then, she took a deep breath and started to speak:

"It's because for many years I've been keeping inside me a feeling; a feeling that has become an anguish so big that sometimes prevents me from breathing, is a pain in chest that surpasses all my frustrations, because this is the largest of all, of everything I think a human being can support; it is a feeling of complete helplessness, and I spent years denying this feeling; fooling myself that it would fade with time, but the thing is that it just increased and increased, and got bigger and bigger, and for the sake of my sanity; I need to get away, I need to get away, because my frustration, only increases and increases, causing me endless angst…"

Penelope wanted to scream and celebrate; Emily Prentiss finally confessing to be in love with someone, but Emily was showing a sadness so big in her eyes and voice cracking, that the time was not ripe for jokes, so she sat closer to Emily, taking the her mother in her, and saying:

"Oh, Em, I am so sorry you are feeling that way… Is it Derek? I know how close you two are…I know he only plays with other people's hearts, do not tell me that he played with your heart as well? I will inaugurate the axe that my grandfather gave me a souvenir on him…."

JJ cut her off:

"Pen… it's Hotch…" JJ said, through gritted teeth, raising an eyebrow.

"Holy cow, sister, no wonder JJ is the profiler and i am just a computer tech i did not see that coming. You fell in love with Mr. Deep Freeze over my hot feeling Chocolate God…" Penelope said.

"Emily, my friend, I wish we could do something do ease your pain…" JJ said, sitting on the other side of Emily.

"I appreciate I have you two to talk about this now, I was feeling so deeply agony; and I really hope from now on, that I manage to forget him; at least I don't have to see him every day, and see him with Beth, or hear he speaking about her…"

"What? No! You are not going to forget him! We are going to help you!" Penelope said.

"Oh, no, I…"

Before Emily could continue, JJ said:

"Yeah, Emily, now, there is nothing to prevent you two get together… No BAU rules anymore, since you are no longer part of the team…"

"No, guys, I really already have so much pain and suffering… I really need a break of all this…"

"Emily, you have to at least try, you have to let him know how you feel; you will never know if he feel the same way about, if you simply vanish!" JJ pondered.

"He could have told something when I talked to him… He just listened what I was saying…"

"Only because I bet you did not tell him the truth…"

"Of course not, Penelope, I could never had told him: I am in love with you, and that is why I am leaving, and then get more frustrated than I am already feeling…"

"Em; You know Hotch very well, he loves to keep every feeling he has very hidden, he is so great at doing that, you cannot read what he is truly feeling, because he has to for the job he does; so he might feel the same about you, you have to tell him your feelings so you can know that if he feels the same about you or not…" JJ said.

"I bet he does!" Penelope completed.

Emily was thinking for a little bit, and said:

"I don't know… I feel like I have to protect myself from more suffering…"

"…Putting yourself in a bubble?" Penelope asked.

"… The same bubble, that can prevent you to be happy with him…"

"Well, if I tell him to the truth and he shot me down, I think it will hurt me more than what I am feeling now…"

"If you don't…. you take the risk to carry all these bottled up feelings and regret you have will haunt you for the rest of your life, because telling him, could have prevented you to get the happiness you deserve…." JJ said.

* * *

At the same time, at Hotch's place. Jack was on the bed about to sleep, listening a story his Dad was reading for him:

"...Jack shook hands with the King, and returned many thanks for his kingly kindness in minding the castle for him; and then Jack instructed the little men to spur up and put speed on. And off they went, and were not long before they reached their journey's end, when out comes the young wife to meet him with a fine lump of a young SON, and they all lived happy ever afterwards..."

Upon hearing the last word of the story, the boy surrendered to sleep; Hotch then covered the boy with the blanket and kissed him on the forehead, saying:

"I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy." Jack whispered, almost asleep.

Hotch went to the office he had at home, to work in some cases whose reports were still pending, he read some processes, and suddenly his eyes rushed into signing that paper: _Emily Prentiss_. He felt a small twinge in the heart, so small that he could not identify, and he did not want to do that now. But for some reason, he could not concentrate on the job anymore, he had totally lost the focus; he poured a glass of whiskey for him, he walked to the window, it was raining a little, a very thin rain, watering the window, but he could still see outside, not that he was even looking at something; because his thought was far away now.

* * *

Emily's house. JJ and Penelope were leaving. Emily gave a big hug on each one, they three had tears in eyes:

"We are going to miss you so much..." JJ said.

"This is not fair, Emily, you can still come back, please..." Penelope said.

"Pen, if she comes back, she does not have a chance with him; and we can see her always we can..."

"Yeah, I am going to be right here..."

After JJ and Penelope left, Emily hugged herself and walked to look through the window the light rain falling outside, she bit her lip and her thought went for him.

* * *

The following week, Penelope and JJ started to put the plan into practice, try to at least help Emily. The first step was to organize a farewell party for her, the whole team would meet at a bar, where they always used to go. Rossi and Reid were talking, Emily, JJ and Penelope were talking too, Derek was on the dance floor with a hot brunette, the sound in the bar was loud, so the women could talk about Hotch; without Rossi and Reid, who were at the same table, could hear.

"Ok, girls, I bet he will not come..."

"Oh, Em; of course he will; he would never miss your farewell..."

"Yeah, Em, relax, I talked to him personally..."

Emily gave a worried look to JJ:

"No, I did say nothing..."

Emily kind of apologize with JJ, saying:

"I know you would not say my true feelings for him, because I know you would not do that to me, but I am so worried now, because if he came and gave me his usual penetrating and deep stare and gaze, I might end up doing something stupid in front of every one here..."

"Look at my Chocolate Thunder on the dance floor, he is about to have sex with that bitch on the dance floor..."

"Yes, I know Pen, he loves those types, I am surprise he is not having sex with her yet, because I know he does it every second if his schedule allows..."

"If I did not know any of you, better, sounds like you two are jealous, seeing Derek with that girl. I know both of you are extremely close to Derek and you both might not be in love with him, but you both feel he belongs to you both, and you do not like sharing him with anyone..."

"Wow, you just started being a profiler not too long ago, and you are getting even better than profiling, very close to Rossi status..."

They talked a little more nonsense until a figure appears at the table, or better: two figures. Nobody was counting on Beth's presence there that day because she was now living in New York, and they were confident that Beth would not be in DC.

"Cool, just for I suffer a little more..." Emily thought, JJ and Penelope looked at her face, they seemed able to read her thought. Everybody got up for the compliments, and the bar started to play romantic songs, so before everyone could sit back again, Penelope said:

"Beth, dear, I'm sorry, but you will lend me here our boss for a few minutes, I'm sure you will not mind, because long before he could be yours, he was ours…."

Penelope picked Hotch by hand, and said:

"Boss, I'm sorry, is that all the gentlemen we have here, are having the honor of making a decent boot off for our friend here…"

Penelope joined Emily and Hotch's hands; Emily could feel her face blush. She was wearing a black flattering style, on her knee length dress with shirred satin; a bodice with double spaghetti straps that criss-cross in back and a shirred satin bow at the waistline, very discreet.

Without saying a word, they walked to the dance floor, Hotch hugged her by the waist; Emily leaned one hand on his shoulder: and their other hands met, and their faces were very closed, but in a way they could not see each other; well, better, she did not want to look at him by now. They danced and almost at the end of the song, Hotch said in her ear:

"I miss you…"

"The professional or the friend?"

"The woman."

Emily, praying in thought for her legs would not be wobbly and she could continue on foot. It was an awesome feeling to be so close to him, could feel the heat of him, and he was not cold at all, not even a little, so close, she allowed herself to close her eyes, and, at the sound of "Lady Antebellum - Just a kiss"; their faces, finally, touched each other, during the dance; and both closed their eyes to really surrender to that moment. When they started the most romantic songs, Derek went to the bathroom and then went to join his friends at the table, but he could not help but notice the couple dancing on the dance floor, he came to the table, still looking at the couple, smiling and saying:

"Wow, what's that on the dance floor? Or am I completely wrong or our boss is skidding in Prentiss' curves…"

Only now Derek looked at the table, to see:…. Beth. The situation was a complete embarrassment; and no one wants to say anything. JJ and Penelope were celebrating inside. Penelope, quickly broke the embarrassment, saying:

"You shut up, and come to dance with me…"

Penelope and Derek went to the dance floor. Emily and Hotch were splice the third music in a row, dancing, when she took a deep breath to take courage to look at him and say:

"I think we should stop… Go back to your girlfriend…"

Hotch, with all the strength and security that were peculiar to him, asked her, with his typical glare:

"Is this what you want?"

Wow, now it seemed that she had been naked, as if something had naked her there on the dance floor so that they could see her soul. They were looking at each other's eyes, and Hotch waiting for her answer; "reading" her for complete. She had to think quickly, then she answered him:

"You are a very good dancer, but, I think she wants to dance too…"

"Well, this does not answer my question directly; you did not say if is that what you want; you avoid answer, which means it is not what you want…" He smiled at her.

Wow, a smile and a gaze from Aaron Hotchner at the same time! It should be forbidden; it could kill a woman! "Think quickly, Emily; think fast!" her thought begging for her.

"Well, I may not want, but I learned, in the hardest way, that we can not have everything we want in life…"

"Yeah, this is true…" He said, and looked at her face to complete:

"We have to fight for what we want…"

Now, they were very close to kiss, their glances studying each others expressions; nothing was missing for the kiss, but it just was not allowed to happen.

As Hotch did not look away, that was consuming her soul, she quickly said:

"I'm sorry, Hotch, I need to go to the bathroom…"

She needed to get out of there. She ran towards to the women's bathroom. She needed to breath again, she needed to hyperventilate. While Penelope was happy dancing with Derek, JJ saw Emily going to the bathroom, and went after her friend. She found Emily throwing water on her face, and staring at the mirror.

"Are you good? What did he said?"

"OMG, JJ. He knows…"

JJ made that face demonstrating the full realization of Emily. Of course Hotch knew.

"How do I go back there now? How am I going to face him?"

"Emily, calm, oops. You're a beautiful woman, wonderful... and not a silly teenager…"

"He is with his girlfriend…"

"His girlfriend is his problem, not yours, when he realizes that he wants you, he is going to have to take action in relation to her. She is not your problem…"

"You are right…"

"Now, retouching this makeup, and please get yourself together and show your Cool Agent Prentiss mode, even if you did quit that job, you still have that mode in you… Are you ready to go back there? I will be with you every step of the way, as always with you and let's go back there…"

The two women joined the group again, but Emily and Hotch seemed to be in a world apart; exchange of glances that said more than any words, screamed, actually, and of course that the teams profilers around, already had noticed everything; even Beth, who was far from being one of them; realized. Until that Beth asked to leave. So, Hotch and Beth said good-bye for every one, and inside his car:

"You don't need to take me to your place. I'm going to a hotel…"

"Why?" He frowned.

"Stop the car!" She demanded.

Hotch parked the car, and she looked at his face and asked:

"What the hell was that, Aaron? You two flirting all night!"

"It was just a dance, Beth…"

"I saw the dance, and there is no problem with an innocent dance; the problem is what I am seeing… you have feelings for her!"

"Oh, you are affirming this…"

"So, do you want me to ask you? Well, good, I'm going to ask you: Do you have feelings for her?

* * *

**So, please, R&R. Is Hotch able already to see what is in front of his nose?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own Nothing**

* * *

Hotch and Beth said good-bye for every one, and inside his car:

"You don't need to take me to your place. I'm going to a hotel…"

"Why?" He frowned.

"Stop the car!" She demanded.

Hotch parked the car, and she looked at his face and asked:

"What the hell was that, Aaron? You two flirting all night!"

"It was just a dance, Beth…"

"I saw the dance, and there is no problem with an innocent dance; the problem is what I am seeing… you have feelings for her!"

"Oh, you are affirming this…"

"So, do you want me to ask you? Well, good, I'm going to ask you: Do you have feelings for her, Aaron?"

The car was parked somewhere, Hotch looked down so his eyes ended up on the steering wheel, he was staring at the steering wheel, but his thought was far. So Beth said:

"Why this silence is answering me a lot? Say something…"

"…of course I have feelings for her, like I do for all my co workers…"

"Well, I cannot see you dancing that way with Derek!... Aaron… please….We are adults here… Just be honest…"

"Well, Beth… I don't know, …I cannot see straight right now…"

"Well, Aaron, this doubt says a lot to me…"

"Beth, you are asking me a very difficult question to answer; I know her for so long, I am not sure what I feel about her, she is a very dear friend to me. I think that I have very deep affection for her. Is it love? It could be, but I have to dig down deep in my soul to find out if it is. This is all so new to me, I need more time to gather my thoughts and you spring this question to me suddenly took me by complete surprise…"

"Aaron, you need to sort out what you feel for her, and feel for me, if you decide it is me what you want, we can continue, but if you want to be with her, I will accept that, but we should not see each other until you figure it out…"

Hotch was not a man who liked to disappoint a woman, on the contrary, he liked to please women, and he felt a kind of gentler anger at himself; Beth meant a lot to him, she meant the side of life to which he allowed himself to smile again and she was a light at the end of the tunnel of love for him, and he took that chance and he was happy with her, but hey, the speed of his blood running through his veins, the pulsing heart pounding fast, the heat purging from every pore; the dry mouth with desire; everything he felt in having Emily Prentiss dancing in his arms, he had never felt with any woman, and he knew that Beth would not give him that. While he was thinking, Beth said:

"Just take me to a hotel, and tomorrow I'll be back to New York…"

Parking in front of the hotel Hotch got out of the car, he opened the other door for Beth to get out, and he said:

"Know that I've always been completely honest with you, Beth… This whole thing is so new to me, but this is not an end, you mean a lot to me…"

"Aaron, I don't want 'mean a lot' to you, I need to be loved, I deserve to be loved, the way I love you, but… I'm going to give you a time to find out what you really feel about me… Because I need you to be totally certain about your feelings for me…"

"Ok, I give you a call…"

Hotch made his way to the car, but Beth remained standing at the door of the hotel, so he walked towards her again, and hugged her very tight, deep down they knew it was an end, a farewell, so, Hotch, looked at her eyes, that were already teary, and he kissed her tenderly on the mouth. But it was good bye, and they both knew.

* * *

Emily came home and threw herself on the sofa, putting both feet folded the coffee table, she hugged a pillow and closed her eyes and just stood there remembering the dance and the little talk she had with him during the dance; that meant a lot to her. She put a smile on her lips. She was taken from her thoughts feeling a huge weight over her body, it was Taylor, the girl threw herself sitting on the lap of her mother, Emily awakening of daydreaming.

"What this little girl doing up at this hour?"

"I'm not a little girl, and you have a happy face, you kissed Derek on the mouth?" Taylor asked all smiles.

"Oh, Taylor ... Stop! How many times do I have to say that Derek and I are just friends! Only friends!"

"There is nothing wrong with two good friends kissing Mommy…"

"Good friends that are only friends don't kiss in the mouth…now… let's go to bed…"

Taylor was back to her bedroom, Emily showered, and went to sleep, and her cell phone was beeping because it had a missed call. In her beige robe, combing her hair, she went to see who had called so late at night, she picked up the phone and a little apprehensive, she looked at the photo on the little screen of the cell phone; a huge smile came over her face, at the same time she felt heat rising through the body. "Was I in a kind of dream?", she thought; throwing herself on the bed. Well, a powerful woman does not return any call, ever. So, that option never even crossed her mind. After half an hour, her cell phone rang again, it was the same person. As if she was no longer at BAU, it was not necessary to answer the phone with a cold "Prentiss", so she made her best sexy voice and answered the phone:

"Hi, Aaron, what do I owe this great, pleasant and wonderful honor of your call?"

"Hi, I hope I did not wake you…"

"Oh, no, I was still awake…"

"I just call to know if you get home well…"

Emily smiled, he could notice she smiling.

"Yeah, it looks like all my parts are in their due places."

Of course, they both knew he was not calling for that. Of course an Emily Prentiss always got home well.

"I had a great time tonight…" He said.

"Yeah, Aaron, me too,…. Can I call you Aaron, right, since you are no longer my boss?"

"You can call me Aaron, of course, Emily…"

Moments of silence; silence that said much; then, Hotch said:

"Well, let me correct something: I have a great time dancing with you tonight…"

'Don't do this, I'm about to melt like butter in the fire…' She thought. But a strong woman does not show her feelings that way, so, she just said:

"Who sees you all serious, never wonder how a good dancer you are, but I can see by far, I knew you were a good dancer…"

"You can see by far…" He repeated her sentence… How far can you see?"

"Well, it depends… women have extra power, in the thought and feelings, to compensate that men are stronger physically…"

"Well, let's test this power; so, what am I thinking now?"

"I know exactly what you are thinking, but it would be so good to hear from you…"

"Well, that dance was so special to me, I need to explore possibilities and this new exploration will lead me as I know it will take me to places I never journeyed before…"

'OMG Hotch, I don't care what you want to explore, but I really wanted you to explore my body right now'. She thought, but as a woman sure of herself and powerful, do not surrender her desires to men so easily, she caught herself, just saying:

"Well, the dance was pretty special for me too… plus, you are a talented dancer which surprised me... I was wondering what other surprising hidden talents you have as well…"

"Well, I'm not too talented person, but I think a good partner can help us find talents that we never dreamed we have…"

Emily wanted to question him about Beth, because he was dating Beth, and this was a fact very clear in her head. But, as a powerful woman, knowledgeable, she knew very well that compare herself to another kind of female would be a way to down grade. Therefore, it was unacceptable to her, never let on that you feel threatened by another woman, Emily Prentiss was sure of herself, so she remained quiet in relation to Beth, even though inside she felt a little threatened, but it is important for her to keep it as if the other woman in the question never existed on the story, and keep the attentions on her, and only her, never, ever give power to another woman.

"Yeah, it's important we have people around that help us find who we really are…"

Emily bit her lip, regretting the aloud thought that she had, but now it was too late, she closed her eyes, praying that the fateful question did not happen, but it did not work:

"So, why are you alone?"

She thought quickly and said:

"I'm not alone, I have friends…"

"But there are areas that friends cannot explore…"

Well, for the most powerful woman she was, it was very difficult to "beat" an Aaron Hotchner on a conversation, he had left her speechless several times. Although she never would make the next step, she threw a bait for him:

"Well, Aaron, it's late, I bet you have to work tomorrow…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, you want to sleep…"

"No, I don't want to sleep, we can talk another time…"

"It will be great, Emily…"

"I know you have things to solve, but it will be a pleasure we talk another day…"

"Yeah, I'm going to solve everything, then, I give you a call…"

Of course, they both knew the thing's name they were talking about was Beth.

* * *

On Sunday morning, Emily and Taylor were eating breakfast together in the kitchen, they were waiting for Derek to get Taylor to a baseball training:

"Tay, please, I already talked to you about it, nothing with this story of being a father, ok. Derek is only a dear friend. That's it…"

The girl just nodded. After a while longer, Derek arrived, Emily offered:

"You want a coffee?"

"No thanks, I had breakfast at home. So, come on, I'm dying to see my little princess in action…" He said to Taylor.

Emily smiled and said to her daughter, while the girl put the bag with baseball bats and balls on the shoulder:

"Hey, missy, not so fast. First, brush your teeth…"

Emily waited for Taylor to go upstairs and said to Derek:

"Are you ok with this?"

"With what?"

"Wasting your Sunday with my daughter…" She asked, arms crossed.

"Oh, please, Emily. What? It is a pleasure to be with Tay, she is like a dear niece to me. I love her. I love being with her. She brings me so much joy and happiness, to face these dark days of BAU…"

"But there's a limit, Derek….And she is too young to understand it…"

"I don't follow…"

"That whole story she wants to call you "Dad"… it worried me a lot…"

"It would not be a problem for me, Emily… But she is your daughter… She has to play by your rules, and I respect it…"

"I know you very well, Derek, and I don't want her to suffer…"

"What do you mean, you know me…"

"Derek, it's complicated, if one day you get sick to play around with her, she will suffer a lot…"

"Relax, Emily, I'm not irresponsible, I know what you meant; that I like to play with the heart of the others; but these others are grown women, adults, with a brain, I can be with a different woman each weekend, but I never lied to any of them, promising things that I know I would never fulfill; but this is different, I know Taylor loves me, and you can be sure, Emily, I love her too, as a daughter, if you want to know…"

"I'm sorry, Derek, I just have to protect her…"

Derek raised his eyebrow:

"From me?"

"No, Derek, No… not from you… from suffering! Look, I'm sorry if I used the wrong words, but, can you please tell her that it is okay to remain close like you are now but it is not a father and daughter relationship…"

Derek just stared at her. Emily continued:

"You can continue to do the same things you have always do with her and that nothing has changed…"

"Okay, Em, I am going to tell Tay that I love her very much and nothing has changed, that we can continue to do the things we always have. I will not encourage her at all about calling me Dad… That's ok for you?"

Emily sighed and:

"Thank you…"

Taylor rushed down the stairs and stopped on the fourth step (as was customary), Derek walked the shoulder and bowed to her, and she rode on his backs.

"I see you enjoy this "Morgan Choo Choo ride" princess all aboard let's chug along…"

Taylor laugh and Emily smiled at the scene, saying:

"My kiss…"

Derek lowered Taylor just enough to the girl being able to give her mother a kiss, and they went toward the door, and the elevator; Emily saying:

"You're already too big to stay all the time on his back, young lady…"

Taking advantage of the fact that the elevator door was already closed; Taylor shouted to her mother:

"I have the strongest dad of the entire world!"

Emily just rolled her eyes and closed the door. Alone with herself, she sat on the sofa, with her laptop on her lap, and started to write about all the cases she had help BAU's team solve; since the first one. It was a way she keep herself busy, and a way to remember the good times she spent there with those people she loved.

* * *

Derek and Taylor had so much fun playing baseball at the park. After the game, Derek offered:

"Hey, princess, how about an ice cream?"

"Oh… Derek, you just read my mind… you are the best in this thing of 'profilers', you should be the boss…". They laugh. Derek said:

"Oh, I try, princess, I try…"

He lowered to speak with her facing her:

"Look, when you want something, you can just ask me, ok…"

He gently passed his finger on her nose.

"Mom says I cannot keep asking you things…"

"Your mom is just worried about your feelings, but know, Tay, it does not matter what happens, I love you, and I will always love, I will move the planets for you, like I love doing for you, she is just a little uncomfortable you calling me 'Dad'…"

"And you are too?"

"No, Tay, I am not, but we have to respect her, I have to respect her because she is my dearest friend, and you have to respect her because she is your beloved Mom, right?"

The girl nodded. Derek continued speaking:

"No matter the word you use to call me, our feelings and my love for you will never change, we'll keep doing things like we always did together, OK?"

The girl nodded again.

"Now, what ice cream do you want? The biggest one! The big one for my princess, here…"

He said to the ice cream man. They sat on park bench, to eat the ice cream, when a woman approached to speak with Derek; it was a woman with very small and tight gymnastics clothes, showing the curves of her body, she was sweaty; huge ass, and two breasts almost popping out, she took off the iPod to talk to him; kind of whispering to him:

"Wow, Wow, Look if it was not Derek Morgan – the hot – you eating this ice cream make me remember our last date, when my mouth was very busy doing what you are doing right now with this ice-cream…"

"Whoa Whoa, can you not see there is a minor here, do you know how to use verbal discretion…"

He got up from the bench to speak with the woman, under the guards and watchful eyes of Taylor:

"Hi…mmmmmmm" (He was trying to remember her name)

"Susie…That's a shame you don't remember my name…"

"I'm sorry, Susie, it's just… well, I don't have an excuse." All smiles at the woman.

"That's ok, Derek…" She approaches to him and said in his ear:

"I bet that on the bed, you will remember about me perfectly…"

She kissed him on the lips, smirking at him, and went away, leaving a business card in his hand. Derek looked at Taylor's face, she made the most disgusted face possible, saying:

"I think I'm going to vomit…"

Derek laughed. Taylor kept saying:

"Derek, that was so disgusting, she looks so fake, too much make up, fake breasts… I bet my Mom's lips are much sweeter, and my Mom is much more beautiful; she does not even need makeup, Derek, she has natural beauty…"

"Whoa, whoa Princess, you sound like my social agenda director critic…"

"Even her name Susie sounds like a fake name to me…"

"Relax, princess, she is just a friend…"

"My Mom is also your friend, why don't you date her, then?"

"Ok…Listen to me, Tay, your mom and I love each other dearly and deeply, but it is only friendship, thus we cannot date each other, do you understand? Your mom feels the very same way about me, and we cannot cross that line because we only feel friendship love for each other, and nothing more…"

"Don't you think she is pretty?"

"She is gorgeous, Tay… But it is not beauty that makes this kind of love… I love your Mom, just as a friend, ok?"

"Ok, it is just that, I don't want her dating anyone else, but you…"

"Well, Tay, I know you don't, but do you think it is fair to your Mom, so young and gorgeous, like she is, to be alone for the rest of her life?"

"She does not need anyone, she never dated anyone after my Dad…"

"Your Mom is going to date someone in the future, I don't know when but when she does you have to give this person a very fair chance, because if your Mom is dating this person, you know he has to be a kind, loving and sweet man. You know your mom better than anyone to know this right? And if you give this person a fair chance, I bet you will like him too…"

"NO!"

"Tay…"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no…. I don't want to hear anything else..."

The girl started to walk around the park again, avoiding the subject.

* * *

Next week, Hotch was at home, with Jack, someone rings the bell. He opened the door for Beth, she says to him:

"I'm sorry to come like this… but I have something really important to say…"

* * *

**Please R&R. Don't be mad at me, I promise update in one or two days. So well, does Beth want break up with him, or maybe says she is pregnant? You decide, people…Give suggestions.**

** Tks to my friend and BETA Paul... **


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing**

* * *

Next week, Hotch was at home, with Jack, someone rings the bell. He opened the door for Beth, she says to him:

"I'm sorry to come like this… but I have something really important to say…"

"Are you ok?" Hotch asked while opened the door wide for her to enter.

"Beth!" Jack jumped into her arms.

"Oh, Hi, my little boy, how are you?"

"Are you staying with us tonight?"

A little embarrassed, she looked at Hotch, then looked at the boy again, and said:

"Well, tonight, I just came to talk to Dad, ok? Can you let us talk?"

The boy nodded and went to his bedroom. They were still standing, and Hotch waiting for her to speak.

"Aaron, I am sorry… I know you are about to start a new relationship, but this is so more important to me, to us…"

"What is it, Beth?"

"I am pregnant…"

Hotch froze. She kept talking:

"Do you remember that night, when I came from New York, the night before we went at the bar; same weekend we broke up? The condom broke?"

"You said you were on pills…"

"Yeah, the thing is….that… sometimes I forget to take the pills…"

Hotch was completely speechless, without actions. Beth noticed the disappointment on his face:

"Are not you glad we're having a baby? You do not want the baby? Okay, Hotch. I can handle this alone…"

"No, Beth. I'm going to assume all responsibilities… Where is the result?"

Beth took a paper from her purse and delivery it to his hands. Hotch took a look at the exam, and it seemed official. He sighed, he handed the paper back to her, and said:

"Beth, it took me by surprise. Whoa! I was not expecting this. But you have my full support. You want to continue in New York?"

"I just wanted to know your opinion about it all; but since you want the baby, at least for now, I'm going to continue in New York, but in about three or four months I'm moving back to DC. I want the father of my baby to participate in all stages of pregnancy and birth, and after…"

She seemed very sure of what she was talking about, but Hotch had a warning sign on all the time. Something deep down, it seemed to bother him, something did not sound right. And he was a fucking experienced profiler. Beth, until now a sweet and gentle woman, finally showed her the dubious character, she joined the overwhelming desire to be mother with the desire to hold Aaron Hotchner for her, at least in some way, and luckily, keep Emily Prentiss well away from the scene. On the day that she had ended the relationship with him, she returned to New York, and quickly, paying a lot of money, she did artificial insemination, and a reputable sperm bank; whose catalog fathers was huge, and she chose a father to her baby, with the same physical and personal characteristics of Hotch. Well, if everything went wrong, at least she still had a baby, she thought. But if the plan works, she would have a connection with him for the rest of her life, she had only to pray that he never asked for a DNA test. With all the chips launched, Beth went away, happy with the first results of her plot. Hotch stood there, sad, apprehensive, and thinking, the first thing was to call Emily. Emily was concentrating her time on writing about all the cases that she was involved with the BAU; it was a way to keep her mind busy and focused. Since the call from Hotch, a few weeks ago, he had not been in contact anymore, when her cell phone rang:

"Hello…"

"Hey, Emily, I'm sorry I took to long to call…"

"Hmmm, that's ok Hotch, I know schedules, cases and cases and more cases…"

"So, you was not waiting for my call?"

She smiled and he noticed.

"Well… (OMG he left speechless again… she thought)… I can say it is always nice her from you…"

"Okay, I can handle with this answer…"

Seconds of silence, until he say:

"So, Emily, I'd like to know if you want to go out for a dinner…"

And there came the question she had waited for eight years, eight years! Of buried emotions in the depths of her soul; eight years of waiting for the light of a chance with him, a love she never imagined she could become real; Emily felt her body levitate for a moment, it was a kind of catharsis; totally falling all the love she had suppressed for eight years, the goose bumps, a heat rising through the spine, and the heart beating stronger on the verge of insanity, simply because she was hearing it from him; finally when she least expected it, he was invited her for a date. Quickly, she recovered herself, and answered:

"Aaron, yes, of course I want to have dinner with you…."

"Emily, we have so much to talk with each other. No more cards in our hands, I want all of our cards to be shown to each other and laid upon the table…"

"I can feel something in your voice, Aaron, is everything ok?"

"Well, I can see that your profiler side was not left at BAU…"

She smiled, he noticed, and continued:

"We talk at the dinner, ok?

"Ok."

* * *

A few days after, the night of the dinner; Penelope was going to take care of Taylor, while Emily was out with Hotch. Emily was producing herself for the big date with Hotch, of course she had bought new clothes and shoes, the hair arranged in hairdressing, slightly curly. She was in her bedroom, starting to get dresses and making makeup, and Taylor was in the bedroom with her, tweaking in Emily's jewelry and talking:

"Mom, why am I going to stay with Penelope instead Derek tonight?"

"Because Penelope won't go out with Mom like the other times…"

"Why not? She always goes at the girl's night…"

"Because Mom is not going at a girl's night tonight…"

Taylor got very worried now:

"Where are you going then, Mom?"

Emily stopped putting her pearl necklace, she looked at Taylor, that was on her bed; she sat on the bed to talk to the girl:

"Look, Tay, I'm going out tonight with an old friend…"

"What's her name? I know all your friends…"

A little embarrassed, Emily gulped and:

"It is not "her"; it is a man, an old friend…"

"A man? How come? If you are going out with a man it should be Derek, is that why Derek is not watching me tonight, it is a date with him right? You can give Derek a big kiss, tonight, and pretty soon I can see Derek asking you to marry him… Please, please, please, say this is that, Mom, please…"

"No, Tay, it is not Derek; and I already talk to you about this, Derek and I are just friends, is it so difficult for you to understand it?"

Emily's tone of voice came out a bit too loud for the usual, it made the little girl get a little sad, it was very rare Emily yell at her, it was not a yell, but the content of the information, plus the way Emily spoke hurt Taylor a little. Emily realized she had been a little bit harsh at her daughter and she sat again on the bed to speak with Taylor:

"Look, sweetie, Mom is going out with a friend that you know… Remember Hotch, my ex boss?"

Taylor did face of astonishment:

"Are you guys dating?"

"No, Tay, at least for now, we are not dating; it is just a dinner…"

Taylor got up from the bed, but before she could leave the bedroom, she yelled at Emily:

"I WILL NEVER EVER ACCEPT THIS MAN AND NO OTHER!" She vanished from Emily's bedroom.

"God help me with her and she is not even a teenager yet, when she is teenager, I will completely go insane…" Emily said to herself.

Taylor locked herself in her bedroom, After a little while, Emily was ready to go, she went downstairs to open the door for Penelope, who as bringing some DVD's and a paper bag from Macdonald's; as soon as Emily opened the door, Penelope said, raising the Macdonald's bag:

"Just today… please…"

"As if I've been able to say "no" to you…"

She opened the door wide for Penelope to enter.

"My satellite dish is broken, or I'm really feeling a heavy atmosphere in the air…. And this face? You're supposed to be radiant! Besides, you look totally gorgeous…" Penelope said entering the room and putting things on the table in the dining room.

"How can I be radiant with a daughter that does not like a man that I've loved for almost a decade, and that I am not even dating yet…"

"Relax, Emily…. She is just jealous…"

"No, Pen, she is not! She put in her minds that she wants me to marry Derek! No matter what I say to her…I already told her we are just good friends, and just it; I already talked to Derek, I asked him to talk to her… but nothing seems to work…"

"Yeah… Derek told me…" Penelope said.

Emily showed a bit of surprise to this information. Then, she said:

"What did he tell you?"

Penelope walked a little, she did not want to face Emily right now; then she said:

"Emily, nothing… Not big deal…"

Emily frowned:

"NO! Pen, please… Tell me…"

"He got really hurt the other day when you accused him that he maybe is going to hurt Taylor, thinking he is just playing with her feelings…"

Emily sighed, she sat and passed her hand over her forehead:

"OMG, I cannot believe I hurt him… The thing is, Pen, that….. (she got up and started to walking around the room, sometimes stopping, placing her hand on her hips)… I totally lost the control of the situation… I never thought they two would be so attached like that; she keeps asking me if she can calling him "Dad"… and, Pen, we know Derek… I mean… his kind of life… we know there is no space for a child…"

"Well, Emily, it looks like he has been making an exception for Taylor, since he takes care of her since we know her, she was two, practically a baby... I think he really loves her…"

"It is that Penelope, I'm afraid that I am the one who put this responsibility on his shoulder…"

"No, Emily, he loves her, I can say like a daughter!"

"I asked him…"

"What are you talking about, Emily?"

"When he found me, in the basement, after my fight with Doyle, I really thought I was going to die… and when he found me, I made he promises me… I made he promises me that he would take care of her if I… if I… died…He took it really serious and for real…" She was almost crying.

"Of course he took it really serious and for real, but not because you asked him; but because he truly loves her; I know Derek very well, Emily, he is a pure heart, he will never hurt Tay; and with time she will accept Hotch; when she realizes how much her mother is happy with him…. Now, Emily, dear, you cannot ruin your makeup and, especially, your night that you've been waiting for so many years…Look, she will be fine, trust me… I have some special skills with rebel pre teens, and do not forget that I know her mother for eight years almost, who is supposed to be the more stubborn person in the world!"

Emily smiled at Penelope, and gave her a hug:

"Thank you…"

"Now, put a big smile on your face… and (Emily was going upstairs to say good bye to Taylor and get her purse, Penelope kept saying…)….and… don't forget yours condoms…"

"Oh, Pen! Shut up!" Emily screamed from upstairs.

Emily answered the phone, it was Hotch saying he was already parked at her condo, he asked her if she wanted him to go upstairs, she said it was not necessary, and she was already going; then picked her purse and went to Taylor's bedroom to speak with her:

"Tay, sweetie, I am going…"

The girl was on her bed with her IPod, so she was listening nothing what Emily was saying; she just looked at Emily. Emily gave her a look, and she soon understood it was for her take off the IPod for hear Emily:

"Tay, listen, I'm going out with a friend that I really like, but I cannot have fun if I know that you are sad…"

"And I cannot be happy when I know you are not going out with Derek!"

"Look, sweetie, all I ask is just give Aaron a chance, you do not even know him that much yet, you will like him too, when you were a little girl and you met Derek at first time you were scared and did not like him at first, but you gave him a chance, can you do the same for Aaron, too?"

The girl went running to the living room to meet Penelope.

Emily could not really compartmentalize issues relating to her daughter, but now she needed to make her best for it, so she got out and went to meet Hotch. He got out of the car to wait for her, as soon she came to the door of the building, Hotch smiled at her, and she felt her legs limp. She put a smile on her face too.

Hotch walked to meet her, he reached out to her, smiling and saying:

"It's just dinner, it's no beauty contest."

She smiled.

"Not that you were a match for any contest. You win easy!"

"Ah, so you do have a sense of humor!"

"I can even have! But I'm not using it now. I really mean it."

Intense exchange of glances and Emily's poor heart was like a square of butter, melting in the pan.

Emily was wearing a taffeta dress, short sleeves, v-neckline, front and backs, not very deep, in the right measure, length of the knees, she did not want to look cheap for the first night, the dress was a blue very dark, almost black, contrasting with the white skin; pearls necklace and earring, matching the color beige of her purse, and she wore a sandal, high heels, gold, and a very discreet makeup. A voile scarf of the same color of the dress covered her shoulders and backs. A remarkable perfume gave the final touch; that Hotch made numb when he approached her. Emily thoughts running very fast now, she had dreamed about it for a very long time, believing that this would never happen, she was a strong woman, independent, determined, who was not ruled by emotions, she was trained for this, so she was working hard to erase the image that this was the man who occupied the warmest and deepest dreams for many lonely nights, lots of nights! For eight years! And now he was there, he was just a man, a former co-worker, and her dream very close to becoming reality, she had moral and old enough to ask him to skip that step where they were just being polite and pretend to be knowing each other now, and go straight to where she wanted to be, in his arms, feel him, feel his body, his skin on hers; only to confirm that he was exactly like she always had dreamed, every night; but she gave up the luxury to enjoy all the steps, from a gentleman that will get her in her house, who opens the car door for her, takes her to the best restaurant in town, with a sound romantic ambience inside the car. Oh, she wanted it all. She deserved it all. And she was happy, as happy as ever! She had never had this. And just like in a dream, she enjoyed every step, until she found herself face to face with him, on a restaurant table, very warm, light and sound environment, he gently rested his hand on top of hers, and she heard the words coming out of his mouth:

"Emily for the longest time working with you, I had to bury my feelings so deep within me; this started because I was married to Haley, then after that I still buried my feelings for you, because you worked for me, and I was your superior and there was no way we could tried anything special, but fate gave us a chance now and we have to seize that opportunity that life may never give us again…"

Emily smiled devilish, she had to use all her tricks of seduction:

"Wow, you're really a determined man!"

"You know me very well, you know I am."

"Yeah, I know you professionally; I don't know your others facets…"

He smiled at her dimples making; glare eyes. She smiled, and thought: "My God, do not look at me like that, I feel totally naked here; clothing and soul…" But she had to make a firm line; safe and powerful woman, so she kept the level of the conversation, doing her best to be able to keep an eye contact with him, something that was very difficult for a normal human being; luckily for her she was not a normal human being, she was an Emily Prentiss, extra power of seduction. She was very happy with the fact that he had declared his feelings for her first, and so fast; but, like a powerful woman, she would not delivery so fast and all her feelings, although he was a fucking profiler, she wanted to test if he really could read a woman like her perfectly.

"Maybe when you show me some of yours, I can show you more too…"

"Aaron, a woman, you know, a woman never can be read in her entire soul, like men…"

"That's what makes you be much more interesting…"

She smiled:

"So, let me try, Emily, since you entered my office with your box in your hands; of course my first thought was: "Wow, what skin, what mouth, what hair, what body, what smell, but, what more kept my attention was your look, and of course your personality and the way you fight for your dreams; when I came from that case and you were at my office, well, I knew there, there was no escape for me; I would have to live a battle to fight against a feeling every second of my life; but I was never a man to run away for a fight or fate…"

She smiled, of course she was not going to delivery her feelings yet. A powerful woman is not easy like that. So, she just said:

"Wow, Aaron, you have a talent, I swear I never, ever notice anything…You hid your feelings so very well…I'm stunned!"

He smiled and the damn dimples again. Emily was about to jump on his lap, she was dying to kiss him. He said:

"This reputation was for you, but actually I am the king of compartmentalization…"

"I bet you are…But I 'm good on this too…"

"Yeah… you are, and I really thank the times you just let you be yourself and I could feel your glances on me, that sometimes I just felt my skin burn with your glance on me; my heart beating fast; not mention the other parts of my body; sometimes even the worst unsub we were facing was not able to divert my attention from you; all the times you looked at me, Emily, I could read perfectly your soul; and I could do nothing, and this killed me inside; when my deepest desire was have you in my arms; just feel you, and say: 'Hey…I feel the same way about you, you are not alone!', but I just could not! We were so close all these years and I could not touch you once even, I never touched you; and this just killed me little by little…all these years…"

Wow, after that last declaration of him, both collected their smiles, and just looked at each other in the eyes, dammit! It was love! And they had just discovered this now. There was an intense exchange of glances; Emily opened her mouth a little, and his eyes went to her mouth now, but, there was a round table separating them, and after a little seconds, the waiter arrived with orders, so for now, they would replace their desire to have each others mouth, for some food.

They ate a little, drank a wonderful and delicious red wine, they talked a bit about several subjects during the dinner, a little about Jack, a little about Taylor, Emily said she was writing about cases; Hotch suggested she publish a book, this idea aroused in her mind, but was very recent. After dinner, Hotch paid the bill, and they left the restaurant. In the outdoor area of the restaurant, there was a small gazebo, overlooking a lake, was a very pretty night, starry sky, full moon; Hotch invited her to go to the gazebo; which stood on a small lake, a small area that belonged to the restaurant. They walked up there.

They walked into the gazebo and look to the lake, resting both hands on the railing of the gazebo; Emily felt a breeze, so she looked up, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, trying to breathe that fresh breeze; Hotch looked at her, she was the most wonderful sight that he could see, all his most secret desires popped now from every pore of his existence, he needed to feel her; like, now!

Then he left her side, and hugged her from behind, because she was still looking to the lake, backs to him and he hugged her from behind, with his hands up her arm, and resting both hands on her waist, as he buried his face in her neck, between her black hair, exhaling her perfume, she bent her neck to him, while she felt a shiver in every pore of her body, but it was not from cold.

Their breath was starting to accelerate, and get hard, heavy, Hotch noticed the shiver of her body, while he ran his finger gently by her arm, as he kissed her neck, whispering, he broke the licks on her neck, just teasing her:

"Are you cold?"

Of course he knew that it was not shivering from coldness. Without answering his trick question, she turned to face him, their bodies stuck now. With both hands; Hotch pulled her hair to back, holding her face gently, just looking at her face, eyes; mouth, now very closely, he whispered to her again:

"You're so perfect!"

Her mouth opened just a little, and he thought, this is perfect invitation, and he gave her what she had expected more for all this time, and he too, it was a unique moment, as expected; Hotch touched his lips on hers; feeling his lips touching hers, she opened her mouth a little more, and they deepened the kiss, feeling the nectar of each other; feeling all the intensity of the desire they both felt for each other; their tongues seemed to be only one now; in a perfect dance; perfect chemistry.

And they were kissing, just kissing, for a long time, it was not a kiss of despair; it was a confession kiss, it was a surrender kiss, exposing their souls and feelings for each other; they were two adults; mature people, they do not had time to waste with rodeos, or hide how they really felt about each other, no, there was no hindrance to them, and through the passionate kiss, they ended up assuming how much they loved each other, and how they wanted each other. They broke their kiss and there nothing more to say, because the kiss had said everything they need to know; but as a gentleman Hotch said to her, resting his forehead on hers:

"I love you…"

Finally, she opened herself to him a little:

"Am I dreaming?" She smiled.

He smiled too and:

"No, you are not dreaming, this is real, and I really mean this…"

He hugged her by the waist very tight now, and continued saying:

"…Look at my eyes…I love you…"

There were no smiles now, because they were showing their souls for each other:

"I love you, too." She finally said and they kissed again.

The plans for the future would be for later, but as they were entering into a relationship; Hotch wanted to be honest with her; totally honest. Then he said:

"Emily, there's something I need to tell you, I do not want to spoil the moment, but I gotta be honest with you…"

Her eyes landed on him, and she was waiting for him to speak, he became serious, and said:

"I did not want to tell you this now, in our moment. But I can not go home without saying anything, you need to know…"

"Too much to my happiness!" She thought, and said:

"What is it, Aaron?"

"Beth is pregnant."

* * *

**Well, folks, that's it for now. Do not be angry with me, because very soon Hotch will discover everything about Beth, and he'll have a very special help for it; Emily Prentiss badass! Stay tuned! Thanks for the comments, I need many more of them! Feel free to comment.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing**

* * *

"I did not want to tell you this now, in our moment. But I can not go home without saying anything, you need to know…"

"…Too much for my happiness!" She thought, and said:

"What is it, Aaron?"

"Beth is pregnant."

Whoa! Hearing that was like a pool of frozen water on Emily's emotions. Damn! Wait! The happiness she was feeling had evaporated so fast? It could not be! Then finally she said:

"Aaron, I am imagining things or you really said what I heard you just said, I could swear that I heard you said Beth is pregnant! That cannot be right. I must be hearing things but I did not have much alcohol, so my mind is clear and could not trick me into hearing something that sounds unbelievable to my human ears to hear…"

Emily walked to the other side of the gazebo, turning her backs to him, for a moment, she did not want to show disappointment to him, but she was pissed. He said:

"Emily, it took me by surprise ..."

She cut him, turning around to face him, she was starting to be very pissed now; and saying:

"You bring me here; in this beautiful place; in this lovely restaurant; and you make my deepest dream comes true! You kiss me! You say you love me! For what? For… this?"

"It was an accident…"

"Wait… WHAT? You said you got a woman pregnant by accident? How old are you? Or better: how old you think I am?"

"Emily, please, this new fact changes nothing about what I feel for you; I really want to be with you; I really think we deserve this chance…"

"I don't know, Aaron, you should have told me before…"

"What it would have changed?"

"I would have to have a chance to know in what I was getting into…"

"And this would have changed your feelings for me?"

She sighed, looked at him in surrender, of course it would not have changed anything, and she bit her lips, just thinking. Then he said:

"Emily, I will support Beth with this baby, but it is just it. She understands that our relationship it's over; we can be together because this does not change our love for each other. I hope you can give us a chance that we both deserve…"

"I … don't know… I really don't know if I can deal with this, Aaron; and yes, this does change a thing about what I feel for you; but I don't know if I can deal with this situation; I really have to digest this information, and I have to think a lot…because right now I just felt like I had plummeted from the heaven straight to hell…"

He approached her and:

"I'm sorry… but I had to tell you…"

He hugged her very tight, and Emily had tears in her eyes, but she did not allow him to see that.

Hotch took Emily back to her house, they hardly talked along the way. She spent the whole time looking out of the car on her side of the car, but with the thought away, thinking, "my God, how can this be happening? Right now that I thought I could have a chance with him; why things have to be so complicated for me?" Parking the car in front of her condo; he said to her:

"Please, Emily, just give us a chance…"

She bit her lips and:

"Just give me a few days…Anyway, thanks for the dinner…"

"Look, this night was really special to me, I've been waiting for this for a long time, I did not plan anything to ruin this; I'll give you the time you need; but know that I love you, and this baby does not change a thing about what I feel for you… I want us to be together…"

She looked at him. He caressed her in the face; and he pulled her gently for another kiss before she get off the car, Emily let herself to be kissed, but the kiss was very different from before, and Hotch realized this, and so she came out of the car.

Emily came home just over midnight; she found Penelope sleeping on a couch, and Taylor in another. She ducked, ran a hand through Taylor's hair, gave kiss on the forehead of the girl, the girl awoke, and Emily whispered:

"Go to bed, honey."

Taylor got up from the sofa, stretched, and Emily gave her hug, saying:

"Good night, mommy loves you…"

"I love you too, Mom." Taylor said; very sleepy; already toward to the stairs.

Emily sat on the sofa, removing her sandals; Garcia woke, and sat, saying:

"Okay, my raven hair beauty, I need all the juicy details, leave out nothing…"

"Nothing to tell, Garcia, it was nice date…"

"Arg. You make it sound like a dentist appointment!"

"Yeah, this even seemed as if it was this…. First, I was numb; and then the anesthesia had ended completely…"

"What are you talking about, Emily ? Hotch's kiss must have knocked your socks off, that left you numb, is that what you mean? He did kiss you, right?"

"Yes, he did…"

"So, what? He has bad breath?"

"Actually, his kiss is delicious, like him and the whole evening, and the dinner; until the very end, when he gave me what he had saved for the end of the night… he told me something that froze my soul, sort of like a dessert so to speak, a very bitter pie…"

"Emily, you are talking in riddles here, I am not a profiler, I have no clue what you are talking about, even my computer programs cannot decode what you are saying to me now…"

"Beth is pregnant…"

"What… what… but… how… Emily?"

"Do I have to explain the bird and the bees to you?"

"Very funny, Emily…Well, I am no great profiler like you, but, don't you find it very fishy? The timing of all this? Is just too perfect here!…Hotch was going to break up with her and… poof… a baby appear in her belly like magic…"

"Aaron was surprised too; he said they were very careful…"

"This story is very smelly to me, Emily…"

"You are right, Pen, but Aaron says Beth showed an official paper confirmation of the pregnancy, so she is indeed pregnant…" Emily said, very sad.

Garcia went to sat next to her and said:

"I am so sorry, Emily, about all of this, but please do not give up on your dreams, I know everything will work out just fine for you, because you deserve it, truly…"

"Ohh, Pen, I just cannot think straight right now…"

She was sad and Garcia gave her a big hug.

* * *

On Monday morning, Emily still felt the hungover about the information of Beth's pregnancy, she had not talked to Hotch anymore; she left Taylor at school, and went to the gym in the BAU, to train, as a former federal agent, she continued to have free access to the gym.

She needed to vent, she would not be a hypocrite to say that she used to die of love for Beth, it is clear that Emily, never liked her, she did not like for free, because she had to live for a whole year watching from the cabin the man she loved parade with Beth in tow. And it was not an easy task, she had accumulated that hurt, hurt or jealous, she did not knew, but she had to put this out. If the baby was strategically planned by Beth, or not, this was not the case, she had to vent, she had to put out the anger she was feeling; Beth, again, putting herself in her way, as a gigantic stone.

Then, wearing a black lycra pants, and a top, leaving out part of her belly, and with a white shirt on top, she entered the BAU gym, about 8 o'clock in the morning. The place was empty, so that it can choose the punching bag, the heaviest possible. She removed her shirt, she put her hair held in a ponytail, and started beating the bag.

After a few minutes, Derek entered the gym for practice. BAU team usually gathered at ten in the morning, for the briefing, and it was really difficult Derek appear there before the briefing; because he had his own gym at home; but that day he did. When he entered the gym, he was paralyzed by Emily's force punching very hard the bag, picturing Beth's face; Emily was almost destroying that bag when Derek walked in with his usual huge smile, he said:

"Looks like someone woke up wanting to destroy the world today…"

"I'm in no mood for jokes, Derek…"

"Whoa, easy, Em, are you okay?"

"Sorry, Derek you caught me in a very bad mood…"

"I do not know what I feel more sorry, for your hands or that bag, you are going to hurt your hand badly, or destroy that bag, any one of those is not good, but I am more concerned for you Princess…you might even strain or pull a muscle ..."

Emily said nothing just pushing very hard the bag, imagining Beth's face; and Derek continued:

"You want to tell me whom you are punching before you completely destroy yourself here, Em…"

"Well, Derek, if you must know, I am seeing a certain woman face right now, if you must know, I am punching her through this bag, because if I go for the real thing, I would be arrested…"

"Emily, it is good to take out your frustrations this way without doing something you might regret. They can always replace the punching bag but a heart cannot be replaced. You want to talk about it, I do not like see you when your heart is hurting…"

And Emily punching and punching and punching increasingly strong, she was sweaty, red face, very angry, about to explode, and Derek offering help, but now she seemed not to hear anymore, she just wanted to punch and punch , surpassing all limits of her strength, so Derek went to stop her, saying:

"Hey, Em, stop, stop, I do not want you to hurt yourself, the more you ruin this bag, your problem will not go away, then put yourself together and we will deal with it…"

She was in his arms now, and he continued saying:

"You do not have to tell me everything if you do not want to. You know you always have my very broad shoulders to lean on, and also my strong arms to always give you a tender, warm, friendly and loving hug anytime…"

Now, she was trying to recover her breath and almost crying. She allowed Derek to hug her. Derek kissed her on the head, and said:

"Do you want to talk about it…"

"I don't know, Derek, but, with your whole lifestyle, womanizing, and collector of lovers, and all your sexual historic of millions of pages, I think I would suffer less if I'd fallen in love with you, and you already have a vote favorable of the Tay, which would make things easier for me…"

"Yeah, I think my life would be easier… if I fallen in love with you too, Princess…"

Emily looked at him and said:

"Too bad love is not a choice…" Raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah… too bad…" He agreed, and continued:

"If I did fall in love once; I would want to be with a person as loving, kind, beautiful and wonderful like you, Princess. I truly mean this…"

"Oh stop, Derek, I'm not those easy idiots women who fall into your easy talk…"

She said laughing, toward the locker room for a shower, leaving Derek there, kind of awestruck, because he had really meant it.

* * *

Two weeks after the dinner, and no news; Hotch decided it was time for a surprise visit to Emily, so he was ringing the doorbell of her house, with a chocolate in hands. Emily was listening to a song, softly, writing in her laptop, while Taylor was leaning over the coffee table, doing homework. Emily looked at the peephole, and felt a stab in the heart, but she could not avoid open the door, she could not run anymore. She took a deep breath and opened the door for him to enter. She looked at him, and he said:

"I'm sorry come like that, but I did not hear from you…"

"Come in…"

Hotch entered the living room. Taylor gave him an angry look. He said to her:

"Hi, Taylor, I did not know what to bring, so I brought this for you…"

Hotch delivered the chocolate for her. She got up, walked towards him, and took the chocolate, facing him all the time, and said, with very sarcastic smile:

"Thank you very much!"

Then she throws the chocolate on the floor with all her force, and squashed the chocolate with her feet; and said, still facing him, very sarcastic again:

"It was delicious…"

Emily opened her mouth, she could not believe her daughter have done this. She was red with shame. Taylor ran to her bedroom; Emily yelling at her not knowing what to do:

"Taylor, come back here…"

"That's ok, Emily… I came to talk to you…"

"No, Aaron, she cannot act that way… I need to talk to her… just give me second, please…"

Emily went to Taylor's bedroom:

"Listen to me, young lady, this is not going to be that way… You be prepared after he went out… I cannot talk to you right now, but must you be prepared…"

And Taylor looking at her mother's face showing the same emotion of a lettuce. Emily went back to the living room, saying:

"I'm sorry, Aaron, she never acted that way, I don't know what to say…"

"That's ok. She must be jealous."

An uncomfortable silence filled the living room; then Hotch said:

"Have you thought about us?"

* * *

**That's it for now, guys... as tomorrow is saturday; I'm gonna enjoy my weekend, so I think I'm gonna publish again just on monday. Thanks for R&R and do it again and again... plisss... have a nice weekend people! Lov yaa all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everybody? How are you guys? I was so excited about the news of Paget's engagement, I think I'll write a fanfic about her and Steve now. Hahaha ... Just kidding. This chapter is kind of boring, but it is necessary, I promise: things will get better, and warm. I own nothing.**

* * *

"Have you thought about us?"

It was the final blow in the battle inside Emily's head, a battle between right and wrong, between light and dark, between the cross and the sword, between reason and emotion, between the sun and the moon, and now it was the time to decide to continue to act only rationally, or risk and put some sense in life. Temper the life with some different taste; leaving the conventional; a world perfectly correct, full of socially acceptable conventions, and risking some happiness in love. It was not an easy task for her, because she was trained to be rational.

"Aaron, I really wanted to make sure before entering headfirst into a relationship…"

Hotch walked to get close to her, looking her in the eyes, he said:

"Emily, we are so similar, you really think I'd be here if I was not absolutely sure that you are the woman of my life, the woman I had the patience to wait for the fate to put us together?"

Emily continued thoughtfully, and he continued to speak:

"I know what you're feeling, we are equal, Emily; and I can put myself in your place, we build models of perfection and standards to be followed, and we strictly follow it, I am not saying that this is wrong, but within that model, the correct it would be I marry Beth, and create our baby beside her; a few years ago I would not think twice to do this, but today, no, I programmed myself to be machine; and I know you also did it; draining off all feeling and emotion possible, because the only man that perhaps you might have loved, you could not live a love with him, then it is perfectly justifiable that protection you created for yourself; but I went through over my barrier, I'm here, with my whole heart, for you, because I love you, and I want to try a life with you…"

"….. This is strange… for so long… you hid your feelings so well, it seems like a dream you saying all this to me…"

"I never allowed myself to show anything…"

He walked to get very close to her, they were standing, he took gently her hand and placed it on his heart, and completed the sentence:

"… but it is all here, where it always been…"

"My God, save me from these arms, mouth, saves me from this those damn eyes, Emily thought while she pulled away from him and said:

"Aaron, even if I take a chance on us, how will it work? I mean, we're together, and there will always be an interference from her…"

"Emily, I know it's not easy, but think, not worth it for our love? How many impediments we've had? And we never had the courage to face them; we are going to give up, because of one more?"

She looked at him and finally said:

"No, I don't want to give up our love, I don't want to give up you… because I was waiting for so long… but I just need some more time, I really need to talk to Taylor because I don't enter in a relationship without telling her…"

He smiled at her and forming the charming dimples, and a twinkle in his penetrating eyes; typical. Emily said:

"It should be banned you laugh and look at a person at the same time…"

He hugged her, kissing her on the head. Emily returned the hug.

"I love you." He whispered to her.

She looked at him and said:

"I love you."

He tried to kiss her, but she pulled away, saying:

"I better talk to her first, Aaron, I do not want her to see a scene like this without before I talk to her…"

"Okay, I understand. I'll be going then."

Hotch went away, he came down the elevator with a smile, a big smile that had its origin in the heart, a happiness that he did not feel for many years, many decades, perhaps. Emily went upstairs to talk to Taylor, she opened the door and entered the girl's bedroom. Taylor was playing a game on the laptop:

"Shut down the computer." Emily ordered.

"I'm playing."

"Now!"

The girl closed the laptop and put it on the pillows; Emily sat on the bed to talk to her.

"Tay, why did you do that?"

"I do not like him."

"You do not even know him yet, and even if you do not like him, it does not give you the right to do what you want. What you did was wrong, and you will apologize to him…"

"I will not." The girl said, arms crossed.

Emily got out of bed, and with a firmer voice she said:

"Taylor, this is not a request, it is an order, you will apologize to him! And give me the IPod…"

The IPod was under the pillow.

"Why?"

"Because you're staying for a week without the laptop and IPod."

"No, Mom, please!"

Emily took the laptop and IPod, and got out of the bedroom.

* * *

Next Day, in the morning, Emily was preparing breakfast for her and Taylor; the girl went down the stairs and sat at the table to eat, saying nothing; Emily prepared some cereals for the girl, and gave to her:

"Good morning, sweetie…" Emily tried.

The girl said nothing.

"Tay, honey, it does not help you act that way… we have to talk… you have to say what you are feeling, we can discuss it and settle things… we can not just don't talk…"

"Mom, you don't listen to me, and even if you listen, you don't do what I want; I don't like that man, I will never like him, I don't want you dating him; and because of him, you took the things I like the most, which makes me hate him even more…"

"Tay, listen to me, I think you are old enough to understand what I'm going to say; I love him, and I am waiting for an opportunity like this for many, many years…"

"You never needed other boyfriends, why this now?"

"I never did, because it was him who I wanted…who I am waiting for almost a decade now… He is a good person; all I ask is just give him a chance…"

"And all my life all I wanted was a father! And I don't want him as a father; I want Derek!" Taylor said, crying.

Emily got up from the chair, and hugged Taylor, who was still sat; caressing her on the hair.

"Tay, this is never going to happen…"

Emily looked down to talk to her looking her in the eyes, and said:

"But listen, if you don't want Aaron to be your step father; that's okay; you don't have to; and your relationship with Derek does not have to change; never; no matter what... But you have to respect Hotch… Do not you want Mom to be happy?"

Taylor looked at her mother's face and answered:

"Yes, I want, Mom; and you? You want me to be happy?"

And the girl vanished from the kitchen.

Emily leaned over the sink, and thought:

"As if the situation were not bad enough…"

* * *

For the next two months; Hotch and Emily had seen each other only a few times for dinner and spend time together; there were a few times because of BAU hectic schedules; it was one of those rare Saturday night off, and even rarer Derek not be with some hot woman around, so he offered to stay with Taylor, while Emily went out with Hotch. Emily was getting ready and went downstairs to open the door for Derek, but there was no time, because Taylor was running to open the door for him. She opened the door for him, and threw herself into his arms:

"Oh, my beautiful princess, ten days without seeing you and it looks like I'm going to die, and as if you could get even more beautiful than you already are... I brought this for you…"

"Wow, Derek! Thanks a lot! I loved it!"

"With this practical book, princess, you'll know all the tricks of baseball, and you're already good enough, and we gonna rock even more!"

Emily just watched the interaction between Derek and Taylor, they were perfect together, so perfect that she felt a pang in the heart, and for a moment she seemed terribly wrong going out with another man, who was not Derek, she wanted to do this for her daughter; she really wanted, but unfortunately she could not help. Derek walked over to her, and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, Tay, little princess, look at your Mom, the luckiest man in the world will have this honor to be with your Mom tonight. Is not Mom gorgeous?"

"Thank you, Derek." Emily said.

"Yes, Derek, she is so very gorgeous, I know you know that, so why are you seeing all these fake women, when you can have the real beautiful woman in my mom?"

"Tay, what did I tell you about being impolite, it is not nice to say things about Derek's friends. We have to respect every human being. You would not like people saying these rude and untrue comments about you, right?"

And to dispel the air that had formed, she said to Taylor:

"And you… how many times have I told you to not open the door like that! You do not know who it is…"

"I knew it was Derek…I know his beat…"

* * *

Hotch had taken Emily to some of the finest restaurants in DC, but totally unobtrusive, but today, he wanted to surprise her, taking him to his place; taking advantage of the time that Jack would not be there. He had ordered dinner, and everything was ready when they arrived, they entered Hotch's apartment, he turned on the light and she saw the table all ready, he also put some music to play, very softly, and said:

"I just do not let the candles lit for obvious reasons… and, oh, I must also warn you that I did not cook… But I hope you enjoy."

There was a small bouquet of red roses on the table, he took it and handed it to her, saying:

"This is for you."

She took the roses from his hands, she smelled the flowers, closing her eyes; then, she looked at him; they hugged and gave a passionate kiss.

They had a very nice dinner, talking and laughing, and exchanging glances. Hotch had not taken her to his place, in order to take the next step in the relationship, it is very clear that he wanted to feel her, more closely, so to speak, but he knew it was still early; due to all the circumstances, and he would wait for her moment. After the dinner, he served a red wine for her, saying:

"To match to the beautiful tone of your cheek…

She smiled and took a drink, and they toasted:

"To us!"

She smiled and they drank wine.

* * *

Emily's place:

"Derek, why do adults cannot choose a person to love?"

Love was a very unknown territory for Derek, so he just said:

"What do you mean?"

"I always asked my Mom to date you, and she keeps saying she can not, because she only likes you as a friend, and you say the same thing; she has no boyfriend, and neither do you, then, why you do not choose her, and she does not choose you to love?"

"I never fall in love, but I am going to try to answer, I'm going to give you my opinion, okay?"

The girl nodded.

"I think it is because when two people meet; they feel something inside the heart, that our minds cannot control; and our heart cannot think; just our brain; but brain does not control our feelings; it just happens…"

"Do you think they are kissing now?"

"Oh, Tay, sweetie, do not think about this… listen… no matter what, your Mom will always be your Mom, you don't have to worry about that… And think with me, about the good side of this… if your Mom were here now, we would not be eating pizza and drinking soda, and playing video game until late… And listen, like we always do: when you hear her unlocking the door, you run to your bedroom, ok…"

"Derek, I love you so much, I know I have so much fun with you. I love my Mom so much too, but you know her, she is not nearly as fun as you. My mom is so uptight all the time, and now she finds the equal uptight partner in Mr. Hotchner, no wonder she wants to date him…"

"Tay, that is not true at all. I know your mom and Hotch for a very long time and they have a lot of fun. We had so many 'get togethers' after a case for drinks. We party and joke around so you are so wrong. They are just as fun loving people like you and me. Please give him a chance, Tay. You will care for him just like me and your Mom.

"My Mom is not fun…"

"Yes, she is, you don't think she is because she has to make you obey everything and make all your obligations… but she is cool…"

* * *

Hotch's place

Of course Emily and Hotch wanted to move to the next stage, they were adults and they had already lost much time, so, on the Hotch's comfortable couch, they simply left their desire and the body guiding them by themselves. Passionate kisses, whispers, moans, pledges of love; hands everywhere; composed the perfect environment, and Hotch was about to offer her a 'tour' in his bedroom, when his cell phone started ringing on the table. Hotch stopped kissing Emily just to say:

"The last thing I need now, it's a case… but I have to answer…"

Emily nodded, trying to recover the scene about wherever she was; whoever she was; so in another world she was. She felt as if she had been taken suddenly from her deepest desire; Hotch got up to answer the phone, and Emily sat on the couch, rearranging her clothes.

"Hotchner?"

He had seen on the screen that it was Beth, on the other side of the line. But he made a point of being formal.

"Aaron, I NEED YOU TO COME… I AM BLEEDING… IT IS OUR BABY! I THINK I'M GOING TO LOSE IT, YOU HAVE TO COME, I HAVE NO ONE HERE…"

"Beth… I cannot go now, don't you have a friend? I mean, I'm not going to be able to arrive on time…Did you call an ambulance…"

"Yes… but I need you here, please, Aaron…" She was crying a lot.

"NO… I have no one here; you have to come, Aaron, please…"

And before she listened to him answer, she hung up the phone. And, she was very comfortable sitting on her couch; she smiled because for a Saturday night, she knew that Hotch probably would be with Emily; and she passed her hand, caressing her belly and saying to the baby…"

"Daddy is coming to us, baby…"

Of course, she was lying all the time; she was not bleeding.

Hotch looked at Emily, and she said:

"I know, I know… you have to go…"

"I'm sorry, Emily…"

"Do you want me to take a cab?"

"NO, of course not! I will take home…"

* * *

Before Emily got out of the car, he said to her:

"I'm sorry again, Emily…"

"That's ok, Aaron, I knew what I was getting into…Anyway, I loved our night, the dinner… everything…"

"Me too; and I love you…"

They gave a goodbye kiss and there went Hotch driving to New York.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please take a minute to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, guys, thanks for the comments. Here's another chapter. Enjoy it!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Emily unlocked the door of her house quite gently, so there was no time for Taylor to escape to her bedroom, so she lay down on the sofa and just pretended to be asleep. It was well over midnight. Emily entered the living room, Derek was sitting on the floor amid the cushions, and Taylor was lying on the couch.

"Hi Princess, I thought you would be here only tomorrow…"

"Well, in a relationship of three, we can never predict anything…. Did she sleep for a long time?" Emily asked, referring to Taylor.

"It's been awhile. I'll take her to the bedroom."

"No, Derek, she's a big girl for that."

"To me, she is still a baby, anyway, I miss that."

Derek took the girl in his arms and took her to her bedroom.

Next to the Taylor bedroom, where Emily could no longer see them; Taylor opened her eyes and smiled at Derek, who smiled back, and the girl hugged him stronger, in a spontaneous gesture of gratitude, because he was there for her; because he was practically a father to her, even though he had nothing to do with her mother, even though he was only a friend and nothing more, for her, he was a father. Derek put the girl in her bed, and covered her as he had done many times since she was practically a baby. Derek kissed her on the forehead and said:

"Sweet dreams, little princess…"

"I love you, Derek…"

"I love you too, Tay…"

Derek returned to the living room and found Emily on the couch with her feet on the coffee table. He sat down beside her and said:

"You want to talk? I did not understand the "relationship of three" thing..."

Emily just said:

"Beth."

"Oh, I thought they were over."

"They are, Derek, I would not be dating him if they were together. The issue is that she... she is pregnant…"

"Wow, wait a minute, you got to be kidding me, right? This sounds like a soap opera… not that I watch any of those shows… but…"

"Yeah… and I am the main star… the one that suffers the most... it is a soap opera you know that all of these shows have the heroine suffer all the heart breaks, well that is me… this 'soap opera' would be called "All the Suffering Days of This Princess Lives"…

"Oh, princess, I really would like to help you, but there is not much that I can do…"

"You already help me a lot with Taylor, Derek… I think you are the only person she listens to… Do you believe she threw the chocolate that Aaron brought to her on the floor and stepped over it?"

Derek laughed. Emily scolded him:

"Derek, that's no funny…"

"Relax princess. She's just a naughty child… Just like someone I know who is right here in front of me…"

"Okay, Okay… Do you want me to talk to her, Em?" Derek offered.

"I have no right to ask you anything more, Derek…"

"Hey, Emily, listen… I love Taylor as my own daughter! She is not here, she is not listening to this and, in respect of you, I will never say this to her, because you don't want this; but the thing is, I already love her as daughter…"

"Thank you, Derek…"

Derek hugged her; and they stayed sitting on the sofa; Emily just allowed herself to be hugged by him; relaxing in his strong arms.

"You don't have to thank me Emily; I rather to be here instead of hunting lost women... for just one night…"

"Wow, wow, wow… Look Derek Morgan – the player… finally changing his ways…"

"It takes a very special female specie to do this..."

"All the Prentiss girls have this affect on men, look what Tay has done for me, who would have thought anyone could change my ways. Look at Hotch, how you affected him. He is smiling now even at work. That is not the Hotch we all know. Hotch is not only smiling at work but I see not only happiness because of you but I can clearly see an inner peace in his soul that he has not have in such a long time especially with the line of work he does. It takes a very special woman like you to change him for the better, just like Taylor changed me for the better too…all because of Special Prentiss girls; the two very special Prentiss girls…"

Emily was not that emotional kind of person but she had tears in her eyes hearing this crying happy tears and hugging him again. She looked at him, wiping tears, turning to look at him and said:

"Since when you became so emotional, Derek?

At the end of her sentence; their eyes met; and there was an unknown spark in the air.

To break the mood or entering into it, Emily was just saying:

"My life would be much easier if I fall in love with you, I bet you're good on bed..."

Derek laughed:

"The girls never complain."

"Cocky!"

"Seriously, princess, you want to try?"

"OMG, Derek ... stop!"

"Have a try, princess."

"That would not be a bad idea, since I'm practically a virgin again." She murmured more to herself.

Derek laughed.

"Seriously, Derek ... since Doyle ..."

"No! Wait ... I can not believe this! Pinch me! Since Doyle you never…."

She cut him off:

"Yes, Derek, there are girls like me who does not have sex on the brain all the time. I know it is hard to fathom that, because you only see girls who have sex on the brain, like you Derek, but nothing wrong with either one of these things."

"Oh, princess… I would never imagine…. But…"

She cut him off again:

"I will not discuss my sexual life with you, Derek…"

"You started this, princess…"

"I was just thinking out loud…"

"Okay, Okay… (he took her hands)…. Hotch is really a very lucky guy…I'm pretty sure he is going to do his best to be with you…and make you happy…"

"Well, I am the lucky one, Derek, because I have you as such dear friend, who take care of my daughter, and of me, with your tremendous love. I have a terrific daughter, even though she drives me crazy a lot, and I have this wonderful, kind and loving man in Hotch. What else can a girl asked for? I am so blessed because of you, Taylor and Hotch, and all my BAU friends."

Their eyes met again. Derek said:

"Well, I guess I'm going then, I'll let you sleep for a while…"

At the door, Emily said:

"Thank you, again, Derek, for everything…"

Derek kissed her on the forehead and left.

* * *

Hotch came to Beth's apartment in New York, before ringing the bell, he took a deep breath. He hated himself for just a moment because he really have wished that she would have lost the baby. He arrived there around five o'clock in the morning. She got up to open the door for him. Like a fucking profiler, he was thinking that all of this was very weird because no one was there with her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Now I'm fine. Come with me to the bedroom, I need to lie down, and then I'll tell you everything."

Beth pretended to be with some difficulty walking, leaning on furniture to reach the bedroom. Hotch offered to help her, and she then leaned over him, on his shoulders.

Aaron, I'm sorry again for taking you out of your program…"

She threw a bait for him, but he never fished. She, basically, wanted to know if he was with Prentiss at the time she had called him, but of course, Hotch remained silent, waiting for her to speak.

"…I was here on the bed when I felt the sheet got very wet…"

Hotch just frowning and paying very attention on every word and gesture she was doing.

"… and I put my hands on, and I saw it was blood, that's when I called you… I hope I did not interrupt anything…"

She threw a bait for him again, but he did not fish again. He just frowned even more and wait for her continue to speak.

"…after I called you, I called for an ambulance, and they came and made the procedures and examinations here, at home… they said it would not be necessary to take me to the hospital, because the bleeding had stopped… they changed the sheets for me, and they took them with them…but I'm okay now because they said everything is okay with the baby…"

Of course, Hotch was not believing in a single word. So, he asked:

"Beth is this a trick to lure me here?…"

She was crying now.

"You think I am lying?"

To me it seems pretty clear, you invented everything…"

"NO, Aaron… I…" She stopped saying.

Hotch said to her:

"There is no evidence about a medical team had been here; there is no way they can state that the baby is fine without closer examination, which demands you to be in a hospital; nowhere in the world, an emergency team take dirty sheets with blood inside an ambulance and the main thing Beth I can read in your entire body and facial expressions that you're lying through every pore… I'm starting to doubt you are really pregnant…"

Beth opened the drawer and showed an ultrasound she had recently done for him, with dates and everything. He looked, and she said:

"I did this exam last week; to see if everything was okay with our baby, and know if we could know the sex of the baby. But still we can not be sure. But Aaron, I know you're entering a new relationship, and I do not want to spoil things; if you want, I can take care of our baby by myself…"

"I'm not going into a NEW relationship, I'm assuming a position that my heart has taken nearly ten years for that woman. Regarding the baby, you will always be able to count on me, but I will not tolerate lies and games as you just did. That was very low. And that concerns me because it is far from being a noble sentiment called love…So, Beth please do not lie to me. I have been nothing but honest with you. I expect the very same from you. Anything you tell me that is not the complete truth, you know I will figure out because this is what I do for a living as a profession for many decades…"

"I'm sorry Aaron, I guess I am so emotional and needy because my hormones are too shaken.… I was just in need of you here for a little while…"

"There are others ways you can get me here, without using so low acts…So, just use the truth from now on, ok… please…"

* * *

Even without having slept during all night; Hotch just stopped at a bakery for a strong coffee, and driving back to Quantico. Arriving in Quantico around noon, he went straight to Emily's place. Emily had left in the morning for a bike ride with Taylor, and now she was preparing lunch while Taylor was in the shower. The doorbell rang, and Emily went to open, having a pleasant surprise when she looked through the peephole. She opened the door for him to enter, and before they could say anything, they hugged each other. Inside the apartment, Emily asked:

"How is Beth? …and the baby?"

"They are okay. I just needed to see you."

"I was not expecting you so soon, but I'm glad you came… You can have lunch with us."

"No, I do not want to intrude."

"No, Aaron, I insist. Please."

"Because of Taylor..."

"No, I already talked to her… She will be okay… You look a little down, you must be tired because you did not sleep, but I can bet that there is something more ..."

"…You are an excellent profiler…"

"You want to talk about it?"

"We speak later..."

Meanwhile, Taylor came running down, saying:

"Mom, we can go to the movie at night… I just saw in the TV that it will be a movie premiere ..."

She stopped speaking when she saw Hotch there in the living room, next to her mother. Hotch said to the girl:

"Hi, Taylor."

As Taylor took too long to respond to Hotch, Emily said:

"Aaron, Taylor has something to tell you, don't you, dear?"

Taylor found herself in a situation that seemed have no exit. She looked at Emily and kept quiet. Emily said:

"You remember I talked to you, sweetie."

Taylor twisted her mouth, she walked over to Hotch and said:

"I'm sorry that I have stepped on the chocolate you gave me."

"That is okay, Taylor, I know that chocolate must have felt good under your feet…"

"So I'll finish preparing lunch for us, you want to help me in the kitchen?" Emily asked Hotch.

"Sure." He said.

"And you, dear, can you help mom set the table?"

The girl did not answer but she helped.

During the lunch:

"Mom, I did not see Derek going out yesterday night… Did you two stay up till late?"

Emily frowned and thought to herself: "this girl can not be doing what I'm thinking she's doing."

"He went out as soon as I got home, Tay…"

"It cannot be Mom, when I woke up to go to the bathroom, I heard you two, laughing…"

"Well, we talked a little bit… as you know he is always great friend to me and you…"

"Well, to me, he is like a father… and he will always be like a father…no matter who you date..."

The situation was already starting to get embarrassing, and Emily could feel her cheeks burning. Then, Hotch said:

"Taylor, you and Derek will always have this relationship. My relationship with your Mom will not alter a thing about it. But I want to be your friend too. Don't you think it is always great to have more friends? I certainly do, especially you are just like your Mother."

"I will never like you like I love Derek… And for my wish, my Mom would be dating him, because he is perfect to her and for me…"

"Okay, Taylor, that is enough, you finish your lunch in silent and go to your bedroom!" Emily said to her, very pissed.

The girl got up from the table, facing Emily and said:

"I lost my hunger!"

The girl went to her bedroom. Emily got up to go after her, but Hotch hold her first.

"Hey, let her go… don't talk to her now, you are angry, calm yourself first then you talk to her…"

"I'm sorry for this…"

"That's ok, Emily, I'm okay…"

"Aaron, did you hear her? Trying to fake a situation between me and Derek? To reach you…this is unacceptable, and she is only ten!"

"It's a phase, I'm sure it will pass, and she will end up accepting…"

Emily was very saddened by the attitudes of her daughter, and Hotch trying to calm her:

"Once, when I was a kid, my parents divorced, and my mom got a new boyfriend, and every time he went to our home, I punctured all four tires on his car; every time until I've been caught up. I think it was about four times…"

"No! You did this?" She asked.

"I did! Shameful, isn't it?" He smiled, forming dimples.

She smiled back, and hugged him tight:

"Thanks for making me feel better."

He hugged her even stronger, whispering:

"I really want to continue where we left off."

"Me too." She whispered back.

* * *

Hotch soon went to his house, he needed some sleep and rest up for another week that would start the next day. Another month passed, Hotch and Emily had seen each other for a few more times, due to BAU cases, always far and long. Beth was quiet these days. Emily had confiscated Taylor's electronics again, laptop and iPod.

* * *

The team was working on a case in New York City, investigating a serial rapist who had been attacking young women at religious schools and stopped for six weeks. He has resumed his attacks, but is now targeting a different demographic of women. The unsub goal was, with the rapes, to conceive a child with his victims, he initially targeted girls at a religious college for whom abortion was not an option due to their faith. During his second stage of attacks, he targeted older women who were planning to conceive with the aid of a sperm bank; even though they may not have been religious, an abortion would still have been unlikely as the women wanted to have children. Using his job as a telemarketer to gain access to their personal information, including their addresses, whether they ordered childcare products or related products, and also some other info about their hobbies and favorite drinks. The latter had been written by some victims in the paperwork at the sperm bank as part of a statistical examination and allowed him to enhance his fantasy that he knew the women personally. While stalking his victims and planning his attack, he would leave messages on his victims' voice mail, filling them with fear before their eventual rape. On a few occasions, he actually appeared behind his victims in their homes, surprising them with his voice after they heard it on their voice mail. He would then rape them at gunpoint. Hotch, then, asked Garcia take a good look at all sperm banks of New York City, and she was inside her office, making this research for the team, when she saw a very known name:

"Beth Clemmons… I remember this name… (she remembered she was ex Hotch's girlfriend), and she said to herself:… What the hell is Beth's name doing on a sperm bank right now that she appears with a baby with Hotch…"

She immediately called Emily:

"Emily, my porcelain doll, you need to come here, so I make sure that my four eyes are not deceiving me, you must come now…"

"Oh, Pen, I'm with the Tay at home, it's almost ten pm…"

"I'm here at the BAU, Em, you have to come; bring Tay if you have to. It's important, I gotta go. Rossi is calling me…"

And Emily went to the BAU with Taylor.

* * *

**I used a piece of text from an episode of Criminal Minds, being season 2, episode 5, which belongs to this site here: wiki/William_Lee**

**Please R&R... Love ya all...**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing**

* * *

Seeing Beth's name on a sperm bank list, Penelope immediately called Emily:

"Emily, my porcelain doll, you need to come here, so I make sure that my four eyes are not deceiving me, you must come now…"

"Oh, Pen, I'm with the Tay at home, it's almost ten pm…"

"I'm here at the BAU, Em, you have to come; bring Tay if you have to. It's important, I gotta go. Rossi is calling me…"

And Emily went to the BAU with Taylor. In the car, while Emily was driving to BAU:

"Oh, Mom, this is so cool, we are getting out this late at night!"

"You will not think it is cool when you have to wake up early tomorrow to go to school."

"Oh, Mom, but tomorrow I'm not going to school, because we will arrive home late tonight, so I will not have time to go to school…"

"You will have time, yes, missy, do not even count on missing school…"

"Oh, Mom, please, you never let me miss school…"

"Tay, there are things in this life that are obligation, and going to school is one of them…"

"It's a pretty boring obligation…"

"I thought you liked going to school, Tay."

"I don't like it that much. Well, I sort of like, but I prefer to go to the mall or to the movies or spending time with my dear mom…"

"I also love you honey, but you are going to school tomorrow, okay?"

Arriving at the BAU, about eleven o'clock at night, there were few people there; Emily went straight to Garcia's office, she knocked on the door; Garcia unlocked the door for her and Taylor to enter.

"Penelope, it better be very important, because it really disrupts my schedule…"

"I miss you too, dear, and your bad mood; and you little doll, give me a hug…" Penelope said to Taylor.

Returning to her work chair, Penelope was saying:

"You're not going to believe this, Emily, because I almost could not believe it when I saw it, and believe me, you'll thank me for this, because I'll give you so much ammo, that it will not be a match even if we put together all the ammo you used during your time the BAU, with the devil Doyle used…"

"Who is Doyle?" Taylor asked.

Emily sent a reproachful look for Penelope, for speaking Doyle's name in front of the girl, of course she would never know it was her own father, but Emily did not like to speak even his name near the girl.

"Tay, how about you stay here in this corner of the table, drawing, dear? Thus, Mom can have an adult conversation here with Aunt Pen…"

"I do not want to draw!"

"I need to talk to Aunt Pen, then, your iPod is here, it is an adult conversation…"

Emily took the iPod from her purse and handed it to Taylor; she was a very cautious mother.

Emily stood standing behind Penelope's computer, looking at screen, along with Penelope, as she explained the case in which the team was working, for Emily:

"…..And then I had to do a research on all NY's sperm bank, and to my pleasant surprise, I found a well-known name here, and I want to show you…"

And Penelope spotted the name Beth on the screen, and Emily saw it, opened very wide her mouth, and said:

"Wow, it can not be!"

"Look at that date! The day of insemination was the same week that Hotch broke up with her, that weekend we went to the bar, it was the following week…"

"There may be a homonym?"

"I've already thought about it, honey, I broke this file and had access to the copies of her personal documents, only if she is a homonym AND a twin sister; look at this photo…"

"Is her, Pen! Whoa! I need to sit down…"

Emily pulled a chair. After thinking for a little while, Emily said:

"Can you print this information for me?"

"Don't play with Penelope Garcia, I already did…" Garcia smiled to her and gave a paper to her hands.

"I love you, Garcia…"

"I know you do…"

Before Emily leaves, Garcia asked her:

"What are you planning to do?"

"I don't know yet, Garcia, but please; don't tell Hotch, at least for now…"

"My mouth is a tomb…"

Emily and Taylor left BAU. In the car:

"Tay, sweetie, I need you to stay a few days at grandma, Okay…"

"Why, Mom?"

"I need to make a little trip, just one or two days…"

"I want to go with you, Mom, please…"

"You cannot, dear, because it's a business trip, but I promise, on your vacation, we'll make a very nice trip, okay?"

"Can we go to Disney, again, Mom?"

"Yeah…We can go to Disney again…"

Emily had waited the team return to Quantico to make sure she would not meet Hotch in New York, and the day of the trip, in the morning, Emily left Taylor at school, and went to her parents' house, to talk to them and ask them to take care of Taylor while she was in New York. She planned to travel just after lunch; to be able to get Beth at home, after her work.

Emily had not very well planned what she would say to Beth. Then, on her way to New York City, in her car, she was doing a retrospective from the first day that her life had been intertwined with his. Of course she was not a kind of woman that had to fight for the love of a man, or stoop to seek the ex of her current boyfriend. No. She was Emily Prentiss, after all. The case here was quite different: she was going to solve a dirty and poor quality cheating. She was going to defend her man, not sentimentally speaking, because she was sure about his love for her, but with dignity, and this was a conversation from woman to woman.

She arrived in New York, around five in the afternoon, she made a stop for some shopping for her and Taylor, and for a coffee, to make sure that she'd find Beth already at home. Around seven in the evening, she went to Beth's address. She rang the bell, and saw a look through the peephole, Beth took a while to open the door, but as she had no idea, nor in her worst nightmare, about what was expecting for her, she thought it would be a good opportunity confront the current girlfriend of her beloved man. "It would be nice to throw in her face the advantage of my pregnancy", Beth thought, and opened the door for Emily to enter.

"I never thought I would have the honor of you visiting for me…"

"There are things in my life that I also never imagined doing. Can I come in? What I have to say is not very pleasant to say in a door…"

"If you are not with a gun ..." Beth threw a black mood.

"Not the kind of weapon you're thinking." Emily replied.

"Okay, you can enter."

Emily entered the apartment.

"Have a seat…" Beth offered.

"No, thanks, I rather being standing…I'll be really quick..."

Moments of silence. Then, Emily spoke:

"Congratulations for your baby… this is a very and unique special moment in a life of a woman…"

"Thank you… and I'm sorry this baby did not come in a proper moment for you, Emily, you are just starting a relationship with Aaron, but there are things we cannot choose…"

"Yeah, but, for you, it came in a very proper moment, didn't it?"

"Well, like you said, it's a baby, a unique and special moment…."

"…and you said that you could not choose, when, actually, you chose, in a perfect time for you…"

"I can say that I was lucky and blessed, because I really wanted a baby with Aaron, even though we are no longer together, because of you…"

"It is not because of ME (Emily emphasized the word "me"), it is because he does not LOVE you… (Emily emphasized the word "love")

"But, we would be still together if it was not for you…"

"Okay, Beth, I am not here to have a teenager conversation, about boyfriends, my time is precious; so, I'm going to go straight to the point…"

Emily took the copy of the document on artificial insemination that Beth did, and handed it to her, saying:

"Beth, what you did could get you into a lot of trouble with the law, it is fraud; did you forgot that Hotch is a prosecutor? What a shame using a sperm bank….. saying a man is the father when he is not…."

Beth was totally speechless, pretending she was reading the paper, when her mind was far away, running fast. Emily continued speaking:

"I'm going to give you a chance to tell him the truth, two days, Beth, or I'm going to do this myself, and I'm not responsible for the consequences…"

Emily continued speaking:

"I really thought you loved Aaron, a person in love would never do that to a man; true love is letting go to make that person happy; love is selfless, your love is selfish and cruel…you can have this baby, but even this poor baby was his... get this straight, Beth, he loves ME and he always loved!"

And, then, Emily left, leaving Beth there, totally speechless.

* * *

Back in Quantico, next day, already at home, after picking up Taylor at her mother's house; Taylor was opening the gifts Emily had brought for her. Taylor gave Emily a big hug, saying:

"Oh, Mom, I really loved all my new clothes, thank you so much, I love you…"

"Just because you are being a really good girl these days…"

Emily cell phone was ringing, and she answered while Taylor went to try the new clothes in her bedroom:

"Hi…" She answered the phone.

"Hey, I tried to call you during all day…"

"I'm sorry, love, I had to do a small trip for some particular business…"

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, it will get even better, just wait…"

"You are making me curious…"

"Ohh… Aaron Hotchner curious? That's new!" She smiled.

"I'm glad you're smiling…listen, maybe I have to travel tomorrow… so, I was thinking about making a visit to you… so we can see each other…"

"Are you sure? I mean, it's almost nine pm…"

"I am pretty sure, Emily, I don't know when I'm going to be able to be with you, I'm dying to see you…"

"Ok, then…maybe you can come after ten, Taylor will be already on bed…"

Almost ten o'clock at night, and the girl was still awake in Emily's bedroom.

"Taylor, go to bed, it's almost ten…"

"I'm still not sleepy..."

"You always go to bed at ten..."

"Today I want to go a little later..."

"You have school tomorrow, go to bed…"

"When you go, I go!"

"I'm going to bed now…"

"No, you won't! You're not even in pajamas, you're tidy, you're beautiful, your hair is gorgeous, and I saw you passing perfume…"

Right now, Emily could swear that if Taylor was in a training test to join the BAU, she would pass and she would make an excellent profiler. She sat on her bed and said to her daughter:

"Listen, Taylor, Hotch is coming here tonight, because he has to travel tomorrow, to work, and he just wants to say good-bye to me… It is not that I don't want you to see him…, it is because it is really your time to go to bed…"

"So, are you saying that you prefer being with him, than me?"

The girl was really hurt, with tear in eyes. Besides the fact that she does not like Hotch, plus the fact she want Derek as a father; adding to the fact that throughout all her life, it was only her and her mother, only them two and no one more; Taylor saw in Hotch a threat too big for her to lose her throne, and the place of the queen in her mother's heart. Of course this would never happen, but she was still a child, too young to understand that. Emily took both of hands of her daughter and said to her, looking deep in her eyes:

"Look, Tay, I know this is a new situation for you, but I am your mother, I LOVE YOU, and nothing or nobody will ever change this…"

Taylor ran to her bedroom without saying anything, and crying a little, as soon as she lay down on her bed, she heard the doorbell ringing, and her weeping only grew. It was a feeling of she was 'losing' her mother. Emily opened the door for him to enter:

"You look gorgeous, as always…"

"Thank you, I do my best…"

They gave a little kiss on the lips, while Emily was closing the door.

Emily took off her shoes to sit feet up on the couch, after serving a wine for her and for him, and Hotch teased, jokingly:

"I do not know if I want wine ..."

She made a curious facial expression, waiting for him to speak:

"It's just that I prefer your natural taste ..."

Emily smiled seductively, and replied:

"Well, wait until you taste everything ..."

"I'm looking forward to it..."

He sat on the couch, right next to her, now, putting two glasses of wine on the coffee table; he gently held her face and looked at her for just a second, just enough for her to open her mouth an inch. And he kissed her passionately, with a hunger, like who simply never truly being fed for a lifetime. For him, Emily Prentiss was like a mental challenge, a woman who was able to make a man like him to stay a little more interested, every single day, so for all these years, there was a large accumulation mysteries and sensations that he wanted unravel about her. But Emily was a very powerful woman, who knew very well what she wanted, she would not let herself be carried away by romantic fantasies and she knew exactly where she was stepping into. This does not mean that she was not prepared for the next stage of the relationship. She was, but it would only happen when she determine. Hotch and Emily were there, on the couch, physically, but their souls were floating by constellations, but she had imposed a limit to the things, so that they were just kissing, but kissing Aaron Hotchner was very good indeed! Sweaty bodies; barefoot; rumpled clothes, in this scenario, unfortunately, Emily did not notice the presence of her daughter there in the middle of the living room, watching that scene, she only realized when she heard the exit door slamming. They broke the kiss at the moment; Emily saying:

"My God! What was that? Taylor!"

She ran into her daughter's bedroom to see if she was there, while Hotch headed for the elevators, which were not on the floor. He heard Emily scream:

"She's not here, Aaron! Hurry!"

Hotch ran down the stairs, and returned by elevator to Emily's apartment, saying:

"She got into a taxi! I could not go after her, I had left my keys here…"

"OMG!" Emily said, sobbing.

* * *

**Thanks for all the comments. And please continue reviewing. I must warn you that for the next chapters, the RATED will be a change, so then I ask for small people who are reading this story, please give up now. But I'll still tell when it actually happens.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, folks, I first want to apologize for taking so long to update; it happens that I got really sick, with a flu that really knocked me down to the point that I'm at home on a Saturday night, updating FanFic (lol), not that that's bad; actually, the guys now a days are so stupid that, well, it's better I go back to talking about FanFic, I changed to Rated M, for this chapter only because of language, but for the next chapters Hotch and Emily will finally take one step closer in their relationship. Well, that's it, have fun. I own nothing as always.**

* * *

Hotch and Emily were there, on the couch, physically, but their souls were floating by constellations, but she had imposed a limit to the things, so that they were just kissing, but kissing Aaron Hotchner was very good indeed! Sweaty bodies; barefoot; rumpled clothes, in this scenario, unfortunately, Emily did not notice the presence of her daughter there in the middle of the living room, watching that scene, she only realized when she heard the exit door slamming. They broke the kiss at the moment; Emily saying:

"My God! What was that? Taylor!"

She ran into her daughter's bedroom to see if she was there, while Hotch headed for the elevators, which were not on the floor. He heard Emily scream:

"She's not here, Aaron! Hurry!"

Hotch ran down the stairs, and returned by elevator to Emily's apartment, saying:

"She got into a taxi! I could not go after her, I had left my keys here…"

"OMG!" Emily said, sobbing.

"Do you have any idea where she might have gone?"

"Derek's!"

Emily took the phone to call Derek, but he had gone to the bathroom, so that whoever answered the phone it was one of the hot girls he used to spend nights together.

"Derek Morgan's cell phone?" She answered.

"I want to talk to Derek, Please." A desperate Emily said.

"I'm afraid he can not answer now."

"I need to talk to him, it is urgent."

"Well, we're very busy right now."

Meanwhile, Derek left the bathroom, saying:

"Who gave you permission to answer my phone?"

"If I can suck your balls, then I can answer your phone…" The hot girl said to him.

Emily made a disgusted face, staring at the phone. And Derek took the phone from the woman's hands, and answered:

"Derek Morgan?"

"Derek, it's me, Emily; is Taylor there?"

"No, she is not here. Why?"

She left here just now, by taxi, alone, I'm sure she is going there, please call me when she arrives…"

"Calm down, Emily, what happened? Why did she get a taxi alone?"

"I can not talk right now, please call me as soon as she gets there, and please, neither you or your lover do not appear naked in front of her…"

"Wow, Princess, you think so little of me that you would think I would do something like that to Taylor, I rather dunk my head in a garbage bin…"

Emily turned off the phone and said to Hotch:

"Maybe I should go there…"

"I don't think so, Emily, if she comes back…"

Emily started walking fast from one side to the other, saying:

"Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God! I cannot think straight right now…"

"I'm sorry I caused all this…"

"No, Aaron, Please… it is not your fault… I should have seen her here… I'm the one who is responsible for her…"

"So, what do you need me to do?" He offered.

"I don't know, Aaron…. I don't know… what if the cabbie kidnaps her? Oh My God! How many cases involving taxi drivers who were serial killers, we solved? Oh My God!"

"Emily, my love, please be calm, getting yourself sick is not going to help Taylor or you in fact it will make the situation even more worst than it is..."

"Aaron, I know all that, but I can not help, if anything happens to her I will not forgive myself, she has to be alright or I will never be fine again, I cannot live without her, my baby girl…"

Emily sat down and began to hyperventilate; Hotch sat beside her, rubbing her backs. Suddenly, she got up and started to walk around again, crying now, saying:

"Oh my God, please, call Derek again…"

"No, Emily, it's better to leave the phone lines free for if she needs to call, and I'm pretty sure Derek will call as soon as she appears there…"

Meanwhile, Taylor was inside the taxi, walking around town, pretending not to remember Derek's address, just to take a long time to get there. She really wanted to get some attention from her mother. Normally, the path from Emily's house to Derek's, by car, at that time of night, was, no more than twenty minutes, but an hour after Taylor had left, still no sign of the girl. Crying a lot now, Emily said:

"I'm going there!"

"Emily, Emily, wait… You cannot go there, you don't know if she is really going to there, she can come back home, you have to stay here…."

"I cannot stay here doing nothing, when my baby is missing!"

"She is not missing, Emily… She just wants some attention…"

"Oh, my God, Oh, my God…" Emily said.

"Do you want me to go there? Wait… She does not like me, if she sees me it would be worst… Do you want me do call anyone… your mother, or Garcia?"

In total despair and almost no voice, she said:

"Call Garcia and JJ; see if she is there, it would have given time for her to gets Derek's… Please, help me… I need my baby girl back…"

Hotch, then called JJ and Garcia. But, Taylor wasn't there.

"Aaron, I cannot breathe… please… help me…find my daughter…"

Derek's place:

"When you said about sucking my balls I am sure Emily heard it, you want to scream a little louder so everyone in my neighborhood can hear too? Please go and come back only when you learn some discretion…"

"You should beg for me to come back, you always beg me to suck you more…"

"Well, I have more important things to think about now: the welfare of my dear friend…"

"So, we are going to stay here, on the sofa, during all night, when we could be doing more interesting things on your bed?"

"Listen, I don't want to be rude, but this was an unforeseen incident; if you want to leave, that's okay with me…"

"No, I'm not leaving… Is there another woman?"

Derek impatient, looking out the window to see if any taxi parked, he was barely listening what the woman was saying.

"What?" He asked to her.

"That woman who called your cell, she sounds like more than a friend; are you fucking her too?"

"I do not think that deserves an answer; you only care about sex, I know you think that is all I can care about too, but you are so far from the truth, you do not really know me at all, toots…"

Derek suddenly saw the cab parking in front of his house, he ran to open the door to the girl, who was already at the door:

"Hey, sweetie… what happened?"

"You need to pay the cab…"

"Okay, get inside…"

Very quickly Derek went to pay the cab, while Taylor sat on the sofa, just staring at that strange woman that was there.

"So, my night is ruined, because of a little shit like you!"

"In case you don't know, Derek is my father! He will not be happy knowing you called me shit…"

Derek came back quickly from outside and said to Taylor:

"You know your Mom is very worried? You know she is crying a lot. Tay, you are much too young to go out on your own; next time, you call me and I will pick you up if you have to see me; okay?… Now, I'm going to have to call your Mom…"

"No, please, Derek…"

"No way, young lady… I'm going to call your Mom, now…".Derek was dialing the phone.

"Derek, I don't want to talk to her right now! I don't want to go back there… I don't want to see her now…"

"Hello?" Emily answered.

"Emily, she is here…"

"Oh, my God, Thank God…" She threw herself on the sofa.

"She is totally safe now; you don't have to worry, okay?"

"I'm going to pick her up…"

"No, Emily, let her be here tonight…And tomorrow morning, before BAU, I take her there…"

"Let me talk to her, Derek…"

"It is not a good idea, Emily…"

"Why not? Are you lying to me? Is she not with you?"

"Yes, she is, Emily, It is just… she does not want to talk right now…"

Emily was speechless and sad. Derek said:

"Look, Em, I'm going to talk to her… and tomorrow morning I take her to your place, okay…Just give her this break… trust me… she is fine…"

They hung up; Emily snuggled in Hotch's arms for a moment, and he asked:

"You want me to go?"

"No, I want you to stay. I just want to sleep hugging you."

'Wow, this is going to be a big challenge for me! Emily Prentiss in my arms, just sleeping...' Hotch thought.

"I think I can do this sacrifice…" He joked.

'This is a huge sacrifice for me too, trust me, you give me that typical Aaron Hotcher deep stare, and I am a goner'; Emily thought, but was not in the mood for sex.

But they would take an important step, more than sex, towards the intimacy of a couple, just sleeping hugged to each other.

Derek's place:

"Well, it looks like my night is really ruined… I'm going, then…"

"Ok, I'll give you a call…" Derek said and locked the door, giving her a kiss on her lips.

Then, Derek sat on the sofa to speak with Taylor:

"Now, my little princess, tell me, why did you do this?"

"I saw my Mom with that man, kissing…"

"Just it?"

"They were kissing!"

"Well, Tay, you know that when adults have very strong feelings for one another, they show it by kissing, there is nothing wrong with that; you will learn this when you are much older…'

"So, she has much more strong feelings for him, than for me?" She was crying.

"No, Tay, of course not! Nothing will substitute your mother's feeling for you; and there is nothing else stronger than that…"

"Every night, she used to let me sleep with her for a little, then I'd go to my bed; and tonight, just because he was there, I could not stay with her…"

"And this absolutely does not mean she loves you less…"

"And the other day she took my iPod AND my laptop at the same time, only because of him, she had never done this before…"

"Tay, she did not do it because of him, she did because what you did; you stepped in chocolate…"

"Because of him…"

"Look, Tay, you cannot solve things by running away, this makes thing much worst, you need to talk to your mom next time, please do not ever do this again, you could have been hurt because you are much too young, and you know there are so many bad people out there and that is why I have my job that I do… You promise me, you will never do this again?"

The girl nodded and Derek prepared a guest bedroom for her to sleep, same bedroom she used to sleep when she slept at Derek's.

Emily's place.

She offered to Hotch to take a bath, and he accepted because he was with his Go Bag, Emily was sitting on her bed, with set short pajamas, legs out, passing body cream through all her body, when he left the bathroom, wearing his pajamas, he smiled at her, charming smile. He sat on the bed next to her, pulled her hair back with his hands, and said:

"You are so beautiful, I never tire of saying…"

"Thanks for staying with me here today…I really needed some company…"

"Emily, you cannot believe it, but I want to spend the rest of my days with you…"

She smiled, and he said:

"Seriously!"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They gave a passionate kiss, and lay down to sleep. It was very late night already, they were both very tired, and Emily was still recovering from the emotional "beating" that she had taken recently. Just before they could sleep, their bodies fell into a position perfectly comfortable for both of them, Emily's head and leg supported on Hotch's body, as a veiled request: "I need you to give me affection and security." He completely corresponded, and hugged her totally in his arms; they slept embraced, indicating a strong desire for intimacy, no sex, but intimacy of soul, they were fully clothed, but their souls were completely naked for each other now.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Emily's cell phone rang; she woke a little scared and answered the phone, waking Hotch too:

"Hello, Derek?" She recognized the number.

"Mommy? It's me…" Taylor was crying a lot, she could barely speak.

"It's me baby? What happened? Why are you crying? Where is Derek?"

"Mommy, I want to say I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Mommy, please, don't hate me…" She was crying a lot now.

"Of course, I will never hate you, sweetie…I love you so much…" Emily was crying a little too.

"Mommy? I need you to pick me up here; I want to go home; I want you, Mommy…" The girl was sobbing now.

"Of course, sweetie, look, stay at Derek's, don't you get out of there; I'm going to pick you up, ok, baby… Just stay there, ok…"

"Okay, Mommy…"

"Don't cry, baby, mommy is going…"

"Okay, mommy…"

Emily looked at Hotch, who was already sitting up on bed, and with just that look, he already understood the entire contents of the conversation between her and Taylor, this is the advantage of dating and being a profiler, often, the words were not necessary, so Emily only said to him:

"I'm sorry…"

"That's okay, Emily, it's still four am, so, I still have to go home change my Go Bag before going to BAU…"

Emily was getting dressed and also Hotch, he said to her:

"You want me to go with you at Derek's?"

"It's not necessary, Aaron… I already disturbed a lot your night…"

He approached her, hugged her by her waist and:

"I loved sleeping with you…but the next time, I want to be very woken…"

And he sent the combination: 'stare' plus 'smile', for her, which made her almost get back to bed and open her legs for him, yes, I'd like to have a more delicate way to say this, but unfortunately it has not, that is the power that the combination of Hotchner's smile and stare, have on a woman. Learn this men. Well, if it was not for a crying daughter, only ten, calling for her; she really would do that.

* * *

Derek's place:

Derek woke with the hall lights on; and also because he had heard the bathroom door knocking, so he got up to check if everything was fine with Taylor. He found the girl crying downstairs:

"Tay, what are you doing here in the living room, dear?"

He sat on the sofa with her on his lap.

"I want my mommy…" She said, crying.

"It's late now, Tay… But soon you'll be with her…I promise…"

"I called her and she's coming to get me…"

"Tay, sweetie, you should have woken me to take you there, it's not good to your mother going out alone, so late, in the middle of the night…"

Taylor started crying eve more, feeling even more guilty by the words of Derek. He noticed, and tried to calm her:

"Okay, it's okay; sweetheart, your mother will be fine. Soon she will be here…"

Fifteen minutes later, Emily was there on the doorstep of Derek, he opened the door for her to enter and Taylor ran to hug her:

"Sorry, Mom, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me…" She was crying.

Emily hugged her daughter. It was a mix of feelings, angry with relief, but of course she was thankful that Taylor was safe. Emily held Taylor's face, gently, and said:

"Tay, listen, of course I forgave you, there is nothing I wanted more than find you all safe tonight; but you almost killed me yesterday, and we will have to talk about it…"

Taylor just hugged Emily strongly, and Emily said to Derek:

"Derek, I'm so sorry for everything, for disturbing your night, for ruin your date and everything…I'm really sorry…."

Still hugging her mother, Taylor said:

"Derek also paid the cab…"

"Oh… How much, Derek?"

"Oh, this is nothing, Emily…"

"Oh, Please… I insist…"

"No… just get home safe…. You two… And you, my little princess, remember, I am going to charge what you promised me, okay?… give me a hug…"

* * *

Emily's place:

Emily was with Taylor at Taylor's bedroom; and she sat on her bed to say to her:

"Tay, there is no way you can go to school tomorrow since you almost did not slept; so take a good rest, and we talk tomorrow, okay?"

"Can I sleep with you, Mom, please…"

Emily could not help, her daughter's face begging for her company; as much she loved Hotch; the love she felt for her daughter was much, tones bigger; then she turned back to look at Taylor again and said:

"Of course you can…"

* * *

The next day, Emily and Taylor woke a little later than normal; Emily prepared the breakfast for them two, and after breakfast; Emily called her daughter for a conversation:

"Tay, I want to say I'm sorry about what you saw yesterday, I know it was not very nice of me kissing Hotch in front of you... Will you forgive me for that?"

The girl nodded shyly.

"Let me tell you something, when I was a child just like you, all that I wanted in my life was to grow up faster, to work and to live alone, because of your grandmother, well, she's a good person, but she was always very bossy and demanding with me, so I always wanted my independence, I wanted very hard to get a good job, so I can keep myself, I never thought about marrying with this purpose, because I was afraid of having a bossy husband, as well as your grandmother was with me; then I studied a lot, and worked a lot, to conquer all the things that I have today, that we both have, I worked very hard, but I kind of programmed myself and my life to not to fall in love, but it happened… twice… in my life , the first time was when I met your father…"

Taylor smiled. Emily thought it was time for the girl to know at least a bit of the history.

"I was working in Italy, and in this job I had to do, I knew your father, and we fell in love with each other, it was beautiful, our love. But we just could not stay together…"

"Why not Mommy?"

"Because… let me try to explain… you know these movies that army fights? We fought for different armies… He belonged to a troop and I to another…We were at opposite sides…"

"How romantic, Mom…"

"It is romantic, it was a beautiful love we live, intense, that brought me you, but we could never live together, and I blamed myself, because I had determined for myself that I did not need a man, but Tay, in fact, we all need someone, not just to make us happy, but to complete one another happiness…and now since I met Aaron, I completely fell in love with him… but, during long hard seven years I had to keep this feeling for me, because we worked together…"

"But you worked at the same army as him now…"

Emily smiled at the innocence and the some consistency of her daughter.

"Yeah, but even when we are at the same army, we cannot date, that's why I had to choose to leave my job…"

"To be with him?"

"No, actually, to not to be with him…because I was suffering seeing him and cannot be with him…"

"The fact, Tay, is… I love him so very much; we are waiting for each other for so long… but I love you so, so much more, Tay… Because you are my air, you are my day, you are my night, you are my life, Tay, I need you to promise me, you will never do that again…because I can die without you…"

"I promise, Mommy…"

"And you promise you will give Aaron a chance?"

The girl nodded and Emily hugged her tight.

* * *

Two days after, the team was getting back to Quantico from a case; and someone was waiting for Hotch at BAU; he went out the elevator and said:

"Beth, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

* * *

**Please thanks for reading and please... please... review...thks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry again, so many days to update again, this flu really hit me… but one more chapter…I own nothing as always… I wish I could and I would be very happy watching Paget on CM again… and she having a romance with Hotch… Well, thank God for FanFics! Have fun!**

* * *

Two days after, the team was getting back to Quantico from a case; and someone was waiting for Hotch at BAU; he went out the elevator and said:

"Beth, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

The team members looked at each other, including Garcia, who had gone to receive them, but each one returned to their desks, and prepared to leave, because it was already late at night.

"Come with me to my office." Hotch Said to Beth.

Meanwhile, Garcia flew to call Emily:

"I don't know what you did or said to that witch Hotchner's baby fake, but she's here to talk to him…"

"Oh my god…"

"You want me to put the bugs in his office?"

"No, Garcia that will not be necessary, I'm sure she will do the right thing…"

Hotch's office:

Hotch placed some papers on his desk, and sat:

"Have a seat, Beth. You look nervous…Is something wrong with the baby?"

"The baby is okay; but I have something important to tell you…"

Hotch sent that typical dour look, worried.

"First, I'd like to apologize, I did something terribly wrong…"

"Beth, I just came back from a terrible case, it is already late night, I need to go home to be with Jack, so, please, just go straight to the point…"

"Aaron, this… this baby is not yours…"

Hotch's reaction was:

"Wow…"

Since the beginning, he always knew there was something very wrong in this story about pregnancy, but as the exams were proven truthful, he was waiting for the birth of the baby to ask for a DNA test. And he was very patient and calculated, he knew how to wait; and things came to him clearly. He just waited for her to continue talking.

"Aaron, I just wanna say that everything I did was for love…I'm sorry, I could not stand be without you…"

"Beth, please, if you have something else to tell me, please say it…"

"When you broke up with me, I made an artificial insemination…"

Hotch got up from the chair:

"What? I cannot be hearing this. You did what?"

"Aaron, please…"

"Do you know this is a crime? Do you really think you could fool me with that? Do you really think I would never ask for a DNA test?"

"Aaron, please, just listen to me…"

"I don't want hear anything else, Beth, I don't need hear anything else, and I just won't do anything because of this poor baby you are carrying…Now please, go out now…"

Well, considering everything she did wrong, she could still be considered in profit, so, she disappeared from there. Hotch was so happy with the news, which had brought such a relief to his soul, that the fact that she had deceived him, barely weighed. He immediately phoned Emily:

"Hi, my love… I need to see you today…"

"Oh, I'm liking the tone of your voice…"

"I'm going to your place..."

"Ok…"

* * *

Realizing that Hotch was going there, Taylor said to her mother:

"Mommy, I prefer to finish my homework in my bedroom, okay? But it is not because of him, okay? I just want to be there…"

"Okay, sweetie."

In fact, Taylor was not ready to accept him, and to see her mother so close in the arms of a man. Half an hour later he arrived, and Emily went to open the door for him to enter. They gave a little kiss on the lips.

"I have good news…" He said to her, while entering the living room.

"Don't you want to have a seat first?"

"No, no, I want to say, I want to speak… I want to put it out…"

"Wow, Aaron, I did not see this smile on your eyes… well… since… I guess I never did…"

"Aren't you curious?"

"Yes, say it!"

"Beth's baby… it is not mine!"

"Emily just smiled a lovely smile to him. He said:

"Are you not surprised?"

"Aaron, I'm not going to lie… I already knew…"

He just closed just a little his smile, and waited for her to explain:

"Remember that case the team had in New York? Garcia found her name on a sperm bank, so she called me, and don't blame her, Aaron, I asked her not to tell you; then, I went to New York to talk to Beth…"

"Wait… wait…Why didn't you tell me?"

"Aaron, I'm sorry, I wanted to give her a chance to do the right thing… I hope you don't mind…"

That was a very noble attitude on her part; Hotch just approached her, holding her tight, and said:

"How can I mind? Nothing can take away the happiness I'm feeling right now…"

He looked into her eyes and said:

"Happiness changed its name now; "Emily Prentiss", or it will be "Emily Prentiss" effect? Effect called happiness…"

Emily filled with charming smiles at him; still looking into her eyes, he said:

"I really want to kiss you now…" Her mouth automatically opened a little now.

He hugged her even tighter and said:

"I want to feel your whole body… I can not handle anymore… I need every piece of you…"

Emily pressed the hug as a sign of a huge "yes" implicitly.

Well, if the combination "smile" plus "stare" of Hotchner was enough to hypnotize a woman; adding to that hot whispers, we could say that Emily was totally numb now; wobbly legs, she just did not melt because she had very firm in her memory that she had a rebellious 10 year old upstairs. Emily was never a woman to deliver the secrets of the female soul to a man, she was a reserved, closed, mysterious; but it was an illusion to think that something could be kept from Aaron Hotcher; she knew his gaze could see across her soul. So, she whispered back to him:

"I never got the chance to tell you this, but when you smile, you have these dimples that drives me wild, that it can make me do anything you ask; your dimples and that intense stare you give me combined is a deadly weapon against me; a weapon that will always capture my heart always, Aaron..."

"Well, Emily, I always wanted to tell you how you smile through your eyes all the time, those beautiful eyes give me a huge peace in my heart and soul…"

* * *

Right now, Taylor went downstairs to talk to her mother:

"Mom, I'm needing help with my homework…"

Emily and Hotch loose embrace.

"Sure, honey. You will not greet Aaron?"

Taylor approached him, held out her hand to greet him, and said:

"Hi…"

"…that is great you are doing homework. I can see not only beauty you inherit from your mom, but obviously her tremendous high intelligence, as well. If you ever need help with any of your subjects as well, you can ask me too, okay…I will be glad to help you…"

"Thank you…"

Hotch stayed there a little longer and went away.

* * *

Approximately two weeks later, a lot of work to Hotch and the BAU, he would have a free weekend, then, already on Friday, just finalizing internal reports for the BAU, Hotch took the lunch time to go to a mall near there, he bought a beautiful sexy black lingerie, a wonderful black dress and red high-heeled sandals, with rhinestones, and a red scarf, matching the sandal; covering the shoulders. All packaged properly, he sent delivered at the address of Prentiss, with a note that said:

"_This is a gift to be opened in several steps, the first step is this: it is for you to open it; I hope you like it. If you like, just re-pack this on your body; then, later, I'll unwrap. I love you. Yes, that's an invitation!"_

Emily read the note and put a smile on her face, she unwrapped that package with all those presents for her, and she knew right away that he had big plans for that night, she sat on the sofa, looking away, traveling in her mind; how it would be, after all this time, be back in the arms of a man, and a man she truly loved, and wanted for so many years. Sex is not a thing that we forget how to practice, but she was feeling butterflies in her stomach. Emily immediately thought of someone to care for Taylor, she thought about the person who Taylor liked to be with the most: Derek, but for a Friday night, she thought it would be best to call Penelope.

"Garcia speaking."

"Hey, Pen, it's me, Emily, I need a favor. I'm going out with Aaron tonight, and I'm sure he has prepared a great night for us. I need you to stay with Taylor…"

"Oh, my angel with black hair, I'd love to take care of our little princess; I'm glad Hotch is able to finally remove all your cobwebs, but I have an urgent appointment ultra important tonight…"

Derek was in Garcia's office at that moment, and laughed a lot about what Garcia had just said, he entered the speakerphone to say:

"Hey, princess, finally!"

Emily thanked God she was not there with them in person, she was burning with shame now.

"Emily?"

"I'm here."

"I can do it for you, princess. I'll take care of her for the whole weekend, if you want... Leaving here, I'm coming to get her…"

"Derek, are you sure? Don't you have some sexy chick lined up for the weekend like you always do?"

"No, Princess, I try to cut back now, how people try to kick the dirty habit of alcohol or smoking… I am trying to kick that bad habit and the better way is to take care of my Little Princess, which I rather do anyways than be with a brainless bimbo…"

"You always leave me speechless, Derek, I just have no words of gratitude for you. Thank you is never enough to say to you, Derek…Anything you want, Derek, I will gladly give to you, I owe you so much…"

Derek, then, said, jokingly:

"What I want from you, Emily, you can never give me, because Hotch would kill me…"

Emily laughed and said:

"Anything, but that, Derek, anything."

Everything agreed between then, Emily replied to Hotch with a message to his cell phone:

"_Thanks for the surprises, I can wait to return the favors to you with my surprises; and yes, I did unwrap everything like you said, but I want to unwrap my Dimple's gifts too. Love you too"._

* * *

Taylor was happily packing to spend the whole weekend at Derek's, Emily went to her bedroom:

"Tay, dear, do not need to take so much, maybe tomorrow I'll go pick you up…"

"Oh, no, mom, only on Sunday… It's like my friends when they spend the weekend with their father…"

Emily did not like it, but there was no time to answer, she had to come down to open the door, it was Derek to get Taylor:

"Hey, Princess…"

"Hey, Derek, thank you so much again for doing this… I really feel safe when she is with you…"

"I do it with pleasure, especially tonight, the special night…" He winked at her.

She bit her lips and smiled a little shyly.

"Hey, Em, if you want we can practice a little bit, so you are not going to disappoint Hotch… after, so many years…"

"Very funny, Derek, no wonder the girls love you, not only for your looks but your great sense of humor…"

Taylor went down, and they went away, and Emily went to get ready for the big night.

* * *

Emily was ready and Hotch came to pick her up, and like a gentleman, he went to her apartment to get her, he looked her up and down, and the dress was perfect for her, he said:

"It was perfect as I imagined…"

"Incredible! You guessed the measurements I wear…"

He hugged her and whispered:

"Of course I did, it was seven years, six months, eleven hours, (he looked to his watch and continued to say)… twenty minutes and fifty six seconds of my life observing you…"

As if she could melt and fall in love with him even more! Aaron Hotchner was a man essentially simple; those rare types of people where what matters most to him is the welfare of mankind, the people around, and the world, his life was a constant search for a better world; not only for his most beloved living beings, but to all mankind; every living being on the planet, he had as main theme put yourself in another's place, and often, nullifying himself. But that night, something very special was going to happen, so he wanted to give the best of himself, not in material things, but the best of his soul, he wanted to surprise her, a little for gifts, but rather by their meaning.

Hotch had booked the most expensive presidential suite, the most expensive hotel in town, with the highest floor possible, with a huge balcony, overlooking the stars. He booked for everything to be ready when they arrive at the hotel. They did the 'check in', and went up by the elevator. There was only the presidential suite at the top floor, and it was so big that occupied almost the entire floor. Hotch opened the door for them to enter the suite; Emily entered the suite, opened her mouth wide! She could not believe in her eyes. She was from a wealthy family, and being a daughter of who she was, she had attended many fancy and expensive hotels in her life; but anything approaching that. The room was very large, with a huge white iron bed, with satin sheets, there was a small table with goblets and champagne in the ice bucket, there were other tables, sofas and different environments, there was a huge tub in the bathroom, that overlooked the stars:

"I can only be dreaming…"

Hotch was putting a sound environment, with romantic songs. He replied:

"If you want, I can pinch you so you see that you are not dreaming…" He hugged her, distributing bites on her neck, making her shiver.

Emily smiled and hugged him, while his tongue paced the curve of her neck and ended in her mouth, and they kissed passionately, he broke the kiss, and she could not stop smiling, so he said, as he took out his jacket:

"What?"

"I. .. I. .. I'm happy!"

He smiled at her, and through her hands, he took her to the balcony, to see the stars, they really seemed pretty close to heaven. Emily leaned against the counter, and he pulled in behind her, making a perfect fit of their bodies; not more perfectly only because they were still fully clothed. After a while hugging her from behind, they just watching the stars; Hotch whispered in her ear:

"I'm crazy for unpack you, but still lack a little detail in your dress…"

She turned to face him:

"What?"

He smiled at her, and they entered the room again. In his suit pocket, he pulled out a velvet box, jewelry, and handed it to her, saying:

"This…"

She took the box in her hands, opened her mouth and then smiled, looking at him, saying:

"I don't know if I have heart for more emotions tonight…"

"Open it..."

She opened the box and mouth too. It was a gold bracelet, with stones of ruby and diamonds. She hugged him tight, with tears of joy in her eyes, she said:

"Thank you."

Hotch took the bracelet and said:

"This is a personal bracelet, it has our name written on the inside…"

He showed her. While he was putting the bracelet in her pulse, she was amazed, saying:

"It's so beautiful Aaron, I loved it…"

"I'm glad you loved it…"

As every single thing had been previously well programmed by him; ten o'clock at night, the waiter came with the dinner for them; Hotch received the waiter, who left the dinner and left. They had a very nice dinner, with little conversation and much laughter. After the dinner, Hotch took her for a little dance, he whispered to her:

"Now, I'm going to do just like I wanted to do when we danced at JJ's wedding…"

"What?" She whispered back.

* * *

Derek's place:

"Derek, I think I want to call my mom…"

"No, Tay… Let's do fun things; you are not a little girl anymore that needs your mommy all the time, right? You are a big girl with a big heart that I love so much…You know with me you can do fun things you cannot do with your mom, like stay up late, eat junk food, see terror film like this…"

"I don't want to see this film anymore…"

"Ok, we don't have to watch it anymore...What do you want to do?"

"I want to call my mom…"

"No, no, young lady, no, no… I have a very cool new video game here…let me show you…"

"…just to say good night, Derek…please…"

"When we go sleep, you call, ok… let's play video game…"

* * *

The hotel:

Hotch and Emily were dancing, and he was responding to her "what?" through actions: ambient music; very low volume, the light was dim; Hotch ran his hands to her backs to find the clasp of her dress, while he was kissing her neck, he found the zipper closure, and, all at once, but slowly, he undid the entire length of the zipper of her dress. He pulled back just a bit to see the dress fall apart on her feet, he wanted to have a perfect vision of her perfect body in that sexy lingerie. She was not even a little shy but he could see a blush forming on her cheek. But even so, he looked her up and down, almost stealing her air. He did not want to waste a thing. He looked at her, up and down, and smiled, of course. He hugged her again, now feeling her soft and perfumed skin. While he was passing his tongue very slowly on her ear lobe; he worked to open her bra. And again, he pulled just a little but now not to see the bra fall on her feet; his eyes were now hypnotized. He took a good look of her entire body, almost naked now, and smiled at her. By this time, Emily had given up her acts, she was no longer responsible for her towards acts; it was so much 'smiles' and 'stares' from him that she had completely lost her mind. His eyes were like stuck on her beautiful naked body and he could not staring at her perfect body, her perfect breasts with her nipples so ripe and red like a delicious red apple, Aaron Hotchner was like in a trance from Emily's beauty spell. He dare not close his eyes because if he did he would be afraid all this would be just a dream and this would shatter him as he waited for this moment for long eight years now to be a reality.

And Emily now just thinking to herself:

"OMG, please, please, Aaron, do not give me that typical Aaron Hotcher very intense stare you usually give me because I do not want to have an orgasm right now without you in me because of your look alone would make me drown from wetness, how is it possible to have orgasm without touching me or being in me with just one look, he must be the only one in the entire universe that could do that to a woman, I can imagine when he is inside me, kissing me and touching me, I will explode like a bomb for sure…"

And as if he could hear her thoughts he kissed her while lay her on the bed, until she said, referencing to the fact that he was still fully dressed.:

"I remember I said I want to open my Hotchner's gift too…"

He smiled, sat on the bed, and he was taking off his shoes and socks. Emily, now only in her panties, knelt on the bed, behind him, kissing him on the neck, as he removed his shoes, she pulled his shirt. He got up and he got rid of his pants, receiving a sexy look from her. An exchange of glances can make all the difference during sex. The eye in the eye can cause countless sensations, even more when it comes from Aaron Hotchner; so, he left a small light on, so he would not miss any expression of her maddening, he would not miss any inch of her body. He wanted to kiss her, every inch of her smelling skin.

* * *

Derek's place:

"That's was awesome this game, Derek! I loved it… I'm going to ask my mom to buy one of this for me…"

"I'm glad you liked, Tay…"

"…speaking of Mom, can I call her now?"

"What is so important to talk to your mom?"

"I just want to say good night… we always say good night to each other…"

"We are not going to sleep yet…"

"What we are going to do now?"

"How about we cook? Make a beautiful cake for our breakfast?"

"Yeahhhhhhhhhh! I love to cook! Can we do cupcakes!"

"You rule!"

"Yeah, Cupcakes!"

Derek had no idea how to make a cake or cup cake, but he needed to divert attention from Taylor in anyway. So, the two went to Derek's kitchen, probably do a complete mess.

* * *

The hotel:

Emily was lying just in her panties on the huge cushions on the huge bed, while Hotch leaned on his knees, he gently ran a finger under the hem of her panties, looking at her face to see the reactions, her gaze was of the deepest desire; mouth slightly open and breathing an air slightly warm; announcing a breath that would accelerate very soon. Hotch then with both his hands gently pulled her panties, he looked at her face, and then looked at every inch of her naked body lying there in bed. Emily could already see the huge volume that formed inside his underwear. He lay down on her lightly kissing and licking every part of her body, until he grabbed one of her nipples, licking and sucking gently, slowly, making Emily shiver of desire, her skin covered with goose bumps, almost all in a shuddering. While his tongue was acting efficiently on her nipples, the fingers of his right hand wandered down her body, like a touch of piano, his fingers barely touching her body, or touching very lightly, making Emily crazy with pleasure and starting to breathe hard. Still alternating between her two nipples, he was finding it delicious; he opened his eyes and faced her, and he did not want to lose her reaction to his next touch. He slid his hand gently between her legs, to the simple and light touch, her body arched already. He then inserted his middle finger, gently, inside her all the hot and wet delicious way of her. And he watched every reaction from her, she had her eyes closed, mouth open and face burning blushing with pleasure, to the sound of little short moans. She opened her eyes to him, he was staring at her, and she with difficulty, said:

"Stop staring me, or I'm going to come right now…"

"Not so fast dear…"

"So, please… I need you inside of me right now…"

Hotch then quickly got rid of her underwear, which was the last piece of clothing between them. He waited for Emily to take a good conferred on his 'material', and they exchanged malicious smiles and looks, he lay down on her, she whispered in his ear:

"How many years I wondered how you would be completely naked…"

He smiled and said:

"How many years I stripped you with my eyes…"

"And you could!"

Hotch then kissed her on the mouth, tongue kiss, hot, wet, hungry, while their bodies fit together perfectly, just perfectly. Hotch broke the kiss so Emily was able to make a huge groan when he entered into her, at once, because she was wet enough for that. Hotch made him the perfect fit inside her, and he was watching the reactions on her face, she seemed to be in the clouds when he finished putting up all inside her, she then finally opened her eyes and looked at him, as if begging covertly by more and more. Then he began to move inside her; and they were just like "let's make love during all night…". And they stood there for what seemed like hours, but in truth, there was timing or places; in that moment nothing mattered to them, both were finally in the place where for many years they wanted to be, since that first handshake. Within the body of one another, as if they could touch each other's souls, indeed they could, through the enormous complicity and happiness that one knew what the other was feeling, and through this certainty, until their souls were made clear to them.

* * *

After a little while, at Derek's place:

Derek's kitchen was a complete mess; flour everywhere, even on Clooney; Taylor and Derek, on the ground; everywhere; chocolate everywhere; broken egg on the floor, sprawled sugar; finally, a complete mess, and some cupcakes already ready; being decorated by Taylor, with whipped cream and some goodies that Derek had at home; Taylor had invented a lot of different cupcakes. She decorated one of them with a heart-shaped candy and she said:

"I'll save this for my mom. Speaking on her, I'm going to call her…"

And she put her hand on the phone to dial.

* * *

**So, guys, will Taylor ruin Emily's night with the love of her life? Very darn this girl! Stay tuned, and please… please….. comment!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks for all the comments and followers.**

**I own nothing. **

* * *

After a little while, at Derek's place:

Derek's kitchen was a complete mess; flour everywhere, even on Clooney; Taylor and Derek, on the ground; everywhere; chocolate everywhere; broken egg on the floor, sprawled sugar; finally, a complete mess, and some cupcakes already ready; being decorated by Taylor, with whipped cream and some goodies that Derek had at home; Taylor had invented a lot of different cupcakes. She decorated one of them with a heart-shaped candy and she said:

"I'll save this for my mom. Speaking of her, I'm going to call her…"

And she put her hand on the phone to dial. Derek, then said:

"No, missy, first: we two are going to clean all this mess here, then you call…"

And Taylor was helping Derek clean the mess.

* * *

After forty minutes that Hotch was working effectively inside Emily, he whispered to her ear while nibbling her ear:

"I love that feeling of being inside you. I guess I do not need an orgasm…"

"I also love the feeling of you being inside me…"

She hugged him hard, back, bringing his body even more glued to hers. And as in a universe of their own; Emily and Hotch were a longer enjoying the pleasure of feeling that their bodies entwined gave them; mouth breathing in one another; hands clasped together; mouths, tongues; desire; love, affection, warmth, whispers, moans, nothing more was necessary for them, only their bodies together, and as if by instinct, one understands completely and the other, discovering what is promoted in other moments, desires sweating, breathing horny , whispering moans increasingly hurried to get on top, to die for a moment, and thus, both came together to enjoy the most delicious sensation of orgasm. And Hotch, of course, watched all expressions of Emily's face: flushed face; small pores of sweat on her forehead, eyes unfocused, mouth opened and dry. And he loved everything. Their bodies fell now into a hug side by side and he kissed her forehead, still catching his breath, he said:

"I love you."

She was not on speaking terms yet; so she just smiled at him.

* * *

Derek's place:

"Derek, all cleaned now, can I call my Mom? Please…"

"It's almost two a.m.; she must be angry with us you are still awake…"

"I need to talk to her, Derek, please…" She was almost crying.

"Ok."

Emily was well nestled in Hotch's arms, when her cell phone started ringing inside her purse, which was on top of a table; Hotch quickly got up to get her purse for her, and she stood watching and laughing. He asked:

"What?" Smiling too.

"Your white ass!"

They laughed and she picked up the phone to answer:

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"It's me; sweetie…"

"Mom, we made cupcakes, me and Derek; I made one especially for you; it has a big heart on top, and it is chocolate and tutti fruity; I made the heart with the tutti fruity…"

"Hmmmm, chocolate and tutti fruity, that sounds like delicious…"

Emily looked at Hotch and he made a disgusting face, smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Mom?"

"I'm here, honey…"

"I just called to say good night…"

"Good night, sweetie… I miss you so much…"

"Me too, Mom… Are you having a good time?"

"Very good time, sweetie, but missing you as always…"

"Me too, Mom…"

"Have nice dreams, baby…"

"You too, Mom…"

"I love you, Tay…"

"I love you too, Mom…"

"And now little girl, I hope you brought another pajamas, because that is all filthy…"

"I did not bring another pajamas…"

"So I think I can give it another way."

Derek carried Taylor in his arms like a baby, and he was playing airplane with her to his bedroom. She was ten years old, but he was very strong, coming in the bedroom, he took one of his old shirts written FBI, and handed it to her to change:

"I'll sleep with the FBI T-shirt! Whoopee!"

She was already ready to sleep. Derek's old FBI T-shirt was like a dress for her. Hesitant, she said:

"Derek, can I sleep here with you? In your bed?"

Well, that was a situation a little weird for him, he was accustomed to share bed only with hot women. And now an innocent child asking to sleep with him. She just said:

"Sure, Tay. You can sleep here."

The girl lay down. Derek turned and tickled her saying:

"But beware that I snore!"

She laughed a lot with the tickling until he stopped tickling to look at her and she said:

"I love you, Derek."

"I love you too, Princess…"

* * *

Next morning, Derek's place:

Taylor woke long before Derek, but she stayed in bed with him, just watching him sleep, waiting for him to wakes up. After what seemed like an hour waiting, she then began to play with him, pressing his ear, then the nose, then blowing in his face, of course Derek was already woke to her first touch, but he pretended to stay asleep; when she was prepared to push one of his cheeks, Derek surprised she and grabbed her with both hands:

"Got you, little princess."

He began making many tickles on her belly. She laughed hard, hard, hard, saying:

"Stop, Derek, Stop, Derek…"

And he continued with the tickling on her belly.

"Stop or I'll pee in your bed…"

He stopped at the same moment, but Taylor sang to him:

"I fooled a fool, I fooled a fool…". Tickling him too.

* * *

At the hotel:

Still in bed; Hotch hugged Emily from behind, and let's say, he woke up in a very well animated way, and Emily realized this when he embraced her from behind:

"Hmmmm, looks like someone woke up just before you…"

"There are parts of my body that only you can control…"

Emily turned to face him, and they kissed passionately, telling each other's mouth:

"Good morning!"

But, desires and their bodies seemed to have its own life, and fit together perfectly for one more surrender, and they made love again in that very rainy Saturday morning. Hotch prepared the bath for them to take a bubble bath together, and soon after he asked a good and healthy breakfast to be delivered to the bedroom for them.

* * *

Derek's place:

Taylor and Derek also had bathed and they were in the kitchen having breakfast:

"As you almost destroyed my kitchen yesterday, princess, today we'll be out during all day…"

"You also destroyed the kitchen, Derek... It was you who dropped the egg on the floor…" She laughed a lot remembering the scene.

"…And it was you who turned the jar of flour on Clooney, he is traumatized…" Derek said.

"Hahahaha… I did it on purpose for fun..."

"I bet he did not find it funny…"

"Then I'll apologize to him. But I made a cupcake with dog food for him…"

"So, where do you want to go: science fair, mall, museum?"

"A little of each…"

"And… at night I have a surprise for you, for both of us…"

"What is it?"

"I will not speak; it is surprise, princess…"

"Oh, just a tip…"

"No, young lady… And go brush your teeth for us to leave…"

* * *

Derek took Taylor to a science fair, then they went to have lunch at the mall, they toured a lot inside the mall, Derek bought a few things for her, and for him too. At the hotel, Hotch and Emily spent the whole day inside the bedroom, making love, watching film, and talking, making plans for their future; Emily told much about Taylor, and Hotch told much about Jack. Around seven o'clock, Derek said to Taylor:

"I hope you're not tired, Tay, because now is when the fun will begin!"

He was parking his car in front of a big gym stadium, with many parked cars, buses, and TV reporters.

"No!" Taylor said. "I do not believe it!"

"Believe me, Princess, we'll see a real game tonight!"

"Wow! Wow! Wow! Wow! Wow! Derek! I cannot believe this!"

Derek was bringing Taylor to see a basketball game, an official competition, between the team he cheered, the Chicago Bulls and, that was playing in DC tonight, with the local team: Washington Wizards.

Emily had tried several times to phone Derek at home, but nobody answered, they were spending all day outside, but when night fell and he did not answer; Emily tried his cell phone. Derek and Taylor were already seated in the audience, but the game had not yet started:

"Derek?"

"It's me, princess. I hope you can still walk fully…" Derek said, laughing.

This left Emily a bit speechless. But she quickly said:

"Where's my little girl, Derek?"

"Your little girl… let me see if she wants to talk to you…"

"Yay, I always want to talk to mommy, I want to share everything with her, especially all the happy and fun things…"

Tay took the Cell phone:

"Mommy, we ate these cool hot dogs, cotton candy and other junk food, and ice cream and pizza, and Derek bought me new sandals and cool tennis shoes and guess what? A new iPod! So great, Mom…"

Derek frowned and said: "uh oh".

"Sorry, Derek, I slipped…"

"It is okay, Tay."

"…And guess where we are now…"

"I have no idea, dear…"

"…At a gym stadium, just about to watch a real basketball game!"

"That's great, sweetie…Look, tomorrow, I'm coming to pick you up, ok?"

"Ok, Mom, I miss you so much…"

"Me too, dear… now pass the phone to Derek…"

"Derek, thank you so much for everything again, but if she has too much cavities from all the junk food I am going to send you the dentist bill…". She said, jokingly.

"Well, Princess, I bet she is not the only Prentiss girl that has a sweet tooth this weekend, am I right?" He asked, teasingly.

* * *

Derek and Taylor had a great wonderful time watching the basketball game, especially that Chicago had won the game. They went to the home of Derek, meanwhile, at the hotel, Emily and Hotch were also having a great and wonderful time together.

The next morning, after a wonderful breakfast in the hotel room, Emily and Hotch were leaving the hotel and get Taylor at Derek's place; but before leaving the bedroom, Emily hugged him and said:

"Thank you for everything, the gifts; the bracelet, the weekend, thank you for loving me…"

"I thank you for the wonderful weekend…"

He took both her hands now, and he said, looking into her eyes:

"Emily, I want to do it right, with a ring and everything you deserve, but I need to say it to you now: I want to spend every day of my life with you from now on; I want to marry you…"

She opened her mouth. They hugged, kissed, and left the hotel, toward Derek's.

* * *

Derek and Taylor were sitting on the living room floor, playing tea party with Taylor's dolls. Derek got up to open the door for them to enter; Taylor ran to hug Emily:

"Mommy!"

"Ohh, my love, I missed you so much!"

"Me too, Mom, come in, I was playing with Derek that tea party with my dolls…"

Taylor took Emily's hand and led her to the middle of the living room.

"Tay, aren't you going to say hi to Aaron?"

Taylor reached out to greet him, saying:

"Hi, Mr. Hotchner."

"So, Derek were playing with dolls with you?" Hotch asked her.

"I need to take a pic of this….. to show JJ and Garcia…" Emily said.

"We better not make this public, Derek, because no unsub would be scare of you like they are now…" Hotch said, joking.

"Hey, Hotch, I think I never saw you joking and laughing like this… That's good, man…"

"It is the Prentiss' effect…"

Emily and Hotch exchanged a smile. They were ready to go now and Taylor was saying good-bye to Derek.

"Hey, princess, I loved everything we did together, I loved you here and I want you to stay here every time you want, okay?"

Tay was a little sad now, and she said:

"That's why, Derek, I wanted you so much to marry my Mom…we would not have to be apart anymore…"

"Tay, princess just think of all the great memories, just think about them if you are sad or missing me, but we will always see each other all the time, I promise that will never change so we always create more great and future memories always and forever…"

They gave a tight hug; Emily thanked Derek for everything; Taylor went to sought Emily's cupcake in the fridge, and they went away. Hotch, then, took them home.

* * *

In the coming weeks; Hotch was traveling a lot to work, so the encounters between Hotch and Emily were very few, but they were happy; Emily already knew the schedules of the BAU.

* * *

Taylor was in school, and outside, there was always a strange man photographing her. On that day, the man called her by the railing and asked her:

"You are Taylor Prentiss, right?"

"I cannot talk to strangers…"

"I'm not strange, I'm selecting young girls like you to work at movies..."

* * *

**Thanks again for all comments and please… let me know what you think, who is this strange person chasing Taylor?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the delay in publishing again, but I've been kinda lazy these days. Hahah. Thanks again to all the readers and comments.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

Taylor was in school, and outside, there was always a strange man photographing her. On that day, the man called her by the railing and asked her:

"You are Taylor Prentiss, right?"

"I cannot talk to strangers…"

"I'm not strange; I'm selecting young girls like you to work at movies..."

"I don't want to be an actress, I am too young to be one, and I need permission from my mom to do anything…leave me alone, I am not supposed to talk to anyone I do not know…"

The man did not get a chance to say anything further, and she was too fast to catch, plus, there were adults around; he did not want to attract attention so he left; but he will be back for her as he will not give up what he had to do.

Taylor was so confused, she knew she was not supposed to talk to strangers but what that guy said to her about being on TV, this really aroused her curiosity. But she ended up going back to talk and play with her friends from school and completely forgot what the strange man had spoken.

* * *

Some more weeks had passed, Hotch and Emily's relationship was becoming more stronger and they saw each other whenever the BAU schedule allowed. Jack was spending the weekend with his aunt, so Hotch prepared a dinner and invited Emily to spend the night with him, and once again Derek was taking care of Taylor, but at Emily's house, this time.

* * *

Hotch had prepared a dinner at his house that night, he opted to make the food himself, he was not a great cook, but he made a point of cooking himself because he had big plans for that night, that could change their lives forever.

At seven o'clock in the evening of Saturday, Hotch went to pick Emily up at her house. He parked the car in front of her building and went to her apartment, Derek was the one who opened the door for him to enter, they are greeted, and Taylor got up from the couch to greet him:

"Hi, Mr. Hotchner."

"Hi, Taylor, you know, you need not call me Mr. Hotchner…"

"I know, Mr. Hotchner."

"Tay, he is my boss and I am supposed to call him Mr. Hotchner and I never do… so you calling him that is weird…"

"How should I call him then ?"

"You can call me Hotch, just like Derek, or Aaron like your Mom… how about Uncle Hotch, or Uncle Aaron…"

"Hmmmmmm, I prefer Mr. Hotchner…"

Hotch and Derek exchanged glances, as if to say 'stubborn like her mother', and Emily appeared:

"Tay, sweetie, Mr. Hotchner is something you would call him if he was your teacher, he wants to teach you things like me and Derek but it is not appropriate to call him Mr. Hotchner, you get it sweetie?"

"I like calling him Mr. Hotchner, Mom…"

* * *

Hotch and Emily went to his home, arriving there, he said:

"Well, I made a point of cooking dinner for us. Not a big deal, but I want you to have a great idea where you're going into..."

"How so?"

"I want to let you know how I cook, how I sleep, how the things are around here…"

"I'm not following, Aaron…"

"Let's have dinner then I tell you…"

* * *

Emily's place:

Derek and Taylor were watching TV:

"Derek, how is to work on television?"

"Well, Tay, I have no idea… Why are you asking that?"

"I'm just curious…"

"That's a weird question, princess…What is this about?"

"Nothing, Derek…"

"…Look at me, Tay… again: what is this about?"

Derek, the fucking profiler noticed she was lying, and pressured her:

"Tay, I love you as a daughter, please, talk to me…"

"… at school, a man came to talk to me, saying he was looking for girls to work on television…"

Derek was lying, he stood up at the time, looked at her and said:

"Tay, what exactly did he say?"

"He just asked if my name was Taylor Prentiss… and…"

"Wait… he knew your name?"

"Yeah, he knew… and I said I was not supposed to talk to strangers…"

"Tay, you are the most precious thing in my life right now, you have to promise you won't talk to that man ever again, if he approaches you, please, call the security, call your Mom, call me…okay?"

* * *

Hotch had cooked a pasta and it was really delicious and they ate, and toasted with wine. After they were seated on the sofa, in the living room, and Hotch said to her:

"As I said before, I want you to be part of my life, really, for the rest of my life, and the life of Jack too, and I want to be part of your life, and also of Taylor's life; that's why I want you to move here, so, for that, Emily Prentiss (he grabbed a black velvet box that was on the sofa and opened it, showing a ring to her), I want to know if you want to marry me…"

Emily opened her mouth too much and then smiled, saying:

"Aaron, I have no words to say… we are just dating for a few months now…"

"…But we are waiting for each other for so long, Emily… Do you still have doubts about your feelings?"

"No, Aaron, no doubts! I love you…"

They kissed each other passionately and Hotch put the ring on her finger. For the rest of the night, they watched some film on TV, they talked about the future, and made love in his bed; and spent the rest of the night there.

* * *

Two weeks later, Emily fetched Taylor at school, and went to the pharmacy to buy a pregnancy test. They came home, and Taylor went to bathe, as she always did, and Emily did the pregnancy test, in the bathroom of her bedroom. After the test, she called him:

"Aaron, hey, how are you?"

"I am better now… speaking to you…"

She smiled.

"Look, I'm calling because I need to talk to you… Can you come here after work today?"

Oh, sure you read my mind, I was thinking about surprising you today, it's been some days already without seeing each other…"

"Okay, I'll cook a dinner for us, then…"

"Okay…"

"Hey… look, I have some news…" Emily said, and Taylor was passing in front of Emily's bedroom and listened; she got curious and stood there to listen more.

"Good news, I hope…"

"Well, I only will tell when you are here…"

Taylor was very curious, but she cannot hear anything else, so she had no idea what her mother was talking about. Emily went to the kitchen to start to prepare the dinner.

"Will we have someone to the dinner tonight, Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie…We will have Aaron… I hope this is not a problem for you…"

"Well, Mom, if I have any choice, I'd choose Derek or just you and me, as always…"

"Tay, I already said, the fact I'm dating someone does not change a thing about how I feel for you, my love for you is first one and it always be, nothing never will change that…"

"I know, Mom, but I don't like Mr. Hotchner. He is boring; he is not cool like Derek…"

"You have to give him a chance, and you will see how cool he can be…"

"Mom, Mr. Hotchner is not the right man for you, Derek is, I wish you can see that, you said for me to give him a chance, so why don't you do the same and give Derek a chance, I bet if you did you would find out you love him more than Mr. Hotchner…"

"Tay, I told you people do not get to choose the people they fall in love with, it is done by the heart and by God, I cannot change this feeling, I have for Aaron no matter how hard I try, he is a good kind man and you would see that if you give him a chance, please sweetie do that for us…Aaron cares so much about you, he would do anything for you…"

"If he would do anything for me, will he leave you alone and date someone else?"

Emily was preparing dinner, chopping vegetables, seasoning a chicken, and Taylor just walking around, talking to her mother. Emily kept talking, but she thought it was better to change the subject for now:

"Have you done your homework?"

"I'll do it later, so I leave you alone with that man, because I know you will ask me that…"

"Tay, you can be wherever you want in this house, you do not have to be in your bedroom when he is here, okay? This house is yours…"

* * *

Emily finished preparing dinner for them, and they dined together and Taylor went to her bedroom to finish her homework, but for some reason she went down the stairs, but on the first step of the ladder, she heard something that did not make her anything happy, Emily was telling Hotch:

"I'm pregnant!"

"Wow, Emily, this is so wonderful! We just need to rush the wedding! My God! I'm so happy!"

"Aaron… I just need some more time to talk to Taylor, it will be a big change for her…"

"Yeah, I know, love, I also need to talk to Jack…"

Taylor was talking to herself:

"Great! Now Mommy is going to forget me; of course; she only care about him before, now a baby, Mommy will never have time for me anymore, she probably forget me now…Mommy only loves the Hotchner people; him, little brat Jack and now Hotchner baby…"

Taylor was sitting on top of the ladder, just seeing her mother and Hotchner kiss and make plans for the future, and the new baby, who was on his way. It was all very new and strange to her and she was used to having her mother only for her, of course she was not enjoying any of it. And the new baby would have her mother and a father, forming a perfect family in her point of view, she thought she was not necessary anymore. Taylor was feeling a big sense of loss in relation to her mother, because of the relationship with Hotch, she also had a great jealousy of Jack, and now, with this new baby, she actually lost ground this time.

Hotch was saying to Emily:

"Let's go out, me, you, Taylor and Jack, and we tell the news for them… what do you think?"

"Yeah… we can do this on weekend… if the BAU allows… I'm dying to tell Taylor…"

* * *

Over the Sunday off from Hotch, they went to a restaurant. Hotch, Jack, Emily and Taylor. They went to a nice family restaurant specialize in foods for children specialize in kids meal that had fun things and toys with their meals. It was Jack favorite restaurant that Hotch thought Taylor would love it too. Taylor said to Emily:

"Mommy this place is for babies, I am not a baby…"

Jack thinking Taylor is calling him a baby, he said:

"This place is not for babies, don't you see all the adults coming without any kids, it a family place for everyone to enjoy…"

"Tay, this place is perfect, I would come here even if I did not have any kids, they have everything here and the food is great… they make special meals for kids, fun things with toys, coloring books, isn't that cool, sweetie?"

"Taylor, Jack, I want to make this a special night for all of us, this is a great family restaurant because that is what we are: a family…Taylor, Jack, I asked Emily to marry me, so we are going to live together as a big family…"

"…Can I call you Mom, Emily?"

That took Emily by surprise and melted her heart:

"…Of course you can, Jack…" She smiled to the boy.

"What?" Taylor was furious and jealous, and said:

"I am not going to call you daddy…never!"

"Tay, please, sweetie…"

Hotch took Emily's hands and kept talking:

"Well, and we have more news, a very special news…"

"Our family is just beginning and it already getting bigger, we are going to have a baby…. so both of you are going to get a new baby sister or brother…"

"Wow, daddy… I want it to be a boy…"

"Well, we cannot choose this, Jack, but this baby will be loved for all of us, me and Emily are very happy with this new baby and with you two too…"

"I am not happy with this new baby… I don't want a baby brother or sister, and Jack will never be my brother!"

"Taylor!" Emily just sent an angry look at her, and she kept quiet for the rest of the night.

* * *

Arriving at Emily's place, she decided it was a time for a talk with Taylor, just the two of them:

"Tay, we need to talk…"

Can I call you Mom still, or is this just for Jack and the baby now?" She was being very sarcastic now.

"I'm going always be your mother, Tay, no matter what. And about Jack calling me Mom, it is the same how you need a dad, Tay; and Derek was there to be that for you, I want to do that for Jack because his mom died when he was so young; you both need both loving parents, Aaron will be your step dad and step dads are like real dads in many families and for you, it will be that one way too but things will never change with you and Derek…"

"JACK CAN CALL YOU MOM, BUT NEVER ALLOWED ME CALL DEREK 'DAD'! I will never call this man Dad, never! And I don't care for this new baby! I don't care for Jack, I don't want a brother or sister, I just want my Mom back, just for me as I always had…AND I DON'T WANT TO MOVE FROM MY HOME…"

Emily was thinking now: "wow I never had this much problems with psycho killers unsubs, how come I can handle them but with my own daughter I have no idea how to handle her, she is terrifying me much more than any psycho killers could right now."

"Tay, sweetie, what I have to do or tell to show you that I love you, as I always did and nothing never changed that, and nothing never will change…"

"If you truly loved me, you would never need another baby, or another son in Jack…"

And she ran to her bedroom, leaving Emily in the living room, with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Next morning, Emily prepared breakfast for her and Taylor, but she was not actually able to eat because of the morning sickness.

"Good morning, sweetie…"

Taylor did not answer.

"Tay, I'm talking to you!"

"I don't want to talk to you!"

"I 'm your mother, young lady, you have to demonstrate a little respect for me…I'm tired of your spoiled way, Tay, and I'm serious, this has to end, I did not raise you like that…And from now on, I will not tolerate your bouts of senseless jealousy, and lack of respect for Aaron and Jack…"

Taylor was quiet, she did not answer anything anymore, but every word that proceeded from Emily's mouth, it was like a stab in the heart of the little girl. It was as if Emily was saying: you do not matter to me, what matters is Aaron and Jack. In silence, Emily went to leave Taylor at school, she parked the car in front of school, Taylor opened the door of the car, saying nothing, and Emily called her:

"Tay?"

The girl looked inside the car:

"I love you…"

Taylor answered nothing back, and went to the gate of the school; she hid herself behind the gate until her mother went away in the car.

Taylor saw the man who took pictures of her with his car that was parked in front of the school, across the street, she waited for her mother to leave, and she left school to talk to the man. She approached him. He said to her:

"So, I was looking at all the girls of that school, and you are the prettiest girl, so, you've decided you want to do a test to work in TV?"

"I can not get out of school…"

"The test can be done inside the SUV, I'll just take some pictures of you. You're so beautiful; you're going to be very successful on TV. I bet your mother will be very proud of you…"

"You think?" Taylor's eyes shone.

"I'm sure of it! She'll say to everyone: This is my little girl!, very proud…"

Taylor smiled.

Emily was going to see the doctor to do some tests to see if everything was okay with the baby, and maybe know the sex of the baby.

Taylor got inside the SUV, she did not see any cameras, but she saw guns instead. She tried to get out of the SUV, but the man ordered the driver to accelerate the car and leave, as he held Taylor:

"No, No, let me go!" Taylor was screaming; she was very scared.

The car had tinted windows, so no one saw what was going on inside the car. The man handcuffed Taylor, with handcuffs small enough to hold her little hand, she caught Taylor in one of irons inside the SUV, he placed a blindfold over her eyes, and a tape in her mouth; saying:

"I did not want to do this, honey, but I do not want to hear any more screams…"

They went to an area of private jets, they put Taylor in a large suitcase, only to be able to put Taylor in a private plane, and in less than an hour after she was kidnapped, they were leaving the country. Emily had left Taylor at school, and she went to the doctor, from there, she called Hotch, who was working on a case in Utah, far away from there, but she wanted to tell him that everything was fine with the baby, and that they probably would have a little girl.

Hotch was very happy and he would love to be a father of a little girl, he said he wanted to be with her in meetings with the doctor, but she said she understood, because he does a very important job. Emily was also very happy, she left the doctor's office that day, and went to a mall, look for shops that showcase babies, baby clothes, and baby cot and pram, she had lunch at the mall, and kept looking storefronts and baby stuff, until it was time to seek Tayor at school.

A few minutes before the time of Taylor leaving school, Emily was parked with the car in front of the school, as she always did, the children began to leave, lots of children, and Emily waiting for Taylor; until after twenty minutes; most children had already left, Emily got out of the car, and she saw a little friend of Taylor:

"Carol? Hey, Carol, did you see Taylor? Is she still inside the class?"

"Taylor did not come to school today…"

"What?"

"I must go, my mom is waiting for me… I said Taylor did not appear in school today…"

The girl ran to her mother's car, leaving Emily there, planted in the school parking lot, her mind turning to a thousand thoughts at the same time.

* * *

**Pliss Pliss comment and let me know what you are thinking.**

** Tks.**

**=)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing**

* * *

A few minutes before the time of Taylor leaving school, Emily was parked with the car in front of the school, as she always did, the children began to leave, lots of children, and Emily waiting for Taylor; until after twenty minutes; most children had already left, Emily got out of the car, and she saw a little friend of Taylor:

"Carol? Hey, Carol, did you see Taylor? Is she still inside the class?"

"Taylor did not come to school today…"

"What?"

"I must go now… my mom is waiting for me… I said Taylor did not appear in school today…"

The girl ran to her mother's car, leaving Emily there, planted in the school parking lot, her mind turning to a thousand thoughts at the same time.

Emily's first reaction was to enter the school and ask teachers and directors about Taylor. In the hall, she met with one of Taylor's teachers. She was so frantic, that she could not breathe or speak properly; she was talking to them but they were having trouble understanding her. The director said to her:

"Ms. Prentiss, please, follow me at the direction office so we can talk, and you can say what happened…"

"No! I don't have time for this… I know how each second can be important in cases like this…"

"You said you left her here, in the morning?"

"Yeah, I left her at the same time I do everyday! I saw her entering the gate! How it is possible she never appear here today? She must be here, in some where…"

"Ms. Prentiss, unfortunately, your daughter did not come here today. All the children have gone already; the security guards searched the bathrooms and locker rooms… She is not here…"

"Oh, My God!"

At this point, Emily was having lots of difficulty breathing and even to be able to stand. She said:

"You have security cameras here? I'm sure she went through that gate today!"

"We have. We can check it now."

The director took Emily to the central safety of the school, to watch the recordings from that day; after about half a hour watching, Emily said:

"Look, there she is, she entered the gate, she stood there, hiding…"

"….Probably waiting for you to go away..." The director said to Emily.

"And she left, where did she go? Don't you have cameras outside the school?"

"Unfortunately, not. But I believe that this street must be monitored by the city, you can request the tapes of this street…"

Emily was crying now, the director tried to calm her down, saying:

"Look Ms. Prentiss, we see things like this happen all the time and they end up coming back home, I say that's pretty normal at their age…Something different happened in her life these days…"

Well, now the director was trying to teach the priest to pray; Emily Prentiss, the fucking profiler, once profiler, profiler always, of course, she knew very well how these things works!

"Yes she was very upset lately…Look, I cannot stay here, I need to look for her, please, if she appears here, please, call me any time…"

Emily got out of the school and got into her car, she did not know what to think, where to go, she was very sad, it was as if she had all the air in the world, stolen from her, and she cried a lot. She decided to call Hotch:

"Hotchner?" He answered the phone that way because he was delivering the profile of the unsub at the moment.

"Aaron, please… I need you…." She was crying.

"Emily, what happened? Is it something with the baby?"

"No, it is Taylor, she is gone…"

"What do you mean: she is gone?"

"I brought her to school today, in the morning, and she is not here, they told me she never entered the school today…Please, help me…"

"Emily, try to be calm, she must be in some friend's house… stay calm, I'm on my way…"

"Aaron, this is my fault, she was so upset about me getting married, and about the baby, that is why she ran away, but why can't she see she is the most important person in my life?"

"This is not your fault; we are going to find her…Go to BAU, ask Garcia to call all of her friends, she must be somewhere near…I meet you there…"

Emily went to the BAU, Hotch hung up, the team had just delivered the profile of the unsub without him, Hotch told Rossi:

"I'll need to go back to Quantico, Rossi, I need you to finish this case without me…"

"Something bad?"

"I still do not know."

Morgan was approaching them and heard part of the conversation:

"What happened, Hotch?"

"I need to go back to Quantico."

"What happened?"

Hotch was not sure if he should tell Morgan or not. He hesitated for a moment, but he ended up telling Morgan:

"Taylor disappeared…"

Morgan frowned:

"WHAT?"

"…Emily left her at school today, in the morning, and she went now to pick her up, but she never entered the school… Emily thinks she ran away…"

"No, Taylor would never do that!"

"Morgan, I need you on this case…I will keep you informed…"

"NO! Hotch! No! I'm coming back with you…"

"Morgan, I need you here!"

"And my baby girl is needing me most… I'm coming back with you…I cannot be here, I cannot focus knowing my girl is missing…"

* * *

It was five o'clock in Quantico, and Taylor was already on the plane for at least eight hours, she was still blindfolded and duct tape on the mouth. It was a small plane, only the pilot and two men, one of them that had kidnapped Taylor. At that point, he walked over to her, inside the plane; took the blindfold off of her and tape off of her mouth; offering a snack for her to eat:

"Are you hungry?"

Taylor was very scared and she said nothing.

"Eat this sandwich…" He insisted.

She kept looking, saying nothing.

"You better eat, because the journey is far from over…"

"I cannot talk to strangers and I cannot take things from strangers, I talked to you earlier and it was wrong…"

"Well… it is too late for regrets…"

Taylor began to cry, saying:

"I want my Mom, please…I want to get back to my Mom…" She was crying a lot.

The man just stood there, saying nothing, doing nothing, and Taylor totally helpless, crying.

* * *

Ten o'clock at night, in Quantico, Emily was in Garcia's office, they had phoned to all friends of Taylor, absolutely no one had heard from her, no one knew where she might be. Emily had also contacted the police station to ask for the pictures of the street, to see what direction Taylor had taken, or try to see what had happened to her. Hotch and Morgan arrived at BAU, Emily hugged him, saying:

"Please, Aaron, help me, it is very late, she never stayed all alone before, at this time…I have no idea where she must be, we know the first 24 hours is primordial to find her alive…"

"Emily, try to remember every detail from today since you two were at home…" Derek said.

"She was upset because of the marriage… and…"

Emily hesitated a little because no one at BAU knew about the pregnancy yet. She kept saying:

"…because of the baby…"

"Baby?" Garcia asked.

"Yes, I'm pregnant…"

Garcia tried to congratulate Emily, but she did not allow it:

"No, Penelope, I just want to find my little girl now….then, I left her at school, I said "I love you" for her, but she did not reply; and I waited for her to get inside the school, the gate of the school; and I left because I had medical appointment…"

"I remember one of the lasts times I took care of her, she said to me about a man trying to make her a movie star…offering to her a job as an actress…"

"What? And you said nothing to me? How come, Derek? You should have told me, I am her mother! You think you can act as a father but you have no responsibility for that, you are just a player and you only know how to deal with whores and not with my daughter! You should have told me, if something bad happens to her, I will never forgive you…"

Emily was very nervous at that moment, about to explode; and she exploded throwing all the wrath of the disappearance of Taylor on Derek's backs. She left Garcia's office after saying these things to Derek. Hotch looked at Morgan's face as if saying: don't take it as personal, she is just nervous.

* * *

It was almost midnight, they were waiting for the results of the records from that day, they were in the boardroom, when Hotch got a call from the local police:

"Mr. Hotchner, unfortunately, the security cameras do not cover that street, we're checking the surrounding streets to see if we see her walking on the streets, or in any suspicious vehicle…"

"OK, thank you, keep me informed…"

"What?" Emily asked.

"They don't have security cameras in that area…"

"OMG!"

"Emily, you should go home, maybe she is going to there… we can take care of everything here…"

"I'm not going anywhere, Aaron, until I found my daughter…"

"Well, who do you think has some kind of interest on her? Derek, what else did she say about this man?"

"She said he was looking for girls to work on television, and I said to her never speak to him again, and she should call the security, or her Mom, or me…"

"It was him… I'm sure it was him… Aaron… what are we going to do?"

"I need a list from everyone who has some interest in you… or her…"

"I don't have this list, the only person who had some kind of interest on her is dead… her father…"

"Are you sure Doyle does not have relatives?"

"As far as I know he is orphan… As we had already Doyle on hands; Interpol never found it necessary to go after to check if he was really an orphan…"

"…And we know that if the man was really looking for movie stars, he would contact you…as responsible for her… it was just an excuse to take her…"

Hotch spent the rest of the night in the BAU in touch with all the delegates of the city, so that the whole city was on alert because of Taylor's disappearance; Emily, Derek and Garcia were also there for the rest of the night; waiting for news. Emily was crying a lot now, because the day was dawning, and no news of Taylor.

* * *

At the same time, the other side of the world, more specifically in Greece, inside a castle; Taylor had been taken to a bedroom, high up in the castle, with great iron bars on the window, and she was locked inside, a large wooden door and iron too. She was more than 24 hours without food now. She was getting weak and she was very scared and crying a lot calling for her Mom.

In Quantico, the day was just beginning, but in Greece, it was already noon. So, someone opened the door and brought some food for her; Taylor sat on the bed and said to the man:

"Who are you? What do you want from me? I want my Mommy!"

"Eat! Later you will know who we are, and what you are doing in here…"

* * *

In Quantico, BAU, near lunchtime:

Hotch said to Emily:

"My love, you do not look well, you need rest but if you do not rest you need food, you have not eaten, our baby need strength and food; Garcia, can you go get food for her, please, I think you might know what foods is good for her condition…"

"Aaron, I do not need anything to eat or to sleep or rest, I just need my baby girl right now that is all I need and want…"

* * *

The team was able to solve the case, and all of them returned to BAU, so that all were now helping in locating Taylor, working nonstop. They had searched on the streets, and Taylor had not been seen by anyone, they mapped suspects that Emily had dealt during her career in Interpol, and the BAU to see if it could be someone wanting to avenge her.

"Garcia, we need to check trains stations, bus, airport, it is very possible they did not stay here; if it was for a kidnapping for money, they would have phoned to request redemption.…"

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

At night, in Greece, the man came to seek Taylor to bring to another part of the castle, he said to her:

"I'll take you to know some people, be nice to them…"

He was taking Taylor by her arm. He put Taylor in a big gigantic library, and locked her inside; there were a couple inside the library, a couple of an old lady and an old man. They were sat on a big couch. They said to Taylor, that he stood there very closed to the enormous big locked door:

"Come here…"

Taylor just looked, curious to them.

"Come here, you don't have to be afraid… We just want to talk to you…"

Very scared, Taylor walked very slowly to near them, the two old people, and she sat on the opposite couch in front of them, quiet, just observing them.

"Do you know who we are?"

Taylor "said" no with her head.

"We are your grandparents... I supposed that your mother had told you that your father is dead…"

Taylor nodded.

"Unfortunately it is truth; we are his parents, so we are your grandparents and you are part of our family too…"

"I'm very happy to meet you two, but I just want to get back to my Mom…"

The couple ignored Taylor's saying, and said:

"We'd like to show you some pictures of your dad; do you want to see it?"

Taylor nodded.

They showed a lot of photos of Ian, since childhood, until he become an adult, and also showed photos of him with Emily in TuscanyVillage. Taylor saw picture of them all, and somehow, her heart was softened a bit.

"….And this one, this little boy…. is now almost a man, he is seventeen years old, and is going to college, and he is your brother…."

Taylor's eyes widened:

"I have a brother?"

"I bet your mother never told you that too…"

"No, she never said…"

"There are many other things she did not tell you. But we'll tell you everything now."

Taylor looked at them, startled.

"Your mother approached your father, saying she wanted to make business with him, she seduced him, like a snake…"

"My mother is not a snake!"

"…okay, but she did approach him, saying she wanted to do business with him, and your father never, ever, had fall in love with someone like he did with your mother, he loved your mother, like he had never loved anyone in his life, we had never seen him so excited about a woman, in a very short time, they were living together, and he gave her a ring, symbolizing a wedding, he never been so happy…your father, sweetie… we are telling you this, because you deserve to know about him…"

Taylor's Grandma and Grandpa were intercalary to tell the story for Taylor, from their point of view, very distorted, say in passing. They continued to say:

"…They were living together, very happy, with Declan, when suddenly some bad man come to arrest your father…"

"…To the jail?"

"…Yes, to the jail, where he spent seven years until he prove he was innocent for the accusations that your mother had done… your mother sent him to jail…mistakenly, she did not think twice about sending him to jail; cheating on him, knowing how much he was in love with her, she cheated on him, pretending to be in love too… she played with his feelings…"

"… She took his son, Declan, your brother that you will meet soon… she made your father think his little boy was killed and all of us thought that too… it was so painful for all of us…and she did not think twice to do all of this…"

"… I know this is hard for you to listen all of this… but you are already old enough to know all of this and make your own choices, because until now you just know about your mother side of the story… and it's time for you to know all the truth… the truth of your life… the story of your life too…"

Taylor was devastated hearing all of this, she was sad, a mix of feelings now about this whole story; about who to believe in; about being away from the people she loved; she was crying now, but it was a silent pain crying, just tears falling while listening to everything. It was a mental torture for her.

"… After he proved his innocence and got out from the jail, he went after her because he wanted so much see you, he wanted to meet you and he never did, because your mother hid you… do you remember that?"

"I remember living in Europe for almost a year, with my grandparents…"

"…your mother sent you there in order to hide you from your father… and he just wanted to meet you, he just wanted to see you…"

"… And your mother pretended she was dead just to drive your father crazy looking for you and Declan during seven months…"

"… He never found you, but he found Declan, but he could never talk to Declan again… because your mother's friend chased him for all this time, making your father's life a complete hell…"

"What friend?" Taylor asked.

"…her friend who worked with her, at BAU, called Derek Morgan… he made a hell of your father's life, chasing him while your father just wanted you and Declan, his children, his own flesh and blood…"

"…Until the whole team got involved and they ended up killing your father…"

"Who killed him?"

"We are not sure about who pulled the trigger, but all of them, without exception, had their guns pointed at your father…"

* * *

Taylor's grandparents, Ian's parents, talked to her a little more, telling their version of the facts; trying to turn Ian into a saint for his daughter, and trying to change her mind against her mother and the whole team. Around ten o'clock, in Greece, she was brought back to the bedroom and locked inside. She cowered in bed, thinking about what she had heard, and crying missing her mother and Derek.

* * *

In Quantico, was three o'clock in the afternoon, Hotch had excused the team to sleep and rest, and the others continue the search for Taylor, he was in his office with Emily, he told her:

"Emily, I'll take you home, we're doing our best to locate her, I'm already in touch with all the police stations of the country, we'll find her, Emily…"

"I can not breathe…"

"I'll take you to my home, then. But you can not stay that way without taking care of yourself, without food…"

"Aaron, nothing else matters to me…"

"We'll find Taylor, Emily, but we have a baby here…"

He placed his hand on her belly, very gently.

"I don't care…"

Hotch could see the pain her eyes but to see her denying their baby, hurt his soul,rest the same until you reach. But he chose to keep quiet, that was definitely not the best time to question her about that, he had to do the best he could to find Taylor safe and well, the possible and the impossible. And he would do it.

"Emily, I promise you that we are going to find her…just go home and eat something and take a rest… I'm going to take you there…"

"I don't care for any one anymore… I just want my girl back, and nothing else matter to me anymore…"

She got up from the sofa, inside Hotch's office and went away:

"Where are you going?" Hotch asked, going after her.

"Don't come after me…" She said.

* * *

**Will they able to find Taylor in time and will Emily able to remain calm to keep her sanity to take care of her baby she is carrying and if they find Taylor will Emily and Derek able to convince her that that Ian's family was just feeding her lies and fabrication? Stay tuned!**

**I thank all the comments, I love, really love it! So please comment over and over, even if it is for critical! I promise to publish soon! Love you all guys…**


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing**

* * *

"Emily, I promise you that we are going to find her…just go home and eat something and take a rest… I'm going to take you there…"

"I don't care for any one anymore… I just want my girl back, and nothing else matter to me anymore…"

She got up from the sofa, inside Hotch's office and went away:

"Where are you going?" Hotch asked, going after her.

"Don't come after me…" She said.

Emily was in her car, driving to her house, tears dropping steadily, it was a complete sense of powerlessness, it was a waiting too painful, but she knew there was not much she could do now, but to wait for the results of the search for Taylor. She walked into her house with a huge tightness in the chest, and a lump in the throat; the house seemed so lifeless; everything was lifeless; everything reminded her of Taylor, she sat on the couch, and soon she saw Taylor's iPod on the table center. It was enough for her to collapse into tears again. She took the iPod in hands, and said to herself:

"Where are you now, my baby? It hurts so much."

She got up from the couch and went into the Taylor's bedroom, as if by a miracle, she would find Taylor there inside. She entered the bedroom and she saw all the belongings of Taylor, she hugged Taylor's clothes inside the wardrobe, she smelled Taylor's clothes as if to bring her closer to her, she sat up on Taylor's bed, taking a huge stuffed dog that was on the bed. Emily lay in Taylor's bed, shrunken, hugging the stuffed dog: Taylor's favorite; and she stayed there for the rest of the day, crying, and trying to feel Taylor closer to her, saying to herself:

"We're going to find you, Tay. Just be safe, we're going to get you, baby…"

In the evening that day, the doorbell rang, Emily was still in Taylor's bed, she went to answer the door, hoping it was Taylor and she opened the door, but it was Hotch.

She lowered her head, and opened the door for him to enter. He took a few steps inside. She closed the door, and looked at him, there was nothing on his face; anything new, so she cried again, and he hugged her tight, they were hugging, Emily crying a lot and in his arms. After a long time, he said:

"I'll stay here with you tonight, but the police of the whole country are looking for Taylor, I opened several channels of search; and there are hundreds of possibilities that we are working to taper…"

"Aaron, I need to find her alive…It's almost 48 hours…"

"The first 24 hours are the most important… I'm sure she is alive… We're going to find her, Emily…"

Hotch kissed her on the forehead. He spent the night there with Emily, but they slept very little, she could not sleep at all.

* * *

Across the world, in Greece, the man, Alexander, Ian's brother, came to seek Taylor, he said:

"You'll meet the rest of the family, and from today, you will have all meals with us at the table, let's go down to breakfast…"

Taylor said nothing, and went with the man to go to the bottom of the giant castle to meet the family.

Arriving downstairs in the castle, everyone was gathered in huge table for breakfast; Taylor felt as if she was part of some epic movie; at the table were the old couple who had been performing as her grandparents; there were also two men, who were Ian's brothers, their wives, and some children and adolescents who were children of two couples; Taylor looked to everyone, she was very frightened; Alexander presented her to everyone, just saying that she was a daughter of Ian, she was lost to the world, and she would live there from now on. Taylor heard this and began to cry, cry a lot, totally helpless, wanting her mother.

She dropped her hand from the man's hand, and ran, but she could not get away, the whole castle was closed; giant doors, so she sat in one of the huge sofas, crying a lot. Alexander's wife got up from the table and went to her, and she sat next to Taylor, who was crying a lot. She ran her hand through Taylor's hair. Taylor looked at her; the woman wiped Taylor's tears from her face, and hugged the girl. Taylor said:

"I want my mom, please. I just want my mom…"

The woman said nothing, and looked at her husband, who said to Taylor:

"Look, girl, there are rules in this house and you have to obey; now, it is time for breakfast, everybody is waiting for you…now, get up and let's have breakfast…"

Taylor thought it was better to be quiet and obey; but she was profiling the place to see if there was a way to run away from there.

* * *

The next day, in Quantico, Emily went with Hotch to the BAU, they entered in the boardroom, where the team was already assembled; Rossi unfortunately did not see them coming, because he had his backs, and he was talking about something quite nasty when Emily came, she just heard:

"Guys, we do not have a body yet, this is a sign that she is still alive…"

Well, it was not even a little pleasant to see her daughter being treated as just another case, not that other people have less value, but it hurt too much to hear, and she could not help. Rossi realized, he stood up and said:

"Sorry, Emily, I did not mean ..."

Emily could not say anything, and Garcia entered with important information:

"Declan Jones is no longer living in America, he left the country as soon as Ian died…"

"You had no further contact with him after Ian died, Emily?" JJ asked.

"No, I thought he was still at boarding school. I just wanted to protect Tay from everything…"

"Any idea where he went?" Hotch asked Garcia.

"There are records of him entering Ireland."

"This is too much obvious. There is no record of him leaving the country?" Reid asked.

"No. He did not leave Ireland. Legally, he is there." Garcia said.

"Or he is there, or he changed his name." Rossi mused.

"Let's go there." Hotch said.

How many cases were pending for the BAU to solve; Hotch thought it best to divide the team, so that the only ones who went to Ireland were Hotch, Reid, and Emily, it is obvious that Emily was not working on the case, she was no longer part of the team, but there was no way she was going to be just waiting for news in DC. The rest of the team was working on others cases. Arriving in the capital of Ireland, Hotch made contact with local police, delivering all the information, and began searching for Declan because they were deducing that if Declan had been brought by Ian's family, it will have a big chance that same could have happened to Taylor. But all the police of America was aware of her disappearance, and they were looking for her too.

* * *

Hotch, Reid and Emily were about two weeks in Ireland, and came out of there. returning to America, almost with certainty that Declan was not in that country, but they still had no idea where he might be, he should have left the country under another name, or in some illegal private jet, the same that Taylor could have been taken. Emily was getting increasingly sad and desperate; and Hotch was about to loose the focus seeing her that way and could not help over what he was already doing.

* * *

Taylor was already kidnapped for twenty days now, they sought her just for her make her meals, or to spend some time with her grandparents, but most of the time, she was locked in her bedroom. One night, after dinner, Alexander's wife, who was called Valerie, lead Taylor to her bedroom to sleep, and she stayed there for a little bit in the bedroom with Taylor:

"You want to talk a little bit?" She asked the girl.

"I want my mother. When are you going to let me see my mother?"

The woman had no answer for that question, she knew that Ian's family would never allow it, but she could not say that to Taylor.

"You really like your mother, right?"

"She is the only one I have."

"So tell me a little bit of her…"

The woman thought it will relief a little Taylor's pain.

"She is beautiful…... She is smart… You know she's pregnant?... She's getting married too…. I will not be there….."

"Oh, dear, I'm sorry for that."

"Do you think when the baby is born she will forget about me?"

The woman took both hands of Taylor and said:

"She will never forget you…"

"Do you think she is looking for me?"

"I'm pretty sure of that…"

Valerie stayed a little more time in there and left. She was at her bedroom now, arguing with Alexander, her husband:

"She is just a child… she needs her mother! What you did was wrong!"

"Don't tell me what is wrong; wrong is she being away from her family, that is us…she belong to us!"

"She is terrified, Alexander!"

"She gets used to it with the time, just like happened to Declan…"

"Declan had no family when he lived in America, Taylor has a mother! It's a different situation…"

"With mother or not, she gets used to it, and I don't want to hear another word about this…"

* * *

The next day, the BAU, Emily was there to see if there was news about the whereabouts of Declan, and her daughter. She and Hotch were having an argument in front of everyone on the team:

"Emily, you do not have to come here, I keep you informed if there is anything new."

"I can not just stay at home doing nothing, waiting!"

"But there's nothing you can do here… You have to be careful, take care of yourself, you have to think about the baby…"

"Fuck the baby, Aaron, I want my daughter back!" She was very hysterical and nervous.

All though she was with her daughter missing for a long time now, but damn, he got very upset and hurt hearing this, about their baby she was carrying, yet he kept the hurt to him, and said nothing. Everybody bowed their heads, and they were also very touched by the whole situation. Emily vanished from the room, and JJ went to talk to her, she took Emily to her office:

"Em, I have no idea how you are feeling, but I can imagine, but Hotch is working hard, he is spending whole nights here, at BAU, he is doing impossible to find Taylor, we all truly believe she is alive, she is in somewhere and we are going to find her…"

"JJ, I cannot wait anymore, you don't understand, I cannot breath anymore, I'm feeling a horrible anguish, a feeling of suffocation, tight chest, anxiety, insecurity, a terrible pain. I know this is nobody's fault, JJ. And I know Aaron, and you all are working hard to find her, but I can not help, you know? I'm choking, I feel like if I don't hug my daughter again, and soon, I'll fall apart without air to breathe... I feel like I want to run, run, run around the whole world to find her… I just don't know where to start…"

"Emily, I know this is so difficult for you, for all of us, but mainly for you; but you have to take care of yourself and of that miracle you are carrying inside, do this for Taylor, this is her sister or brother, her family member too, that she might not like now, but I know she will love in the future. Your baby was conceived in love and you have to love the baby now, because I know you love this baby as much as Taylor, we will find her safe…"

Emily was entering the fourth month of pregnancy, but instead of getting fat, she was losing weight, just looked like she had swallowed an olive. She left JJ's office and she and JJ were getting back to meeting the team, and when Emily went down the stairs, she felt a sharp pain in the abdomen, and the jeans were soaked with blood, JJ tried to hold her by the arm, but she was so much in pain, so she just sat in a chair, writhing in pain. JJ screamed for Hotch, who was inside the meeting room with others. On hearing the screams of JJ, he came running.

"She's not feeling good!"

Emily tried to keep sane, she said:

"I'm in pain."

Hotch took her to the hospital. JJ went with them, she was with Emily at the back seat of the car, saying:

"Emily, remain calm, take deep breaths, it is going to be okay, I am here for you, I will hold your hands all the way there… You remember the time I was in labor with Henry, you were holding my hands before Will could arrive, and speaking of Will, I can never thank you enough for saving him at that bank, you are my family for so long Emily, you are like a sister to me; when I lost my sister you help me to have another sister…"

Arriving at the hospital, she was taken directly to the operating room, they did tests and the procedures necessary; Hotch and JJ were in the waiting room; Hotch super impatient, not knowing what was happening. After an eternity of time, the doctor came to talk to him:

"Mr. Hotchner, unfortunately, she lost the baby, we had to make a surgery to remove the remains of the fetus…it was a girl…"

Hotch just gave a blank stare; all the air were stolen a little bit from him too now, and he was totally speechless. The doctor noticed and said:

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"When can I see her?"

"She is under the effect of anesthesia. I believe that in two hours, she wakes up…"

"Okay, thank you."

Hotch approach the big glass window to stare outside, sad, it could be said he had tears in his eyes. JJ approach to talk to him:

"Hotch, I am so sorry about your loss, I have a pretty good idea what Emily is going to go through, she will feel not only physical pain but emotional pain and guilty, she will feel for not taking care of herself and the further emotional pain not able to find Taylor not knowing how she is, her emotions will be all over the map, I will help you to support her, I know you are angry right now at her, but you have to put those anger aside for Emily sake right now, you cannot blame her because, she is going to blame herself right now…"

"JJ, I know this is not anything to blame her for, but I just wish she would love our baby enough to take care of herself. I know she is worried about Taylor, and she cannot think about other thing; but she could have taken care of the baby she was carrying while we and her are looking for Taylor, she did not have to trade off one child for the other…"

Aaron Hotch was a stronghold kind of person, he just let himself down for just a few things; nearly nothing he gave himself that right, but he was sad; his baby girl, his first daughter, and she never even had the opportunity to be born, and he was cursing situation now, and doing his best to not transfer that bad feeling for Emily. He was so full of anguish now, but he knew he had to find force in the depths of his soul to be able to help Emily overcome this loss; the sadder thing was that perhaps she did not mind. But even then he would support her, because he always knew that it is a thing of small-minded and soul to cower before a problem; it has to always to be faced, with a firm heart with consciousness, to death.

* * *

In Greece.

Declan was coming from a vacation in the beach, so that he would know his sister just now. He came, he kissed his grandparents and his grandmother told him:

"Your sister is already living here with us…"

Declan got a fright, because he knew of the plan to bring Taylor too, since Ian's death, his relatives talked about it, but due to the fact that Emily was from the FBI, he never thought that they would take this plan forward. But he dared not face those people. His grandmother asked Valerie to bring the girl. Declan was very apprehensive, he was just waiting there in the living room, with his grandparents.

Valerie opened Taylor's bedroom door and said to her:

"There is a person who wants no meet you…"

Taylor just sat on the bed.

"Come on, I'm going to take you there…"

"Who is it?" She asked a little scared.

Valerie downed to talk her:

"It is your big brother!"

Valerie escorted Taylor to the living room, where were her grandparents, and Declan very apprehensive waiting. They came into the room; Declan looked at Taylor, Taylor looked at him and he smiled sheepishly at her, they looked into their eyes; and he was seventeen, but the same boy always lovely, pure and good heart. He approached Taylor and said:

"Hi, I'm your big brother. I always wanted to meet you, I always loved you from afar…"

Taylor sympathized with him since the first look he gave her. She smiled shyly at him, and he asked:

"Can I give you a hug?"

Taylor nodded and they hugged, she was already crying, she was very emotional missing Emily so much, and from all the people of that house, Declan was the only one she felt she could trust and find some consolation and support.

* * *

At the hospital, in Quantico:

The doctor was taking Hotch to the hospital room where Emily was. She was already awake. At the door of the bedroom, the doctor said:

"She is with drugs for pain and vitamins, so she is with the serum, she is very weak, so I suggest not to pull her too much…"

"Does she know about the loss of the baby?"

"Yes, she knows…"

Hotch entered the bedroom, he looked at Emily, she had tears in her eyes, which flowed quietly, he approached her, very close, but before he could say anything, she said to him with a lump in her throat:

"I'm so sorry."

Hotch took her hand that was free because the other had the serum connected, and said to her:

"How are you feeling?

"I am so sorry, Aaron, I did not take care of myself, it is not that I did not love our baby enough, I did, I love our baby very much equally to Taylor, it is just I was not in the right frame of mind, I was going insane with worry for Taylor that I could not think straight and I could not breathe either…but I really wanted badly to have our baby Aaron, please, believe me…"

"Emily, you don't need to think about this now… Know that I will always be here for you, and by your side, because I love you, I just want to see you happy…"

"Any news about Tay?"

"We track all the private jets that got in and out of the country in a short period of time, and we are checking those who left the country on the day that she disappeared. There are flights to all parts of the world, but we are focusing on those who flew to Europe; Morgan is now checking the occupants of the jet, how many children there were, and we discard these because for sure, they took her hidden inside some box or bag…"

"My poor baby Tay…"

"We'll find her! If it's the last thing I do in my life!" Hotch said, firmly.

Moments of heavy silence.

"Aaron, I'm sorry for our baby, I'm really sorry."

"Me too… it was a girl…"

"I'm sorry…"

"That's okay, it was not your fault…"

"Actually it is…"

"Don't think about this now, Emily, please…Don't torture yourself…You have to be good for when we bring Taylor back…"

* * *

A few days more, In Greece, Taylor's bedroom now was no longer locked, so that Declan was spending some time with her. They had too much things to talk about.

* * *

**Will Declan tell the whole truth to Taylor about Ian? Maybe he will go to help Taylor escape, or he will tell Emily about where Taylor is… Thanks for the super affectionate comments as ever. I love it! Keep commenting and suggesting.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi, guys, I feel like I have some clarifications to make about some confused points in this story. First of all, I have to repeat that English is not my first language; I just write in English to practice my writing, but English is not my first language, so I apologize immensely for a few errors that may make the story more "poor" or "incomprehensible". About Beth, well, after the baby fraud was discovered there are no more reasons for her to be mentioned in this story, she will be happy with her baby in New York, and Hotch will not sue her because he respect what they lived together, and for respect for the baby. Jack was not mentioned before, because, like in the show "Criminal Minds", he almost never appears, but it is supposed that he is being well taken care of by his aunt, because Hotch is always traveling. About the disappearance of Taylor, well, Emily left her at school around 7:45 in the morning, and she was kidnapped soon thereafter. Emily just went back to school at 3:00 in the afternoon to get Taylor, which left much time for them to leave the country. It is assumed that they had left America around 9:00 am, when Emily returned to school to pursue Taylor, it took six hours of flying already, and I mentioned that Taylor had not yet arrived in Greece, when the man offered food to her on the plane, he said, "this trip is far from over". And finally, I do not think Emily would be the kind of mother who slaps children. But I thank all the notes, and I will always strive to improve. That said, let's go for one more chapter. Enjoy it! As always, I own nothing.**

* * *

A few days more, In Greece, Taylor's bedroom now was no longer locked, so that Declan was spending some time with her. They had too much things to talk about.

"How is Emily?"

"Mom?"

"She, unfortunately, is not my Mom…"

"No?"

"No! Are you thinking she is my Mom too?"

"I'm so confused, they said I have a brother, and my Mom

never talked to me about my father, so I thought she never wanted to talk about you too…"

"No, Taylor, we just have the same father, Emily is not my mother; when she came to live with us, me and our father, I was about four…"

"Is it true my mother was bad to him?"

"They already talked to you, right?"

Taylor nodded.

"Look, Taylor, I really loved and still love my father, because he is my blood, and there is no way I don't love him; but, he was an evil person…"

"What do you mean evil?"

"Taylor, you are so lucky to have Emily. I know she is a great mother, she is not my mother but she always treated me like she was, she protected me from our father who was truly evil, who killed many innocent people, your mom had to go undercover to stop him, she risked her life to protect me, and an entire world, from him even faking my death to our father, and she did the same for you, protecting you from him because he is truly evil as he would have destroyed us if he had raised us and your Mom knew this…"

"Do you think they will let me see my mom again?"

"Taylor, they will never let you escape from here…"

Taylor began to cry. Declan said:

"I will help you get out of here, I don't know how, I don't know when, but I promise I will help you… you are my little sister, I just met you, but I already love you so much…"

Taylor smiled, they hugged and she said:

"Thank you…"

"We both may share the same Doyle evil blood, but we are not like him and his brothers and family, you are good just like your Mom and I think I got my goodness and kindness from the love and care your mom provided for me; we are just like your Mom, nothing like them, even though we have the Doyle blood, but we are more like Prentiss, even me, I am more of a Prentiss even though not biologically speaking…"

They were talking a little more, but Declan soon left Taylor's bedroom because he did not want to raise suspicions.

* * *

A few days later, Emily was being discharged from the hospital and Hotch was there to take her home, because he was involved with many parallel cases in BAU, and devoting himself personally in finding the whereabouts of Taylor. They were two sad hearts, for reasons quite different. There was a slight tension in the air, dammit, they were two super profilers, one could read the mind of another perfectly; Emily knew very well that she could have avoided the loss of the baby, and she also knew that Hotch knew that, but he was making the impossible to not to play this responsibility to her because she was with her quota of suffering at the edge of unbearable, with her little daughter missing. Hotch knew very well that Emily could tell that he was making a superhuman effort to try to disguise. He was sad, very sad about the loss of the baby, he was sad because she was no longer using the engagement ring, and he was feeling frustrated because almost a month later, and the investigation had advanced very little. Hotch followed her up inside her apartment. They entered the apartment, Emily was like a double loss, and now, by her own fault, she would now suffer this grief that she caused, the loss of the baby. She told Hotch:

"I hope someday you can forgive me…"

"Emily, I have nothing to forgive you for, you were in a complete emotional mess with Taylor missing; if I was in your shoes or anyone else in your shoes, they would probably act the same way, is it not me you need forgiving from, but I feel it is you will never forgive yourself, you have to forgive yourself Emily, or we may not get through this, but know we will get through this together, because I will always love you so much like I always did…"

"It's very beautiful what you are saying, but these beautiful words you just said don't match with this sadness I am seeing in your eyes…"

"Well, I cannot be happy with all this happening…of course I am not happy, Emily… But I am here for you…I have to go now, Garcia tracked flights that Morgan checked, and we are going to check them all, among the most likely destinations are Greece, Bulgaria and Italy, we are working with multiple channels of investigation. I'll keep you informed of everything…"

Emily was very depressed, kind of out of herself, but she was now trying to regain focus in order to help find Taylor. Hotch approached her, before leaving, pulled her into a tight hug, she felt comforted and protected by his hug, and she let a few tears to roll. Hotch kissed her in the forehead, he gently wiped her tears with his hand and left towards to BAU.

* * *

The team was splitting the next day to travel to countries that Garcia had tracked where they had entered the flights that went private jets from Quantico that day. But before the team could travel, Derek received a visit. At night, the doorbell rang, and he went to open, it was Emily. He opened the door, he looked at her, and she said:

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Derek opened the door for her to enter, she sat on a sofa, and he in another:

"Derek, I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you. It was not fair to you, that always did everything for her, and you have been an excellent father for her…I'm so sorry for what I said…I was totally out of my mind…"

"Emily, you have nothing to apologize for, and nothing to thank me, because I want to thank you so much for allowing me to have Taylor in my life, to give me the honor and pleasure to raise her since she was practically a baby, she is the most precious gift you gave me, the trust and faith you had in me to raise your precious gift, which is your baby girl, make me like I have to thank you; we will find her safe, I promise you that because, I can feel it in my heart that she is okay, just waiting for us to find her, and I know you can feel she is okay too, because a parent bond with a child is like that, she is a fighter just like her mother and she will fight to be okay, I know that, I can feel that…"

"Derek, I know you are thanking me, but I need to thank you, and for all your loving friendship to me and Taylor, and you are right, I can feel from the motherly bond with her that she is okay, and she is a fighter just like the both of us. You have always been her father, and Taylor knows that, and she loves you so much and she thinks of you as her father, no matter what I say to her... Taylor and I have been so lucky to have you in our lives…so please… just say you forgive me…"

"Okay, Ms. Stubborn, I forgive you…"

Derek smiled at her, and then said:

"Do you remember the first time I met Tay?"

"Yes, of course I remember, as soon as I joined the BAU, on her two years old birthday party…"

"Yeah… It was love at first sight…"

"Of course it was… you played with her the whole party; raised her imitating an airplane; made all her wishes… she fall in love with you…"

"And me too, I love Tay as my own daughter… remember that time, in school, she was only three and she got hurt in the playground, and she asked to call her father and not her mother, and she said we work together, so they could call BAU... she was only three…"

"Yeah, but they called me, and when I got there, her first question: where is Derek?"

Derek smiled remembering.

"…And about that time she would be the princess at the presentation for the theater at school… she presented me for all her friends as her father…saying: this is my father! This is my father!"

"… she drives me crazy with this…you keep saying I am the stubborn, but she is the stubborn master at home…"

"…from who do you think she pulled this from?"

"…Yes she is stubborn like me, but I think she got some personalities and qualities from you too Derek; she is a charmer and she can con me and deceive me with her smile and charms… where do you think she gets that from? It has to be you…"

…Emily, I remember every single detail with her since I met her for the first time…Taylor is like a light shining bright in this dark life I have at BAU…"

"…Remember that time when you were helping her in the ballet class? And you two were practicing at home for her presentation? I remember you practicing ballet, Derek…"

"Oh, don't remind me of that, you blackmailed me for a long time with that…"

"…here is Derek Morgan tough kick ass FBI agent wearing a tutu…"

"Oh, no… I had to hear you saying this for like what? …A whole year?...But I do not regret a thing, Emily! I would do all this again and I would try do it even better, because I love her, and you, so much… you two are family for me…"

Emily smiled and said:

"I know, Derek, we love you so much too…"

"Derek… do you really think she is okay?"

"I'm sure of this… the investigations are pointing that she is with Doyle's family and they would not do anything to hurt her… we just have to find out to where they took her…And we are traveling to three different locations tomorrow…"

"Yeah… Aaron told me…"

"And you two… are you okay?"

"…Oh, Derek, after everything had happened… I don't know… but I'm not able to think about this… Right now, I just want my little girl back, and safe… But I know how Aaron is sad because I lost our baby…"

"Yeah, Emily, he is… and… what about you? You just lost a baby! Are you okay?"

Emily took a deep breath and looked down, and said:

"Derek, honestly, it looks like it happened with someone else, not me… it's a strange feeling…like if I was anaesthetized…"

"Yeah… you know why this is happening, right…"

He raised an eyebrow to her; she did not answer and he said:

"…denial… but you know you will have to deal with this in the future…"

"Yes… I know…my conscience will remind me that…"

"Derek… I better go now…I know you all have a long journey to Europe tomorrow… Have a good trip and please… bring our little girl safe…"

Tears were forming in Emily's eyes. Derek took her hands, kissed her on the forehead and hugged her.

* * *

In Greece, Declan and Taylor treated immediately to strengthen the sanguine and family bond, they were spending lots of time together, playing video games, playing cards, and a bunch of other cool games, so they were not raising suspicions of others in the house; people were really believing that she was already getting used to her new life, and then they would start looking for school for her.

"Declan, did you have a chance to tell Mom where I am?"

"Not yet, because I cannot call her from here…and they don't allow me go out of the house so often… but I'm going out with some friends next Friday, then I will try to call her…"

"Really?"

"Yeah… but, you have to be quiet… they are dangerous people… they can kill us, they can kill your mother just to be with you… so, be quiet, they cannot mistrust anything!"

"Okay… I will…"

"Let's act like we are undercover… and in a big mission, okay…"

"Okay, Declan…"

Declan and Taylor were talking neat stuff too like what were their favorite foods, and shows on TV, or type of music they used to listen to; or favorite singers or band.

* * *

The team was traveling to Europe, in the BAU jet, and there they would divide themselves by group, by countries, looking for Taylor. As the plane had taken off too early, they were still taking the opportunity to get some sleep. Except for Derek, he was too worried and he really missed Taylor, he was listening to Taylor's favorite songs on his iPod, and some recordings she had made for him, with her own voice; and Hotch and Rossi, who were talking:

"So, how is Emily?" Rossi asked.

Hotch raise his eyes to look at Rossi, serious expression in the face.

"She is already at home, she is completely recovered…"

"Yeah… it would be good if we could take care of our souls with medicine like we take care of a physical pain…"

Hotch said nothing and remained quiet. Rossi asked:

"…And you? How are you feeling?"

"I'm frustrated because I feel like I should already found Taylor… I feel like I've failed with Emily…"

"You just lost a baby, Aaron, how are you feeling about this? Take a time to take care of your emotions and feelings… Eating you up about what has happened, losing your precious gift which is your baby girl, is not going to help you and Emily, please, open up and release all the anguish, you need to get it off your chest, or it will destroy you and maybe your relationship with her, I saw that in the past, you kept everything closed inside you just showing yourself for everyone to see a very cold and unfeeling person, but I know you much better than that on the inside and true you, is not that at all, please tell me everything you feel…"

"I always longed for a life without scars. I'm not saying a life without disappointments or frustrations but no scars. I always accept everything that life has imposed to me; without getting embarrassed in front of any bad event. But that fact of losing a baby, my little girl, without her even being born... this totally shook me, I can not transfer that feeling to Emily because she is already with her quota of suffering, and that is not little. I know when we find Taylor, and she is well, I know that Emily will get in the real again, and she will blame herself and suffer enough. But I can not blame her right now..."

"But she was responsible for this..."

"We do not know Dave, she could have lost this baby anyway… I prefer to blame the misfortune of fate than blame her...But yes losing my baby, it is a feeling of complete helplessness, I could realize how much I am nothing, or how much I'm small, face the facts of life that we are not able to change…"

"C'mon Aaron… I know you for too long…"

"Dave, yes, it hurt so much, I keep saying to myself why could she did not care so much for our baby too, it was a total miracle conceived by our love, it is if she is saying she love Taylor more because of Doyle, but no, I know she loves me, so it is so hard to understand why…but I know she was not thinking straight, too much worried and frightened that it clouded her judgement…But I still wish things could have turned out much differently…"

"You see, Aaron, I can see from your expression isn't it good to unload all this bottled up feelings; after you spilling your guts to me, I see the relief from your face that it feels good, you need to do this more often, not what you always do that is keeping it all locked up inside you, that you are ready to explode; so releasing it helps you to keep your sanity… Things will work well for your new family…"

Hotch just outlined a very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, small smile.

* * *

On Friday night, on Greece, Declan was out with some friends, children of friends of his uncles; acquaintances, but he took time to go out to a pay phone, he dialed the residential number of Emily's house, that he had taken the number from Taylor before. It was ten o'clock at night, in Greece, and three in the afternoon in DC. Emily was watching old stuff on TV in order to get distracted. She answered the phone:

"Hello?"

"Hi, Emily?"

Her mouth opened wide, her eyes widened, a train crossed her throat, and her heart raced a lot. She recognized Declan's voice, at the time.

* * *

**Thank you to all the reviews without exception, I love them all, keep commenting, sending suggestions and opinions. Thank you!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I own nothing.**

* * *

On Friday night, in Greece, Declan was out with some friends, children of friends of his uncles; acquaintances, but he took time to go out to a pay phone, he dialed the residential number of Emily's house, that he had taken the number from Taylor before. It was ten o'clock at night, in Greece, and three in the afternoon in DC. Emily was watching old stuff on TV in order to get distracted. She answered the phone:

"Hello?"

"Hi, Emily?"

Her mouth opened wide, her eyes widened, a train crossed her throat, and her heart raced a lot. She recognized Declan's voice, at the time. But she had to ask:

"Who is it?" She could barely breathe.

"Emily, hi, it's me, Declan. Look, I'm cannot take too long, they brought Taylor here to Greece, she is okay, she is at home now, I'm calling from a pay phone, so, I'm going to give you the address…"

"Declan, sweetie, is she really okay?"

"Yes, she is… but we cannot raise suspicious, so I'm calling here from street…"

"Declan, is there a way you two get out of the house?"

"No, Emily, there is no way we can get out of the house… they would kill us…"

"Oh, my God… Declan, thank you so much for protecting her…Please, be by her side, say her that I love her and we are going to get you two…now give me the address, please…"

"It's…" Declan gave the address for her. Emily took note and she said:

"Declan, be careful, be by her side, in matter of hours or just one day, BAU team are going to be there…so please, take care of her for me, and take care of yourself…"

"Okay, Emily, I have to go now…No one can even imagine that I called you…"

"Okay, son, Love you, bye, bye…."

Emily hung up the phone, she was shaking all over, but she made a huge effort to stay healthy. She needed to tell Hotch. Then immediately she called to him, but her thoughts were running too fast, she just could not coordinate the ideas, Hotch was still on the plane, flying to Europe, with the whole team:

"Hotchner?" He answered the phone.

"Aaron, please, I know where she is, he called me, you need the address, for God's sake, I need you there now, you need to go there NOW..."

She was uncontrolled and Hotch did not understand a word. So, he said:

"Emily, whoa, please slow down, I know you speak many languages and it sounds like you are speaking French to me right now…"

Emily took a deep breath and tried to speak and tell him again:

"Aaron, Declan called me, Taylor is with Doyle's family, in Greece, he gave me the address…" Her voice was failing, because she was out of air.

"Oh, Emily, give the address…"

Hotch took a paper and a pen, and wrote the address. Emily said:

"Aaron, please…be careful, I never knew his family, but I knew him very well, I wonder what they are capable of… please…"

"We will bring her safe, Emily…Even if I have to give my life for this…"

"Aaron, please, do not say that my love, I can not lose you because that would kill me and it would be like ripping my heart open out of my body… Get her home safe, everyone safe and unharmed, every single one of you, please…"

"I know…I'll keep you informed."

HOtch hung up the phone, and said to the team where Taylor was. Derek got a little desperate and said:

"Hotch, we have to go in there right now, and you better not tell me to sit on the sidelines, I have to go in there, even if I am the only one…"

"You cannot go in there half cocked, and like a loaded human gun, Morgan, that is why I think it is not a good idea for you to be on this case, but you are one of our best, one wrong move and you know things might turn out wrong…"

"No way Hotch, Taylor is like a daughter to me, I cannot just sit and wait, I want to be there, I want her to know I am there to rescue her…"

"That's why I think you should not go, you just said she is like a daughter for you, you are too much emotionally involved…"

"…..And you are not too involved with her mother?"

Hotch did not have answer for that. They talked to the pilot and said they were landing in Greece now, for the rest of the trip, they were drawing up plans to rescue Taylor.

* * *

In Greece, the day had just begun and Declan was playing cards with Taylor, they were laughing out loud to not raise suspicions. Then, when they were completely sure no one else was listening to them, Declan told Taylor:

"I spoke with Emily yesterday…"

"What?" Taylor screamed.

"Shhhhhhh"…

"Sorry…"

Declan was almost whispering now:

"I told her where we are, they are coming to rescue you…"

"Oh, my God… how it's going to be?"

"I don't know, Tay, but these people are capable to kill us if they have to…so, let's just wait, okay…"

"Oh, Declan, you did it for me, thank you so much, I'm going to beg my Mom for you to come and live with us… I love you so much…"

She hugged Declan.

* * *

The team arrived in Greece, and they went straight to the local police station, asking for police reinforcements, and tell what was happening. They devised a plan to surround the house.

Hotch got everyone involved in the process; like swat team, sharp shooters and great climbers to climb the castle; some divers for position; divers special task force; guard dogs to fight off the Doyle guard dogs; they were also using; all units were using communicating through walkie talkies; Garcia was on her computer helping them all the way too; she has scan of the castle as well. But the BAU was the main unit in the process.

Derek was pointing his gun, he was strategically positioned, Reid was next to him, and he could see how Derek was shaking and sweating, and Reid tried to calm him down:

"Morgan, statistics show that the number of manpower increases the odds of this being a very successful mission, and also statistics show that taking a deep breath and think positive thoughts increase people wishes and the best possible outcome as well…"

"Thanks Reid, but I don't think your statistics will help me now, I cannot think right now, I'm too focus in get my little princess safe from there… At a time like this we throw statistics out the window, if there is a small chance to get her out safely you can bet I will win that small window of odds anytime…"

Hotch was a person who was devoted equally to every case in which he worked, everything went perfectly well, and he does not have to hurt anyone, but one case in particular, the fact that child who was kidnapped daughter of the woman who was he loved, it made things be more than a challenge for him, it was a matter of honor to him, and he would give his life if need be to save that girl, so he managed to stay focused all the time, what he had to do what he needed to do, he thought in his own son, and it was with this courage that he managed to keep the focus on the mission that he had to go. He was the head of everything, before all police units that were there, he would command, he would negotiate.

Derek Morgan was totally the opposite, he had boiling blood; explosive temper, and he was very involved with this case, because it was his little girl that was there, he was sweating from nervousness, pounding heart, he was controlling himself to not to tremble, and not do any bullshit in advance, and he kept saying to himself mentally: 'stay calm, my little girl, stay calm, we'll take you from here safe'. Derek was in wet clothes so much sweat, his heart was beating fast and he was too anxious.

All units surrounded Doyle's family castle, everyone had their guns pointed to the castle; and Hotch was using a megaphone to speak:

"We know you have Taylor Prentiss in there, we want you to release the girl, we do not want anyone to get hurt in this process."

Inside the house, everyone was gathered in the huge dining table; Alexander was the first to react:

"What the hell is this?"

Everyone inside the house was very apprehensive, women and children ran to the bedrooms upstairs, but before Taylor could pass; Alexander grabbed her by the hair, and pulled a knife that was tucked in his boot and said:

"You're not going anywhere!"

"Do not hurt her, uncle Alex." Declan begged.

Taylor, of course, began to cry.

"I just want her here, vanish from here, Declan…"

"I can 't, I will not let my little sister here…"

All the teams of police, SWAT, FBI, and police units stormed the gates and the house now; Alexander was in the main lobby, only holding Taylor very hard, with the knife held to her neck, and Declan beside him, crying, Taylor was crying too much too. Hotch came face to face with Alexander; Rossi, Reid, and Morgan also pointing his weapons, and tears falling free by Derek's face, but they were all with an eye toward Alexander and the next step of him. Hotch said, pointing his glock:

"Drop the knife. You do not want to do this for the daughter of your brother. Release the girl…"

Wildly, Ian's brother:

"But I want to do to that bitch, her mother, who destroyed the life of my brother!"

"You know that all your family is here inside this house; I know you don't want any of them to get hurt, so drop the knife, release the girl and we can talk for a deal; we can just talk; but you have to release the girl now…"

Hotch was trying to be calm; but his heart was running fast now, just seeing the fear inside Taylor's eyes; and seeing the rage and angry and wickedness inside that man. Derek was still with tears running from his eyes for all his face. The man said to Hotch:

"I'm not going to release this girl, my wish is killing that bitch who is her mother! But since I don't have her here, I have to kill this little bitch here…"

"You don't want to do that, think about your brother, this girl is his daughter, she is his flesh and bone…he would never be able to hurt her…"

"But that bitch has to pay for what she done to my brother…"

"Hurting this little girl id not the right way, your own flesh and bone…"

Alexander tightened the knife on Taylor's neck, so that the blade made a shallow cut on her neck, and the blood began to flow. Taylor screamed weeping and Derek was crying uncontrollably now just watching it all. Hotch kept talking with him:

"What is it going to accomplish if you kill an innocent child? Nothing! It will just prove that your family is a heartless and evil family, I do not think you want to end your family on this sour note; will you feel better doing this? I do not think so, just look at this innocent child's eyes, she done nothing to you, just look at her Alexander…"

Hotch kept talking:

"You killing your brother's daughter will not bring him back…"

Alexander took just one moment to look down, at Taylor head, and Derek took a chance to shoot his arm, and the knife fell to the ground; Alexander fell on the ground too; he was not dead; Taylor ran to Derek's arms; Derek hugged her so tight; and said to her:

"Tay, look, you are safe now, baby, just go to JJ, we need to finish this here okay…JJ will take care for you…"

Derek kissed her in the forehead and led Taylor and Declan to JJ. The team and the police still had to search the house ,and arrest all persons responsible for the kidnapping, but the local police would be responsible for doing this. JJ took Taylor to the ambulance that was out there to take care of neck injuries. Alexander had been taken by ambulance to the hospital, with much police to arrest him later.

"Are you okay, dear?" JJ asked Taylor.

Taylor was crying a lot still. She just managed to say:

"Where is my mom?"

"She is not here, because she is too much nervous and she would not be able to help us…but she is at home, just waiting for you… let's call her now?"

The girl nodded. JJ called Emily:

"HELLO?"

"Emily, she is here with me, she is safe now…"

Emily dropped her legs, she was crumbling, she said:

"OMG! Thank God, JJ! Can I speak to her?"

"Yes, I'm handing the phone to her now…"

"Mommy, is that really you? I never thought I would see you again, that awful man that is actually my uncle had a knife to my throat, but Derek and Mr. Hotchner saved me along with the team, I thought I would never to see you again, Mommy, and to say sorry for how I acted to you at times, I know I was not a good girl to you many times, and I thought I was going to be punished for all the horrible things I said to you, Mr. Hotcher, Jack and the baby, I am so sorry Mommy, I thought I would never get a chance to say how much I love you again, because I remember when you dropped me at school that day… I… I… never said…. I love you too… back to you Mom…" Taylor was crying a lot now.

"Oh, Tay, sweetie, I am so proud of you being so brave, you have nothing to apologize to me for, I love you so much Taylor, and I knew you were going to be okay because we have that strong motherly and daughter bond that can never be broken, and it told me you will be just fine, I know God, Derek and Aaron and the rest of the team will bring you back home safe to me; we will see each other very soon sweetie, and I cannot wait to hug you tightly and I will never let you go out of this hug. I am always so very proud of you, and you are wrong, you did not hurt me at all, your feelings you had are so understandable, please do not worry about anything anymore, we are all going to be just fine now…okay, sweetie?"

"Okay, Mom…"

Taylor was still in shock, and she was still crying. JJ took the phone and said to Emily:

"Emily, she'll have to make a dressing now, so I'd better hang up…"

"IS SHE HURT, JJ? Please, do not hide anything from me, if necessary, I'm catching the next plane ..."

"Hey, hey, calm down, Emily! It's just a very superficial wound… Very soon, she will be back home, safe… all of us…"

"Thank you so much, JJ…"

* * *

Hotch left to local police handle with the others involved in the kidnaping of Taylor, and they all took the plane back to Quantico, along with Taylor and Declan.

The flight would last more than ten hours, Taylor and Derek together not all the time, it was night and they ended up sleeping, Taylor in Derek's arms.

Across the world, in America, Emily was already without sleep or eat, just waiting for them to arrive, very anxious, but she knew it would take too long even for Taylor gets home, she decided to call Hotch on the phone. She knew they were already on the plane back home:

"Hello?"

"Aaron? How are you?"

"Now I'm fine."

"Aaron, thank you for bringing my daughter safe… I will never have enough words to thank you…"

"You don't have to thank me, Emily, I would give my life for her, for you, if it was necessary…"

"Thank God, you did not have to do this…"

Heavy silence in the air, then, Hotch said:

"As soon as we landed, we are going to your place."

"Okay, thank you again."

Now finally after all finished, and Taylor was safe now; Hotch was returning home with a sense of accomplishment, but he knew he had to get in touch with feelings previously ignored, such as the loss of the baby, and how Emily acted in relation to this. He knew he could not keep denying it. He was fucking sad and disappointed with her. Both of them could not avoid the situation anymore, they had to face it now, it was like a sore thumb sticking out, very obvious to them now.

* * *

Many, many, many, many, many flight hours later, the team arrived at Quantico, they landed, and each one of them went to their house, except Morgan, Hotch said to him:

"Morgan, would you mind to taking them to Emily's place?"

"Are you not going?"

"No, I just need go home; can you do this?"

"Yes, of course I can, but I think Emily would be happy to see you too…"

"No, right now, it is not me she needs…"

Derek did not understand it very well, but he agreed to take them to Emily's; and he went to take Declan and Taylor to Emily's house. It was already dawn.

Arriving at Emily's place, they went up by elevator; and Derek and Taylor in hand to hand, she began to cry, Derek said:

"What is it princess?"

Derek bent down to wipe her tears, and said:

"It'll be okay, princes, I promise, okay?"

In fact, she had been through a lot. Although she had not suffered physical pain during the time she was kidnapped, it was an emotional torture, with an almost tragic end, this, coupled with the fact that reviewing her mother, after all, she was really emotional.

Inside the apartment, Emily was already walking from one side to the other just waiting for the doorbell to ring, she knew, by the calculation of hours, they were to arrive.

She heard the doorbell ring, and she ran to open the door, she took Taylor in her arms, and the girl grabbed her mother, with her legs and arms, and Emily hugged her tight. No word was necessary at this moment.

They had been apart before; the time Emily was hiding in Paris, and Taylor was also in Europe, living with Emily's parents, but that was a totally different situation from now on. In this current situation, there was a great emotional charge, because Emily did not know where Taylor was, for more than a month, it was an agony that was growing by every minute of her existence; overflowing anguish from every pore of her, but all of this was done now.

Inside the apartment, Taylor was still crying in Emily's arms. Emily was saying to her:

"Tay, sweetie, get it all out, but it is all going to be okay now, I am so proud of you, you are a fighter, just like me and Derek, you did everything right to come back home safe, where you belong. I am going to hug you so tight tonight, and I want you to sleep with Mommy tonight, I know we both need this very much. I love you so much, Tay, I was so scared I was never going to see you again, but I knew deep down you would be just fine because the strong mother and daughter bond is like that, it will never be broken…"

Emily sat on the couch with Taylor still in her arms, hugging the girl. She stared into the face of her daughter; wiping her tears. Derek was still very emotional too, still in tears, but of happiness now. He sat next to them and said:

"Tay, Princess, when I saw that horrible man was about to hurt you, I was saying how I wish he would hurt me instead, I love you so much, Tay, I would do anything for you as you are my daughter, is there anything you need, or any questions you want to ask, please ask, but you had a very tiring experience, you must be exhausted, you need some rest, but I am not going anywhere, I will be here for you, when you wake up, and right with you every step of the way, like I always do, and it is forever just like the love and bond we have, forever as father and daughter…and you always going to be my little princess…"

Taylor jumped from Emily's lap to Derek's, hugging him. Emily took this time to hug Declan, and she said to him:

"Declan, it's so good to see you again, you were a hero, really. I really don't know how to thank you for your courage and bravery, I'm very proud of you…"

"Emily, you once saved my life, and it was time to pay it back, but this was nothing… she is my sister, and I'd have done everything to help her, and you…"

"Declan you performed your role as an older brother with perfection, you took care of your baby sister, protected her and risked your life to bring her back safe. You loved her unconditionally, even though you just met her, that is the same love I always felt for you too son, since the first time I met you and laid eyes on you, I felt that you were my son and those feelings proved to me that is very right feeling to feel for you and all this prove to me I was right all long to love you, as you gave me the most precious gift back to me, which is her and you, my two most precious gifts…"

Taylor was on Derek's lap just observing Emily talk to Declan, saying about two precious gifts in her and Declan; than she asked:

"What about the baby, Mommy?"

Emily sat back on the couch, next to Derek and Taylor, and said to her:

"There is no more baby... It is gone, even before it was born. I'm sorry, dear…"

Taylor stood up from Derek's lap and went to hug her mother, saying:

"That's Okay, Mom, I'm very happy to be your only child…"

As it was very dawn now and they were all very tired; Emily put Taylor to sleep in bed with her, and she prepared Taylor's bedroom for Declan to be sleeping there. She returned to the living room to deliver the blankets for Derek to sleep on the couch, she said:

"Are you sure you want to stay here, Derek? You do not need to..."

Derek turned suddenly to speak, and they were very close, really, really close to each other's face. That was a shock for both sides.

* * *

**Plisss Hotlys (like me) be cool and relax, things will be better for our couple; and pliss Demilys readers do not her your hopes high level; go where they are trying to make babies, a good story of a friend of mine, called "Making Special Memories Everywhere".**

**About my story, like I said, Emily and Hotch, now, will have to work things out. Thanks for reading, and, plisss, feel free to say what you want. R&R! **


	17. Chapter 17

**I Own Nothing**

* * *

As it was very dawn now; and they were all very tired; Emily put Taylor to sleep in bed with her, and she prepared Taylor's bedroom for Declan to be sleeping there. She returned to the living room to deliver the blankets for Derek to sleep on the couch, she said:

"Are you sure you want to stay here, Derek? You do not need to..."

Derek turned suddenly to speak, and they were very close, really, really close to each other's face. That was a shock for both sides.

Emily stepped back quickly, throwing blankets on the couch. Derek said:

"Since Hotch gave us off tomorrow, because of the rush of the last few days, I want to spend the day with Tay, if you do not mind, I know you, her and Declan have to stick together, but I can help, I'm really missing her too."

"That's okay, Derek, you can be here with us…"

Both of them were feeling a strange atmosphere in the air, a feeling that none of them had experienced before. Usually they were very comfortable in each other presence, but now, Emily felt as if Derek was occupying the whole house, his presence there, from that moment, had a different "weight". Morgan knew how much she was emotionally and romantically involved with another man, who happened to be his own boss, someone who he liked and respected too. So, Morgan also made a point not to ask himself what the fuck was that feeling, that woman right there, that in the past he felt a something for her, a something that he thought it was just a matter of physical attraction; somebody that one day in the past he just felt the desire of jump in her hot tub with her, but never, never nothing more than a simple will of sex, and it would not be now that he was going to feed some kind of feeling for her, beyond friendship; if he could fight against it, he would, to the end. But, it was too difficult to him, right now, because her next step, sort of shaken him even more. She approached him, and said:

"Derek, I want to thank you so much for bringing Tay for me, safe…"

And she hugged him. Derek felt a heat up the body; but he hugged her back, saying:

"Emily, this was a work from all of us on the team, you know, Hotch made the negotiation…"

Emily let out a hug, and said:

"Speaking of Hotch… why he did not come to bring Tay? He said he would…"

Well, that was exactly what Morgan needed: a bucket of very cold water.

"He asked me to do this. He just said he needed to go to his house."

"Okay, then, I speak to him tomorrow…Good night, Derek…"

"Good night, Emily…"

After Emily left, Derek said to himself:

"You better get a hold of yourself, Derek Morgan, you could have embarrassed yourself, what would your best friend think if you carried a loaded gun pointed at her. You know it can never go anywhere, she is love with your good friend and boss, why suffer and cause yourself grief and aggravation, just focus on Tay, and you are so lucky to have her as a best friend, and that has to be enough, you are blessed and lucky to have her as a best friend, and so lucky to have Tay as a daughter, she gave you her daughter, that is more than enough for you..."

Emily returned to her bedroom, she lay in her bed, right next to Taylor, who was sleeping already, she stayed for a while just looking at her daughter, gently caressing her face.

After letting a few tears of happiness and emotion roll, to be right there beside her daughter again, Emily has finally really truly surrendered herself in a night of sleep, because she could not sleep well for nearly two months since the disappearance of Taylor. She was sleeping very deeply now.

Emily was sleeping so deeply, that she was having dreams, mixed with reality, she was having a nightmare, in which she was in a big old house abandoned and dirty and full of cobwebs and rats, and she heard crying babies, babies crying desperately, and the house had more than fifteen rooms, so that she could not find the babies, she went into every room looking desperately for babies who were crying hard.

Finally, she found the room where the babies were, but the babies were in a kind of manhole in the floor, and she could not get them from inside; there were two babies, a baby boy, and a baby girl; she crouched down to try to open the manhole, but she could not, and she began to cry, and the babies said to her:

"Why Mommy, why did you kill us?"

"Why did you not let us be borned? Didn't you love us?"

The baby boy said:

"I was supposed to be 25 by now, Mommy…"

"Why, why, why, mommy? You only love Taylor and not us?

"Mommy, you work in law enforcement, but yet you are a criminal, the people you put in jail, you are a murderer…"

"You only love Taylor because you only love her father only that is why you killed us, mommy?"

"Mommy, we love you so much but yet you hate us; why do you hate us, Mommy? But know that, still, we are going to love you forever…"

In the nightmare, Emily tried to take babies from inside the hole, and she tried to talk to them, but her voice did not come out, it was like she was dumb, she was desperate to take the babies from the hole, and to talk to them; but she did not manage to do that. In bed, she exuded a lot; the forehead sweating, and she was moaning a little something now, a very restless sleep, she was feeling the despair of the nightmare she was having, so Taylor woke up, and saw that Emily was writhing and sweating, and moaning as a kind of pain; Taylor woke her:

"Mom, mom, mom."

Emily still took a while to wake up. Emily was shaking like a leaf now, and she woke up, and Taylor gave her big hug Taylor, saying:

"Mommy, I bet you are having nightmares because I was gone for so long; but I am here now, Mommy, and you do not have to have these nightmares anymore…"

"I'm sorry, Sweetie, I woke you, I was so upset not having you and worry about you, people cannot control their bad dreams, it is the fear that gives us these dreams, but I know these dreams are not real, we are okay now, please, do not worry, okay, sweetie, no need to mention this ever again, please, no need to tell anyone about this okay, sweetie? Let's go back to sleep, okay…"

Emily hugged her daughter and Taylor was sleeping again very soon. But Emily was nonstop shedding tears, remembering the terrible dream, nightmare she had. And at that night she could not sleep anymore, for fear of more bad dreams, because now, she knew that her conscience would charge all the actions she had taken. She knew she could not escape from it anymore. So she only hugged Taylor for the rest of the night, and it was a good feeling. She was kind of safe if she remained awake.

* * *

Next day, Emily made a point of staying in bed until Taylor woke. And Taylor woke, opened her eyes, and she looked at Emily and smiled. Emily smiled back to her, and Emily hugged her:

"Good morning, my little, cute, baby girl…"

"Good morning, Mommy, it is so good to wake up and see your face…"

"I say the same, sweetie…"

And Emily said:

"Hmmm, Are you smelling that?"

"Pancakes!"

"Yeah… looks like someone is already in the kitchen!"

"Derek!"

Taylor got up quickly from the bed and ran to the kitchen. Other times, Emily would call her back to wash her face and brush her teeth, but now, well, she had already suffered a lot, so she wanted to make thing easier for her.

Arriving in kitchen, Derek opened his arms to her, and said:

"Oh, my little princess, good morning, did you sleep well?"

"It's like a dream I am in my home now, with you and my Mom, and Declan; you guys are my family…"

"You are family to me too, baby…"

Derek put her on the floor and said:

"Now, let me finish this special breakfast I am doing for us, I have to do orange juice; and a coffee for me and Emily, right?"

"Right!"

"…And you, did you wash your face and brush your teeth?"

"…hmmm not yet…"

"…So, take this time to do this, okay…" and he winked at her.

* * *

They were having breakfast, Derek, Emily, Taylor, and Declan, they were talking and happy; Taylor said:

"Derek, you made pancakes makes me think of the time we made cupcakes, we can do it again!"

Derek rolled his eyes, laughing, saying:

"We have to make sure Clooney is not around to suffer again…"

They all laugh.

* * *

After the breakfast, Declan went to Taylor's bedroom, to internet; and Taylor went to take a shower, so Derek said:

"Emily, I'd like to talk to you, it's a very important thing; I always wanted this, but now, after Taylor is back, I feel I need this as I need air…"

Emily was folding the blankets from the couch that Derek had used to sleep; she stopped and looked at him saying:

"What is it, Derek?"

"Emily, what I feel for Tay, and what she feels for me, has always been a father and daughter relationship, it is beyond what any DNA and blood says, it is from the love that comes flowing out of our hearts. I want her to able to call me Daddy, and I want to call her daughter in the eyes of the law, I want to make it legal by adopting her, and if we do not want this, it does not change a single thing, I respect your decision, but she is my daughter true and true… Would you give me the honor of making it official? And I know this would mean a lot to Taylor, after what she have been through, she needs some extra happiness that she deserves, she will be very happy like me, I know…"

Emily was in a specie of 'unresponsive', she did not expect that, ever. She stood watching and listening to him talk, and processing it all in her mind, she sat on the sofa, and said:

"Derek, I... I don't know…It took me all by surprise…I… I… I have to think…I… I… wow… I… I thank you for wanting to do this… but, I have to think about it…"

"That's okay, Emily, take the time you need…"

"I will have to talk to Taylor how she feels about this, but I know what her answer would be, and I have to talk to Aaron about this too, after all he is going to be my husband and Taylor stepfather very soon…"

"I know, Emily, I just need to ask you, because of all my deepest dreams, this is the biggest one, and now, that I, we almost lost her, I have to do this and take care of her as a real father…"

Taylor appeared in the room again, hugging Emily tight:

"Oh, mom, I missed you so much."

"…Me too, baby."

She then hugged Derek, saying:

"…And you too, Derek."

"…Me too, princess…"

* * *

After some time, Derek was gone, Taylor and Declan was in the living room, watching TV, and Emily was calling Hotch:

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, Aaron, Hi…"

"Hi, Emily."

"Thank you, for, bringing her to me… safe."

"I'm glad she's safe now."

Emily was an expert at building walls for herself, but this time she did had built a wall for him, he was already a person of sufficiently closed nature, she still managed to make the stupidity of building more barriers around him, and she knew that she would have to break these barriers.

"Aaron, why did you not come yesterday? You said you would…"

"I thought it was better to leave you all together, after long time you two did not see each other…"

"Aaron, please, you are going to be my husband… you are a part of the family too…"

"Am I? Because I don't feel like this..."

"What do you mean? You don't feel?"

"I just don't feel..."

"Talk to me, Aaron, please…"

"Emily, I cannot talk right now… I'm getting ready to go out with Jack."

"…We could do a family thing…"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea right now…"

"Aaron, please, we need to talk about our feelings, please, we can not ignore these feelings and hide them under the rug…"

"Okay, well, I have an echo inside my mind screaming: "fuck the baby!"

"Oh, it's all about this…" Emily's eyes teared, remembering the nightmare.

"Emily, we talk later, okay, I have to go now…"

He hung up the phone.

* * *

For the next two days, Emily took care of taking Declan to buy new clothes, and along with Taylor, they toured a lot. Declan was going to college soon, but until then, they decided that Declan would be living with them. Taylor was very happy with that, she was a selfish kind, but she really loved Declan and he was her brother, moreover, he had helped to save her life.

* * *

At night, Emily said to Declan:

"Declan, sweetie, can you stay with Tay tonight? I have something to do; I will not take too long."

"Sure, Em…"

"…And please, do not open the door for anyone, please, anything, you call me, okay…"

"Where are you going, Mom?" Taylor asked, frowning.

Emily thought she had to be honest with Taylor:

"Tay, I'm going to see Aaron…"

Taylor opened her mouth just like Emily, in a big 'O':

"Mr. Hotchner?"

"Sweetie, that is a bad habit you need to break, it is either Aaron or Uncle Aaron, uncle for respect for adults, preferably…"

"No, Mom, It is Mr. Hotchner to me! And I just got home, and you are going to see him? Are you going leave me here?"

"Tay, Aaron helped to save you, I have to thank him, in person, and also, as you know, we are going to get married very soon, this not change, Tay, so please, don't make things difficult…"

Emily got herself ready and went to Hotch's place.

"Derek saved me too, I see how you and Derek look at each other, I see you too hugging all the time, it looks like to me that you and him are in love…"

"We are NOT in love, Tay, I'm in love with Aaron, and we are going to get married very soon…You have to accept this idea, because it is going to happen…"

Taylor made a sad face, and Emily said:

"I know something that will make you feel better, and make you happy, and that is all I ever want most in my life, your happiness, Sweetie…"

"What is it, Mom?"

"I cannot tell you now… You will have to wait… But it is something that you have been waiting for…I promise you will love it…"

Emily was referring to her being adopted by Derek, but she would not tell that to Taylor yet, without first talking to Hotch about it.

* * *

Hotch's place.

Hotch was home alone, he was reviewing cases of BAU, Jack was not there, he had gone to spend the weekend with his grandparents, Haley's parents. Around ten o'clock, the doorbell rang and he went to see who it was. He looked through the peephole and saw that it was Emily. He promptly opened the door for her to enter. She remembered to wear the engagement ring, and it was the first thing that he noticed.

"I'm sorry that I did not call before coming…"

"That's okay. How are you? And Taylor?

"We are fine…"

"Have a seat…" He offered.

"I do not want to sit down, I want to talk, I want you to talk to me; I want to settle things, Aaron, I can not take anymore, we became two strangers, neither seems we're engaged to be married!"

"I am not talking because we keep talking in circles, Emily, and this is not good, this is just a waste of time and energy…"

"It's because you don't open yourself. Just say what is inside your heart so we can work it out…"

"I keep remember you saying to me 'fuck the baby' and I knew you were sick with worry with Taylor, you could not see straight, but the fact is: what happened to our baby, Emily?...This is hurting so much like a knife stuck in my heart, we both have to get pass this, because I know you feel very bad and guilty about this too, so I cannot throw this in your face like I am doing now…"

Emily was crying right now, remembering the nightmares, she was having them every single night.

"I'm sorry for our baby…I really am…I know what I said about fuck the baby that was so wrong of me, I love our baby so much, and it breaks my heart that it was my fault that we lost our precious miracle, that was conceived by the total love that we feel for each other, Aaron… but… but… I wish there was something I could do to fix that… to bring our baby back… but there is not…"

"…And right now, there is nothing I (he emphasized the 'I') can do to relief my pain, your pain…It's going to take time…"

Emily took off the engagement ring and asked him:

"And what am I supposed to do with this? I keep using and do you want this back?"

* * *

**Will Hotch be able to fix his feelings and give her another chance? Will Emily allow Derek to adopt Taylor? Stay tuned people. Thanks a lot for all reviews and comments and suggestions…I love them all.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I own nothing**

* * *

Emily took off the engagement ring and asked him:

"And what am I supposed to do with this? I keep using and do you want this back?"

Hotch just looked at her in the eyes, he approached her and, gently, he took the ring from her hands, looked her in the eyes again for just two seconds, and put the ring back on her finger. Leveraging hands that were already together, he hugged her tightly. Well, a hug from Aaron Hotchner was not for anyone, only few people in the world had that privilege; now a days, only his son, or any member of the BAU team, which had run a great risk of life, and now her, she felt safe in his arms.

At the same time, at Emily's place:

Declan and Taylor had just finished a video game play, Declan asked her:

"Why don't you like Mr. Hotchner?"

"Because he wants to steal my Mom from me."

"No, Tay, nothing in this world will stop Emily from being your Mom…"

"He is boring, he is not funny like Derek…"

"But your Mom must love him, he must be important for her…"

"But, if it was not for him, she would be here now…"

"Tay… how many boyfriends did she have since our Dad?"

"… she never had a boyfriend since Dad…because she has me!"

"It's not fair… she dedicates all her life only for you, Tay, but she is young and beautiful still… Don't you think she deserves ton be happy with someone?"

"Yeah… I think… with Derek!"

"…But she does not love Derek that way Tay, and it is her choice, not yours…I'm sorry to say, but you are being so selfish with her…"

"I'm just afraid of losing her…"

"Tay, you won't, I promise you won't…"

"Mr. Hotchner has a son that want to call her "Mom" too…I don't want this…"

"Even if he call Emily "mom", she is going to be still your mother and she will always being there for you…in everything, she is not your property… she loves you and she is always with you by her choice, because she loves you so much…"

Taylor was thinking now, and Declan continued to say to her:

"…What you really wanted to see is your mom to be happy, because that is all she ever want the same for you, it is a very equally mutual loving bond that what a family unit want for each other, everyone to be happy, and if you give it a fair chance, you would be happy with Mr. Hotchner too, what I see of him is that he is a very kind, loving and caring man…"

And Declan continued saying:

"So, Taylor, what would you think if I call Emily, Mom too? I think of her as my mom too, and I am your brother, so I would not think you would mind so you should give Jack the same benefit too…Emily heart is so big, it needs to be shared, but that does not mean she will love you any less, she will never love you less, ever, it would always be as big as the universe, her love for you…"

"Declan, my Mom is the only person I have, because she never let me call Derek "Dad"… and she does not want to marry Derek, so I can never be part of the same family as him, so I just have her in this life, I'm so afraid of losing her for this Hotchner family…"

"…you should never think that Taylor, you see how your mom always there for you no matter what, right? The same with Derek, he has always been there for you as your father, you have seen that nothing is changed with her being with Mr. Hotchner. I think you are very lucky and blessed to have two fathers, Derek and Mr. Hotchner. I do not have a father and yet you have two loving wonderful fathers, you need to embrace this, Taylor, to get the happiness you will feel if you just give it a chance…"

"Declan, since you do not have a father, maybe you can get Mr. Hotchner to be like a father to you too…"

Well, the little girl knew very well how to be a little sarcastic too.

"Well, I would love to have Mr. Hotchner as a father, after having my own father and Alexander as father role models, it is like changing from the devils to a saint, I would take that any day… Our biological father made the devil look like an angel…"

"Did you not like him?"

"…Tay, I was so young…I barely remember him, but, when I met him again, he was dying, I was in Emily's arms, I was about fourteen, I felt a kind of love for him, I remembered about things we did together, answering your question with only one word, it would be "yes", I liked him, I loved him because he was my father, but this fact does not change the fact he was an evil person and killed so many innocent people…because he was selfish and he only thought about himself…and I don't want my little sister to be like this…"

"…if I try to change the way I have been thinking, will you always be with me every step of the way? I enjoy being with you and talking to you all the time, Big Bro…"

"…of course I'll be with you! You will never get rid of me, not ever…"

He began tickling her, and they laughed a lot.

* * *

Hotch's place:

"I still want to marry you, Emily. My love for you has not changed. We just need to sort things out, and continue with our marriage plans. Do you think Taylor is already prepared for this step?"

Emily let out of his hands, looked down, she pulled away from him and said:

"…Speaking in Taylor, there's something I need to talk to you about her."

They sat on the sofa to talk:

"You know how much she is close to Derek…how much she loves him and how much he loves her…"

Hotch nodded. Emily continued speaking:

"Does this bother you?"

"Not, even a little…"

"After this whole thing that happened to her, he asked me to adopt her legally…"

Hotch now gave his usual stare that no one can read. Then, he said:

"Well, Emily, that is not surprising at all, he took care of her when she was a baby, and those feelings they both share mutually is so natural and so real. I think this is a great idea by Derek. This will make Taylor and Derek very happy. Also I think this will make Taylor less threatened by me, because I think she thinks things will change between her and Derek when we get married, this will show and prove to her it will not change things between her and Derek, so and I think this make her give me more of a chance with her, but the most important thing out of all this is that it will make her very happy and I know we both want this, is her happiness… So, with regard to me, I'm okay with that. Not that I do not want to be a father to her, I want, for my will, I would adopt her legally once we get married, but if this will make her unhappy, then it is better that she be adopted by whom she loves as a father ."

"I'm not sure of anything yet… he just asked…"

"Yeah… the final decision is totally yours…Besides, I think if I do a movement to stop this, she would hate me even more…"

"…She does not hate you, she is just jealous, she never saw me dating, it's hard for her, a total different situation…"

They talked a little more, Emily wanted to know all the details of the rescue of Taylor, and then Emily said:

"Well, I gotta go now…"

She got up from the sofa and walked to the exit door; Hotch accompanied her to the door, but before he could open the door, he pulled her into a tight hug and he whispered to her, during the hug:

"I miss you."

Emily felt a warmth and a shiver through her body, she opened her mouth, just a little, enough for him to kiss her, deep, long, passionate kiss.

"Can't you stay for the night?"

"I want it so bad, but I can't…"

"That's okay… we are going to fix this with our marriage…"

They gave another kiss and Emily left to her home.

At her place, Taylor was already sleeping in Emily's bed, and Declan was sleeping too in Taylor's bed.

* * *

For the next few days, Emily was taking care of the paperwork for Declan, in college, she was visiting her parents, and taking Taylor for them to see her, after so long, and she was also starting to do some things for their marriage. And she was having those nightmares every single night. And it was getting worst and worst.

* * *

Few days more later, at afternoon, she went to get Taylor at school, who had returned to school, and they went to a mall, Emily wanted to choose a sandal for her wedding, and she wanted Taylor to choose an outfit for her to wear on this occasion. And see if that could cheer up Taylor.

Emily bought the sandals for her, she had already sent to the dress, nothing too outrageous; something very discreet, and the marriage would be in the garden of her parents' house, but the date was pending, because of the BAU. She bought some clothes really pretty for Taylor to use, there was a slight tension because Taylor wanted to choose normal clothes like jeans and shirt for the ceremony, but Emily was able to convince her. They were eating in the restaurant at the mall when Taylor asked:

"When is the wedding, Mom?"

"Aaron and I are still settling, but will be very soon."

"…You know I'm NOT going to call him Dad, right?"

"I know, Tay, I'm not asking you to do that, I just ask for you to respect him…"

"We are going to move to his place? Why he can not move in with us?"

"We only have two bedrooms, Tay…"

"We can buy another apartment…"

"I'm going to talk to him, okay…. But, please respect him, Tay, by not calling him Mr. Hotcher all the time, it sounds like he is your school teacher and something you call your boss, even when he was my boss, I never called him Mr. Hotchner, no one on the team called him Mr. Hotchner at work either…"

"And jack will NEVER be my brother!"

"Well, he can be your friend, we can always use more friends…"

"…And I DEMAND you never get pregnant again! I DO NOT NEED MORE SIBLINGS…just Declan…"

"Well, Taylor, we have no immediate plans, but with love, babies sometimes do happen and the expansion of love and more to a family is a good thing too…"

"Well...in that case, know that I'm gonna hate the baby…"

"Tay, you know that Derek and I only taught you nothing but love, not hate…where this came from?"

Deep down, Emily knew it was Ian's blood boiling inside Taylor; but she was still thankful that Taylor had inherited only selfishness from Ian; and she also knew that Declan is Ian son too and he is so different from Tay, because he was a special kid, even though the biological ties, Declan had inherited nothing from his biological parents, who were horrible people. Emily was sure he was one of that rare person that had inherit the personality from God directly, because he had so horrible biological parents that God gave extra love to him. Emily insisted:

"Where did all this selfishness come from, Tay? I never taught you to be this way, and I bet Derek did not too…"

"You don't understand Mr. Hothcner marrying you, you will never be able to marry Derek…"

"I will never marry Derek, even though if I never marry Aaron, because the love I feel for Derek is a brotherly love… Tay, so many times I said it to you, I'm tired of it…"

"Tay, be honest with Mom, why, why do you want so bad that Mom marry Derek?"

"Because I want him to be my real Dad, I want to call him Dad…"

"Well, how about I find a way to rectify all this for you, sweetie, make your deepest wishes to come true for you; actually Derek came up with this brilliant idea, I have to give him credit for this, it is something that you and Derek wanted for a long time, and I see no reason why it should not happen… because it is has been like this ever since you were two years old…"

"What is it, Mom?"

"Derek asked me to adopt you…"

Taylor got up from the chair to the restaurant, she was teary-eyed, she approached Emily, Emily could see the sparkle in her eyes, but Taylor could barely speak or breathe, she said:

"You allowed, right, Mom? You allowed? Says you said yes!"

Emily was still sitting, and Taylor stood, Emily hugged her and said, looking into her eyes:

"I'm asking you…. if that's what you want…"

"Of course I want, Mom, Derek is the father I want. I could not ask for anything more in my life!"

Emily took both Taylor's hands in hers and said looking into her eyes:

"Tay, this is a big thing, this is a very important step, this is a great deal, I don't know how much you know about that, you are not just going to call him "Dad", he will have all parenting rights, and I want you to know that it is not easy for me, because until now, you are my little baby girl, only mine, and it hurts me a little, I'm going to have to share you, legally saying, but I am doing all this for you…"

Emily was crying now.

"…Know that if we do this, Derek will be your father with all rights, and he will decide things for you, along with me…"

Emily was talking and the words that were coming out of her own mouth had scared her very much now, but, omfg, it was late now to turn back. She realized just now how big deal this whole thing was, and how much this could change all their lives. And she had to have a big conversation with Derek now.

"That's okay, Mom, that's okay… thank you so much, Mom…"

She hugged Emily, who was crying now. It was too much for a ten year old to understand how delicate and serious were the situation.

* * *

Derek went to fetch Taylor at Emily's because she would sleep at Derek's house, because the baseball game was on Saturday morning, so he left the BAU and went straight to Emily's house to fetch the girl. Emily opened the door him to enter, they sat down to talk. Emily said:

"Tay, tells the news to him…"

Taylor approached Derek; standing, he was sitting, and she said:

"My mother allowed you to adopt me…"

Derek was a bit surprised, he looked at Emily to "read" her expressions. She smiled at him, nervously, she said:

"Now it's too late to turn back…"

Derek got up from the sofa, now with Taylor in his arms hugging the girl too tight, spinning her around the room, and he said:

"Turn back? Never! I have a daughter of fact, Now! This is a dream come true for me! I always felt like a father to you, Tay, but I was afraid to look like an intruder or something, but now I know I'm Dad! I am your Dad, And you're my girl! My baby girl!"

Emily was having an internal struggle now, she knew it was too late to turn back, but she knew that there was still time, because they had not signed anything yet. Then she said:

"Derek, first of all, we have to talk about some issues, settle some topics…"

"Of course, Emily, anything you want…"

Emily, then, said to Taylor:

"Tay, go fetch your bags…"

Taylor ran to her bedroom, Emily got up from the sofa, she put both hands in her jeans pocket, typical sign of repentance, she said to Derek:

"Derek, we will have to talk about this, because I … I am her mother, I always made the choices for her, and I really wish this continue that way…"

"Okay, Emily, of course, we are going to talk…"

* * *

Friday night, Taylor went with Derek to sleep in his place, Declan was already living at the campus of the college. Emily had made a special dinner for herself and Hotch. He left BAU and went straight to her place, because Jack was visiting his grandparents. They were having dinner now:

"…The food is delicious!" Hotch said, smiling at her.

"Yeah. Since I left the BAU, I started to specializing myself in domestic things; mainly in cooking since I was never very good at it…"

He took her hand, which was on the table, and made a caring, staring at her. His gaze already said too much. She smiled back and they finished the dinner, making plans for the new apartment, and for the marriage.

After the dinner, they watched a good film, that Hotch had brought for them, together on the sofa, hugged all the time. After the film, they went to Emily's bedroom. They change their clothes for pajamas, and brushed their teeth, they did pretty much things that couples used to do every night. Hotch said, while he was joining her in the bed:

"I'm going to love to make all this things with you every night…"

"Oh, yeah… what?" She asked, smiling.

Oh, well, come home and meet you, our children, have dinner, talk, watch a film, just waste time by your side… and...especially this, sleeping with you, by your side, but even more special is to be awake with you…"

And he kissed her passionately and they made love for a big part of the night, showing now how they loved each other and how this means a new start for them, and how they really wanted be with each other for the rest of their lives; and they slept hugging each other.

About two hours they were sleeping, and like every single night, since Taylor came back to home, Emily started with the nightmare. All the nightmares had been really bad, but this one was very, very creepy. She was at night at a cemetery, and she was hearing her babies crying, and calling for her. She was running through the all the cemetery looking for her babies, all the tombs were opened with lot of bones inside; and she was looking inside every tomb to find and try to save her babies, but she was only seeing bones, lots of bones in each tomb; she continued to looking for her babies, and she found them in a very deep tomb, but when she looked inside the tomb, she saw her two babies, but she also saw two starving and angry wolves, along with the babies in the same tomb.

Emily knelt in front of the tomb, but even she stretched her arm into the tomb, there was still much space to retrieve her babies, and they wept and cried to her, and they wept and cried to her:

"Mommy, why did you leave us to die?"

"Why, Mommy?"

"Why did you not just love us?"

"Why, Mommy?"

"We just need to be loved…"

In bed, Emily having this nightmare, she was already moaning softly, and perspiring forehead, but it was not enough to wake Hotch. In the nightmare, she was trying to save the babies, but, like in real life, it was too late to save them; she had to watch the wolves eat her two babies. Now, she started to scream like crazy, enough not to wake only Hotch, but the entire neighborhood:

"NO, NO, NO, NO, Pliss, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Hotch woke up with her screams and cries, and he quickly woke her too:

"Emily, Emily, wake up…"

She opened her eyes, trying to recover her breathing. He said to her:

""Emily, wow, wow… what happened? Are you okay?"

He hugged her.

"Do you want to talk about it…"

Still crying, she said:

"It was just a dream…"

"Yeah… a bad one…a nightmare!"

Emily was crying too much now, in his chest; so he said to her:

"Let's talk about this, maybe it helps you feel better…"

She looked at him, and she said, finally, crying still a lot:

"Aaron, this guilt has been building up in me, and it is slowly eating me up inside, that I cannot breathe, it totally take over my entire being, festering up inside, I have nightmares about the two babies I killed, they keep calling me a murderer, accusing me of not loving them like I do Taylor… which it is true, and I cannot save them… every night I have to see they being killed…"

"…Since when have this been happening?"

"…Since Tay came home from the kidnapping… I think now I am questioning myself, because I keep have the same nightmares over and over again, night after night, they being killed in different ways, and it is getting worse and worse… Do you think my babies are trying to say something to me?"

"Of course not Emily...it is from your own conscience…it is from your own mind… All these nightmares came from your own mind…."

"Do you think?"

"No, I don't just 'think', I am SURE….Emily, what you have been through, and you having these nightmares is quite understandable, because I still feel the loss of our baby, we both love her so much, but you have to forgive yourself, and we both will move on, we will help each other get through this, together, you are taking the right steps in getting better by telling me all your feelings, you need to let go of the guilt before it eats you up, and I know, I am completely sure that these nightmares are the result of the guilt you feel about our precious baby. Just know that I love you, and we will get through this together…"

Still in his chest, she said to him:

"I could see the face of our daughter…"

"Don't torture yourself, Emily, think she is the heaven now…she is not in no dark place, she is in the light, because she is an angel…your two angels are in heaven… I am completely sure about this…"

"…two angels that, I prevented to be born…."

"No, Emily, you have to think that you could have lost her, even if nothing had happened to Taylor… We will never know… and your first baby, you were only a child…"

* * *

Ten days later, Emily and Derek were having the first meeting with the judge, regarding to the adoption of Taylor on his part, after the usual main questions, the judge asked Emily:

"Mrs. Prentiss, are you sure you want to leave your daughter to be adopted by Mr. Morgan?"

Emily bit her lip, she looked at Derek...

* * *

**Thanks to all comments received. I appreciate them all; continue commenting, please, and sending suggestions, or questions, or opinions, I consider them all very much. Emily kind of regretted her decision about allowing Taylor be adopt by Derek, but she'll be back in front of judge, and, especially, in front of her dear friend Derek?**


	19. Chapter 19

**I own nothing**

* * *

Ten days later, firsts hours in the morning, Emily and Derek were having the first meeting with the judge, regarding to the adoption of Taylor on his part, after the usual main questions, the judge asked Emily:

"Mrs. Prentiss, are you sure you want to leave your daughter to be adopted by Mr. Morgan?"

Emily bit her lip, she looked at Derek. Of course Derek noticed the doubt in her eyes, and she did not make point to hide it. He kept looking at her, waiting for her answer. After a little while, Emily looked at the judge and said:

"Yes."

But, of course, she was not, even a little sure, she was afraid and worried about how this is going to be. The judge said to her:

"We are going to proceed with the adoption papers, but we still have two more hearings, and the third is going to be to decide the days of visits, vacations, alimony, and the major responsibilities crucial to the child."

Derek and Emily signed the papers relating to that hearing, and they left the judge's chambers. They walked to the exit of the building, before decreasing the grand staircase to go to their cars, Derek asked her:

"What is going on, Emily? You regretted this? I saw your eyes…"

"Derek, it is just… my whole life, it was just me and her… I've been making all decisions about her life, and what is the best for her, and I really wanted it to continue this way…"

"Emily, I know what you feel is normal, but I will make things uncomplicated for you, because you know I love Taylor unconditionally and what I feel for you is real love in friendship, I will not do anything to ruin our friendship, and I won't do anything with Taylor that you will not agree with, we will work things out that both parties will always agree on in regards to Taylor…"

"I really want to do this so badly for her... but only now I'm feeling how important this is… I never thought I would feel that way… I'm so insecure about this right now, Derek…"

"Emily, you have no reason to worry, we won't be those people who fight over our child like in those messy divorce cases and the child is torn between two parents…we are best friends remember? And I love you…"

He hugged her, and they went away.

* * *

Emily left the Forum, and she went to visit some apartments, that she and Hotch had chosen to visit to buy. But as he was always busy; most apartments she was visiting alone; in that day she really liked one apartment in particular, it had four bedrooms, balcony, wonderful views, a large kitchen, living and dining rooms, and finally; an apartment was very cozy and comfortable, for a family of five, that could perhaps increase. So she called Hotch, who was in the BAU, to see the apartment, he said to her:

"Emily, my dear, we have a case, and the team will leave in a few hours…"

"But Aaron, the apartment is perfect, I'm here with the broker, but I really want you to see, it is close to the BAU, it is close to the school for the children. Please, I will wait for you here…"

"Okay, I am going, send me the address…"

Hotch reached the address, and went to the apartment, which was on the third floor, he came and kissed Emily on the lips, and greeted the broker, shaking hands.

"Aaron, you are not going to believe, this apartment is perfect for us, it has everything we need, and is not too expensive… I'm going to show you everything…"

The broker said to them:

"I'm going to stay here in the living room, filling up these papers, while you show the apartment for him, Mrs. Prentiss…"

Emily showed the apartment to Hotch, and finally they were in the bedroom that would be theirs, the apartment had no furniture, and in the bedroom, there was also a balcony, Emily went to the balcony to see the view and Hotch hugged her from behind, saying:

"I loved this place, but mainly because you are happy… I love seeing you happy…"

She turned to face him, and said:

"You make me happy!"

It was not propitious a love scene there on the balcony of an apartment that was not even theirs yet, and the broker could be entering at any time, but they could not help, they kissed passionately. After the kiss, Hotch asked her:

"So, do you want this apartment?"

"What do you think? Did you like it?"

"I think it is perfect for our family…"

She smiled at him.

"Let's buy it! And then we set a wedding date…"

"Yeah...everything is ready for the wedding, my mother made a point of doing it in her garden, using all her employees, but I made it clear for her that we wanted a small ceremony, just to sigh the papers with our friends together…"

"Yes, this is good… Emily, I really love this new place, let's buy it, it is perfect like you, but nothing or no one is more perfect than you, my love…"

They talked with the broker, and Hotch said that he would buy the apartment, but he would provide all documentation for the next day, because he needed to get back to work. They just signed a purchase agreement, and went away. Hotch took Emily to her car, both of them wore sunglasses; he asked her:

"How was the hearing with Morgan?"

She leaned against the car door, and said:

"It was difficult… When I agreed to do this, everything seemed so easy, but now, it looks like a big battle, I feel like I'm giving up on her, and it is not like that…"

"…You regretted this?"

"I don't know, Aaron, I'm just in doubt… but now, I already told her, and there is no way, I can turn back…she won't forgive me…"

"You are the mother, not the opposite; you know what is best for her, you have to do what you think is the best for her…"

Emily took a deep breath, and Hotch continued saying:

"Derek is a great person, I know he loves her, and I don't think he would do something to hurt her, or you… I would be glad to be a father for her, especially now, that we are going to get married, but, she does not like me, even as your boyfriend, I know when we get married, it will take too long for her to accept me as your husband, but me as a father, I know she will never accept…So, the best person for this is Derek… she loves him…"

"Yes… she does…"

* * *

Hotch went to BAU, and Emily went to her house, start preparing things to move, she bought many boxes and bags for clothes. She even started packing some personal things, but she knew they would need to hire a moving company.

In the afternoon, she went to get Taylor in school, and went back to the house, Taylor noticed that some things was messed in the house, she asked Emily:

"What happened in here, Mom?"

"Tay, sweetie, we, me and Aaron, bought a new apartment, a big apartment for all of us, we're moving there right after the wedding, but I wanted to.…."

Taylor cut her mother off:

"Well, Mom, you all can have a new apartment, but I do not want to live with you and Mr. Hotchner, I want to live with my daddy!"

Emily's blood boiling now, she said:

"WHAT? Say that to me again, Taylor!" Emily was mad now.

"I'm going to move in with my daddy! I know you went to sign the papers for the adoption with him this morning!" Taylor said, yelling at Emily.

"You know? So, know that, also it was just the first of three steps, there is nothing decided yet, and I can turn back if I want to right now, and considering your behavior, I'm going to do that!"

"YOU DO THAT, AND I RUN AWAY FROM HOME AND YOU'LL NEVER SEE ME AGAIN!"

Taylor ran to her bedroom, and beat the door with force. Emily went after her, and opened the door:

"Listen to me, Taylor, I have been very tolerant with you, too much, but this is enough! I'm tired of his lack of education and respect with me and Aaron. And I am serious with you, Taylor, I demand that you respect me and Aaron, he'll be your stepfather, and this is very important as being a foster parent…."

"You can demand what you want. Within my heart, there will never be place for your boyfriend. Only Derek, my father! And you can not demand that I love Mr. Hotchner because it will never happen! AND IF YOU TURN BACK WITH THE ADOPTION, I'M GOING TO HATE YOU FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!"

Emily almost slapped her in the face, but she gave up in the last second, but her hand almost touched Taylor's face. She just said, then:

"I am your mother! Not the opposite, I make the decisions around here. Not you!"

Emily vanished from the bedroom. She was crying a lot now, and she was having a major migrane now.

* * *

That same day, later, Emily made dinner for Taylor, because she did not feel like eating. She cooked dinner and went to get Taylor in her bedroom. She opened the bedroom door; Taylor was doing homework, and Emily said to her:

"Dinner is ready."

"I need to finish my homework."

"Okay, when you want, it is in the kitchen."

Emily went to watch TV, to try to distract herself, not that she was actually paying attention to something. After a while, Taylor went to the kitchen for dinner, and then she went to talk to Emily:

"Mom?"

Emily looked at her, and Taylor said:

"Please, let Derek adopt me, I need a father."

The little girl knew very well how to manipulate someone, and Emily could not blame her, since she herself was a master manipulator, as well as her biological father. But Emily was at the limit of her patience. She said:

"Taylor, I'm very sad and disappointed with you, I cannot talk to you right now..."

"That's okay, Mom, but please, think, I need Derek to be my Dad, and I promise, I will never live with him, I'm going to live with you forever…"

Emily just looked at the girl, then, she got up and went to kitchen washing the dishes and clean the kitchen.

* * *

For the next few days, Emily was giving a silent treatment for her daughter, but the girl was very smart and she knew how to manipulate Emily to get the things she wanted, so she was very well behaved lately, because she did not want Emily turn back in the adoption thing by Derek. Emily had already hired the moving truck, and also she would buy some new furniture, and decor for the new apartment, it was almost everything ready. Taylor pretended to be happy, and collaborating with everything. At that time, there was a second hearing for adoption, and with a truck stuck in her throat, Emily said another "yes" to the judge.

* * *

Hotch was finally having a weekend off, so he and Emily were taking care of last detail for their wedding, it was already almost everything ready, and it would be in two weeks, so Emily ordered the invitations to distribute to her and Hotch friends, of the BAU; it would be a ceremony very intimate, only with friends and some close relatives. They were spending the weekend at the new apartment, with Jack. Taylor, of course, found a way to spend the weekend with Derek.

Hotch, Emily and Jack spent the entire Saturday painting walls, rearranging things in the new apartment, and having fun; Jack loved his new bedroom. And at Saturday night, they ordered a pizza.

"Dad, we'll already sleep here tonight?" Jack asked.

"You want it?"

"Yes, I want to sleep in my new bedroom!"

"So, let's ask Emily here if she wants to sleep here tonight."

"Aunt Emy, do you want to sleep here tonight?"

Emily's eyes filled with tears, seeing that boy so sweet, so innocent, she remembered her own daughter, who was supposed to be there too, along with the new family. Emily smiled at him, and answered:

"Well, if you want to, who can resist this sweet and kind way of yours? Of course we can sleep here!"

"Yay!"

Jack hugged Emily saying:

"Thank you! Aut Emy…"

Then Jack looked at Emily's face and asked:

"Emy, can I call you Mommy already, or I have to wait for after the wedding?"

Fighting back tears, Emily answered:

"Jack you are so sweet and loving, just like your Dad, I see so much of him in you, any part of your dad, I will love for sure of course Jack, I love you so much now, already like a son, of course you can call me Mommy…"

A little later, Hotch was with Jack in his new bedroom, waiting for him to sleep, but it did not take long, because the boy had had a very busy day, he was really tired. Jack slept, and Hotch went then to his bedroom; Emily was leaving the bathroom of their bedroom, just wrapped in a towel, and drying her hair with another towel, she saw Hotch and said:

"Huh, I was really in a need of a bath…"

Hotch approached her, hugged her, smelling her shampoo, saying:

"Well, I wanted to inaugurate this bed after the wedding, but seeing you like this, wow! It will be impossible for me…"

She smiled, maliciously, saying:

"So… you like what you see…."

"Yes, I love what I see, I love what I smell, and I'd love to see what is underneath that towel…because I'd love to feel your taste…"

Emily felt a chill and heat through her body at the same time, at that. She said, then:

"Well… then, it is not Christmas yet, but please you can unwrap your present right now…"

Hotch slowly took off the towel from her body with his hands, driving her crazy, giving her that typical Hotch look; Emily said to him:

"Aaron, please, how many times I told you not to give me that look, you will make me wet so prematurely…"

"Well, maybe it is exactly what I want…"

And he gave the combination "stare" more "smile" to her; fatal for any woman, especially for her that was completely in love with him.

They kissed passionately and between kisses, Emily said to him:

"We need to lock the door… there is a child in the apartment now…"

Hotch was kind of busy kissing her everywhere, so he uses his foot to shut the door and a free hand to lock the door, before falling in bed with her.

They made passionate love for a big part of the night, and then they fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Hotch woke her with kisses, she smiled at him, and quickly right after she woke up, she realized something and she sat on the bed, really happy and excited and said to him:

"Aaron, this was the first night without a nightmare!"

Hotch smiled and hugged her, saying:

"This will be a new start for us, Emily, I'm sure you will never have those nightmares anymore…"

They prepared the breakfast, and then finished tidying up the apartment, paint, they cooked together, and spent another amazing day on Sunday, in the evening; Hotch and Jack went to their old house, and Emily went to get Taylor at Derek's house. Derek opened the door for her to enter:

"Hey…"

"Hey… Taylor is bathing…"

"Ah, okay, I'm going to wait…"

"You want to drink something?"

"No, Derek, thank you…"

"So, this next week, you'll have the third hearing…"

"Yeah, I know…"

"What's up, Emily, we even did not finish this yet, and I'm feeling you totally different with me…"

"It is not with you, Derek, I'm having a really difficult time with Taylor, she disrespects me all the time, she yells at me, and I don't know what to do to stop her…"

Derek approached her and said:

"I'm going to help you, Emily…I'm going to make her respect you and Hotch…"

"Yeah, Derek, look, I thought I doing this for her, allowing you to adopt her, she will be better, she will be happy, because the only thing that I want is her to be happy, but, it looks like the things got worse, it is like if I have to do all her wishes and I have to obey her all the time, making all her wishes, and I'm a strong person, I can be cold sometimes when I want, I can compartmentalize everything, I could deal with bad guys, and walking around dead bodies, all the time, but, with her, I am the dumbest person in the world, she has this power over me, and it looks like she discovered this…"

"Emily, I can talk to her, she will be my daughter officially soon, and she has always been my daughter, even without all the legalities, Tay is just nervous about your upcoming wedding, she still not comfortable with Hotch and with Jack, having a new stepbrother and stepfather is a huge thing for a ten year old child, I will tell her everything will be fine and I will tell her attitude has to change regards to you, Hotch and Jack…"

Taylor came in to the room, and then she said goodbye to Derek with a huge hug, saying:

"Bye, Daddy."

Derek smiled and hugged her, then he lowered her to say:

"Obey Mom, and you promised me to help her with the wedding stuff, right?"

Taylor nodded.

"See you on Wednesday, Emily…"

"Okay… bye Derek…"

* * *

Taylor and Emily went to the old apartment, Emily would leave some antique furniture there, so that they would remain there until the wedding day. In the way to her old apartment, still in the car, driving, Emily said to Taylor:

"How was your weekend?"

"It was awesome; all my weekends with Derek are pretty awesome."

Moments of silence in the car. Actually Emily wanted Taylor to ask something about her weekend, but nothing came, so Emily asked:

"I missed you in the new apartment... We painted the walls, we worked in a lot of things, including your new bedroom… I missed you there with us…"

Taylor remained in silence. Then, Taylor said:

"I am sure you did not miss me that much, after all, you have your new son, Jack, and Mr. Hotchner; that is okay with me, because all I need is my dad…"

Emily was fighting back tears, she does not want Taylor to see how weak the girl was capable to make her feel. Then she said:

"Tay, Yes, I love Aaron very much, and I love Jack as a son too, just like I love Declan; but you, you are the biggest love, you are a part of me, you came out from inside of me! Don't you see this? My love for you makes me run over my own wishes; because I never, ever wanted share your custody with anyone, but I am doing this for you; to show you how much I love you, and how much I put you, in the first place in my life.

But the girl said nothing.

* * *

The next day, Emily went to a graphic to get the wedding invitations that she had sent to do, just for the people of the BAU, Hotch and her relatives, and a few friends. Leaving the graphic; she fetched Taylor at school and they went to the old apartment. Once there, Taylor went to the bathroom, and Emily took care of checking and separating the invitations, she wanted to give it all the next day. Later, she went to the kitchen to prepare dinner, and Taylor went to watch TV. Taylor passed next to the coffee table, and she saw the invitations there, she saw that one of them had no name, so she quickly ran to her bedroom to hide this only invitation without a name. She had bold plans for this invitation.

* * *

Wednesday came; Emily left Taylor at school, and she went to the Forum to meet Derek there, the team was away working on a difficult case, but Derek had asked Hotch to stay, because of this important commitment. Emily arrived to the Forum and Derek was already there waiting for her, she climbed the stairs, they kissed on the cheek. He took her hands, which were cold, despite the pleasant temperature and morning sun. Both were wearing sunglasses. Emily was about to have a fit of crying. And the fucking profiler Derek realized, he pulled her into a hug, and she cried a lot, she cried very much. She did not need to say why, and neither him needed to ask, they both knew. For her, it was as if she was giving up his daughter. Then, Derek said to her:

"Emily, there is still time if you don't want to do this… Look….. To me, it will be the same thing, I already feel like a father for her… If this whole thing is hurting you this much, we still have time to give up…"

"No, Derek, I cannot give up right now… she will be really sad, she will never forgive me…" She said, crying. She kept saying:

"…. She wants to have your name…" Emily confessed, shrugging as if it had no importance, but she was falling apart inside.

"….But it is your decision… and I respect that…"

Emily looked at him and said:

"Let's do this once and for all…"

They entered the Forum, and Derek said:

"Taylor Prentiss Morgan… it has a nice ring to it…"

Emily and Derek stayed there at the Forum most of the morning; waiting to have a hearing with the judge, and then, waiting for the paperwork to be ready, it took all morning, and was going at lunchtime.

* * *

At the same time, at Taylor's school; she said to some friends:

"Hey, guys, I have to distribute these hundred invitation to my mother's wedding at the streets, what about you two go with me?"

"Where are going to do this?"

"At streets… My Mom gave me these for me to give to everyone I wanted…"

"Okay, it will be fun…"

Taylor came out of school, at lunch, with two friends. She had gotten an invitation hidden from her mother, and she had asked to make one hundred copies of the invitation. The three girls went to the streets, handing the invitation to everyone, like if it was flyers; they handed the invitations to beggars, homeless, poor people, punks, to everyone who them saw passing, and Taylor was saying:

"It will be great to have you in our festivity. It will have food and drink for free…"

* * *

Ironically, at the same time; at the Forum; Emily was handing to Derek, a copy of the new documents of Taylor, with her new name, and with Derek Morgan as father; and the fact was consummated; Emily was performing the greatest wish of her daughter, even she was feeling destroyed inside. The outside of the Forum, Derek said to her:

"Can I buy you a lunch? I'm starving…"

"Yeah…"

Derek and Emily went to a restaurant for a lunch together, they talked about how things will be from now on. And when they were leaving, Derek asked to her:

"Can I pick up Taylor at school, today? I want to show her the documents…"

* * *

**And now guys? How will it be at this wedding party? …..with all these strange people that Taylor invited, showing up in the garden of the Ambassador Prentiss? Stay tuned! I thank all the comments! They make me happy and willing to update soon! Send suggestions, criticisms, and what you want.**


	20. Chapter 20

I own nothing

* * *

Taylor was handing out Emily's and Hotch wedding invitation to everyone in the streets and, ironically, at the same time; at the Forum; Emily was handing to Derek, a copy of the new documents of Taylor, with her new name: Taylor Prentiss Morgan, and with Derek Morgan as father, for the record; and the fact was consummated: Emily had performed the greatest will of her daughter, even she was feeling destroyed inside. Derek went, then, to pick up Taylor at the school. He had already done it for a few times, but, today, it will feel special for both sides. He parked his car in front of the school, he got out of the car, and he leaned on his car, wearing sunglasses, arms crossed, just waiting for his daughter to show up. About fifteen minutes later, a lot of children got out of the school, including Taylor that, very quickly, saw Derek there. She ran to him, saying:

"Derek!"

"How are you, my daughter, my sweet Princess Morgan? Miss Taylor Morgan…."

"WHAT?"

Taylor opened a big smile, her eyes was shining, she was very happy. She said:

"So, you are already my father? I mean, officially?"

"Yes! You are my daughter now, not only in my heart, where you've always been like a daughter, but I am you father officially now…"

Morgan hugged her and she was kind of crying now, she hugged him too, very tight. They entered the car and went to his place, Derek wanted to show her the documents, etc. At a point, she said to him:

"…From now on that in two months, it used to bother me at school … the kids talk about plans in June when it is Father Day… now I can also talk about this, how special this day is to me now, with you, we can do cool things, just the two of us, on this day for you…"

"Of course, Tay…We've always been like father and daughter, but now, you can call me father, daddy, dad, what you want… and I'll be very happy hearing this… and also I want to take you to Chicago to tell my sisters and my Mom, that they have a niece and a granddaughter now…"

Taylor smiled at him. She told him:

"Do you think they will like me, I mean… they already know me… but as your daughter now?"

"Of course, they will love the news… My Mama can stop pressuring me now, she always nag me about how much she wants a grandbaby, and that she does not have one yet, now she will stop nagging me, and no more pressure on me…"

Taylor smiled at him again

* * *

Emily went to her place, trying to think about the wedding, and trying to deny that huge bitter feeling about this whole situation had brought for her. She got the invitation and went to distribute all of them, she left the invitations at BAU, inside each persons drawer; and she went to deliver some of them in person to some friends that he had invited. Then she went to get Taylor at Derek's house, at night.

* * *

For the next few days, Emily was more focused on the preparations for the wedding, but, in fact, she did not need to worry, because, even being a small ceremony, her mother had contacted a wedding company, which would be responsible for everything; decor, food, beverage, tables, in other words: everything that would be necessary for a beautiful and perfect wedding party, that would happen in the impeccable garden of her house.

Emily was also a little more calm about the adoption issue, because the team was always traveling, for cases, and she realized that things have not changed too much in relation to Taylor's visits to Derek's house, and the girl was calmer these days, Emily could notice that Taylor was quieter these days, which made Emily thought she was very sad because of the wedding, or she's up to something. But Emily treated her normal as always.

* * *

The day of the wedding:

As it was told before, Emily and Hotch's wedding was going to be celebrated in the garden of the house where Emily had grown up, her parents' house. Everything was perfect and cheerful for the Wedding day: The arches, tables, chairs, tents and tableware. The flowers chosen were tropical flowers such as lilies, gladiolas and amaryllis in order to well please the weather. The tent and the furnishings were all in correct place, centerpieces used were fresh-cut flowers and greens casually arranged in vases. Glass, natural stones or sand in the bottom of each vase gave a nice touch. The wedding company also made a point of providing a lighted warmth and ambience, so, they used lot of hanging lanterns, chandeliers and candles. Everything had been prepared to receive comfortably all the guests with all the food, drinks and all the accommodations. It also had a very nice and pleasant music ambience.

As Emily was going to be too busy during all that day; Taylor asked Emily if she could get ready for the ceremony at Derek's home, and go along with him to the ceremony. Emily allowed.

Emily was in her old bedroom, that she used to sleep when she was a child, she was finishing getting ready, along with JJ and Penelope.

In the garden, Hotch was already there, with Jack, Rossi, Reid, Will, Henry, Declan, Strauss, Blake, Ambassador Elizabeth, Emily's father, and a little more friends of them, a beautiful evening was falling. They were talking friendly. Taylor was at Derek's getting ready there, she would go with him.

At the wedding ceremony, everybody on the garden realized a riot was forming outside the house, people talking, speeding motorcycles.

"This neighborhood is so quiet… I never heard noises like that around here…" Elizabeth said.

They had no idea, that those people were guests too. And they started to enter the place; and the hosts went to welcome them, and the hosts noticed that all of them had a proper invitation in hands. So, they had to allow everyone to enter the ceremony. There were punks, homeless, beggars, hard rockers and all sorts of passersby who lived on the streets. That began to draw the attention of the real guests. Rossi said:

"Looks like these people came to the wrong place… this is not a costume party that they thought…"

"Oh my God! Who are these people? I'm going to check on this…" Elizabeth said, and she went to talk to the hosts; and they said to her:

"They all have invitations. There is no way we cannot allow them to enter…"

And all those strangers were coming; drinking; settling; punkers were wearing jeans and they had a lot of tattoos, people of all kinds.

"Oh My God, this cannot be right… I need to talk to Emily…"

Emily was in her old bedroom, finishing get ready with JJ and Penelope helping her. Emily was almost ready, she was in front of the mirror, and JJ was helping her with the zipper of the wedding dress. Penelope went to look at the garden through the bedroom window, when she saw all those strange people. She said to Emily:

"Huh, Emily, dear, I did not know you would invite all your friends from your distant dark days..."

"What are you talking about?" Emily asked her.

"…Remember that pic I that I had printed out? You look like a punk rocker…Well, there are many of the guests that look like that, around the garden…"

At this time, Elizabeth entered the bedroom, asking Emily:

"Em, are you out of your mind inviting all these people? Who are they?"

"….. I have no idea…." Emily was trying to process the information.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had invited so many people, I am not sure if we are going to have enough food, there are millions out there…"

Emily was a little desperate now, she said:

"What do you mean, Mother? I only invited mostly from the BAU…"

"…. Including all unsubs? Her mother asked.

"…You are exaggerating, mother, as always they are only a handful, not millions as you say…"

"…So, you better come look the window, Em..." Garcia said.

Emily looked on the window making a big "O" on her mouth; her mouth about to fall off her face. Elizabeth went downstairs again, saying:

"I'm going to try to find out who invited them and what is happening here…"

"Who let these people enter, Mom?"

"Well.. Em... they have the invitation!"

Garcia asked Emily:

"Are you sure the boss Hotchner did not throw the invitations from the BAU plane…..like flyers?"

Emily then sent an angry look to her, as if to tell: it is not time for jokes. Emily was thinking to herself: hmmm, Tay has been too quiet and acting strange lately, could be her? Then the next second, she thought: No...No, she could not do it to me".

"I'm going to go with you, Ambassador, maybe I can help to find out from where they got the invitation…" JJ said, and they left the bedroom, leaving Emily and Penelope there.

Same time, in the garden, Hotch was totally speechless, just like the other BAU friends, no one was understanding anything, this could be some kind of joke by Emily? It was the only thing he could think; but he was sure that it was not the case. Reid said to Hotch and Rossi:

"Statistically, homeless never say 'no' to an invitation for a free food, and also, usually, they don't appear in a private party without a proper invitation because, statistically they are polite people despite their low education…"

"Reid ... can you ask them who invited them, so you will have some more data to your researches… Rossi said.

Reid then asked to a homeless: "Hey, Good evening, excuse me, sir...please, who gave you the invitation to be here?"

At the same time JJ was asking some people too:

"Hey, excuse me, please... Miss... who did invite you?"

JJ and Reid asked a few more people, and all of them described Taylor. At that point, Taylor was with Derek still. They had not arrived to the place yet. JJ, then, entered the bedroom where Emily was getting ready again, and she listened to Emily saying to Garcia:

"…..I am sure it is probably the graphic I hired, they must have made a huge mistake; they will hear it from me and they will not be in business anymore!"

JJ made the sad face and Emily asked:

"What?"

"…Your angel of a daughter did a devilish thing…"

"No, JJ, please… Tell me that is not true…" She said with tears forming in her eyes. JJ eyes also had tears forming, she said to Emily:

"She did not do this to hurt you Em, she is trying to get your attention, she is still not comfortable with Hotch being her stepfather, it is wrong what she did, but she did not do it to be evil and malicious…"

"…..JJ, all my life, I lived for her, All my love from the bottom of my heart, I always gave it to her, I tried to care, educate, give comfort, I've always been with her at all the times she needed or not, I always made it clear to her, that she is the first person most important of my life, I've always done all for her, because in the end I just wanted her happiness, and she does this? It is clear to me that my feelings do not matter to her... Where is she now?"

"…..She and Derek have not yet arrived at the ceremony…"

"Call him…" Emily asked. And Penelope picked up the cell phone to call.

"Derek, you two are late… Where are you?"

"I'm driving now…Taylor had a stomachache and we got a little late…"

"Ohhhhh…. I'm sure she had…I'm going to give a name for this stomachache: remorse or guilt… and I hope to be right…"

Garcia hang up the phone, and Emily said:

"Is she sick?" She was worried about Taylor.

"No, Emily, she is not sick, I am not a profiler but I'm pretty sure or she is feeling so guilty that she got sick, or she is faking this pain just for be late to get here… and I'm sorry to say that, but I think the second option is the right one…"

Same time at the party, Elizabeth was trying to put some order in the ceremony along with her employees, she was like crazy, giving orders to them, she also had ordered thousands pizzas and soda for feed them. Because the French champagne and the caviar, and salmon and others meals were not fancy enough for everyone. A punk rocker said to Elizabeth:

"Hey, hot Mama, want to go riding with me on my bike right now?"

"I'm sorry I'll have to pass, but if you want to ride your bike on your own you can go and ride on out of here, please, feel free to do, so and take all your friends with you please!" She said, very angry to him.

In the bedroom, Emily was crying a lot now, saying:

"I don't want to do this anymore...i won't go there...I just want to go home…"

"Emily! Please… Think about Hotch, think about how he will feel if you do this! And once and again, you will do Taylor's will, it is not fair, she has been controlling all your life…"

"JJ, I cannot do this… Look at me, my wish is to bury my head in a hole and not come out anymore… I'm sad, I'm disappointed, I'm hurt, I just cannot believe she did this…"

By then, it had spent much time the scheduled time for the wedding, everyone was agitated and confused, but the person hired to perform the ceremony had to leave for other commitments, so Hotch went to the bedroom where Emily was to call for her . But Garcia did not let him in:

"Wow, that can not happen, I know you two have seen more parts of one another, but the groom can not see the bride before the wedding…"

"Garcia I am still your boss and you have to listen to my orders still even though we are not at work, this is an order, Garcia, please step aside, I need to talk and comfort Emily right now, she needs me terribly right now, I know this…"

"I'm sorry, Sir, I am in my right as her friend and bridesmaid of this wedding, but I promise Sir, in a few minutes, we are going to be leading your beautiful wife out there, so be prepared to see the most beautiful brunette bride I've ever seen in my whole life…"

So, Hotch said, behind the door:

"Emily, my love, know that I will be waiting for you, in the garden, and please, you must be hurt, you must be disappointed and devastated, but today is our day, and let's don't let anyone or anything to ruin this, we deserve this, we deserve to be happy. The fact of all these strange people is here, it does not make me love you less, it make no difference for me, I know it does for you because you know from where this come from, but just for one time in your life, think of you…think about our love and everything that we went through to be here today… Emily, I'll be waiting for you…"

Hotch returned to the garden and when he went to stand in place to wait for Emily, he waited for Derek and Taylor to arrive, he just gave a serious look at the girl. Derek greeted everyone and he was asking Rossi about those strange people who were there. But Rossi said nothing that this was work of Taylor. And the girl was having so much fun. She told Derek:

"Daddy, I bet there will be no marriage anymore! My mother will not want to get married with all these strangers around here, I know her…"

The fucking profiler Derek Morgan was slowly putting the pieces together in his mind; he asked Taylor:

"Tay, what are you saying? Do you know something? It sounds like you know something and why these people are here…"

"No, of course not…"

At the same time, in the bedroom, JJ and Penelope and Hotch's words had convinced Emily that she should get married, so she was fixing her makeup, and the three women went downstairs to the garden.

Then, to the sound of music wedding, Emily entered the garden, everyone could see that she was very sad and disappointed; it was plastered on her face, but from the moment she stepped into the garden, she made a superhuman effort to just focus on Hotch and their wedding, and just look at him, and besides that, she did not want to see the face of her daughter at that time.

Emily walked over to him, along the way she heard gross things of uninvited guests, whistles, and sung cheap, and finally she arrived at the altar, next to Hotch, he took her hands affectionately, and smiled at her; she had tears streaming down her face, and he gently wiped her tears, with his hands.

The ceremony itself did not last long, because everything was delayed, they signed the papers and Emily asked to make a small speech, so she, along with Hotch, from the altar, looked for all the guests and non guests and said:

"I want to thank all of you for coming, and those we do not know because of our daughter who wanted to share this special day with everyone, the same daughter I turn my insides of my heart upside down to do anything for her, like making her dreams come true giving her the father she wanted, even though this decision did not come easy for me, as it turn my emotions to a emotional mess, but I would do anything for her, and she repayed me by defying me, time and time again, trying to embarrass me on this special day, but I want her to know that she did not succeed, we are proud to stand here before all of you on our very special day, thank you all for coming even though we do not know you…"

At that point, everyone on the ceremony was looking at Taylor, every single person, and Emily thanked because she herself was crying hard now. And Taylor was feeling now all the weight of all those stares on her; including Derek; and she was very ashamed now; she started to cry a lot; hugging Derek; who was standing beside her; he hugged her back, but he was very disappointed too with her.

The first thing Derek did was take the girl away from there; he picked her up, and took her inside, in the TV room, where there was nobody. The uninvited guests ended up leaving because what they wanted most was eating and drinking, and they had already achieved it, and the closest friends came to greet Emily and Hotch by wedding. In the TV room, even before Derek could say anything to Taylor, Elizabeth came in saying:

"I am very disappointed with you! I cannot believe you related to me, I cannot believe you have my blood for doing such an evil thing to your mother!"

This was enough for Taylor start to cry even more. Derek said to the angry woman:

"Look, let me talk to her… please…"

"What? You are not even of the family!"

"You heard Emily saying… I am her father now…"

"What?"

Ambassador Prentiss was not sure how many shocks she could take in one day, she said:

"I want to erase this day from my calendar… my daughter and granddaughter are not happy until they kill me by giving me two heart attacks today…"

Elizabeth vanished from the room, leaving Taylor and Derek there. He waited for her to be calmer and asked her:

"Tay, please, Do not hold anything back, tell me everything, I need the whole truth from you, please, do not leave anything out, I need to hear everything from you…"

Taylor looked at him, wiping her tears, she said:

"… is that….these people are less unfortunate than us, you always said that we should help those are not as fortunate as us, to help those that are in need, I was doing that for one day and what better day to do that is on a special day like a wedding day…"

Derek just gave a look of reproach to her; raising an eyebrow, he said:

"Tay, I'll try again, just once, tell me everything, bluntly, no lies, please."

Taylor looked down, avoiding eye contact, and said:

"I stole one invitation, and I made a hundred copies and a handed them on the streets…"

"…And why? Why, Tay? Why did you do this?..."

Taylor just looked at him, and Derek said:

"Tay, I think this was a way for you to rebel and protest her wedding to Hotch, am I right?... You wanted to stop the wedding, right?"

"….Yes…"

"Tay, this was so wrong…. I am so disappointed with you, this is not you at all, I know you love your mom very much, and I know you would never do anything to hurt her, and you want to see her happy, but these actions you did totally contradict all that, you need to apologize to your mom now, and admit your mistake, I know this was a total mistake and bad judgment by you. You need to apologize to Hotch as well. I hope you are sorry for what you did, and know that you can never do anything like this ever again, but I will always love you very much, there is nothing that you can do that will ever change that…"

Taylor just looked at him, again; Derek said:

"You promise me?"

The girl finally nodded. He hugged the girl. Then, Derek said to her:

"I'm going to bring your Mom, and Hotch here, now, for you apologize to them, okay?"

She just looked at Derek, she was afraid now. Derek tried again:

"Okay, Tay?"

"Yes…"

Taylor sat on the sofa, just waiting for them to come. A few minutes later, Derek, Hotch and Emily entered the room. Taylor looked at them, she looked at her mother, very ashamed. Derek talked to Tay:

"I'm going to leave you all here, and I will be right there outside, okay, princess?"

"Stay here with me, please…" Taylor whispered to Derek. He said:

"No, Tay, you have to do this alone, I'm going to be proud of you, doing the right thing, okay…"

The girl nodded and Derek left the room. Taylor could barely look at her mother and Hotch.

* * *

**Hiii guys… I know… I know… Taylor is a piece… but I really don't see Emily spanking her. Seriously. So, this next conversation between Emily, her husband now Hotch, and Taylor will be tense… Hehehe… Well, I want to thank my dear friend Paul, he is always helping, he is my dear Beta; and he is always giving me excellent ideas. And I also want to thank Lizzabeth, with her great idea for this chapter too. If you guys who are reading this story, use to like good stories, go check on their stories too, because they are good writers too. Please comment! Thank you!**


	21. Chapter 21

**This chapter will be really hot and spicy, because we have a honeymoon happening. Hehe. So if you have not learned about it yet, or if you are under age, I will not be sad if you do not read, okay? And for those who will read; Enjoy your reading, have fun!**

**I own nothing**

* * *

Taylor was sitting on the sofa, just waiting for them to come. A few minutes later, Derek, Hotch and Emily entered the room. Taylor looked at them, she looked at her mother, very ashamed. Derek talked to Tay:

"I'm going to leave you all here, and I will be right there outside, okay, princess?"

"Stay here with me, please…" Taylor whispered to Derek. He said:

"No, Tay, you have to do this alone, I'm going to be proud of you, doing the right thing, okay…"

The girl nodded and Derek left the room. Taylor could barely look at her mother and Hotch.

"Mommy, Mr. Hotchner... I'm sorry..."

Emily said nothing, at the same time she wanted to fight, vent, scream at the girl, she wanted to hug her daughter tightly and comfort her, and say that everything would be fine. Hotch then holding the hands of Emily, took the lead of the situation, and said to Taylor:

"Taylor, we can forgive you, of course we can, but words are not enough, we need action, and we need to see how you behave from now on. Emily, now, is my wife, and you are my stepdaughter, there is no way to change it anymore, and our family began, in fact, today, with our marriage, that you tried and made a point to try to ruin it, and this is definitely not a good way to start things…."

Tears streamed down the face of Emily, but she was calmer now. She said to Taylor:

"Tay, I am very, very sad with you, not because these strange people came to our wedding, but because your intention behind all of it. To spoil what was supposed to be the second happiest day of my life, because the first was when you were born, and always will be, but no matter how many times I say it, you do not believe…"

The girl was crying now, for the first time she was really afraid of losing the love of her mother, so she approached Emily who was sitting on the sofa, and Taylor was standing in front of her, Taylor said to her

"Mommy, I love you, please, I'm sorry…"

Wow, this was a low blow, Emily could not help, but hug the girl, after the hug Emily said to the girl, staring at her face:

"Did you hear what Aaron said, right? I mean every word he said too, okay?!"

The girl nodded.

Finally, Emily did not resist seeing her little girl there so fragile and needy, and so vulnerable, then she hugged the girl, and mother and daughter were crying now. After a little while, Emily broke the hug and said to the girl:

"Could you give Aaron a hug too?"

Taylor looked at her mother eyes, of course she did not want to hug Hotch, but, due to those circumstances, she did not have much choice. So, she nodded to Emily and she opened her arms to hug Hotch; he hugged her. After the hug, he said to her, looking into her eyes:

"I know this is a hard situation for you, I know everything happened so fast, but I never had and I will never have the intention of stealing your mother from you, and I know she will never love you any less because of our marriage, okay?"

The girl nodded.

* * *

After the party, Taylor would stay at Derek's, in his home, Jack would stay with his aunt, and Declan would go back to college. Rossi would take control of the BAU, and Emily and Hotch would take a little trip for their honeymoon, for some ranch, in the mountains, just for a few days. Everything on the new apartment was ready now, just waiting for the family to get together.

* * *

They had opted for a cozy cottage, in the mountains, in some nearby town, the cottage had a King size bed, very comfortable, specially prepared for them, with rose petals scattered across the bed, fireplace, a wall of glass that contained a winter garden where they could look at the stars through the glass, a balcony, another glass wall separating the bathroom with a large round bath tub, and many candles lit around, a bucket with ice and French champagne, and the glasses of champagne.

Hotch and Emily entered the bedroom already kissing and their lips were like they were stuck together like glue, like they could never separate again. Hotch broke the kiss just to say:

"Hmmmm, now I know why they call it a honey moon, your kiss taste sweet like honey, and I am going to take you to the moon tonight…"

Still kissing, Emily smiled on his mouth. And Hotch completed the sentence saying:

"….and I want to take all the honey that you have inside..."

"Aaron, what are you trying to do to me? It is bad enough you give me those usual stares that make me wet instantly… now these words you are using… are going to make me wet like the lake outside…"

"Don't worry dear… I will dry all your lake… just with my tongue

Emily was going nuts hearing all of this. She was not too much in a mood for sex, because everything that had happened on the wedding, but now, she was crazy about him.

Hotch, then, turned on a hydro massage bath with the bath salts, to a light foam, and calculate the pleasant temperature of the water; Emily stood beside him, just watching him to do it, then he looked at her, and began to undress himself, leaving only his underwear, then he was helping her take her clothes off, not that she needed help, but he was a gentleman, duh; in every ways.

The hot tub was filled with hot water; nice, a little foam; many candles around, there was just the lighting of candles on; Hotch was kissing her, hugged to her body, he was only in his underwear, and she was in panties and bra, white lace, especially for the date; during the hug, Hotch undid her bra, and pulled, so that with his chest, he could feel her hardened nipples. Still embraced, he worked to take out her panties, while she gently passed her fingers inside the elastic of his underwear. The two were completely naked now, and the tub was prepared to receive them. Hotch sat in the tub; Emily sat up facing him, sitting on his lap, slowly. Before penetration, they kissed a lot and drank champagne and played with strawberries in bowl that stood next to the bathroom. And Hotch teased her nipples with his tongue, sucking them gently.

Her breasts were delicious to suck, but he wanted a little more now. So, using his fingers, he began to play with her clit, and began to penetrate her, which made her breathing quicken slightly, and the groans to increase; she then positioned herself upon him; initiating the penetration, she was in the control of the speed and intensity of the penetration, starting slowly and increasing the speed gradually, seeking for the orgasm, they were in a moment of total complicity now, because in this position, they were able to establish eye and body contact, extremely intense, and it was being very pleasant and stimulating for them.

Realizing that Emily was increasing speed of the penetration, and increasing her moans; while her breathing was becoming difficult; Hotch also realized that she was close to coming, so, using both his hands, he pulled Emily out of his penis, she opened her mouth, and looked at him as a sign of disapproval, he kissed her, holding her from behind, saying:

"Not so fast, my love…"

He got up from the hot tub; wiped off his body very quickly, reached out to take her from the hot tub also, he spent the towel over her body, and he swept her off of her feet, to take her to the bed. He put her gently on the bed, laying over her gently, kissing her all over her body, using his tongue. He worked a little fast, kissing and licking all her body, because he was much more interested mostly in specific part of her body.

It is clear that the human tongue has many uses, but now Aaron Hotchner would show this to his sweet beloved Emily, the most pleasurable way to use the tongue, slowly, he reached between her legs, first with his smart fingers, just to feel if she was still wet enough, not wet from the bath in the hot tub, but wet from excitement lust. When he received a positive response from her body, he was even more excited, he licked his lips, with his own tongue, so that his mouth stay properly moist, and started a few hot kisses on the inside parties of her thighs, her belly; interspersing kisses and licks. Then he began to run his tongue all over her inner body, up and down, effectively moving his tongue, sucking and licking her clit. Emily was with her lips trembling with pleasure, she could hardly breathe and moans barely coming out anymore, she was close to coming again.

She began to moan and scream with pleasure now; writhing all her body, but again, he stopped before she could come, she was crazy now, she said to him:

"I am going to have you arrested for stopping that, is totally illegal actions by you, and you being a federal superior you should know better… this is torture Aaron…"

He just smiled at her, devilishly. Then, before she could continue complaining and pleading, he positioned his body over her, kissing her all the body until the top, belly, breasts, neck, mouth, at the same time that he started to penetrate her, which made she opened her mouth and drop a whimper when he entered the first time on this night; and gradually he began to accelerate the movements; adjusting the desire, arousal, and breathing, so that they could achieve the climax together. As he penetrated her, he kissed her madly, passionately in her mouth, and she constantly had to hold the kiss, to be able to breathe.

And so, now, fully adjusted to each other, not only body, but mind, and mostly heart, they were like one body, and after a while longer surrender of both parties, they came together. To not to lose the habit; Hotch, even still trying to catch his own breath, he was staring at her, to not to miss to read the facial expressions of pleasure she was doing now. Still recovering her breath, she said to him:

"…You and your stare…you are going to kill me someday…"

He smiled a charming smile at her, and while he was adjusting the body just to hold her now, he said:

"…I can not help staring at you all the time…"

And she replied:

"…No problem, I'd die happy…"

He kissed her passionately on the mouth, but the kiss could not last long because they were still catching their breath from the orgasm.

* * *

On the other day, it was very cold and raining outside, so Hotch and Emily would stay in the bedroom all day long, after all, they were in honeymoon, and they knew very well that at home, it would be going to be rare and difficult to have moments like this because of the two children that would live with them; especially because of Taylor. So, they had to enjoy every moment they could.

* * *

At Derek's place, Taylor was love having to pass all the week with her father now. She was very happy, and also Derek. Of course, he had to work, but he hired someone to take care of Taylor while he was out. But, luckily for them, the current cases were all near home, so Derek did not have to stay out for days; and Emily and Hotch would come in three days from now. At night, Taylor and Derek were having dinner and he said to her:

"Tay, sweetie, I was thinking, your birthday is next month, right…"

"Yeah!"

"So, what do you think… instead of us going to Chicago, we can give a big party here, at home, and invite my Mom, and my sisters, your grandma and your aunts?"

"Wow, Dad, it would be awesome! I never had a big party! I would love it!"

"We can give a big party at the garden, around the pool…"

"Can I invite some friends at school?"

As they were already finished the dinner, Derek got up and took Taylor on his lap with both arms, just like carrying a baby, and said to her:

"Of course you can….. you can invite the whole school if you want to…"

"Thank you Dad!" She was really happy.

* * *

Three more days have passed, so that Emily and Hotch were returning from their honeymoon. They left the cottage around three o'clock Sunday afternoon. Hotch would return to work on Monday morning. They went to get Jack at first, and then they went to Derek's, to get Taylor; arriving there; Hotch and Jack stayed in the car, just waiting, while Emily went to ring the bell. Derek opened the door for her to enter, but she said:

"No, Derek, thank you, but I'll wait for her right here, we have a lot to put in order at home…"

Taylor came to hug her mother.

"Hi, dear... I missed you so much!"

"Me too, Mommy, will you not enter?"

"No, Tay, sweetie, Aaron is waiting in the car… Go get your stuff for us to go…"

"I'll leave my things here, I have to have clothes here… Daddy and I are decorating a bedroom for me with a big closet!"

Emily smiled embarrassed to Derek. Taylor hugged Derek very tight:

"Bye, Daddy…"

"Bye, little princess…"

He lowered to speak to her, facing her, he said:

"…And, please… remember our talk... Be nice with Hotch and no more calling him Mr. Hotchner anymore, okay? Show to him a good girl you really are… and how big is this thing here… He pointed to her heart. They hugged again and Emily and Taylor went to the car.

* * *

In the car, Taylor, politely, greeted Hotch and Jack, and she was quiet. Suddenly, she said:

"Mommy, you are not going to believe this, at my birthday, next month, my daddy wants to give a big party, at our home, around the pool, he will invite grandma Fran and my aunts Sarah and Desiree, because he wants to tell them he is my father now, and also, he said I can invite all my friends of school if I want to…and also everybody I want to invite….And he also said that some day, he will take me to Chicago for me to know the city he is from….Is that awesome, Mommy?"

Emily was having some trouble in digesting every word that Taylor was saying, she mentally wondered to herself: Derek is really making plans with my daughter, without even consulting me… She was so pissed now. She just looked at Hotch, who was driving, he quickly looked back at her, and they both knew what the other was thinking. Then, Emily told to Taylor.

"We need to talk about this still, sweetie…"

"No! Mom, we, me and my Daddy already talked about everything… you don't have to do anything…"

"Tay, I said we need to talk about this…"

"Talk about what, Mom?"

"About this party…"

"…But, Mom…"

"Tay, please…I said I need to talk to Derek about this…so please, I don't want to hear one more word about this…" She said, firmly.

"I cannot believe you disagree with this Mom, it is my birthday, I should be able to have it at my Dad's home, which is my home too now; you would deny that on my birthday of all days?"

"Tay, I did not say I did not allow it. It is just that Derek did not talk to me about this, and this caught me by surprise, and I am still your mother and number one responsible for you, in case you forgot… so, please do not get upset, I have to talk to him about this… calm yourself down! And I have to discuss and decide this with him…"

Nobody said anything else until they got home. In the apartment, they talked a little; Emily put the things in order, along with Hotch, who was helping her unpack, she made dinner; Jack talking to them all the time, Taylor came down just for dinner, and went back to her bedroom, and later, they were going to sleep, Emily went for a goodnight kiss on Jack, and then Taylor, in her bedroom, and she took the opportunity to say to Taylor:

"Tay, being parents means that both parents should always talk and discuss things with each other, before deciding a very important issue with a child, and this was not done, and this is very upsetting, because that is not what being equal and responsible parenting is about…I should have been asked about this, and I will have to discuss this with Derek…"

Taylor said nothing and Emily gave her a kiss on the forehead and left the bedroom.

* * *

Same night, in Emily's and Hotch bedroom, he was already in the bed, ready to sleep, but Emily was still very upset. Hotch said:

"Emily, calm down, you talk to him tomorrow… and you two can decide what is best together…"

"Derek is doing everything wrong… he should have asked me!"

"I know, Emily… I totally agree… but it will not help if you lose your mind…"

"There is no way I cannot lose my mind, Aaron… I'm the bad guy again? Is this it? Is this right? Imagine if I do not let this party happen, I will be the bad guy again, and he - the big hero… I am feeling coerced and I hate to feel that way…" She was really angry.

She was talking to Hotch and walking around in the bedroom, and Hotch was a very smart man, he knew very well when it was time to let the woman just to vent, and just shut up and listen. Then, Hotch, seeing her so nervous, he said to her:

"Emily, you are not the bad guy, you have always been a loving mom to her, always doing what is best for her. Yes. It was wrong; Derek did not ask you first, but he is still getting used to do having equal responsibility as a parent, he was never officially legally her father before, and this is all so very new to him, call it a rookie mistake. Just talk to him in a calm manner and tell him not to decide things on his own again. You two have always been best of friends and partners before being parents together. I know you and him can work this out to make sure Taylor will never suffer from your disagreements…"

Emily was so nervous now; she barely had processed the wise words of Hotch in her mind, so she told him:

"I need to talk with Derek now!"

And she took the phone to dial.

"Hey, Emily…" Derek answered the phone.

"Derek, I need to talk to you…"

"Looks like you are already talking… is everything okay?"

"No! It is not! We need to talk in person…"

"Wow, Emily what happened?"

"I need to talk in person, so, tomorrow, if BAU will not need to travel, can we talk in person, please?"

"Sure, but… I'm worried now, can you give just a piece of information?"

"No, I can't, but you should imagine…" She was being very sarcastic now.

"I have no idea what are you talking about, Emily…"

"Well, I can only say that this makes things even worst… I call you tomorrow, Derek…"

Emily hung up the phone and got in the bed; and Hotch did not even dare to touch her that night.

* * *

Next day, Hotch went to BAU, very early in the morning, around 6 AM, because after an entire week away, he wanted to be a par of everything that had happened there. Emily went to leave Jack and Taylor at school, they were at the same school now; Hotch had put Jack at the same school as Taylor now, because this school was better and near their home, and BAU.

About 8PM, Derek arrived at BAU and he went to talk to Hotch. He knocked the door and entered, asking:

"Hey, welcome back, boss, Hotch, how was the honeymoon…"

Hotch was writing some thing on the paper on his desk, and without moving his head, he just raised his eyes to look at Derek, and said nothing. Anywhere in the world, he would talk about his honeymoon with Emily, to Derek. Derek understood the look, and very quickly he changed the subject:

"Hotch, man, I am dying to know what Emily wants to talk to me about, the curiosity got me so worried that I could not sleep last night…I have a feeling, from the tone of her voice, that something is definitely wrong…Do you have any idea what this is about?"

"You got that right Derek, so you better go in well protected with bullet proof vest, suit of armor like the old days the knights used on a horse, this is much tougher than facing a dangerous unsub…"

"Wow, Hotch, I am still not used to you with a sense of humor…"

"Well… I'm not being funny here… I really meant it… I'm not joking… you know how Emily can be when she is pissed off…"

"In this case, I better get my baby girl Garcia to protect me from her… she might kill me today so…"

"She wants to talk to you in private, Derek…"

"What is this about Hotch, please…"

Hotch, finally, dropped the pencil to talk to Derek:

"I don't want look like I'm intruding in your and Taylor's life… but Emily is my wife now, and I have to help her with her issues with you and Taylor, so I'm going to say: about your idea for a birthday party for Tay, in your house, you should have consulted Emily about this before making plans with Taylor; Emily wanted to know about this first before you tell Tay, now if Emily says no to her, she will be hated by her daughter, and look like the bad guy again, you put her in a tough position with Taylor…I know you never intended to do anything to hurt Emily, but you should have discuss this first with her before telling your idea to Taylor…"

"Wow, I never imagined this… but I never thought she would disagree with this…"

"Every little thing about Taylor has to be decided with her, Derek… You should have known this…"

"You are right…"

* * *

That day, they had no new cases, so Emily waited for Hotch to get home at night, she left the dinner ready for them; and she went to Derek's home to talk to him. He opened the door for her to enter, she was serious, still nervous, she went without saying anything to him, he closed the door and went into the living room behind her. She threw her bag on the sofa and began to talk to him, controlling herself to not to scream:

"Derek, how the fuck could you plan a party here for Taylor or say that you want to take her to Chicago someday without consulting me? You should ask me first before telling Tay; if I say no now she will hate me, and me and Aaron will be the villains again in her eyes, and you always be the hero… Don't you know that being parents is an equal partnership, you cannot make decisions on your own without discussing with the other parent first regarding our child…it does not work that way Derek… I am feeling I made a horrible mistake giving you the right to adopt Tay…"

"Emily, I'm sorry, I should have asked you for before telling Tay, but I do not see the problem, the party will be near by, at my home, it is not the party will be so far away like in China, my home is Tay's home too now, so that is why I felt you would be okay with all this…"

"YOU SHOULD NOT FEEL IF ANYTHING IS RIGHT ON YOUR OWN,YOU HAVE TO ASK ME FIRST"

"Why an innocent fucking party is a big problem for you, Emily?"

"The big problem is you decide things with her without consulting me! Behind my backs! About the party, all her life, all that I taught her was how to be humble, because I want her to learn the real values of the life; that's why at everything single birthday of her, I always made a point of doing myself a cake for her, only with family, because I want to show her who really matter in our lives…"

"Well, in case you don't remember, I AM HER FAMILY NOW TOO!"

After a little pause to breathe, she said:

"…All my life, Derek… I used to have huge birthday parties, and what I needed most, I never had… that was love…"

"Oh, Emily, c'mon, only because you had a bad experience and an awful childhood does not mean it will be the same for Tay…"

"I decide what is best for her, Derek! I said, before the adoption, that this would never change…"

"But I'm going to tell you, Emily, I'm her father now too, and I just want her to be happy, I would never take a decision to harm her, and I will not be asking you to each word or attitude that I make towards her, I agree to discuss the most important things, but I want to be able to show her that life is beautiful and a great gift, and we can face things in a different way, in a good perspective, I just want her to have fun, I just want her to be happy, which she clearly is not now, because you're always so tense and nervous and angry all the time, and you are able to turn a single drop of water into a tsunami…"

Hearing this, it was instantly and automatic, she opened her mouth, she filled her hand and slapped him on his face; so strong that, most likely, the entire neighborhood could hear the snap.

* * *

**Well, it seems that this friendship that was so unbreakable is a bit shaken. Will Derek will be able to return the slap? Well, if he does that, he can break her in two. Will they solve this problem? Thanks again to the comments and please ... continue commenting! I love it! And Angiely, please do not give up the story, please, and you can comment in French because my friend and BETA Paul can read in French.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I own nothing**

* * *

Emily and Derek were having a big discussion about Taylor's birthday party:

"I decide what is best for her, Derek! I said, before the adoption, that this would never change…"

"But I'm going to tell you, Emily, I'm her father now too, and I just want her to be happy. I would never make a decision to harm her, and I will not be asking you about each word I say to her or the attitude I have towards her. I agree to discuss the most important things, but I want to be able to show her that life is beautiful and a great gift, and we can face things in a different way, in a good perspective. I just want her to have fun. I just want her to be happy, which she clearly is not now, because you're always so tense and nervous and angry all the time, and you are able to turn a single drop of water into a tsunami…"

Hearing this, her reaction was instantly and automatic. She opened her mouth, drew her hand back and slapped him on his face; so strong that, most likely, the entire neighborhood could hear the snap.

After the slap, Emily, instantly regretted doing this, but Derek had an automatic and strange reaction to the slap. He grabbed Emily by the waist and tried to kiss her on the mouth. Of course he was much stronger than her so as much as she tried, she could not get rid of his strong arms. He was holding her, one hand on her waist, the other on her head and he was trying to kiss her while she struggled trying to get rid of his arms.

The whole situation of the kiss did not last more than a minute, but it felt like it had been an eternity for Emily. She was using all her strength to protect herself from the kiss, until she yelled at him:

"Stop, Derek! Stop! Let me go!"

As if he had come back to himself, because, obviously, that Derek was not him, not even close, he returned to himself, immediately apologizing to her:

"Emily, I'm sorry, I ..." He was speechless now, trying to understand what had happened.

"Derek… you tried to kiss me…" She said, frowning.

He was half lost in his mind, trying to understand it himself, the reason he had done it. He tried to search deep inside his heart and soul. Was it about some repressed desire in relation to her, that, suddenly, had came out by itself? He was very ashamed now as he said again:

"Emily, I'm sorry, really… I have no idea why I did this… Please… I'm sorry…"

She put her purse on her shoulder ready to go; she did not want to stay there anymore. Derek still said to her:

"I think my will was to slap you back, but as I could never do this to you… I think my reaction was totally misunderstood…I'm sorry…"

"Derek, you are trying to say that instead of slapping me, you kissed me…"

He just looked at her, making a huge effort to believe these words. She approached him and said angrily to his face.

"…I would rather be slapped on the face…"

She was almost next to the exit door, and she added:

"…We are not done about the party issue…"

And she left, leaving Derek to try to figure out what the hell had happened, and why the hell he had done that. He was still trying to understand why in the heat of the moment, after she'd slapped him, aroused a desire to kiss her. What kind of feeling had ignited by her slap?

* * *

Emily got home. The children were sleeping and Hotch was at their bedroom, studying some cases. She got to the bedroom. Of course she was not in her normal way and of course the best profiler in the world noticed that, but he assumed it was because of Taylor's birthday party issue. He asked her:

"How was the talk?

"Ah… well… not good…"

She answered while she started to change her clothes for her pajamas.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"… Ah… Aaron… not now…we discussed, we yelled at each other, we could not come to any conclusion… I thought it was better to come home and talk again later when both sides would be calmer…"

She sat purposely with her back to him on the bed to avoid eye contact. It was a big problem being married to the world's best profiler now. She was putting some lotion on her feet. He dropped the papers he was reviewing, and started massaging her back, trying to calm her.

Shortly thereafter, they were lying down in bed, embracing each other, ready to sleep; Emily tightened the hug, telling him:

"I love you."

"I love you too. Everything will be okay. I'm sure you two will reach a consensus…"

Hotch soon fell sleep, but Emily could not help but to think about the kiss Derek had tried to give her; not because of the kiss, but because the kind of feeling Derek really might have towards her. It had brought a lot of new information to her. She was thinking that if Derek had some kind of romantic feeling for her, it was clear that he was using Taylor to stay around all the time and to get close to her. But then, she thought, no, no, impossible. My friend Derek, my dear friend, he would never use my child to try something with me. It's clear he loves Taylor. She was thinking to herself: I want to tell Aaron this, I need to tell him, but I can't. This would destroy everything. It would ruin Derek and their's friendship, and it will mean a disaster as well for their working relationship; it will destroy everything. Emily's inside was turning upside down now; these kinds of thoughts were consuming her soul and mind for the great part of the night.

* * *

Next day when they were having breakfast, Taylor asked Emily:

"Mommy, have you decided about the party yet? Have you talked to Dad?"

The first thought of Emily was: This girl is just too stubborn. I wonder where she got that from. Taylor was a carbon copy and mini copy of Emily, her personality was just like her mom's.

"…I talked to Derek, but we have not decided anything yet…"

"Mom, it is less than a month until my birthday! I need to deliver the invitation to everybody at school and everybody else I want to invite…"

"…Ease with your plans! There is nothing decided yet!"

"There is no way I…"

Hotch cut Taylor off:

"Taylor, you heard your mom so please just finish your breakfast in silence…"

Taylor just looked at Hotch, she opened her mouth, surprised and angry, and she got up from the table, and went to her bedroom to get her school stuff.

Hotch kissed Emily on her lips and Jack on the cheek before going to the BAU. Emily went to take Jack and Taylor to school.

In the car:

"Are you enjoying the new school, Jack?"

"I don't have any friends here yet, but I stay in a room during the break so no one can disturb me…"

"Jack, honey, you have to go out on breaks in order to be able to make new friends…Talk to them, play with them…Okay… Anything wrong, you can tell me and Daddy…"

"Okay, Mommy…"

"Okay, Mommy… blah!". Taylor imitated him in a disgusting and disdain way.

"Taylor…" Emily rebuked her.

"…this boy is just a baby… no one in school likes him… he behaves like an idiot and a 2 years old…" the girl said.

"Don't talk about him like that, Taylor!"

* * *

BAU, the same morning:

After the briefing the team was getting ready to take off. Hotch was still in the meeting room, and Derek was leaving the room. Hotch called him back, asking:

"Morgan, how was the talk with Emily yesterday?"

It took Derek a little by surprised, after all Derek had no idea if Emily had mentioned the kiss, but there was no way Derek was going to say anything. He was in panic mode right now.

"I thought Emily had told you…" he said.

"Yes, she told me…"

Derek froze, but remained calm.

"She said you two got nowhere…"

"…We both were too… out of control yesterday…"

Hotch just analyzed, staring at Derek, before continuing.

"Morgan, I don't want to mix personal and professional issues so I'm going to tell you this, as a friend, as Emily's husband, not as your boss: Emily is now my wife, and I'm going to do anything to protect her and our children. I know you adopted Taylor, and she is legally your daughter now, but this doesn't erase the fact that she is Emily's daughter since she was born. Their bond is unbreakable. Not me, not even you, have the right to break this. I know you are trying to do your best with her, but sometimes unconsciously, we do things that instead of helping, just ruins the situation. Emily got home really shaken yesterday. She did not tell me the content of your talk, and I understand that, I respect that, but I just want you to know that she has me now. You adopted Taylor, but she lives with us. She has to live by our rules…"

"Yes, I know all that Hotch, it is just that I can't help how I feel about Taylor. I make decisions that I think Emily would agree on, assuming she will be okay with it, like the party for example, but I know now that I have to discuss everything with her, and you. We will work it out, even family members have huge disagreements, and the same with good friends like us. Don't worry, Hotch, everything will be okay between all of us…"

Derek left the meeting room, thinking: Hotch, if you could read my mind, you would arrest me, kill me and fire me, no particular order.

* * *

The next Saturday they were all at home, and in the morning, Derek came to pick Taylor up to spend the weekend with him. Hotch and Jack were getting ready for a bicycle walk, so Emily opened the door for Derek to enter:

"Hey…" He said, a little embarrassed.

"Hey…"

Derek entered. There were just the two of them in the living room now, and Emily crossed her arms and said to him:

"Derek, since you've already told Taylor about the party, I wont be the one who will ruin the plans for you two, because, unlike you said in my face, I want her to be happy. I just want her to learn to be happy in the correct way. Anyways, I want to make it clear that this was the first and last time you make decisions about her life without consulting me before…"

At this point, Taylor ran downstairs, and threw herself into Derek's arms, saying:

"Daddy! This is the happiest day of my week! When you come pick me up..."

Derek just looked at Emily, a look that was not enough to be vindictive, but it was close. Taylor hugged Emily, saying:

"Bye, Mom…"

Emily hugged her back, saying:

"Bye, sweetie, I'm going to miss you, as always… have fun, okay…"

"Okay…"

The subject of the kiss was veiled in their minds, and it really bothered Emily. It was as if she had some kind of forbidden secret with him. It was like she was hiding something from Hotch. It was eating her up inside. Derek lowered to talk to Taylor:

"Did you say goodbye to Hotch and Jack too?"

Taylor shook her head.

"So… go upstairs and say goodbye to your stepfather and you stepbrother…" Derek said.

It was clear that the main intention of this was to be alone with Emily, but he also wanted to educate Taylor; he had joined the business with pleasure. When Taylor left the living room, he said to Emily:

"Okay, Emily, we need to talk about it; this elephant in the room is not going to go away alone. We can't throw everything under the rug and pretend everything is okay. We cannot hide it under the rug; we need to talk about it, Emily…"

"What do you want me to say, Derek? That I love you kissing me and now I want to rip your clothes off and have sex with you? That is never going to happen, do you hear me? I love my husband and I only want him, not you or anyone else… and lucky you I did not tell him…"

"Emily, I already apologize for that, it will never happen again, please... it was never my intention to disrespect you or Hotch…"

"Let's forget this permanently, Derek… And I am doing you a huge favor…"

Taylor came back to the living room and they left.

* * *

The weekend was perfect for all of them, with the exception of Emily that really missed Taylor. Mainly on family outings, but she prayed and asked God that, one day, this whole situation could improve, and change. She had faith. And with that faith, she held out hope that one day, Taylor would accept Hotch and Jack in the family; accept that they were part of the family now too because she was still acting as if it was only her and Emily at home. On weekends when Derek was working on a case, Taylor was with Emily, but the 'case' also meant that Hotch was not home either, and when he was, Taylor was spending time with Derek. Emily felt that this whole situation was complicating even more the interplay between Taylor and Hotch. And Hotch also had a very introspective personality, he was very far from being the king of sympathy, which also hindered things.

* * *

On Wednesday that week, Hotch had been away from home since Monday, working on a case, so he came home and the kids were already asleep. He went in Jack's bedroom to see the boy. It was around midnight, Jack was sleeping, but he felt his father's presence, and opened his eyes.

"Daddy?"

The bedroom was dark, with only the hall light on.

"It's me, son. I just got home. And I wanted to see you…"

"I missed you, Daddy, everything's all right here at home..."

It was amazing the effort Jack always used to make sure for his father that everything was okay. He knew how hard the work of his father was so he always wanted to make it look like everything was fine. Though, such a radical change in the life of an eight year old was not easy, but he loved Emily, and Emily loved him, and she treated him like a son, so he was happy. Jack sat on the bed to be able to hug Hotch. Hotch hugged his son tightly and said:

"I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy."

Jack looked at his father's face and asked:

"Did you catch another bad guy?"

Hotch smiled, forming dimples, and answered:

"Yes, we caught another bad guy…"

"That's cool, Daddy…"

Hocth kissed Jack on the forehead and said:

"So go back to sleep, you have school tomorrow morning, right?"

"Yes…"

"Good night, Jack…"

"Good night, Daddy…"

Emily was in her bedroom, waiting for Hotch, she already knew that he was coming home that night. They talked a little bit. Emily gave him massage on his back to relax him; he was always so tense after cases like that and he talked about the case while she talked about the kids and soon they were both sleeping.

* * *

Next day, Thursday, the team was working with just internal papers and finishing reports. At night, Hotch got home and they had dinner together. The children fell asleep and Hotch and Emily were in the bed already, just talking to each other. She looked at him and said:

"… Aaron, do you think I can get pregnant again?"

"I think yes…"

"Do you want to?"

"Do you?" He returned the question.

"I want to know if you want to…"

"Of course I would love to, Emily, but if it does not happen, I'm okay too…"

He started to caress her on the face, saying:

"…To me, is already enough that I have you… I never thought I could feel so complete like this again…"

She smiled at him.

"…It's the truth, Em, I've never felt so complete and safe in my entire life, and with a person that completely understands me, a person that understands that I don't do my job for pleasure. It has no pleasure. I do my job because I feel it's a duty to the entire humanity in this complicated world, with lot of crazy acts, and misrepresented minds. A person that never will make me choose between my job and my family. A person that I can trust that if some day something happens to me, she will take care of my son…"

"Of course I will, Aaron, Jack is my son now too, but please… don't talk like that, don't even say that. Nothing bad will happen to you because you are in God's service here on the Earth… God will protect you always… You and the entire BAU…"

At this time, their bodies were already more intertwined.

"…So… you said you want to get pregnant again?" He said, hugging her body under the covers even more.

"Well… maybe…" She smiled at him.

He kissed her passionately while his hands started to explore her body, getting rid of her pajamas. He said:

"I think we have to try more frequently, then…"

Without break the kiss, she replied:

"Well… I think I totally agree with this idea…"

After half an hour they were making love, sweaty bodies, rapid breathing. They were traveling together by the stars, very close to coming together, but they were brought back to Earth by a knock on the bedroom door:

"Mommy?"

Hotch, who was in control of the 'situation', just stopped his movements, but he was still inside her. There was now an attempt to open the bedroom door, which was locked.

"Mommy?"

Hotch movements began again, he did not want to lose the whole "trip" that they had done so far, but Emily said to him:

"Stop ..."

"What?... Em, please….I'm so close…"

He continued with the movements, but she continuesd:

"Stop, Aaron, stop..."

With the same spirit of the one who raced to work on Monday morning, he climbed off her. She quickly got up, put on her robe, and opened the door, leaving the bedroom. Closing the door behind her, she said to the small person who had the power to take her down from the moon just in a second: Taylor.

"What happened sweetie?" She said to her daughter.

"It's that… I'm thirsty…"

Emily raised her eyebrows and asked:

"You called me because you are thirsty? You always go to the kitchen alone…"

"It is that you never keep me company anymore… I can never sleep with you in your bed…I miss you mommy…"

Emily hugged the girl and went with her to the kitchen.

"Mom… could you stay with me in my bedroom until I fall sleep again, please?" Taylor asked.

Now it was clear to Emily that it was a matter of dispute; dispute for attention and love, but she could not help it. Taylor was her daughter, the most important person in the world, and she always would be. It was not necessary to say that when Emily came back to her bedroom, Hotch was already sleeping.

* * *

On the next Thursday night, they were all home again. Hotch had been out traveling for a case almost the entire week. They were in the TV room, Jack leaned on the coffee table, drawing and painting carts; he had a knack for drawing. Hotch was sitting on the couch, reviewing cases on the tablet. Emily was just beside him, and Taylor was watching her favorite TV show, lying on the couch. Suddenly, Taylor sat down and said to Emily:

"Mom, my party will be in two weeks! I do not believe I'll be able to show that I have a big house with a pool, now!"

Hotch and Emily just looked at each other.

"I made a big list of gifts for my friends at school!"

"…You don't need gifts if you will already have a big party!"

"Of course I need, Mom! I know that when you were a kid, my grandmother Lizz gave everything you wanted, and you never did it for me…"

"Taylor, what is important in life is "being" and not "having"…"

"I don't care, Mom… I'm happy now that my father can give me what I want, even if you don't agree…"

"Taylor!" Emily was losing her patience.

"It's true, Mom, you never agree with anything I do, you never agree with anything I want; and you are not a good person, because you never told me the whole truth about my real father before Derek. Declan had to tell me, because you only lied to me…"

Hotch completely lost his patience now. He yelled at Taylor:

"Enough! Stop talking to you mother like that!"

He was very angry now, and an angry Aaron Hotchner was something hair-raising of any person or animal. Taylor jumped in fright with his yell; she was not expecting this. It was automatic; she started to cry, worse than a baby. Emily in a difficult position now between the two of them, knew Hotch was completely right, but on the other side it was her daughter. She just stood watching Taylor cry hard, but when the girl got a breath she said:

"Mommy…" Still crying a lot, making a scandal. Emily could not resist. She went to hug Taylor and Hotch got so pissed that he went to his bedroom.

That night Emily stayed with Taylor in her bedroom until the girl fell asleep, and she took so much time to do it. Then Emily went to say good night to Jack who was already sleeping and then she went, finally, to her bedroom. She knew what was waiting for her:

"Aaron, I'm sorry… I know that you were completely right… but…"

"Emily, this girl needs a limit! It's clear she never had it… I know you always tried to be an excellent mother to her, but she has no limit… you have to let me do it… she does not care about the others; she only cares about herself… don't you see anything wrong with that?"

"It is not like that…. She is only … This is all so new for her…"

"…you are going to defend her again? It is all new to Jack too… "

"Oh, please, Aaron, we are going to compare our kids now?"

"Of course not. There is no comparison between them…"

Now, he realized he had said too much.

"I'm sorry… I did not mean…"

"That's what you are saying… I am a terrible mother, and this reflects in my daughter…"

"I did not say that. I don't think you're a terrible mother… It is just she needs a limit, Emily… and we have to start to do it now… she is manipulative, and she can play with you as if you were her little toy… and Derek, instead of helping you, he is spoiling her even more, giving her every little thing she wants…"

"….I just… don't know what to do… I know I always wanted to protect her, but, someway, somehow I must have lost the touch…"

Hotch, then, seeing her so fragile, kind of assuming her mistakes as mother, it was difficult for her to have to deal with this. He approached her, took her hands and said:

"… So, let me help you… being your daughter, I am sure she has to be a good person and have a pure heart… but we can not forget about the other side of her genes…"

Emily looked at him with a worried face, and he hugged her.

* * *

A week later; Friday night, Hotch was already at home. He had spent almost the entire week out, working on cases. Emily, Jack and Taylor was at home too. Taylor was taking a shower, Jack was playing video games, so Emily took this time to make a call to Derek:

"Hey, Morgan, it's me, Emily. As next Saturday is Taylor's birthday, and she will already be with you, at your place, the whole weekend, I want to ask you if you could please not pick her up this weekend. I really want her to spend some time with Aaron, me and Jack… as a family…"

Hotch just looked and listened as she talked to Morgan. Morgan had agreed with Emily and they hung up the phone. Hotch was still looking at Emily. She, then, looked at him, she looked away, avoiding eye contact, leaving the bedroom; but, then, Hotch asked her:

"Emily?"

She turned back, looked at him, now:

"What?"

"Is there something happening that you are not telling me?"

She froze, she felt an uncomfortable feeling throughout her body; but she was making a huge effort to not to show anything, because she was in front of the best profiler in entire the world, she felt 'naked' in situations like this. It is obvious that the relationship between her and Morgan, after he had tried to kiss her, was no longer the same, and the fact that she was hiding it from Hotch; gave extra weight to the whole situation, and it is obvious that Aaron Hotchner had realized this. Emily, then, just bit the bottom of her lips, trying to not to look at him, but he was staring at her, straight, almost unblinking, waiting for her answer.

* * *

**Whoa, whoa, whoa, now what? Who will win this shit? …The queen of compartmentalization, or the best profiler in the world? The best profiler in the world will be able to "read" the queen of compartmentalization altogether? We'll see! Stay tuned!**

**Thanks for the comments! And please continue commenting, sending suggestions, etc...**

**Special thanks again to Lizzabeth and Paul. Love you two.**


	23. Chapter 23

I own nothing

* * *

A week later; Friday night, Hotch was already at home. He had spent almost the entire week out, working on cases. Emily, Jack and Taylor was at home too. Taylor was taking a shower, Jack was playing video games, so Emily took this time to make a call to Derek:

"Hey, Morgan, it's me, Emily. As next Saturday is Taylor's birthday, and she will already be with you, at your place, the whole weekend, I want to ask you if you could please not pick her up this weekend. I really want her to spend some time with Aaron, me and Jack… as a family…"

Hotch just looked and listened as she talked to Morgan. Morgan had agreed with Emily and they hung up the phone. Hotch was still looking at Emily. She, then, looked at him, she looked away, avoiding eye contact, leaving the bedroom; but, then, Hotch asked her:

"Emily?"

She turned back, looked at him, now:

"What?"

"Is there something happening that you are not telling me?"

She froze, she felt an uncomfortable feeling throughout her body; but she was making a huge effort to not to show anything, because she was in front of the best profiler in the entire world, she felt 'naked' in situations like this. It is obvious that the relationship between her and Morgan, after he had tried to kiss her, was no longer the same, and the fact that she was hiding it from Hotch; gave extra weight to the whole situation, and it is obvious that Aaron Hotchner had realized this. Emily, then, just bit the bottom of her lips, trying to not to look at him, but he was staring at her, straight, almost unblinking, waiting for her answer. She just frowned and, asked him:

"Why?"

"…The way you talked to Morgan…you two have been partners for so many years, you two have been treating each other like brother and sister; you two joke to each other all the time; and now, you talked to him with the same formality that you would talk to the president of the country…I would say something terrible had happened between you two…"

"Aaron...was it not enough, that he took Taylor away from me, from us, every single weekend that he is not working?"

"…It has been that way since you joined the BAU… as far as I know…"

It was very difficult to discuss with him, she was getting dull, she was trying to look up words in her mind, but her body reacted to this, she looked down, she put her hands in her jeans pocket, removed her hands from her pocket; she was gesticulating as he spoke, and he was just like a statue in front of her, slightly frowned; staring at her, without even blinking, and his voice was almost a whisper.

"…But… now… since it became legal, this has been bothering me…"

"…Those are just papers, Emily…"

'Holy shit! Will you stop corner me that way, dammit!' It was her thought. Emily wanted to fade away, she prayed mentally for he does not to have yet some kind of power to be able to read minds, because, at this point, it seemed that, at any moment, he would talk about exactly what she was thinking, he was really good at what he did for a living. He, at the point, knew something strange was happening, definitely lucky for her and Derek, he had no idea what it was; and he also knew she wanted to keep this strange thing very hidden from him.

"Yeah, just papers… but makes me remember now that I cannot say no to him anymore towards to Taylor; because he has the right over her too; in which world, I would imagine that I would have to ask permission for him to spend a weekend with her?"

"You already knew it would be that way…"

Yeah! It was really impossible to win an argument against Aaron Hotchner, she thought it best to close the conversation. Waving both hands; in a defensive sign, because by then she was no longer trying, much less getting success in disguise anything, she said:

"Aaron, please… I don't want to talk about this anymore, it's Friday night, no cases so far, so, let's just enjoy our first normal weekend as a family, okay…"

She left the bedroom, leaving him there; he was sure that something definitely had happened between her and Morgan. But, for now, he accepted her answer. Not that he was happy, but he would need some more time to "read" the situation straight. And he was not that kind of person who forced any kind of situation, he used to just wait and he knew things would just come out to the open.

Emily left the bedroom thinking to herself; why, why, why can I not have a moment of peace, I got over one obstacle and mountain; and now another one; just come crashing down on me, first the kidnapping, then the miscarriage, then the guilt bringing the nightmares, I got over them gradually, and now this fucking mess of a lie that is now eating me up, and my husband is just the best profiler in the world can read what is going on, I am going to lose my sanity; not to mention Tay is still adding to me losing my sanity as well all the time.

* * *

The next morning, Taylor, Jack and Hotch were having breakfast, while Emily was preparing a basket with lots of fruits, juice box, and sandwiches; Taylor asked:

"What's that, Mommy?"

"Well, it was supposed to be a surprise, but we'll tell you: we are going to spend the day at zoo, and have a picnic there…"

Jack: "Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

Taylor: "…A ZOO? A baby thing?"Frowning.

Taylor: This is torture for me, Mommy, I thought my Daddy would come to pick me up…"

"No, he is not… He is busy this weekend, so you are going to have to make a sacrifice to be with your own family…." Emily was being sarcastic now.

They were preparing to leave, that Saturday morning with the sun shining so bright;; Taylor was adjusting her iPOD in her ears; Emily said to her:

"No, it'll stay."

"No, Mom! It's my iPOD!"

Emily took the iPOD from the hands of Taylor, and said:

"I said it will stay! We're going to have a nice weekend, the whole family, and I want you to participate… This thing will stay…You can listen to music when you get back home…"

"What are you going to do next, Mom? Ask me not to breathe… because the iPOD for me is like breathing for me…"

Emily did not even respond and they left.

* * *

At the Zoo:

Jack was very happy; strolling through the zoo, seeing the animals in cages, and cages, and reading the warnings and the short story on which animal that was in each cage, sometimes with the help of Hotch, sometimes with the help of Emily; Taylor just watching and not saying anything, but Jack's happiness was bothering her a bit, but deep down, it was just jealousy, because he had all the attention and love of Hotchner and Emily, so of course, she wanted to cause trouble, to get some attention too:

"Wow, look at the little baby loving this…"

Emily and Hotch just looked at each other, Jack did not even care.

They were waking a little more in the zoo; Taylor said:

"Hey, little baby Jack, you want them to buy you a balloon here too for you too…"

Taylor was being very sarcastic all the time, she said too:

"…. Oh, little Jack…they forgot to bring the baby stroller for you… you have to walk by yourself…Poor thing"

"Taylor, stop provoking him… please…"

"Mommy, I am just joking… can't Jack take a joke?"

"But some jokes are hurtful, Tay, you know that… you can hurt your brother feelings, so, please, do not do that anymore, you should know better…"

"He is not my brother! Declan is…"

"That's enough, Tay, you are the one that is behaving like a baby here…"

After some time, they were on the grass, a tablecloth on the lawn, and they were eating; Taylor had made some friends, so she was with some kids, she was playing soccer with them nearby, under the watchful eyes of Emily. They had finished eating, and were just sitting on the grass, there was an ice cream man, and Jack asked his father for an ice cream, and Hotch gave Jack the money to go get ice cream, in it, Hotch pulled Emily to lie on his legs, he quickly kissed her lips, saying:

"I love you."

It was amazing how this simple three words were able to make her feel so strong, loved, protected, complete, she returned the 'I love you" with a look and a warm smile, of course he knew she loved him very much too.

They had a great day, and a great weekend, despite the tantrums of Taylor.

* * *

On Monday, Hotch went to work, and Emily was taking the children to school, as always. Jack; lately; was having a very difficult time in school, he was a very sweet and shy boy, with values and beliefs and behaviors were very different from the poorly educated children of today, so of course, he did not fit with the other children in school, so he was alone all the time, the big problem is that the teacher did not allow him to stay longer inside the classroom during breaks, what made the other big boys, began to disrupt him; practicing bullying against him in every break they had at school.

Taylor, on the other hand, and contrary to what was Emily at school, she was a natural leader (she must have inherited it from Ian); all the children in school loved and idolized her. Girls and boys in school, without exception loved her; boys wanted to date her, and the girls wanted to be like her; temper, bossy, demanding, and beautiful. She was the soul of the school. And she knew she had that power.

That Monday, during the break; Taylor was with her friends, talking, and from afar she saw some boys that she knew, provoking Jack; saying bad things to him, and cornering him,so that his face was now stuck in the tree, trying to hide from the boys, and the boys making paper balls to throw at Jack, and scolding and offending him. Taylor, then, said to the other girls:

"Wait a second, girls, I need to do something…"

She approached the boys and said:

"Hey all you big bullies… why don't you pick on someone your own size? I may be just a girl, but I can kick all of your asses….. come try me, do not pick on my baby brother, only I can do that to him, not you idiots ,so leave him alone, or you all will be sorry, don't you ever touch or hurt him ever again or I will hurt you all badly; you all have no idea what I am capable of…"

Like all the boys in the school, especially those who were provoking Jack, used to like her, and flirt with her, and ogle her; they all vanished from there in a minute, like magic, and they would never dare to mess with Jack ever again. Then, Jack, very shy, said to Taylor:

"Thank you…"

"Don't get all mushy on me…. I still think you are a pain. I just do not want anyone to bully you except me…"

Before they went apart; Taylor added to him:

"….And there is no need to tell anyone about this at home…"

* * *

Next Saturday, everything was ready for the party, but there were still a few hours for the party to begin. Taylor was already at Derek's, she had gone there in the morning, to spend the day and participate in every detail for the party. Taylor and Derek were leaving to seek Fran, Desiree and Sara, at the airport. But before they could leave; Derek told Taylor:

"Hey, my little princess, I have a gift for you…"

"Daddy, you don't have to give me anything more, this party is already everything to me, and you are the best present I could ever wish for, which is a father like you.…"

Derek hugged her and he sat on the sofa to face her; then he said:

"You are so important to me, Tay, I see so many dark things every day at my job, and every time I see these bad and terrible things, I feel a strong and deep pain, and now, I have you as a daughter and it made me revive; I have someone to live for, I have someone to come home; and even when I am at a crime scene, I just close my eyes and remember your smile… and this makes me feel stronger again and do my job even more perfect as I could…So, I want to thank you for being part of my life…"

Taylor hugged him tight. And then, Derek put his hand in his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box of jewelry and he handed it to her, saying:

"This is my gift for your birthday…"

Taylor took the little box and opened, her mouth opened and Derek thought:

'Oh, my God, a little Emily… don't do this, Tay...'

He quickly swept those thoughts, and Taylor said:

"I LOVED IT, DADDY!"

It was a gold necklace with a pendant of girl playing baseball, and it had some diamonds on it.

"Can I wear it now?" her eyes sparkled.

"…It is yours! You can do whatever you want…"

And while Derek was putting the necklace on her neck, she said:

"… I will never take this off, not even when I am bathing…"

They hugged again each other, and their hearts were overflowing of happiness.

* * *

They went to the airport, to pick up Derek's relatives, and they were back at home now; Derek asked everyone to sit up because he wanted to break the news. All of them sat down, and Derek took Taylor to sit on his lap. He said to his family:

"Mom, Desi, Sarah, I want to introduce someone to you all… Someone that became the most important person in the entire world for me, a person who just put a smile on my face by just existing; a person who just colored and brightened my life, my soul, my days, my world…"

Sarah: "Wow, I never thought I would live to see you falling in love with a woman…"

Desiree: "Yeah… Derek Morgan finally fell in love, or what?"

"Yeah… you two must be right, but not the way you two are thinking…"

Fran: "Derek, who is it? We are curious here… Your mother here is not that young anymore…"

"I became a father…"

A festival of astonishments and surprises filled the living room now.

Fran: "Derek! You got a woman pregnant!"

Sarah: "The baby is already born?"

Desiree: "We did not even know you were seeing someone!"

Taylor was having a little fun with the entire situation. Derek finally said:

"Well, you all know how much I love this little girl here, how much I love her mother …. (he made a pause, and continued) …. As a dear friend… (Sarah and Desiree looked at each other)… And… after she was kidnapped, I just feel like I have to be more responsible for her, because she means the universe for me… so I asked Emily, and now… she is legally my daughter."

Now, the festival of astonishments and surprises gave way to the shock of the three women. Then, Fran said:

"Yes, I always wanted to be a grandma, but I wanted the grandbaby, to be one that is bouncing, that I can hold in my arms, putting that baby to sleep in my arms… I never expect my first grandbaby to be a ten year old, this is just so weird, Derek…"

Taylor got up from Derek's lap and in front of Fran, she said, smiling and eyes shining:

"Hi, grandma!" Taylor reached her arms to hug the woman.

"This is so strange, Derek, but I cannot complain, she is a beautiful sweet girl…" Fran smiled and hugged the girl. Then, she said:

"Derek, this is so sweet of you, I knew you had a big heart, and I am so proud of you, I know you would make a great father, and you prove it to me long before this, when you took care of me and your sisters, Taylor is so lucky to have you for a father, you make me so proud always, Derek, and I am so happy you made me a grandmother, by your loving act of this…"

Taylor hugged Desiree and Sarah too:

"Hi, Aunt Desi…"

"Hi, Aunt Sarah…"

* * *

During the party:

It looks like the entire school and their relatives were there; the party was at the huge garden Derek had on the backyard. Everything was decorated as Taylor had chosen; the kids were running around; playing; the adults were sitting, or standing, talking to each other, etc; typical child's party. Everyone of BAU was there, including Henry and Will. The children were running around all the time with food, cake, soda. Suddenly, Ambassador was outside and one of the kids bump into her, dropping ice cream on her dress and sandals. She got really pissed, she approached Emily and said:

"Please, do me favor, do not invite me anymore to any of your special events, even though they are family gatherings…first, your wedding and now this, I am going to die of a heart attack! I cannot take anymore these insanities of your parties, Emily… Your daughter is very different from you, she was not like that when she lived with us… all your parties are making me lose my mind, and all my good clothes and shoes… Emily, I am talking to you! Do you have any clothes here? I do think I would need it…"

Emily beside Hotch, just listening to her mother complaining and vent, and the woman was really very elegant; wearing navy blue skirt, a white silk shirt; gold and navy blue sandals, high heels; and all this chic outfit was mixed with shades of chocolate ice cream; Emily looked at Hotch, and if she kept looking at him, she could even say that he was laughing a little about the whole situation. She said to her mother:

"Mother, I do not live here, or stay here, but I bet you could use Derek FBI T-shirts…"

Ambassador got even more pissed, she said:

"I would rather be naked, than use any one of his clothes…"

"Mother, please… relax… it is a party for children, I'm sorry this happened to you… but there is nothing I can do now about it…"

"Yes, you can do something to me… look for your father and tell him I am waiting for him at the car, I'm going home, there is no way I can stay here after…"

She vanished from the garden still complaining nonstop.

* * *

After many hours, and some guests had already left the party, Derek went to the bathroom on the lower floor of the house, and after he went to the TV room, only to turn on the light, because it was already night and, and he wanted the entire house all lit up, though the party was in the back garden. Everyone was outside, and Emily took the moment to thank Derek. She entered the TV room, before he could leave, and said:

"Derek, I really wanted to thank you for this party and for making my daughter so very happy...this means a lot to me…"

"She is my daughter too…"

"Yeah, I know… but, still… I have to thank you… and for everything you have been doing for her all these years…"

"...Emily… what is this about? …Hey, C'mon… It's me… Derek Morgan, your partner for life…your FRIEND!"

Derek was really upset. Since that he had made that mistake of trying a kiss on her mouth, that until now, he had not found the reason yet, because, deep down, he did not want to discover and get in touch with his most hidden feelings; Emily had been treating him so dry, formal, distant, far away to be that friend, and partner who he had work with, the person to whom he had entrusted his life for so many times, the person who him had had her life in his hands hundreds of times, the person who, even though he thinking she was dead, he had made a point of hunting her "killer" with his own hands, so, of course, Derek was not happy, not at all, this situation was a shit for him; because a friendship that's was so true and sincere, could not finished that way, especially now that they had a daughter together.

"What… Derek…I….?"

"….You'he been treating me like a … stranger… looks like we meet yesterday, Emily and this is fucking hurting me!"

"Derek…"

"… I know I did a stupid thing kissing you that day, but we have to get over this…"

At that point Hotch entered the place; of course he had listened to every single word they had said. Well, hear it had hurt him more than the stabs that Foyet had pleasurably punctured him. He looked at Emily and said, frowning:

"I do not know if I am hallucinating, or imagining things, or something wrong with my hearing, because what I heard is almost too impossible to fathom…"

* * *

**Well, well, well… let's see what our dear Emily will have to face, a very angry husband. Will Hotch forgive her for have hidden it from him? Please, give your opinions and suggestions… this story is still open!**

**Thank you for everyone!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I own nothing**

* * *

After many hours, and some guests had already left the party, Derek went to the bathroom on the lower floor of the house, and after he went to the TV room, only to turn on the light, because it was already night and, and he wanted the entire house all lit up, though the party was in the back garden. Everyone was outside, and Emily took the moment to thank Derek. She entered the TV room, before he could leave, and said:

"Derek, I really wanted to thank you for this party and for making my daughter so very happy...this means a lot to me…"

"She is my daughter too…"

"Yeah, I know… but, still… I have to thank you… and for everything you have been doing for her all these years…"

"...Emily… what is this about? …Hey, C'mon… It's me… Derek Morgan, your partner for life…your FRIEND!"

Derek was really upset. Since that he had made that mistake of trying a kiss on her mouth, that until now, he had not found the reason yet, because, deep down, he did not want to discover and get in touch with his most hidden feelings; Emily had been treating him so dry, formal, distant, far away to be that friend, and partner who he had work with, the person to whom he had entrusted his life for so many times, the person who he had her life in his hands hundreds of times, the person who even though he thought she was dead, he had made a point of hunting down her "killer" with his own hands, so, of course, Derek was not happy, not at all, this situation was a shit for him; because a friendship that's was so true and sincere, could not finished that way, especially now that they had a daughter together.

"What… Derek…I….?"

"…. You've been treating me like a...stranger... it looked like that we just met yesterday, Emily and this is fucking hurting me!"

"Derek…"

"… I know I did a stupid thing kissing you that day, but we have to get over this…"

At that point Hotch entered the place; of course he had listened to every single word they had said. Well, hear it had hurt him more than the stabs that Foyet had pleasurably punctured him. He looked at Emily and said, frowning:

"I do not know if I am hallucinating, or imagining things, or something wrong with my hearing, because what I heard is almost too impossible to fathom…"

Emily, of course, opened her mouth very much when she saw him standing on the door; she said:

"Aaron… wait…"

Derek approached to talk to him; Hotch did not even looked at Morgan he just reached his hand in stop sign; saying:

"I don't want to talk to you right now, Morgan… Please, leave me alone with my wife…"

Derek he walked out of the room like a cat with his tail between his legs, but all the shit he had caused, he left to Emily and Hotch to deal with. Emily said to Hotch:

"Aaron, please, I do not know what you heard, but you must have heard things out of context, I can explain everything to you…"

"So, this is true?"

"What?"

"The kiss? He did try to kiss you?"

Emily bit her lips, no answer for a little while; but for a very expert profiler that was a BIG YES; so he said to her:

"I'm going home… please... take Jack when you go home…"

He stomped out of there; very nervous. But he did not want to stay in that place for any second more.

"Aaron?"

* * *

Already at home, he put a whiskey for himself and he was trying to stay calm for the talk he would have with her, later; he was also thinking how the hell Morgan could do this, knowing she is married to him. He had no doubts about Emily's love for him, but this shit was hurting now. Hotch was not those men that demonstrate or express pain and suffering, much less share it with anyone, much less put up himself as possible victim of alleged betrayal. Betrayal may seem too strong a word now for the case, but it was exactly how and what he was feeling, the moment he heard about the kiss, he felt undermine confidence and any bond of complicity that he had with Emily. Oh, and this would have a cost.

* * *

At the party:

Almost everyone was going home now. Then, Emily called Taylor to talk to her, she took Taylor to the TV room to be able to talk to her; Emily sat on the sofa and she put Taylor to sit on her lap:

"Tay, it was very beautiful your birthday party, sweetie, you deserve all of this…"

Emily said, while combed her daughter's hair with her fingers.

"Thank you, Mom." Taylor was radiant of happiness.

"Tay, I'm going home now… with Jack, do you want to go with us?"

"No, Mommy, I want to stay here with Daddy and my grandma and my aunts, we have a lot to talk tomorrow, and I can eat cake again tomorrow too!"

Emily smiled to her daughter and said:

"Tay, look at Mommy…" Emily was holding gently Taylor's face now. Emily was staring at her with those beautiful big dark brown eyes. She said:

"Eleven years ago, I had the most happiest day of my entire life; I was alone, as you already know, I was not with your father, it was night and I had just got home from work, and I sat on the sofa; I was saying to you; caressing my belly: oh, dear, Tay, (I had already chose your name), I'm dying to see your face, baby, are you listening to Mommy? I want to see you; I want to hold you in my arms, and … about five minutes that we were 'talking', I started to feel the labor pains, I was completely alone at home, so I have to call the ambulance, I was in so much pain, but I was so happy, so happy because it would be the most important meeting of my life, that would be with you. Two days after, I came back home with you in my arms; and I was so happy; you made me so strong; it was just you and me; but instead I give the strength; you, my little baby that gave all the strength I was needing in my life; and no matter who come to join our life; Aaron, Jack, Derek; they are important people too; that we love; but nothing, nothing close to how I feel about you; I want you to know that; okay? Never forget this!"

Emily had some tears in eyes; so did Taylor. Emily hugged her daughter; and said:

"I love you…"

After this, Emily said goodbye to some people who were still at the party, she called a taxi, and took Jack, but when they were leaving; Morgan called:

"Hey, Emily, is everything okay, we did not talk…"

"I don't know, Derek, I have nothing to say right now…"

"Emily, I'm sorry…"

"Don't start… Derek. Please. Just le me go…"

* * *

Emily and Jack got home, and she sent him straight to bathe; he was dirty of playing at the party. Then, she went to face Hotch. She entered their bedroom, closing the door behind her. Hotch was sat on the bed, some reading BAU papers; as soon as she entered; he stood up; he crossed his arms waiting for her to talk:

"Aaron, I'm sorry I did not tell you… But please believe me, I did not return the kiss…"

"Oh… do you want me to thank you for that?" He was being sarcastic now.

"Really, I did not tell you because it would not do any good…"

"Or... You never told me because you wanted to protect him…"

"NO! It was… to protect, you… I know in this important job that you do, this is already hard and I know you two have to work together...helping each other..."

"You should have known better, Emily! I'm not stupid. I would never let my personal life interfere in my work. I know how much Morgan is important to the team; and I don't give a fuck he tried to kiss you, because I know what we have, I know the strong bond we have as a family; at least I thought I knew…"

"You are right, Aaron, the only thing that matter to me is our family… please… believe me, forgive me… I just did not tell you to protect you…"

"…And him…"

"Please…"

"You broke the trust… I don't know how things are going to be right now… from now on…"

She was crying now:

"I did not do anything wrong…"

"You hid an important thing from me… now, every time you were there, I will never know what you two are doing…"

"What?" She was pissed now.

"It is exactly what you heard, because if you are inside his house, because you two have a daughter now; I will never know if he is trying something; yeah, because if he tried, it did not come out of the blue; inside him, there was probably something, some feeling, and now, he is showing…and clearly, you are not up to tell me anything…"

"No, Aaron, no, you are being unfair… listen… we are talking, arguing about Taylor; and he got me really pissed and I slapped him on the face; and he tried to kiss me after this, it was in unadvised act from his part…"

"….I knew there was something you were hiding from me, I asked you so many times, now I know why you could not tell me when I asked you what it is… it is so disgusting you could not tell me, and I know why you could not…you wanted to protect him and the whole situation…"

"You are being unfair now here; there is no situation, Aaron… The only mistake from my part was try to protect you hiding it from you, it was wrong, I'm sorry, I regret this, but this cannot erase the fact that I love you, I love our family…"

"Yeah, I know… but nothing can erase the fact that I am really pissed at you right now…" He left the bedroom.

"Where are you going?"

"I cannot sleep in this bedroom tonight…" He yelled from the hall; where he met Jack, just against the wall, next to the bedroom. It was a shock when Hotch saw him there. He lowered to talk to the boy:

"Hey, buddy, since when you are here?"

"Are you mad at Mommy?"

"We were just talking, okay…You know you cannot stay behind doors listen the adults talking, right?"

"You were yelling, Daddy, I was worried…"

"We were just talking, okay... You know that you cannot stay behind doors listening to the adults talking, right?"

"Okay, I'm sorry, Daddy…"

Hotch hugged the boy and said:

"C'mon, I'm going to take you to bed and wait for you to sleep…"

"Can I say Good Night to Mommy?"

Hotch stood up, took a deep breath while Jack went to say Good night to Emily. He entered the bedroom. Emily was sitting on the bed. Jack said to her:

"Good night, Mommy..."

Emily wiped her eyes with her hands; and hugged the boy; saying:

"Good night, my little boy angel; sweet dreams, I love you… never forget that, okay…"

Jack cute, but sad face, said:

"Why are you crying, Mommy?"

From outside the door, Hotch was listening.

"Don't worry, Jack, sweetie, don't worry, nothing is going to separate our family, we'll always be together, this is a promise I make to you, I am just crying because we, adults, have problems that we have to work out together, but I promise you will all be okay, it just take some time to do so, but you can trust me, we will all come out all strong together…"

Hotch was listening and some tears are falling out of his eyes. He was not made by ice after all. Jack came out of the bedroom and Hotch put him on his bed and went to the TV room, to sleep there.

In the middle of the night, Emily went down to the TV room, she sat on the coffee table, in front of Hotch; she stayed a little while just watching him sleeping; then, she started caressing him on the hair; he opened his eyes on her touch. She said to him:

"Please, come to bed…"

"No, Emily…"

"Please, I cannot sleep without you anymore…"

"Yes, you can, I almost always out at night…"

"It's different when you are working…Please… come to our bedroom…"

"No, not today…"

* * *

Next day, Sunday morning, after have break fast, Hotch said to her:

"I will spend all day out with Jack, don't wait us for lunch…"

She just looked at him, but he could not see the pain in her eyes, he was already leaving with Jack.

* * *

Monday morning, Hotch had slept again on the sofa; and he went out for work very early in the morning; Emily pretended she was sleeping when he was getting ready for work, it was still dark outside; and he left, she dropped some tears.

* * *

He was the first to arrive at BAU; but he had to go to some other floor in the building; when he came back; getting out of the elevator, he saw JJ, Rossi and Morgan gathered around Morgan's desk, just talking. Hotch just sent a frozen look to Morgan, saying:

"My office…"

JJ raised her eyebrow, and Rossi… well… Rossi nothing more was able to surprise him. Morgan went right after Hotch. Inside Hotch's office:

"Morgan, I have just a few words to say to you, I always thought you are I had this special understanding and friendship and trust; you broke it, and we can never get that ever again… our relationship is now just professionally…"

"Hotch, man, I am so sorry, all of this is my fault, please, do not blame Emily, I would hate to think I ruined anything with you and her. That is never my intention. I know we can never be friends anymore after that, but I hope we can get over this someday. I promise you I will never do anything to hurt you and her again. I have come to terms with my feelings now. I know I can never do anything remotely close to what I did. It was just a horrible mistake that I regret tremendously, because of certain uncontrollable events and circumstances. Nothing like this will ever happen again, I promise you…"

Hotch bowed his head and said in a cold voice:

"You can go now…"

* * *

For the next month, the things were very calm, and cold at home; calm with the whole family, and cold inside their bedroom. Hotch spent a lot of his time, reviewing files at the BAU, until late, almost eleven PM, when he was not traveling, and spending two or three days out. It was a cold treatment he was giving to her; he knew it was not her fault, he knew she loved him for real, she loved Jack and Taylor, and their family; but he could not help, he was still very hurt. No sex and no talk; just the trivial things between Emily and Hotch.

* * *

One month later:

Hotch was taking too long to come back home, so Emily called Garcia asking if she could stay with Taylor and Jack just for a few hours, so she could go to BAU and talk to Hotch there. Garcia went straight from BAU to Emily's place. Emily went to BAU. She got there about nine PM, she went straight to Hotch's office; she opened the door without knocking. He just looked at her. She entered the office and closed the door behind her; saying:

"I need to know if you still want to be a part of this, because this situation is unbearable to me, this is affecting the children, this is affecting our marriage; and now, I just need peace, I just want peace, and if you don't want to do this anymore, it is time for you to jump out, so I can say to this baby I'm carrying now, that he does not have a father!"

Hotch frowned and said:

"What?"

"I'm pregnant…"

* * *

**Well, well, well, it looks like the family will increase, or it looks like the family will break...(?)... Hmmmmm...Let's see in the next chapter. I'm writing another FanFic too, take a look you want to: **** s/9244902/1/Living-In-the-Darkness**

**Thank you and please... Leave your comment. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi guys! Thanks for the cute comments! Do not blame me for Taylor's tantrums. It seems that this girl created her own life! Hahahahahahahahaha**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

One month later:

Hotch was taking too long to come back home, so Emily called Garcia asking if she could stay with Taylor and Jack just for a few hours, so she could go to BAU and talk to Hotch there. Garcia went straight from BAU to Emily's place. Emily went to BAU. She got there about nine PM, she went straight to Hotch's office; she opened the door without knocking. He just looked at her. She entered the office and closed the door behind her; saying:

"I need to know if you still want to be a part of this, because this situation is unbearable to me, this is affecting the children, this is affecting our marriage; and now, I just need peace, I just want peace, and if you don't want to do this anymore, it is time for you to jump out, so I can say to this baby I'm carrying now, that he does not have a father!"

Hotch frowned and said:

"What?"

"I'm pregnant…"

Hotchner leaned the weight of his body in the chair, he looked at her, but it was the typical look that no one could read anything.

Emily was standing in front of his desk, just waiting for his reaction, his answer, or something.

He rose from his chair. He walked to the window. He looked out the window. Emily still unable to 'read' anything from him. He turned to her and finally, he said:

"Emily, of course I want to be with you…. not only because of this baby… but because I love you so much…. Because, during all my life, I wanted to find my safe haven…. and I found it in you…. But I need to know….. I need to be completely sure…. I can trust you with 100% certainty…. however small, however insignificant it can be the situation…. I need you to tell me, always….. I do not want you to share all your life with me, I respect your space…. but when it concerns the two of us, to our family, I need you to tell me….."

"…I will…"

He, then, approached her, while she dropped her purse, over a sofa behind her. He hugged her tight, a hug of comfort, a warm hug, a hug meaning that everything would be fine. He moved away his face away just a little, to be able to look her in the eyes, but still hugged to her, he whispered to her:

"I love you…"

And the mouths met automatically. Slow and wet kiss. It was much more than passion. It was love.

At night, they had dinner with the family and they were in the TV room now. Hotch and Emily decided to tell the news to the children. They were sitting on the sofa. Emily said, smiling:

"Tay, Jack,….. I,…. We….. have some news for our family (Taylor's smile now closed). From now on, I'll need a lot of help of you two. I'm going to need a lot of both of you two. And before too, much more, I would say….. to help me to take care of the new baby brother or sister of yours….. that is in here. (Emily placed on hand on her belly)…"

"Yayyyyyyy"….. Jack said, holding Emily, he also said:

"I hope it is a boy, Mommy….."

Taylor got up from the sofa, and said to Emily:

"I said to you to never get pregnant again! This shit baby will NOT be my sibling…. It has nothing to do with me! I'm going to live with my daddy!"

Emily was kind of without reaction. She was still with Jack in her arms. Hotch, his typical look, said to Taylor:

"You respect your mother! Don't yell at her!"

"YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!" Taylor yelled at Hotch's face, without thinking twice.

The girl ran to her bedroom, up the stairs quickly. Emily was about to get up to go after her, but Hotch stood up first, and motioned for her to stop, and he went behind Taylor. He opened the door of the girl's bedroom, and said:

"I can not be your father, although I would like to be, to teach you some respect and manners, since you have none. But here is my home! Mine and your mother's! And you will respect her, you will start to respect your mother. This, I'm going to teach you! And now!

Saying this, he took the laptop, iPod, and all electronics that she had in the bedroom. The girl yelled at him:

"NO! You cannot do this!"

She jumped on his backs, trying to get back her stuff from his hands. He, then, grabbed her by her two arms, and said:

"Stop! It is time for you to learn that the world does not revolve around you! There are other people in the world, and you have to start to respect them. You need to look around and see how much your acts are hurting these people; especially your own mother that was supposed to be loved by you…"

Hotch let out her arms, taking her things, and left the bedroom. She stood there, very angry. Hotch returned to the TV room, and Emily was a little apprehensive, not knowing what had happened there. She wanted to talk to Taylor, but Hotch did not let, he said:

"Emily, if I'm going to try to impose a little respect here, you have to let me act…"

"Okay… You are right…"

* * *

That night, everybody was already sleeping. It was about midnight, Taylor went downstairs. She called Derek:

"Daddy?"

"Hey, princess… what my baby girl is doing out of the bed midnight passed, huh?"

"I just wanted to talk to you Daddy….. Hear your voice…"

"Hmmmm, and, by your voice, I can say that something is happening with my little princess. What is it?"

"Mr. Hotchner beat me…"

Well, that was at least strange. Morgan knew Hotch would never do something like this. But, on the other hand, Taylor would not make it up. So, definitely something had happened, he said to Taylor:

"Where are they now, your Mom and Hotch?"

"They are sleeping now…"

"Tay, so, let's do something: Go back to your bed now, try to sleep, stay calm. Tomorrow, after work, if I don't have to travel, I'm going to your place to pick you up, and you tell me everything, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy…"

* * *

Next morning, Emily was driving, taking Jack and Taylor to school. Taylor had said nothing during the breakfast, at home. In the car, Emily said:

"Tay, I know this is new for you, but I already told you, and I am going to repeat: nothing will make me love you less…"

"I don't want to hear a word! You are a horrible mother! You should be protecting me yesterday when he invaded my bedroom and took my stuff, and when he took me by the arm with force!"

Emily looked at the mirror to be able to look at her the daughter, who was in the backseat of the car.

"You do not talk to me like that, Taylor! I'm your mother! I have no idea what I did wrong for you to behave that way! I should send a letter to hell thanking your real father!"

"It is so bad enough that I have to share you with Jack? And he is not even your real son! And you love him more than me? Because he act so cute and loving all the time? Always saying nice things….. unlike your evil daughter who only says nasty things to all of you…... Jack is not your real son, but you love him more than me, and now you will have another Hotchner brat! You will love him or her more than me because the baby is yours too. I cannot compete with this, and I will be forgotten by you totally now…. I already know… You keep on saying that you love me more than anyone, but your acts show very different to me…"

Emily was parking the car in front of school now; she was struggling not to drop tears. Before leaving the car, Taylor still said:

"You only love Hotchner people because you are a Hotchner now too. You love Jack, Mr. Hotchner and now this new Hotchner baby. I am not a Hotchner so you do not love me. You only love Hotchners. I know you want me to change my last name to Hotchner too, to love me, I will never, never, never! You hate me, because you hate my real father!"

She got out of the car and ran to school gate. Jack was completely disconcerted. In his eight years of life, he had never heard so many screams around him. He just looked to Emily before leaving the car, and said:

"Everything is going to be okay, Mommy…"

"I know sweetie… I know…"

Emily kissed him on the cheek and he got out of the car. Emily was thinking: My God, I cannot take it. Ian's genes are screaming inside my daughter, she speaks just like him, I can remember him yelling at me that same way. What am I going to do?

* * *

At BAU, that morning:

The team was gathered in the meeting room, for the briefing. The relationship between Hotch and Morgan was s-t-r-i-c-t-l-y (strictly) business now. Before JJ could begin the presentation of the case; Hotch asked to speak. Aaron Hotchner was a super reserved person. He was always closed in his own world. He would never speak about his personal life to friends, much less to employees (because there were some that he considered only as an employee: Blake and now: Morgan, who had entered into a kind of blacklist for him).

That morning, he decided to opens himself to the team, telling the news about the baby he and Emily were going to have. The main goal to him was to try to read Morgan's expressions to see if there was any kind of feeling for Emily there still. The only way he could see it, was if he said the news to the team in front on everyone. He was standing, and all the others were sitting at the round table, looking at him.

Morgan was also sitting there, showing his happy exterior and trying to hide his little conflicted side that slowly was fading, because he was trying real hard not to feel what he was thinking and what he was feeling.

Hotch crossed his arms and started to speak:

"I'm sorry to take these precious minutes before the briefing for a personal issue. But I just want to share with all of you, my workers partners, a very happy moment of my life, with my family, my wife….. (He looked at Morgan when he said 'wife', and Morgan bowed his head. This said already something to Hotch. He kept saying…) ….. We are very happy because our family is going to increase now… We are having a baby…"

Everyone began to move to greet him. But Hotch very surreptitiously was 'reading' all the steps of Morgan: He looked at the opposite side of where Hotch was standing. While everybody got up to greet Hotch, he went to the side of the corner table, to serve coffee to himself. Derek Morgan was an explosive guy by nature, so any effort to hide any kind of frustration could be perceived, especially by profilers. When everyone had already said congratulations to Hotch, and they were sitting again, Morgan walked over to him, reaching for him:

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

It was dry and cold. Both parties. No smiles. There was an exchange of glances, for only a few seconds, where both minds could read perfectly each other:

_'You may want her, but she is my wife! She's carrying my child.'_

_'I know you're analyzing me. But I do not care. I can not control my feelings.'_

The tension is so thick that it could be cut with a knife. JJ presented the case. Everyone left the meeting room to get ready for the flight. Hotch went towards to his office and Rossi went after him, entering the office too.

"I could not turn off my profiler mode, even I had tried….so, Aaron, What is going on between you and Derek? It is almost like you two are having a standoff contest, macho contest fighting over a prize…. Actually, I'm pretty sure what it is, but I want to hear it from you…"

Hotch was in front of his desk, standing, gathering paperwork. He said to Rossi, without looking at him:

"Listen, Dave, I do not need your typical lectures you always give me right now…"

"No… okay…. It is just that….I could notice a pretty bad tension between you two there…"

He looked at Rossi now:

"I wish you were not such a great fucking profiler at times, Dave…"

Rossi just nodded, waiting for something more, that did not came. Instead:

"Yeah, Dave, You are right on your thoughts, but you are not going to listen to this from my voice. We don't have time for this.

* * *

It was a quick flight to New York, and the team was able to solve the case in just one day, so they were back to Quantico before eight o'clock PM. All of them were gone, with the exception of Hotch, but he stayed in BAU because of work really. He was eager to go home and see Emily and Jack.

Derek was faster to get Taylor to talk that night. He rang the bell. Emily opened the door for him.

"I did not know you were coming tonight…"

"I called him…"

Taylor said and ran to hug Derek.

"What?... Derek?"

"She called me and I said I was coming tonight to talk…"

Of course, Emily did not like it. She said:

"I thought we have agreed that we were going to talk before about any decision you were going to make about Taylor!"

Emily emphasized every word of this last sentence. Taylor said to her:

"I CALLED HIM! I need to talk to him in private!"

"You don't talk to me like that, young lady!"

Emily could feel her cheeks redden, burning in nervousness.

Taylor and Derek were hugged all the time, next to the exit the door.

"I'm going to sleep at my Daddy's, tonight!"

"No, you won't!"

Derek said:

"Look, Emily, I'm going to talk to her. It is obvious you two are really out of mind… Then I bring her tonight still…"

"Derek, I do not want her to sleep at your place tonight! She is going to sleep here! She is grounded!"

Derek and Taylor went out to have dinner some where in the town. Before Emily could close the door, Derek told her:

"Congratulations for your baby…"

She just looked at him.

* * *

Hotch came home, kissed Emily in the mouth, gave Jack a big hug and he was feeling good at her place now, and very happy with the new baby, he asked Emily placing his hand on her belly:

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm good…"

He noticed she was not good.

"Emily?"

"Derek came to pick up Taylor without say anything…She is grounded! And, once, I had to backpedal and do her wills again…"

"You know what, Emily? It is obvious…. she will never accept me, Jack and this baby. We should just give her what she wants all along, and that is to live with Derek. We should think seriously and starts to consider it… at least during the pregnancy period…"

She opened her two big brown eyes to him and said:

"No way Aaron, she is my baby too, I need her with me all the time with me…"

"She is not a baby anymore… Even though she always acts like one…"

"Don't you ever think about this again, Aaron, this will never going to happen!"

"You already lost a baby because of her… Are you going to lose another one?"

It came as an arrow in her chest. But she remained quiet and Hotch went for a bath.

* * *

In a fast food restaurant in the town:

"So, Tay, you said Hotch beat you?

"Yes…"

"Tell me… what happened?"

"They were telling us about the baby…and I said the baby will never be my sibling and I ran to my bedroom, and Mr. Hotchner went after me and he started to get my stuff, laptop and iPod, and I tried to keep my things from him because he is not my father and he held me by my arms…"

"Tay, this is not beating…"

"He held me tight…It hurt!"

"I'm going to talk to him, okay?"

"Really daddy, I don't want this baby...please...Let me live with you..."

"Can you imagine how sad your Mom would be?... if you come live with me?"

"No, she won't, Daddy! She does not care about me!"

"Tay, Emily loves you! She almost died when you were kidnapped. Believe me, I saw her! She did not sleep, she did not drink. She did not do anything until you were safe at home…"

"So why does she need to add these people that i don't like to our family that was supposed to be you, her and I!"

"Things are not like we want… But you still have me, and her!"

* * *

Hotch's and Emily place:

Jack was watching cartoons. He was so nice that sometimes they did not even notice there was a child in the place. Emily and Hotch were at their bedroom. Emily was folding the clothes that she had collected from the clothesline that afternoon. She was folding and putting in the corner of the bed. Hotch left the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, and with another towel he was drying his hair. He said to Emily:

"I'm sorry the way I talked to you about your daughter, Em. It is just that I want to protect you… I cannot stand she talking to you all the time that way, I cannot stand her bad temper, her bad behavior… I die a little inside every time that she talks to you like that... and I cannot do anything about this!"

She dropped the piece of clothing she was folding. She placed a hand on her hip and the other on the mouth, and said:

"I….I do not know what to do!"

She confessed, shrugging.

He approached her and kissed her, light kiss, and said:

"We'll find a way… I'm going to help you… I am going try everything with Taylor. I've been already trying tough, and I will keep trying and understand her. I will try to be more patient with her, and do my very best to turn this around, so we all can get along together as a real family, and not just coexist together in same house, but to respect and love one another…"

Emily hugged him tight as if she was holding her safe harbor right now.

* * *

They had dinner and they were just sitting on the sofa, at the TV room, as a happy Family. The bell rang and Hotch went to open the door. It was Morgan to bring Taylor back home. Taylor hugged Morgan and went to her bedroom. She did not even go to say Hi to her mother. Hotch said:

"Thank you for bringing her…"

"Hey, Hotch, can we have a talk right now?"

* * *

**I hope that these two men will not fight because of Taylor. Right! Or were they, covertly, fighting because of someone else? **

**Well, I have nothing to say now. Hehehe. Only, in the next chapter! And tell me what you want to see here. I may use your idea. **

**Thank you! Plisss Plisss Review! **


	26. Chapter 26

**I own nothing**

* * *

They had dinner and they were just sitting on the sofa, at the TV room, as a happy Family. The bell rang and Hotch went to open the door. It was Morgan to bring Taylor back home. Taylor hugged Morgan and went to her bedroom. She did not even go to say Hi to her mother. Hotch said:

"Thank you for bringing her…"

"Hey, Hotch, can we have a talk right now?"

Hotch just opened the door for Morgan to enter. Emily and Jack were at the TV room and Taylor was in her bedroom, so they could talk there in the living room. Hotch crossed his arms and wait for Morgan to talk:

"How could you Hotch? I am the one you wanted to hit, so go ahead hit me, not her!"

Hotch in his usually calm manner as always, but burning inside, said to Morgan:

"Morgan, first of all, yes, my first wish when I knew that you tried to kiss my wife, was to punch you in the face, but I think you did not deserve even a punch on the face because I am so sure about my wife's love for me that I am certain that it is the best punch you could take. Second: how could you believe in this spoiled and bratty girl? You know, I would never hit anyone especially a child. You should know me better than that…"

"…She said you held her by the arm…"

"Yes, I did but I did not beat her though she deserved a good beating, but I did not!... Emily is pregnant, Morgan!...And I will protect her and protect my baby…. with my life this time, because Taylor's reaction to the baby is upsetting Emily badly, and I am going to do everything I can to make sure she stops and changes her attitude, before Emily could lose another baby, I don't want her to lose another baby because of Taylor. You don't know but Emily had terrible nightmares during months, with the babies she lost… and it took too long for her to recover, so Taylor has to stop this now because if Emily loses this baby she is carrying now, she will never recover because the first time, the guilt ate her up, giving her these horrible nightmares night after night, and if it happens again she will never recover ever again. I love my wife so much that I will do everything in my power to make sure this never happens, and, as Taylor's father, you have the power and ability to get through to her…So, do this and teach her some manners and respect…"

"Hotch, man, I can never say sorry enough for what I try to do to Emily, it will never happen again. I care so much for you, Emily and the baby that I will do my very best to get through to Taylor that she will not lose the baby. I will get her to change her attitude, not only with this baby, but change her attitude towards you and Jack as well. I know I can get through to her, I will die trying and this I promise to you…"

* * *

Emily and Hotch's bedroom:

Before they slept, they were talking:

"What did Derek want to talk to you about?"

Of course Hotch wanted to save Emily to know that Taylor had invented to Morgan that he had beaten her. That could make Emily very sad and upset. And he did not want to worry her. So he just said:

"I asked to talk to him… I only asked him to talk to Taylor and try to help us with her, talking to her about the new baby… and this kind of stuff…"

Under the blanket, he hugged her tight, saying:

"I don't want anything to worry you, and I will protect you and our baby with my life if necessary…"

He kissed her on the forehead. She said to him.

"I love you…. I love you so much…"

These were not just words. He could see the love in her eyes. She really meant these words. He kissed her on the mouth and their bodies were carried away by the love that they felt for each other. Hotch was trying to relax her more now, by making love to her passionately. He knew pregnant women have these hormones making them extra horny.

* * *

Next weekend that the team was off duty:

Taylor was spending the weekend with Morgan. They had had a wonderful Saturday and at night, they were at his place. They had just had dinner:

"Tay, little princess, there is something important that I want to talk to you…"

"What is it Daddy?"

They were sitting on the sofa. Morgan took her hands and said:

"Tay, Princess, I know you love your mother, so much. And all the feelings you have for Hotch, the baby and Jack is totally understandable….. But things have to change from now on. Your attitude towards to them has to change. Because the stress when you fight with them, and the arguments you have with them, is not good for the baby…. You know your mom lost a baby when she was so stressed when you were kidnapped, and I know you do not want her to lose this baby again, even though you said you do not want this baby… You are eleven now, and I think you are old enough to know this: your mom had terrible nightmares when she miscarried the baby the first time, and if this happens again, your mom will never recover again, and you would lose your mom emotionally, and I know you do not want that Tay… I know you love her so much that I know you are willing to change and give Hotch, Jack and the baby a chance… If you do this, you will feel so much more love from all of that, and you know you always have my love to add to that everyday… Can you please do this for your mom, please, and do this for me, Princess? Do this please for yourself too, Tay, and I promise you will be much happier too…"

While Derek was talking, tears were streaming down Taylor's face. They were not tears of a tantrum because she was motionless. He could see they were tears of sadness, grief, and pain, coming from her soul.

"Please, do not cry, Tay… this break my heart…"

"It is because she does not love me anymore...". She said with her voice completely all choked up.

"What makes you feel that way? Talk to me… I want to understand…"

Emily was the life of Taylor before Hotch and Jack being part of it. It was only two. Emily was like the life of Taylor, the very air she breathes. And suddenly, somehow it had changed, but she did not know how to put it into words, so she always reacted this way, aggressively.

"Before, when there were just me and her, I stayed with nanny at home, and when she came from work, she always stayed with me all the time, and we could sleep together in her bed, and now, we cannot. When we were going out, there was just me and her. And now we do not do this anymore. The other day, when I came from school, I had made a beautiful drawing for her to apologize because I had hit the car door when I got out of the car, but, at home when I was just about to deliver the drawing to her, Jack came and he wanted to tell how the older boys were treating him better now at school, and that he was liking the new school now… so I just kept the drawing for me… I feel like I don't have a mother anymore… I know that she is there, but… I don't know how to explain… I just feel she does not love me anymore…"

The girl had a point. Then the conversation became difficult for him. But would keep trying:

"Tay, I have no doubt that Emily loves you! It is now just a different situation… I know how you feel, I know that it is not easy for you, to share her and her love, but you have to promise me, you are not going to talk aggressive with her again, or Hotch, or Jack again…. When you feel sad or angry, you come and talk to me, okay?"

The tears were streaming down her face still. She said:

"… And now… this baby…I know she loves me, but… now she has a new baby, and if I've been already put aside because of Jack, I can imagine now with the baby… it is going to be like if I don't exist anymore… but I know I cannot say anything bad to her or Mr. Hotchner, or Jack, anymore… because I know sometimes I hurt my Mommy, and this hurt me too, because I don't want her to suffer… I rather to suffer myself instead her…"

Derek took her on his lap now, saying to her, while he was caressing her hair:

"You don't have to suffer. Everything will be okay, I promise. And you are always going to have me here, so remember when you need to cry, vent, be mad, just call me, okay… And show your Mom, only love… You promise me?"

"Yes…"

* * *

Two months later:

It was everything calmer because Taylor was behaving very well. She was speaking with the family only when it was necessary. She was obeying Hotch and Emily, but she was spending most of the time in her bedroom, she said she was doing homework. But sometimes, she just wanted to stay there, alone.

* * *

Emily was pregnant, now five months, and bedroom décor for the baby was just beginning. They already knew it was a girl. Somehow, Taylor felt a little sad. The girl would be the new princess of the mommy.

It was a Saturday afternoon, one of those rare Saturdays that Taylor was at her house. Emily and Hotch and Jack were in the bedroom of the baby:

"This shade of pink wall was great, Emily!"

"But it was I who chose that color, Daddy!"

"Oh, buddy! You chose well. Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Daddy!"

"So the cradle will be delivered next week...I'm thinking of putting it there…"

"But you said you would put the chair there, Mom…"

"Yeah, Jack, but I guess I better put the chair in the corner, because when I'm breastfeeding… it is going to be better for baby, because of the wind that can come from the window…"

"…You think of everything, love…"

"Of course! Maternal instinct…"

The bedroom door was ajar, and, outside, Taylor was standing, only listening to the conversation, and tears falling down her face. It was as if she was not in the house, she just went back to her bedroom and closed the door, lying on her stomach with her face in the pillow, crying a lot.

* * *

One month later: Situation was the same. Taylor was doing her best to not to show how sad she was inside. And she was trying really hard to fight back this anguish she was feeling. She had finished dinner first of the rest of the family, she said:

"Can I leave the table?"

"Sure you can, Tay…"

"Excuse me…"

She got up, she went to the kitchen sink, she washed the plate and cutlery she had used to eat, and she went to the TV room. There was some show in TV that she really liked to watch. Suddenly, Emily, Hotch and Jack were at TV room now too. So, there was the whole family there, a very rare moment. Taylor stayed there because she wanted to watch the show. In the commercial break, Emily said:

"As we are all here, I want to take this moment for us to choose the name for the baby, after all, less then three months she is here with us…"

"Mommy, mommy, I like Angie, Stephanie, Molly, Layla, and Julie, but I like Julie more because it starts with the 'J'!" Jack said.

"I like Julie too…" Hotch said.

Taylor remained watching TV, even the commercials, so, Emily asked her:

"Tay?"

Taylor only looked at her mother. Emily said:

"Don't you have some suggestions?"

She was just too sad, but she did not want to hurt any of their feelings anymore. So, she made a huge effort to answer her mother:

"No, Mommy, all these suggestions are great. Please go with what Jack says. Can I go do my homework now?"

She got up from the couch. Emily said to her:

"I thought you were watching your favorite show…"

"I was… but I already watched this episode and I just remembered that I had a work to do for tomorrow… Can I go?

"Yes…"

* * *

One month more and Emily was seven months pregnant now. It was a weekend off for the team, so Taylor was at Derek's this weekend. It was a Sunday morning and Derek and Taylor were going to make a little trip for her to visiting a parachute club, where he would jump, and she would be only watching because she was still too young for this. But, noticing Taylor was taking too long to come out of her bedroom, Derek went there to see if she was okay. He knocked on the door, she did not respond, so he opened the door and she was in the bathroom of her bedroom. Derek, then, saw her bed and he could see blood. Not too much, he approached to see it better. The sheets of the bed were dirty with blood. Then, he knocked at the bathroom door:

"Tay?... princess… are you okay?"

"I was taking a shower…"

"Did you hurt yourself?"

He knew now she probably was menstruating. She got out of the bathroom a little embarrassed. Morgan was still there, he was sitting on a chair, waiting for her. She said:

"I'm sorry for the sheets…"

"Came here…"

He put her sitting on his legs and said to her:

"You don't need to apologize for this… it means that my baby girl is a big girl from now on now?"

Sheepishly, she looked at him and said:

"I have been a big girl for a long time now…"

"How long has this been happening?"

"This is the third month…"

"Does your Mom know?"

She shook her head, saying 'no'.

"Tay, you need to tell your Mom about this. She knows more about this than me. She knows what to do from personal experiences. She will understand all what you are feeling, and if you have any questions, your Mom will gladly tell you what you need to know about all this…"

"She already talked to me about this… but I did not tell her that already happened…"

"Why not?"

"Because she is too busy now, less than two months for the baby is born. Her bedroom is not ready yet, and she is doing some exercises and other stuffs, so I don't want to bother her…"

"Tay, your mom will always have time for you. She will make time for you, especially something very important like this you are going through for the very first time in your life…"

* * *

Sunday night, Morgan went to take Taylor back to her home. Emily opened the door for them. Taylor gave Emily a Hi kiss, and gave Derek a good bye hug and kiss. She went to her bedroom, as always. Derek said to Emily:

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure…" She opened the door for him to enter.

"Emily, I'm not going to stay here and talk because I respect your moment… and I respect your baby, and I cannot say to you everything I want. But, please... Don't forget you already have a daughter…"

"What are you talking about, Derek? I never forget about Tay!"

Walking towards exit door, he said:

"Just…. ask….. her….."

And he went away, leaving Emily speechless.

* * *

That same night, Emily went to talk to her daughter. She knocked on the door and entered. Taylor was face down on the bed, writing in her diary. Emily sat on the bed, besides her daughter and said:

"What are you writing?"

"…. About my weekend with my Dad…"

"Tay… is there something you want to tell me?"

Taylor was sitting on the bed now, placing both hands under her thighs.

She shook her head, saying no.

"Derek told me you had something to tell me…I want to know, Tay…"

"It's nothing, Mom… You don't need to worry about me…"

"Tay, you are my daughter and I care about you because I love you…"

"It's nothing, Mommy, I am fine. Please, do not worry about me, just take care of yourself for this precious baby you are carrying now…"

Passing her hand on Taylor's backs, Emily said:

"You are my baby too…"

"I'm not a baby anymore… since long time…"

"You are so just as precious to me Tay. I always told you that, and I mean it, truly, please, if there is something going on, and bothering or you need just to talk, you can always tell me, sweetie. What is bothering you, Tay?"

"Nothing, Mom, there is nothing, I just want to be alone…"

Emily was starting to worry that her behavior was not only things of a pre teen, after all, she was still a profiler, but she could not force the girl to say anything, so she just said:

"Anything, you can tell me, Tay, you know that, right?"

The girl nodded and Emily left the bedroom. But she was actually worried, so she decided to call Morgan.

"Hey, Derek… I tried to talk to her… she said nothing, but she is definitely acting strange…Please, tell me what is going on…"

"It is sad that it happened that way… but she is big girl now, Emily…"

"What do you mean?"

"She is menstruating… and this is already the third month…"

"What?"

"It is exactly what you heard…"

"How could she talk to you about this and not with me?"

"She did not talk to me. I saw the bloodstained sheets… So, she kind of was forced to tell me…"

Emily was speechless. Morgan said:

"She is bottling everything up, Emily, and she won't talk to not bother you and your happy family, but… You better do something…"

"Thank you, Derek, for telling me about what is going on, but I care a lot about her too, you have no right to say all this to me... Taylor is my family too!"

She hung up on him. Hotch heard that last sentence, because he was entering their bedroom; and said:

"What happened?"

"My baby is not a baby anymore, and I did not know this. She is suffering with this. I bet she is scared and have so many questions. I need to talk to her now, but I have to give her a big hug first, to know she is loved and not alone. I know she is probably feeling this now, that she is being ignored because of this new baby on the way, and this is all making her feel alone, but this is not the case…"

"Hey, hey…wow… calm down, Emily… what is going on?"

"She menstruated. Three months now, Hotch! And I did not know… I wasn't there for her…"

"Emily, please, relax. Just talk to Taylor, tell her you know what she is going through, and that she must be scared… Tell her she is not alone and answer all her questions, because I am sure she will have many. Seeing oneself bleed is very scary for anyone that young. Good idea about hugging her, give her a big one from me and Jack as well. You are a fantastic mother, Emily, please never forget that…"

Emily returned to Taylor's room. She came in and closed the door behind her:

"Tay, Derek told me what is going on…"

"My baby is not a baby anymore…"

"I told you, Mom…"

"I'm sorry I could not 'read' this straight…"

"That's okay, Mom…"

"Is there something I can do for you? … Any questions…"

"You had already told me everything about this, remember, Mom?'

"Yes ...I remember, but now that this is actually happening...is there something you want to share with me? Any doubts?"

"No…"

"Can I give you a hug?"

Emily was sitting on the bed and she put Taylor to sit on her lap, and she hugged her daughter very tight, taking care to not damage the seven months pregnant belly. Although Taylor's head was buried in the crook of Emily's neck, Emily could notice that Taylor was crying. She said:

"Why are you crying, baby?"

"I missed you, Mommy…"

Caressing Taylor's hair, Emily said, still hugged:

"Tay, I'm here, I'm right here for you, and I will always be…"

Emily held Taylor face, saying:

"I love you… never forget…"

"I love you too, Mommy…and I am sorry for everything, I never meant to hurt you, or Mr. Hotchner or Jack…"

"I know, sweetie… I know…"

Emily wiped the tears from her daughter's face, and with that, she has also slowed some wounds that were beginning to form in her daughter's psychological side. Emily just stood there with her until she fell asleep.

* * *

Emily was now nearly eight months pregnant. The team was working on a very difficult case right there in DC. They were chasing a suspect, who was robbing and killing elderly, invading homes. They had surrounded a house; Derek kicked and broke the door. They searched every room of the house looking for the unsub. Hotch entered the kitchen, and when he went out to the backyard, he only listened to Derek screaming:

Hotch!

The suspect was behind Hotch with the gun; Derek shot him, but he had shot Hotch in the head at the same time.

* * *

**Well, well, curse me, give me your opinion, say something… leave a comment. Please! Thank you !**


	27. Chapter 27

**I own nothing**

* * *

Emily was now nearly eight months pregnant. The team was working on a very difficult case right there in DC. They were chasing a suspect, who was robbing and killing elderly, invading homes. They had surrounded a house; Derek kicked and broke the door. They searched every room of the house looking for the unsub. Hotch entered the kitchen, and when he went out to the backyard, he only listened to Derek screaming:

"Hotch!"

The suspect was right behind Hotch with the gun. Derek shot the suspect, but the suspect had already shot Hotch in the head at the same time.

Derek ran to verify Hotch's neck vein, it still had pulse, so he was quickly taken to the nearest hospital.

Meanwhile, it was already after midnight, Emily and her eight months pregnant belly, were sleeping peacefully in her bed. Jack in his bedroom, and Taylor in her bedroom.

In the hospital, Hotch was quickly attended. The whole team was there. The doctor came to talk to them:

"I need to make an urgent surgery on him. But there is a big risk that he cannot survive this surgery, so, I need a permit from the family…"

The entire team looked at each other, and then, they all looked at JJ. She said:

"No, there is no way I can tell Emily this… She is eight months pregnant!"

The doctor said:

"…Each second lost can be fatal to him…"

Rossi said to JJ:

"Do you want me to call?"

"I will call ..."

JJ was completely devastated by having to do this. But it had no better option. Rossi said to Morgan:

"You go get Emily, you take Garcia with you to stay with Emily's children…"

"Okay…" Derek said.

Emily was sleeping and she woke by the sound of the phone.

"Hello…"

"Emily, it's me, JJ…"

With certain difficulty, because of the belly, Emily sat on the bed.

"What happened, JJ?"

"Emily… there is a problem with…. Hotch…"

Emily was hysterical now:

"…A problem? Oh My GOD! What problem, JJ? Please… tell me… Don't hide anything from me… Please JJ spit it out…"

"Emily, you have to come to the hospital… Morgan is going to pick you up…"

"JJ, what happened to him? Please…"

"He got shot, he needs surgery… you have to allow it…"

"Oh God, JJ… (…she was crying now, hyperventilating)… They only need authorization when there is risk of… God… (she could not continue)….I have to change my clothes…"

"Okay, I see you here in the hospital…"

* * *

Morgan came to fetch Emily at her home. He left Garcia there to stay with the children. Luckily, neither Jack nor Taylor had woken. Morgan and Emily went to the hospital. In the car, Emily was very apprehensive, sad, tears streamed down her face nonstop, while Morgan was driving as fast he could. Suddenly, she broke the silence:

"Were you with him?"

"Emily…"

"I want to know…"

"Yes, I was with him…"

"How was it?"

He remained in silence. She insisted:

"How was it, Derek?"

"Emily, it does not help anything to rehash all the details right now. You need to remain calm and stay positive and be strong for Hotch. You have to think about his baby you are carrying. Do this for Hotch, because he would want you take care of yourself and the baby, right now… He is going to be just fine Emily. Hotch has always been a fighter, and he has so much to fight for now, you, the baby, Jack and Tay…"

Noticing that Emily was crying a little more hard now, Morgan said to her:

"Emily breathe, just think of positive things and breathe…"

"How can I think of positive things when my husband is at a hospital needing an authorization to do a risky surgery?"

"You need to try, Emily, you need to at list try to calm down. You are getting too excited right now that you might have the baby right now, and I do not think the timing would be good for that if you did… trust me, you do not want to go into labor, right now…"

They were about to get t the hospital now, Morgan said:

"You remember the last time when you were so worried about Tay that you did not think about your baby…"

Emily got out from the car, Derek had parked the car in front of the main door of the hospital for her to get out. She said to him before hitting the car door:

"Good, Derek! Thank you! It was all that I was needing now!" She hit the door of the car with force.

The doctor explained to Emily all the risks that Hotch would risk to remove the bullet from his head. She signed the authorization and went to join the other members of the team who was in the waiting room. It would be a long wait. It was almost three in the morning when Hotch went to the surgery room. About six thirty in the morning, Taylor and Jack woke up to get ready for school. Taylor went downstairs and found Penelope sleeping on the couch. Garcia woke up when Taylor was there in the living room. She said to Garcia:

"Aunt Pen, why are you here? Oh no! It is not the baby… is it Mom? Is she sick or is it the baby? Did she have the baby?"

"Oh, mini Em, I'm afraid it is a little more than that…"

Taylor widened both eyes asking:

"Is it twins? Oh no!"

"No, Tay, pumpkin, our job is so dangerous because of evil people, and we protect and save lives from these people. Well, your step father was doing his job, heroically, as always, but he was hurt while doing it, so and he is now at the hospital... Your mom is there right now with your Daddy and all the team… we have to go there right now…"

"Oh no, not Mr. Hotcher….. I meant, uncle Hotch, we were getting a little closer, and I messed things up with him, I might not get a chance to make things right with him…"

"You better pray God give you another chance, Tay…"

"Is it that bad?"

"It is, sweetie… and….. We have to tell Jack… very carefully because he already lost his Mom…"

"Oh my poor Mommy, she is eight months pregnant and now she has to worry about this, she might lose the baby and I do not want her to lose the baby, this is my fault for always saying mean things about the baby. I am so worried about my mommy right now, and I am very worried about Uncle Hotch, and poor Jack, I have to tell him…"

Jack was now coming downstairs. He asked Taylor:

"Tell me what?"

Taylor held Jack by his hand and sat on the couch with him, saying:

"Jack, your daddy is always a hero doing his job, but unfortunately bad things can happen sometimes. He got hurt saving lives. That happens very frequently in this line of work as you know. Mommy is at the hospital now and we need to go there now too… It will be okay, Jack, I will hold you hand if you like…"

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know. Like I said, he is at the hospital…"

"I want to see him…"

"We are going there right now…"

The children changed their pajamas for clothes, and Garcia had prepared some juice and something for them to eat, and they left in a cab.

* * *

In the hospital: It was about seven thirty in the morning. Emily was getting very agitated and impatient. Hotch was now almost five hours at the surgery. Emily could not just stay sitting all the time, she was walking from one side to another of the waiting room. She had already cried a lot, but now she was just apprehensive. But when Jack and Taylor coming fast to hug her, she broke again, especially because of Jack. Jack's face, asking:

"Where's my Daddy?" It broke Emily. She said:

"He is still in surgery… The doctors are working for him to be okay…"

"Mommy, Daddy is going to be alright? Or is God going to send him to heaven to be with my first mommy?"

"Jack, sweetie, your daddy is going to be fine. You have to stay positive. Your daddy loves you very much, and he is fighting for you, and for our family. We will be together as a family forever. Can you do that for me Jack?" She gave him a big hug.

After about one hour more, the doctor came to talk to them. He said:

"We were able to remove the bullet but…." (…he made a pause to look at Emily's belly). She said to him:

"You can tell me everything, doctor, please…"

"…There is a chance that he may not wake up… the next hours will be decisive, but he may have a…. brain death…."

Emily fell down her legs now. She had to be bailed out. And she began to feel sharp pains in the belly too, so she had to be hospitalized as well. They came with a stretcher and took Emily.

"Mommy…." Taylor said, crying.

"They cannot enter here…" (…referring to the children).

The doctor said. So, JJ and the rest of the team were there with Taylor and Jack while Emily was being bailed.

* * *

Emily was being bailed. They gave her a sedative. But that was not the time of delivery. She asked to call Taylor and Jack to stay in the hospital room with her while she was under observation. Before they enter the bedroom, Emily was talking to her belly:

"Listen, baby, it is not time yet… we have to wait for Daddy to wake up, okay? It is very important Daddy is with us in the moment… Can you wait, just a little more?"

She was talking, and the tears were falling down her face, and she was trying hard to believe in her own words. Taylor, Jack, JJ and Morgan entered the bedroom. Taylor said to Emily:

"Mommy, I am so sorry that I was so mean to Daddy Aaron, always calling him Mr. Hotchner. I want to call him Daddy Aaron from now on, as he is my step father now, and I know I have a daddy, but it will be like I have two daddies. I want a chance to get closer to him and know him better. I will never get a chance now, I am so sorry, Mommy, how I treated him you, Jack and this baby. Never again I will act like how I used to, but it is so unfair I will not get a chance to make it up to him…"

A little calmer because of the sedatives, but still crying, she said to Taylor:

"He will wake up, baby…"

* * *

Emily had to spend the night in the hospital. Garcia was taking care of Taylor and Jack at the home of Emily and Hotch. The rest of the team left because there was nothing that they could be doing there. At dawn, Emily got up from the hospital bed. She walked to the ICU. She asked for Hotch. A doctor told her:

"You can not leave your bed, Ma'am."

"I just need to see him. Please."

Her pleading eyes asked.

Reluctantly the doctor came to her in the ICU, and she could see Hotch through a large glass. He was intubated. She put her face in the glass with both hands on the glass too. Pleading softly:

"Please, wake up ...Aaron, my love, please, wake up, you have to be alright. Our new baby, Jack and Tay needs you. Aaron, we are such a wonderful beautiful family, and our family needs you so much, we cannot make it without you. So please wake up, and be alright. I know you are strong and you are fighter. So, fight with all your strength that you got to come to me and our children…"

In just a few minutes, the doctor said to her:

"I'm going to take you to your bedroom now.

* * *

The next day, Taylor made a scandal asking Garcia to take her to the hospital. They had agreed not to take the kids to the hospital. Just when Emily would be discharged, or when Hotch woke up. But it was being impossible to Garcia to stop Taylor. Then, Garcia called Morgan, asking him to take Taylor to the hospital. In the hospital, she asked to talk to Hotch's doctor. Morgan was with her all the time. She was begging to the doctor that she wanted to talk to Hotch.

"He cannot talk right now…" The doctor said to Taylor and Morgan.

"You don't understand, doctor. I have things that I have to say to him…"

"There is a big chance he will not hear you… It is too risky for you to enter there…"

"I don't care, and if it is just 1 against 100% of he can hear me, I want to try, please…"

"Would you be held responsible for this? The doctor asked Derek.

Derek looked at Taylor. She said:

"Please, Daddy…"

"Yes…" Derek said to the doctor.

"Just five minutes and you have to put on that clothes there…"

The doctor had allowed that Taylor entered ICU to talk to Hotch. She dresses the proper clothes over her own clothes. The doctor put her inside Hotch's room, and he and Derek were observing her talk to Hotch through the glass. They could not listen, just see. Inside the room, she said to Hotch:

"I know I never gave you a fair chance, but I want to do it now, so, I hope it is not too late. I see how happy you make my Mom, I get it now, so, please, give me a chance to make it up to you. I am not going to call you Mr. Hotchner anymore… can I call you Daddy Aaron, I get it now I will be in lucky and rare situation to have two fathers. I want to spend more family time with you, Jack, Mommy and the baby. Please give me the chance to experience this. I know we will all be happy together. You have to get better because Mommy can not survive without you, and the same with Jack and the baby. Please, Daddy Aaron, you have to get better. I love you so much now, just like Mommy…"

Hotch was motionless, but it could be seen a tear coming out from his sawed eyes. Taylor was so excited to see that he was reacting to what she was saying. Then she said with amid tears too:

"Wow, Now, I know you are going to wake up! I'm going to tell Mommy and Jack, we are going to wait for you, and I'm going to tell the baby wait for you to be born…"

The doctor came and said to Taylor:

"You have to leave now…"'

Outside the bedroom, Taylor said to the doctor:

"Thank you…"

* * *

Taylor and Derek, then, went to see Emily. She was on the hospital bed. She was calmer because she was taking strong sedatives in order to keep her sane and also because of the baby is not born premature.

"Hi, Mommy, how are you feeling?

"Hey, Tay, I'm fine, I don't know why they keeping me stuck here…"

"It's because you are very close to Daddy Aaron now…"

Emily smiled a little at Taylor referring to Hotch that way.

"Mommy, I talked to him…"

"You did?"

"Yeah… well… he did not wake up yet… but he will! When I was apologizing to him, he shed a tear! So, he was listening to everything, which means he will wake up…"

* * *

Two days later, Emily was still hospitalized, and Hotch was still in the same situation: in a coma. Taylor and Jack were in their house, under the care of Penelope. Taylor was going through Jack's bedroom door and heard the boy crying softly. Then, she entered the bedroom to talk to him:

"Jack, your daddy will be okay, because he loves you very much, and he knows you need him. He will fight with all his strength to be with you, and be just fine. I am so sorry I said you are not my brother, I did not mean that, because you are my baby brother, and I love you very much, Jack, please, do not cry, Jack…"

"It's because I already lost my Mom, and I miss her… and I don't want to loose my Dad too…"

"You won't, Jack, I promise. Let me tell you something: I talked to him…"

"You did?" His eyes widened.

"Hum, hum. I was in the ICU, and I asked the doctor if I could talk to him, because I needed to apologize to him, so I talked to your Dad and I'm completely sure that he was listening to me, because I when I was talking about he had to come back to you, he shed a tear… so, I am sure he is going to live… You are not going to loose him. And I never said this to you before but I'm sorry about your Mom... I know any other Mom in the entire universe could replace my mother, I know it must be the same with you, but you can have my Mom too, she is the best mother in the entire universe and she loves you too…"

Taylor put Jack into a huge tight hug.

* * *

There was a pile of cases piling up at BAU, so, at night Rossi and Morgan went to the hospital check on Hotch, and visit Emily, because they would have to resume the BAU, even temporarily without the real boss. They had the news that Hotch was still in the same situation, and that Emily was asleep, because the sedatives. They were in the waiting room, waiting for her to wake up, just to see how she was and if she was in need of anything. They were talking, and then Rossi told Morgan:

"I have notice that you and Hotch kind of turned the page from friendship for only tolerance… what is this about?"

Morgan was in a huge need to vent. He wanted to open up to someone, and he knew he could trust Rossi, so, he said:

"Rossi Man, there is something that has been eating me up for years… I tried everything… But, I cannot help how I feel about Emily….I know it is very wrong, but it is driving me crazy, man… Because I know I am in love with her, and she is the last person I should be in love with…. I have been trying to fool myself for all these years I know her, saying to myself that what I feel for her is deep love but only in friendship, but this is a fucking lie. This is a lie so big that I cannot even look at my reflection in the mirror, because my heart screams that what I feel for her is much, much more than that… I know she loves Hotch and I could never have a chance with her. But, in the other hand, as much as try, I cannot erase and get rid of all these feelings for her, even that I know is so very wrong…. And I have zero chances… I just don't know what to do… but … since the first time I saw her, this fucking feeling is getting bigger and bigger… You know… she is my friend! She is my dearest partner…I became addicted to her presence, her funny way, she is so fucking sexy… the other day I could not control my own acts, do you believe in it? I tried to kiss her! ….. And… Hotch knows… that's why our friendship is so shaken… But I love this woman, and it is not friendship…"

As soon as Morgan said the word 'friendship'; he raised his eyes to look at Rossi's face, he could see a little more. It was Emily. His eyes met hers. She was right behind Rossi, standing. She had listened to all the conversation.

* * *

**People, I hope, you don't curse Derek, after all it is not his fault he in love with Emily, because it's kind of impossible not be in love with her… She is so adorable! hahaha…..Thanks for the comments!**

**But… things will be a little tense… wait…**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry I took so long to update this story. I was involved with my other story. Emily needed me more there. Hehehe.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

**Rossi and Derek were talking in the waiting room of the hospital. It was already night.**

**"I have noticed that you and Hotch kind of turned the page from friendship to only tolerance… What is this about?"**

**Morgan really needed to vent. He wanted to open up to someone, and he knew he could trust Ross so he said:**

**"Rossi man... There is something that has been eating me up for years. I tried everything, but I can't help how I feel about Emily. I know it's very wrong, but it's driving me crazy, man. I know I'm in love with her and that she is the last person I should be in love with. I've been trying to fool myself for all these years I've known her, saying to myself that what I feel for her is deep love but only in friendship. That is a fucking lie. It's a really big lie and I can't even look at my own reflection in the mirror anymore because my heart screams that what I feel for her is much, much more than only friendship. I know she is in love with Hotch and I could never have a chance with her, but in the other hand, as much as try, I can't erase and get rid of all these feelings for her, even when I know is so very wrong. And I have no chance. I just don't know what to do, but since the first time I saw her, this fucking feeling is getting bigger and bigger. You know… she is my friend! She is my dearest partner. I became addicted to her presence... her funny way... she is so fucking sexy. The other day I could not control my own acts. Can you believe that? I tried to kiss her! And… Hotch knows… that's why our friendship is so shaken. But I love this woman, and it's not friendship…"**

**As soon as Morgan said the word 'friendship' he raised his eyes to look at Rossi's face. He could see a little more. It was Emily. His eyes met hers. She was right behind Rossi. She had listened to all the conversation.**

**Rossi could see by Morgan's face, being an experienced profiler, that Emily was right there and it was a very uncomfortable situation for him. But Rossi knew that both of them were in an urgent needed to talk about it, finally. So he withdrew, saying only:**

**"Well, you two will excuse me, but I believe that I am not the best person to be part of this sentimental advices meeting since I am not expert on relationships."**

**Rossi was not the kind of person who could be ignored, but Emily was so focused on Derek and on the words he had just said, and Derek was so focused on Emily because she had heard everything, that poor Rossi evaporated away like smoke in the wind.**

**Emily took a deep breath. She sat on Rossi's place to face Morgan.**

**"I'm sorry that you had to hear that, despite of all of your other problems…" Morgan said to her.**

**Placing both of her hands on her knees, she said to him:**

** "Derek, I don't know what to say to you. I mean, first of all…. I'm a little pissed because we've always been partners, and now I find out, all of a sudden, that you have romantic feelings for me. All this time! Then something came to my mind, and this fucking scares me, that you may have adopted my daughter to be attached to me, somehow, someway."**

**"No! Emily… no! Please… Taylor has nothing to do with this."**

**"How come, Derek? She is my daughter!"**

**"Emily, I swear, I love Taylor as my own daughter. Yes, it may have started by you, but now, despite you, I love her! I love her from all my heart. Please... you have to believe me."**

**"Derek, if I have only one percent of mistrust that you adopted my daughter just to have some sort of connection with me, I will not think twice to cancel the adoption…"**

**"Emily, this is so unfair! I love Taylor! And, please, think... what good would this possibly do for me? To be connected with you just to see you being happy with another man? What sense does it make?"**

**Emily just stared at him. She had a mixture of love and sorrow for him, because, after all, she loved him deeply, but as a friend. He said to her:**

**"Emily, I'm sorry again. I tried hard to deny this feeling. I'm still trying, but you know very well that love is not a choice. If I could just choose… But you are so fucking perfect to me. Your hair, your skin, your sense of humor, your funny sarcastic way... you are the most intelligent woman I've ever met. I could stay here just trying to say how fucking perfect you are, but I'm sure I could not find enough adjectives in the dictionary…. This is not my fault. You know how I used to be a player and I know I'm tasting my own 'poison'… But I just could not help but to fall in love with you. Emily, there is no way that a man can be so close to you and not fall in love. You have to understand that you are a very special person…"**

**"So are you, Derek, but you need to find someone to fall in love with, to be happy, because you and I will never be like that with each other. We will only love each other as friends on my part. Whoever that girl you find to fall in love with, she will be so lucky to have you. You have to concentrate on that, Derek, for both of our sakes…"**

**"You are right, Emily. I have to find someone, but it's going to be a very tough act to follow. Where am I going to find someone as beautiful as you? Not only outside, but inside, with a pure heart. It's an impossible task to find a person like this. I know you don't believe this, but my heart is in peace because I know how you're happy with Hotch, the beautiful love that you and Hotch share..."**

**"I believe you…" She was being totally honest there and so was he.**

**"You will find someone…" she said.**

**They were in an intense exchange of glances now. Derek said:**

**"I know you are and always had been totally in love with Hotch, but since we met did you ever... even if it was only once... did you think about me in a different way, beyond friendship?"**

**The profilers were studying each other now. Emily bit her lips, but before she could answer they were interrupted by Hotch's doctor:**

**"Mrs. Hotchner?"**

**Emily turned around to meet the doctor:**

**"Your husband just woke up. He's asking for you!"**

**Emily smiled widely to the doctor. She didn't only smile with her mouth but it reached her eyes too, by every pore of her body. The doctor said:**

**"Can you follow me to the ICU?"**

**"Sure!"**

**She got up without even looking back, leaving Derek without an answer, without any hope. He didn't have any, but at least he wanted an answer, and if it was a 'no', maybe this would help him in the process of 'forgetting' her.**

**He took a deep breath and left the hospital. Of course he was happy by the fact that Hotch had woken up but he knew it was a family moment now, and he knew very well that he, definitely, was not part of it.**

* * *

**In the ICU:**

**Emily entered the ICU. She approached to his bed, slowly.**

**"I'll leave you for a few minutes…" the doctor said.**

**Emily looked at her husband, lying in the hospital bed. He was alive! **

**He was awake! And it was a miracle. She cried of happiness. He had some difficulty to speak; his mouth was completely dry. **

**"Do not cry!" he managed to say. **

**"I'm happy! I'm so happy! I thought you'd leave me!**

**"I'm so sorry..."**

**"That's okay, Aaron, it wasn't your fault. The important thing is that you are okay now and that you will be totally okay very soon."**

**"And the baby?"**

**"Oh, she is okay. She is here, just waiting for you."**

**Emily stroking her almost nine months pregnant belly.**

**"And Jack and Taylor?"**

**"They are good! I just have to let them know you are okay now…"**

**Hotch reached for her, and they squeezed each other's hands. He said to her, slowly, typical of someone who had just come out of a coma:**

**"I love you and this love I feel for you, for our family, gave me the strength to fight for my life because I saw the light and it seemed very easy to go, but I'm not giving up my family..."**

**She leaned closer to him and said before kissing him on the lips:**

**"I'm glad you did it…"**

**She kissed him. Of course it was not a tongue kiss. It was just lips, but they could felt how much they loved each other. The doctor came back in the room, interrupting the kiss. He said:**

**"I'm sorry, but we have some tests left to do. Mrs. Hotchner, I'm going to ask you to leave for now and we'll let you know when you can come back."**

**"Sure, doctor. I will let my children know that their father is okay now."**

**Emily held Hotch's face, gently, with both hands, and whispered:**

**"I love you. I'll be right here outside."**

**She left the bedroom to let the doctors do the necessary procedures to Hotch. Outside the room, she called Garcia to break the news and asked to speak to the children. They agreed that she would bring the children to the hospital the next morning for them to see Hotch before she went to the BAU.**

**Both Hotch and Emily were medicated in order to have a good night's sleep. Emily shouldn't be agitated because of the baby and Hotch had to recover completely.**

* * *

**Next morning:**

**Emily was already anxious in the hospital lobby waiting for Garcia and her children. Soon, she saw Garcia with a colorful dress, flowers in her hair and the typical matching colored glasses. She walked up to Emily with Jack and Taylor, one on each side.**

**"So our boss is okay now? Well, that's a relief because the BAU would never survive without him. The BAU is his face and he is the face of the BAU so I will anxiously wait for him to put his feet in there again and…"**

**"Garcia ... Garcia! Thank you for bringing them. Thank you for taking care of them. I'm going to let them see Aaron now…"**

**"Oh, okay, give my love for him…"**

**"I will. Thank you."**

**Emily, Taylor and Jack walked towards to the room Hotch was in. He was still in the ICU, so they had to wait a little to enter and just observe Hotch through the glass. **

**"You spoke to him, Mom?" Jack asked.**

**"Yes, I did, sweetie."**

**"Why is he still in bed?"**

**"Because the doctors still have to do some tests, but he will be totally okay. Don't worry sweetie…"**

**Emily looked at Taylor and they smiled at each other. Taylor was holding Emily's arms, as if she was "hanging" on her.**

**The nurse who was medicating Hotch left the bedroom and said to Emily:**

**"You can come in now; he's awake."**

**"Thank you."**

**Emily and the children entered the bedroom. Hotch was awake, but he was still a little weak and dizzy. He opened his eyes to meet Emily and the children. **

**"Hi, how are you feeling?" Emily asked, softly.**

**"Good. Hey, buddy, how are you?" Hotch asked Jack.**

**"I missed you, Daddy. But now I'm so happy that you did not leave just like Mom"**

**"I hope I'll never leave you, Jack…"**

**Hotch looked at Taylor and said:**

**"And how are you doing, Tay?"**

**"I'm good. Thanks, Daddy Aaron. I am so happy you are awake so we can be a happy family now. We can have fun outings like picnics, and I know I say I did not like the zoo the first time we went together, but now I will love it because I know my baby brother Jack loves it, and I know my baby sister will love it too, and we can go to other fun places like the aquarium to see the dolphins, seals and whales. I know my baby siblings will love that too."**

**Hotch smiled and said:**

**"Wow… so … it was not a good dream?"**

**"What?" Emily asked.**

**"This little girl was right here when I was in a deep coma, and she said very beautiful things to me, but since I woke, I was not sure if it had been a dream or real. Now I know it was real."**

**"It was real, Daddy. She said to me that she had talked to you…" Jack said.**

**They were talking a little more and then, suddenly, Emily felt a pain in the lower part of the stomach. She folded her body, and she sat on a chair that was in the corner of the bedroom.**

**"Emily, what are you feeling? Please, talk to me…" Hotch asked.**

**"Mom? Mom? What happened? Is it the baby?" Taylor asked.**

**Jack was without reaction, poor boy, too many emotions for an eight years old boy.**

**Hotch was tied to the bed, through the medications in his veins, so he could not get up. But he immediately pressed the alarm button to call the nurse. He held the button pressed until someone came into the room. Luckily for them, a doctor and a nurse appeared.**

**"Doctor, please… my wife is in pain. I think she is in labor…"**

**The doctor said to him:**

**"You stay there, don't move. You can't get out of the medications. We'll take care of her"**

**Emily was breathing quickly, in pain. The nurse had already gone to bring a wheelchair for Emily. Very quickly they took Emily out of there. Hotch said to the doctor before he could leave the bedroom:**

**"It's my daughter! I want to see the birth…"**

**"We still don't know if it is the birth, Mr. Hotchner…"**

**He listened to the doctor yelling from outside the bedroom, while he was taking Emily. Taylor was shedding some tears. Hotch said to her:**

**"She will be okay, Tay…"**

**"She is in pain… I don't like to see her in pain, is it not enough all the pain I made her feel?"**

**"The doctors will take care of them, Tay….I promise…"**

**In the operating room, Emily really was in labor so they called her doctor. **

**Hotch's doctor was breaking the news to him:**

**"Mr. Hotchner, your wife is in labor. She's in the operating room and the doctors are already there."**

**Hotch did not even wait for the doctor to finish speaking.**

**"I need to be with my wife now! It's my daughter!"**

**"You can't break the medications, Mr. Hotchner…"**

**"I can go with the medications on the veins, but I need to be there!"**

**"For your own risk?" The doctor asked him.**

**"Is there any risk for Emily and the baby?"**

**"No, not for them. It's just you can't stop the medications, it can delay your recovery…"**

**"So, I take the risk…"**

**The doctor sighed as he took Hotch, and the IV pole, and the needles attached on his arm and hand, on his left side, to the operating room where Emily was already in labor. And a nurse came to take the kids to the playroom; it was a special waiting room for kids.**

**Emily did not expect Hotch to come because she knew he could not move from there. She was now in too much pain, but she could smile to him. And his free hand took hers, strongly.**

**After much effort, screams, and sweat from every pore, Emily gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. The nurse brought the baby to see her mom. Emily and Hotch looked at each other. Emily said, smiling:**

**"Hi, baby…" Emily had some tears in her eyes meeting her daughter for the first time.**

**She said to Hotch:**

**"She does not have a name yet..."**

**Hotch also had tears in his eyes. He had not been able to watch Jack's birth so he was too emotional this time.**

**"What do you think?" he asked Emily.**

**Looking at her daughter in her arms, she said to him:**

**"I want you to chose…"**

* * *

**Oh… okay… it's a poor ending, I know, but I have to stop this chapter here because I don't have a name for this baby yet. There are so many cute American names… Any suggestions? Please, I need your comment! Thank you!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you guys, for all the suggestions for names for Emily and Aaron baby. I love all of them, and it was hard to choose. Thank you all, again.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**"Hi, baby…" Emily had some tears in her eyes meeting her daughter for the first time.**

**She said to Hotch:**

**"She does not have a name yet..."**

**Hotch also had tears in his eyes. He had not been able to watch Jack's birth so he was too emotional this time.**

**"What do you think?" he asked Emily.**

**Looking at her daughter in her arms, she said to him:**

**"I want you to choose…"**

**Hotch smiled at her and said:**

**"What about Amy Eliza Hotchner? My initials and yours…"**

**Emily looked at her daughter and said:**

**"Sounds perfect. Hey Amy."**

* * *

**The next day, Emily and Amy were discharged from the hospital. They went home, advised by the doctor. It was not good for the baby to be in a hospital environment. Although Emily wanted to continue following Hotch's recovery closely, she had to take care of her baby. So she went home.**

**Hotch had to stay in the hospital for at least ten days more. Three days of being home with the baby, Jack and Taylor had passed. It was night and they were in the TV room. Emily was breastfeeding the baby, and Jack and Taylor were watching TV. Suddenly, Jack said to Emily:**

**"Ugh! This is disgusting."**

**He was referring to her breastfeeding the baby. She smiled at him and asked:**

**"Why?"**

**"I don't know… It just seems disgusting."**

**"Well, little boy, I'm pretty sure you were in the same position when you were a little baby too."**

**"You think?"**

**"I'm pretty sure, Jack."**

**Jack made a face as if he was completely disgusted. Emily said:**

**"Don't make that face Jack. Let me tell you something. This is a very important bond between the mother and the baby. Babies can't eat food, or industrialized milk, because all the organs are still on formation, so the mother milk is the best substitute for all the food the baby needs, including water!"**

**"So she will never eat food?"**

**"She will when she is bigger."**

**"Until when?"**

**"The recommendation is that she only gets mother milk until she is about six months."**

**"Wow, poor thing."**

**"No, Jack, this is not a poor thing. It's very good for her health because babies who get this are much healthier than the others. It's much more difficult for them to get sick during their entire life."**

**"Oh, that's why I never get sick then."**

**"Yes! That's why you never get sick. Your Mom did a great job breastfeeding you too when you were a baby."**

**This time Taylor asked:**

**"What about me, Mom?"**

**"I did it for you too, baby, until you were like six months!"**

**Jack was still curious:**

**"Does it hurt?**

**Emily smiled, and said:**

**"No, it does not hurt unless the baby has already their first teeth, and starts to bite, but then we just talk to the baby, explaining that it is not nice to bite and that's okay."**

**Jack laughed and said:**

**"The babies can't understand a thing."**

**"Yes, they can Jack. They understand everything, even when they are still inside the belly, but we can have this conversation when you are older, okay?"**

**"Okay…"**

* * *

**Same time, in the hospital: Hotch was reading some file cases that Rossi had brought. It was about eight in the evening. A nurse came to speak to him:**

**"Mr. Hotchner, excuse me? There is a lady here to visit you."**

**"Who is it?"**

**Hotch frowned, it was weird. He knew it couldn't be Emily because she was supposed to be at home, along with three kids now. And he also knew it couldn't be anyone from the team because all of them were out on a case led by Rossi. The nurse said:**

**"It's someone called Beth Clemmons."**

**Hotch stopped just for a second to think. Of course he didn't want anything with her anymore. But, considering that she had come from so far away, he had to let her in. So, he said:**

**"You can ask her to enter, please."**

**Beth entered the room, she approached the bed where he was and said:**

**"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help to come and visit you. I was so worried when I heard what happened."**

**"Thank you for your kindness."**

**"No need to thank me, Aaron, I did it by myself, and on behalf of what both of us have lived through, our love."**

**"It was very kind of you to travel so far…"**

**Beth took his hand and said:**

**"You don't need to be so formal. We had a beautiful love, and nothing can change that. I'm grateful that I was able to make you open up to love again. I know it was me who got it for you. Nothing can change this."**

**"Beth, please…"**

**"I know, I know you're married now, and have a newborn baby."**

**"How do you know all of this?"**

**"Out of sight, but within the heart. I never stopped thinking about you, being interested in you. And taking up your post, you're practically a public figure."**

**Hotch did not like the answer, but he had to accept it. He said:**

**"So, Beth, what is up with your baby? How is your baby doing? And I wish you and your baby all the best. I know how this ended badly with us, but I always want you to be happy and I hope you were able to find happiness."**

**"Not being far from you, but I can say that she brought a special sparkle to my life."**

**"Children are really special…"**

**"Yes, they are. My baby is what keeps me going, after losing you. She filled my heart like no one else can. Being a mother is the best experience I could have ever had and knowing that this precious gift depends on me is the most gratifying feeling in the whole world. She gives me so much love and her smile lights up even the darkest lonely nights…"**

**"I'm happy for you and for her. I know you will find someone who really loves you."**

**"I could not bring her here, but I'm going to send you some pictures of her, of us…"**

**Hotch just stared. He was too much of a gentleman to say 'no' to this.**

* * *

**Ten days later, Hotch was coming home. It was a Friday morning, the kids were in school. There was only Emily and Amy at home.**

**"I'm so glad you're home!" Emily hugged him tight.**

**"Me too." He said, hugging her back.**

**Amy was in the stroller, in the middle of the living room.**

**"Ohhh let me see my baby." He smiled at his daughter.**

**Hotch was sitting on the couch now, with his daughter in his arms.**

**"She is so beautiful, Emily. Just like you."**

**They smiled at each other.**

**"And how about Jack and Taylor? How are they feeling as old siblings?**

**"They are great! They are helping me a lot with her. They want to help change diapers and bathe her."**

**"This is good."**

**Hotch was talking while he smiled at his daughter. After a while just talking to Emily about the baby and children, Hotch gently placed Amy in the stroller again, and turned back to the couch to talk to Emily:**

**"I still have a few days off before returning to the BAU. It will be nice to stay home with you and the kids."**

**She smiled at him.**

**They were in an immense need to be close to each other after all that had happened, and so much time away from each other; so many questions haunting their happiness. Hotch approached her on the couch, hugging her tightly and she returned the hug. Nothing needed to be said. But he looked at her and said:**

**"Thank you for making me the happiest person in the world."**

**This was too much for Aaron Hotchner, the cold person he was. And he still added something to the mix, to show how much he loved her, he whispered:**

**"I missed you."**

**"Me too."**

**At this time, the hug turned into a passionate kiss.**

* * *

**A few weeks later, Amy was completing one month old. Hotch had already returned to work. He was in the office, in the BAU, reviewing stacks of cases that had happened while he was away, when he received a text message via cell phone. He dropped the papers, and took up his cellphone. It was a message from Beth with photos of her daughter. The little girl was really cute. Her name was Ariel, and along with the photo, she had written: She has a name with the same initials as you. Well, he quickly saw the photos and gave no importance to it. He quickly regained his concentration at work.**

**Same day, in the afternoon, Emily went to pick Jack and Taylor up at school. In the car, on their way back home, Taylor said:**

**"Mom, my birthday is in a month"**

**"I know, sweetie."**

**"I don't know if I want a party at Daddy's home or maybe we can make a trip! All of us."**

**"You know we can't travel all of us, dear."**

**"We can go to Europe!"**

**"Tay, you know we can't travel all of us, and, besides, your sister is too young for a trip so far…"**

**"Hmm, okay. We made a trip when Jack completed nine, it is not fair."**

**"Well, Tay, it was a very small trip, just for the weekend. You can't compare to a trip to Europe."**

**Next day, at night: Emily was in her bedroom breastfeeding Amy, Hotch was in the bathroom, showering and his phone was vibrating nonstop on the dresser.**

**Hotch was not a person who was used to receive phone calls from anyone. He only received phone calls from Emily, Jack and from the people of the BAU, JJ more specifically, to communicate an urgent case. So, thinking it could be an urgent case, Emily got up from the bed with the baby in her arms, and took his phone in her hands. It was a pic of Beth smiling on the screen of the phone. Of course, Emily did not answer. She just left the phone there and went out of the bedroom to make the dinner for her family. They dined normally. Later, almost ten at night, Emily went to put Amy in the crib to sleep, and she went to say goodnight to Jack and Taylor, who were already in their bedrooms. She went to her bedroom to prepare herself to sleep. Emily was not an insecure person, but that call had been fixed in her mind. It was almost midnight and he still had not gone to their bedroom. Hotch took advantage when the TV room was empty to review cases. And he was doing it. Emily then got tired of waiting for him. She could not sleep. Then she put on her robe, and went to see him. She entered the TV room. He was so focused that he did not even realize she was there so she said:**

**"Hey."**

**He looked at her and she smiled a little for him. She said:**

**"You were taking so long to go to the bedroom so I thought I should go and see if you need any help."**

**He took a deep breath:**

**"An endless stack of cases…" He said without look at her.**

**"Hmm…" She answered.**

**Silence.**

**"It can not wait until tomorrow?"**

**"As I'm not sleepy, no, I'd better do it today."**

**"Hmm…" She answered.**

**Silence.**

**"Do you need any help?"**

**"I … I just need to focus." He said, looking at her now.**

**"Okay, I'm sorry. I'll go back to bed."**

**"Emily?"**

**"Do you need something? Is there something you want to tell me?"**

**"No, no… it's just…hmm… nothing… I will go back to bed…"**

**"Okay, I will try to finish this soon."**

**"Okay."**

**Her alert was on now. She knew he was too focused on work, and okay, she always knew it.**

* * *

**One week later:**

**Hotch was leaving home to work, and he would leave Jack and Taylor at school today. He left home a little later than usual because the last case took too much time from him and he went to sleep almost three in the morning. Emily took the opportunity to stay a little longer in bed with Amy. Hotch left the children at school and went to the BAU. The elevator doors opened on the BAU's floor and when he was walking in the hall towards his office, Rossi stopped him and said:**

**"You have some visitors."**

**Hotch frowned and asked:**

**"Case?"**

**"Well, no, but in that case I think you would rather it was a case."**

**Hotch went to his office. It was Beth with her daughter. He opened the door and looked at her. She smiled at him and said:**

**"I'm sorry I came by without telling you, but I was in the town visiting some friends and I wanted so bad for you to meet her."**

**Hotch closed the door. It was a difficult situation for him. He tried his best to be kind:**

**"She's really beautiful. I saw the pictures you sent me, but in person she is even more beautiful."**

**The girl was about one and a few months now. She was walking around the office and messing around with some stuff.**

**From the outside, the other profilers were talking by Morgan's desk:**

**"What is that annoying person doing here still? She did enough, faking a child." Garcia said.**

**"Well, this child looks very real to me." Morgan said.**

**"It's real but she's not his!" Garcia said.**

**"How do you know?" Morgan said.**

**"I just know, Derek!" Garcia said, fuming.**

**"I wonder if Emily knows she is here…" JJ said.**

**"Statistics show that people that are betrayed are always the last one to know. It happens because when the person is in a secure relationship, which is supposed to bring peace and some kind of certainty, the person turns off an alert inside the brain that could be useful in these cases, and that makes all the other people realize what is happening before the main person, and as no one has the courage to step in and tell: the person is the last to know…" Reid rambled.**

**Everyone looked at him, frowning. This was not the case of Emily being betrayed. Reid could read their minds, and added:**

**"What? I bet Emily does not know she's here…"**

**"And if it's up to me, she will never know…" Rossi said.**

**He got up and went to his office.**

**Inside Hotch's office:**

**"Beth, I really appreciate that you brought her here. I really like her. She is a very smart and pretty girl, but I really have to work now."**

**"Aaron, I'm sorry, I know I'm bothering you, but I gave myself time in order to try to forget you, but I can't. I dream about you every single night… I think about you all the time. I can't believe we lost the touch when we were just supposed to be married now…" She had tears in her eyes.**

**"Beth… You know I'm not available…"**

**"I know, but I came first in your life. I brought you to the love life again… I'm sure of this…"**

**"I don't want to hurt you, or be rude. I love my wife and this is all I have to say to you…"**

* * *

**Two days later, at night: They were at home, Emily serving dinner for her family. Hotch was with Amy in his arms, playing with her:**

**"Mom, did you think about my birthday?"**

**"What about your birthday?**

**Emily was talking while she was bringing the plates of food to the table.**

**"About what we are going to do for my birthday!"**

**"You know we cannot travel, sweetie, so you will have to choose another option."**

**"I already have an option."**

**"What is it?" Emily was already sitting at the table with her whole family and Hotch had placed Amy in the stroller.**

**"Since we are not going to be able to travel, Stephanie offered her house so we can make pajama party."**

**"Hmmm… we talk about this later, okay?"**

**"No, Mom, I already chose. I want a pajama party at her house"**

**"You want a pajama party, so we can have the party here in your bedroom. You can invite your friends."**

**"No, Mom, Stephanie's house is much bigger than ours! She is an only child. Here we have Jack and Amy so we cannot listen to music and make noise. Please, Mom…"**

**"Tay, you are too young to sleep out."**

**"I'm turning twelve! All my friends in the class have already gone to a pajama party…"**

**"Well, I'm not all your friends' mother."**

**"Mom, please, can I ask daddy, then? He has a big house and he lives alone."**

**"I'm going to think okay?"**

**"Mom, my birthday is in two weeks! I have to do to the invitations!"**

**"I know. I said I will think, then, I let you know."**

**Later that night, the children were already sleeping and Emily was in Amy's bedroom, just watching her sleep. After a little while, she went to talk to Hotch. He was in the TV room, working.**

**"Hey…"**

**"Hi… I'm sorry, Emily… I have to finish this report for tomorrow morning."**

**"I know. I just…I don't want to disturb you."**

**"You never disturb me…" He looked at her now, and added. "...but I know I've been negligent with you…"**

**"Negligent?"**

**"Yes… like… I'm so involved with work, but it's because so many cases happened when I was out. I have to be aware of everything."**

**"Sure…" She said. She was ready to leave the TV room, but she returned to spit out something that was stuck in her throat and couldn't handle anymore.**

**"Have you heard from Beth?"**

**Hotch looked at her, typical Hotchner's look where no one could read anything. She could not read anything.**

**"No…" He said, without thinking, and he was so very convincing that she could ask herself if it was a thing of her mind the day she had picked his phone up and seen that Beth was calling him. But she decided not to confront him now. She smiled a little at him and vanished from there.**

* * *

**It was a Saturday afternoon, weekend off for the BAU members. Hotch had gone for a walk with Jack. Taylor was spending the weekend with Morgan, and JJ and Penelope had gone to visit Emily and Amy. JJ was with Amy in his arms:**

**"She's so beautiful, Emily, she looks so nice."**

**"She sure is. She is very quiet."**

**"And considering she was born amid the turbulence…" Garcia said**

**"Yeah…"**

**The three women were talking a lot about everything, all kinds of issues and etc. After a long time, they had laughed a lot, talked a lot, and ate the cake and coffee that Emily had prepared. They were around little Amy again. Garcia was holding the baby now, and saying:**

**"You are a very gorgeous baby, just like your mommy, and nothing like the other fake baby. You are much prettier than her…"**

**Garcia stopped talking. She just realized she had said too much, she was afraid to look at Emily. Emily opened her mouth, frowned and said:**

**"How do you know Beth's baby?"**

**Garcia and JJ exchanged glances. Of course, Emily realized they knew something. She said:**

**"Okay, girls, please…Spit everything out…"**

* * *

**"Please guys, let me know what you think, Okay, please just a second to comment… Thank you!"**


	30. Chapter 30

**Well, first of all I want to say that Criminal Minds season finale really depressed me. That's because I have not even watched it. And, for the record: I will not watch! Thank you for all the comments. Enjoy!**

**I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

The three women were talking a lot about everything, all kinds of issues and etc. After a long time, they had laughed a lot, talked a lot, and eaten the cake and coffee that Emily had prepared. They were around little Amy again. Garcia was holding the baby now, and said:

"You are a very gorgeous baby, just like your mommy, and nothing like the other fake baby. You are much prettier than her…"

Garcia stopped talking. She just realized she had said too much. She was afraid to look at Emily. Emily opened her mouth, frowned and said:

"How do you know Beth's baby?"

Garcia and JJ exchanged glances. Of course Emily realized they knew something. She said:

"Okay, girls, please… Spit everything out…"

"She went to the BAU with her daughter to show the baby to Hotch" Garcia said.

"WHAT? When was it?"

"A few days ago…"

"A few days?"

"Emily, this is not big deal. I'm sure he didn't tell you because both of you've gone through so many things lately and he didn't want to worry you." JJ said.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it." Emily said. She was boiling now, but she wouldn't discuss this with her friends. She had to save the anger for later.

* * *

Later that Day Jack and Hotch came home around six o'clock in the evening. Jack was dirty because he had played soccer so he went to take a bath. Hotch tried to kiss Emily on the lips. She dodged.

"What?" He wondered.

Without looking at him, she said:

"We'll talk later…"

He could feel the tension the same way as if he had touched a thousand watts high voltage wire. But he remained quiet because Emily had little Amy in her arms, and this was not good to discuss in front of any child.

Jack came to the TV room saying:

"Daddy, can we have pizza? It's Saturday!"

Before Hotch could say something, Emily said:

"I already cooked dinner, Jack…"

"Please, Daddy, we eat dinner every day…" Jack insisted.

"You heard Emily." Hotch said to the boy.

"Yes, but we can eat this food tomorrow and have pizza today…"

Hotch just looked at Emily as if he was waiting for her consent. She just got up from the couch with little Amy in her arms, and said:

"It's up to you. I will not even have dinner."

She went to her bedroom with the baby.

Hotch ordered the pizza, and he and Jack ate, watching television. After a long time, Jack went to his bedroom to sleep, and Hotch went to his own room.

Emily was there alone, waiting for him. He said:

"Okay, you can say now… What's going on?"

Spitting fire through her eyes, she asked:

"Why the fuck have you been hiding your relationship with Beth from me?"

He frowned and in a calm and cold way he said:

"Relationship?"

"You can call it what you want! Just answer me…"

"It's not a big deal!"

"Not a big deal? That woman who was capable to do what she did is hunting you again and it's not a big deal?"

"Yes, not a big deal."

"If she isn't a big deal, why did you not tell me?"

"I did not want to worry you for nothing."

"Worry me? So now I have to WORRY about her? Do I have a reason to worry about her?"

"Well, tell me, Emily! Do you think that you have any reason to worry?"

"Since you are hiding things from me, I think I have."

"You hid the kiss between you and Morgan from me."

"OH, so this is all a pay back? A revenge?"

"No, Emily, it's just that you hid things from me too."

"First of all: There was no kiss! I did not kiss him back! And it's a very different situation, Aaron. I never fucked Derek. You and her must have fucked a lot."

"This was before you. Stop behaving like a teenager. There is nothing between me and her."

"I'm not sure, Aaron. You two had a very close relationship and I came first in your life. I was always there right in front of your nose when you got divorced and when Hayley died you never saw me; you never noticed me and you chose whom? BETH! When I was right in front of you…"

"Wow, Emily, where is all this insecurity coming from?"

"This is not insecurity: those are facts, Aaron!"

"Oh, facts and what about these facts: Tell me, Emily, be honest with me and yourself, you never once thought about Derek that way, even before you and I got together. I used to watch you and him when you two were working together. I saw all the smiles you two gave each other and the endless flirting, from the both of you. I know Morgan is a very attractive guy with a great body and adding to all if this: Taylor was always encouraging you two to get together. You are telling me that all these factors combined never got you tempted? Be honest with yourself, Emily. Those are facts too…"

She pointed her finger to him, saying:

"Don't try to turn things around for me, Aaron!"

"You are the one who want to have an honest conversation here so let's face all the facts…"

"Why? Why the fuck did you keep this from me? That she came to see you at the BAU with her baby girl? The baby is not even yours, which I doubt right now, but yet you could not turn away. That makes me very insecure knowing you still feel connected to her. I know you are a kind person and could not kick her out, but if you would have told me then all this would not be a big deal, and a huge issue for me right now, Aaron. It feels as if you have something to hide by not telling me, like you're hiding that you still care for her a lot."

"She just appeared out of nowhere there in the BAU. Even in my dreams I wouldn't have imagined that she would show up there! What could I do?"

"Stop lying! You're lying…"

"No, I'm not!"

They were screaming out loud now.

"HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME! I know she have been hunting you for a long time! I saw the calls! I saw the messages with photos of the girl…"

"You looked through my cell phone?"

"That doesn't matter! I should know, Aaron. I know my value and I do not have to stand here and argue with you about feelings and all that shit! I'm completely good enough and capable of taking care of me and my daughters by myself. I did it my whole life and I can go back to doing it!"

"What does that mean?"

"IT MEANS I DON'T NEED YOU!"

"No, it doesn't! It means you want to run to Morgan's arms now to complete your perfect family with him and Taylor. Even though Taylor and I are getting along much better now, I know she still wants both of her parents together in a loving relationship…"

"I'm not going to do that because I don't need a man. I don't love him, but I should! Derek never had a relationship because he truly loves me. He is completely loyal to his feelings, and if I could choose who to fall in love with I wouldn't have any doubts, Aaron because I know that his love for me is real. I can feel it."

She was about to leave the bedroom when he said:

"So after all we went through you don't think I love you?"

She opened the door, but she turned to face him again, pointing the finger to him, saying:

"YOU caused all of this…"

She was leaving the bedroom now, and she almost stumbled on Jack that was standing in front of the room. She said to him:

"Jack, you know you can't just be listening to adults talking!"

"You two were not talking, you were screaming at each other…"

She just passed by him and went to Amy's bedroom to sleep there for the night.

Hotch, the cold person, was now breathing fire. All of this took him quite by surprise. He thought that one day she would know about Beth visiting him, but he never imagined that she would have a so aggressive reaction. Emily Prentiss was a very strong and bad tempered person and he knew it, but he never got the exact size of it like today; into the point of not noticing that Jack was right there in front of her, waiting for an explanation because he had been woken by the screams. Jack approached Hotch and said:

"Daddy, I was asleep and I was dreaming and… wow…I thought I was dreaming because in my dreams people were screaming at me, but then I woke up, and I heard the same screaming, and it is you and mommy screaming at each other and fighting. Is my dream trying to tell me that all this is my fault?"

"Of course this is not your fault, Jack. I'm sorry you had to listen to all of this…"

"Are you getting another divorce?"

The way Emily was angry, Hotch didn't know even how to answer to that.

"Jack, don't worry, okay? Everything will be fine. I promise. I'm going to ask you to go back to sleep and I promise no more screams."

"Okay. Good night, Daddy…"

"Good night, Jack…"

Hotch kissed him on the forehead and Jack went back to his bedroom. Hotch went to the living room and filled the glass with a triple dose of whiskey for himself.

Emily was in Amy's bedroom. She was sad, angry, nervous, but she refused to allow herself to cry. She nuzzled on the small couch in Amy's bedroom, and lay there, just looking at her baby sleeping so peacefully. After some time, she was calmer, but not asleep. She was just looking at her baby. She could see a little of Hotch in her. Maybe the shape of the face or jaw, or dimples, she could not identify.

Looking at that innocent baby, she just remembered now that she could not act, thinking only about herself. She had to think about Amy too, now. Would it be fair for her baby to grow up away from her father? Emily had already had to go through this with Taylor, although it would be a favor to Taylor to grow away from Ian Doyle, but he was her father. And all her life she wanted to have a father. It would not be fair now, all the shit again, with little Amy having to grow far away from her father too. It was enough to have to live with the absence of him because of his job.

Hotch was calmer now because of the drinking, and Emily was calmer too because of the company of her daughter. Hotch went to Amy's bedroom. He opened the door and entered. Amy was asleep in her crib, and Emily was curled up on the little sofa. There was only a small lamp lit.

Emily looked at him as soon as he opened the door and entered. He walked over to the crib and stroked the face of his little daughter, who was sleeping. Then he turned to speak to Emily:

"Emily, we both said things we didn't mean. It was the heat of the moment and we were not thinking straight. I never told you about Beth because I, honestly, thought I would not see her again, as I intend to not see her again. I don't plan on seeing her again, and that's why I didn't tell you, and I also didn't want to worry you or upset you. I didn't know this would come up again. I didn't lie to you at all. I have no more feelings for Beth or for this baby. I just care about them as human beings, wanting them both to be happy. My life is with you, Amy, Taylor and Jack, not with Beth and her baby. We need to pull ourselves together and not let this misunderstanding rip us apart and tear up our loving and important family."

She was too stubborn to agree with anything right now. She was just looking at him. He said:

"I'm sorry. I have no idea why I'm apologizing, but I'll apologize how many times you want and need because our family is the most important thing right now…You…"

"You can see your daughter when you want to…"

"Are you really considering breaking up our family?"

She said nothing, but she was restless on the sofa. Hotch added:

"Emily, what about Jack? You know how much he loves you like a mother. He's even called you mommy for a long time now. I know you feel the love for him as well. You're going to abandon him? This will tear him up after losing Hayley. Think about Jack, Emily. I thought you loved him enough to not do this…"

She was still quiet.

"Just because of your stubbornness and pride you will destroy our family, Emily? Look at our daughter! Do you think it's fair to her?"

"I don't want to talk here, in front of her… She's sleeping… We can finish this conversation tomorrow…"

Hotch went out the bedroom, and Emily stayed there. The two of them barely slept that night.

The next day, Sunday, they avoided arguing or fighting in front of Jack and they were talking just when necessary. Emily prepared breakfast for them.

At Morgan's place, 10 o'clock in the morning, Morgan went to Taylor's bedroom to wake her up.

"Hey, little princess, it's more than ten in the morning. Do you really want to waste the whole day in bed?"

Taylor stretched out on the bed. Morgan sat next to her and said:

"Good morning…"

She sat on the bed to hug him.

"Good morning, Daddy…"

Arranging her hair which was all entangled, he said:

"So, what do you want to do today?"

She thought a little. She sat on his lap now and said:

"I'm too tired from yesterday still so I think we can just stay at home, watching TV and play video games…"

"Sounds nice to me too and considering you have school tomorrow and I have to work it will be good to rest…"

"Yes…"

Morgan began to tickle her on the belly, playing and saying:

"Now go brush your teeth, your breath is BAD!"

They laughed a lot. She went to the bathroom and Morgan went to prepare breakfast for them.

During the breakfast:

"Daddy, as my birthday is almost here, can I have a pajama party here?"

"If I'm home, not on a case, and if your mother is okay with this, it's okay for me too…"

"Yeah… I know. I asked Mom to do it at my friend's house, but she did not want to allow me to sleep out…"

"I'm with her on this. You are too young to sleep out…"

"Her parents will be there, nothing wrong…"

"Well, Tay, for me, I agree with your mother. I don't want you to sleep out, okay?"

"So let me do it here?"

"Of course, Tay, this is your home too, but if I'm on a case?"

"We can stay here, me and my friends. We'll lock the door, nothing bad will happen. I promise. I'm turning twelve, Daddy. I'm practically a teen now… There's no problem, I can be alone…"

"I can allow you to stay here, with your friends, but I'm not sure your mother will allow this too. Or maybe she can stay here too, with you all…"

"Oh, no she can't, she has to be with Amy all the time and she can't bring Amy because of the party. I really love my baby sister Amy, and now Jack too, but I really enjoy time away from them with you, and with my friends at my pajama party for my birthday. Amy cries a lot and her stinky diapers I change sometimes is just too much. I really need a break from all that, it can be overwhelming for someone my age with a baby so young that I have to help take care of. I really love doing it, Daddy, helping my Mom, but it's still overwhelming so I do need this time alone with my friends…"

"Yeah, but Tay, we have to talk to your mother, okay? I talk to her and then we decide it, alright?"

"Okay, but can you do this today? Because I really want to make the invitations for my school friends…"

"Okay, I'll talk to her today when I'm leaving you there…"

* * *

At night, Morgan went to take Taylor to her house, and he asked to speak with Emily alone, out of sight to everyone, especially Taylor. Emily left Amy in Hotch's arms and went to talk to Morgan.

She stood, arms crossed in front of him, waiting for him to speak. He said:

"Taylor asked me to have a pajama party at my place and I wanted to know if it's okay with you…"

"Since you are there with them, taking care of everything it's okay with me."

"Yeah, okay, the thing is that I still don't know if we will be out, working on a case, here, or the other side of the country…"

"So, it looks like we have to wait to decide…"

"Yeah, but she is anxious. She wants to plan everything and make the invitations. So we were thinking that maybe they can have the pajama party even if I'm not at home. Of course I told her you have to agree with this…"

Emily's blood had started boiling again. It had already boiled the whole weekend. She said to him:

"Oh, so this is on my back now, again? I'm going to be the 'bad guy' again in this story?"

"You don't have to be the bad guy…"

"Derek, how the fuck did your brain think that I was going to allow my daughter to be alone at your place along with other children?"

"Whoa, calm down, Emily, I know you have trouble in trusting people, but she is your daughter, you have to start to trust her. She is almost a teenager. What kind of things or wrong choices did you use to do at her age that you think she is going to do too? She is not you, Emily! She is another person. If you are having personal problems, go solve them then, but do not throw all your bitterness over other people, especially your own blood, and I will not stay here being a punching bag. You decide and notify me…"

Morgan went away. Emily stayed there, paralyzed, asking herself if she was wrong with everything. Taylor soon appeared in the room:

"Where is my Dad?"

"He's gone."

"And so? What have you decided?"

"Nothing yet…"

"Mom! I need to deliver the invitations! It's only a week away!"

"Taylor, please… I'm going to say this just once: I don't want to talk about this now… I'm going to think and we talk about this later or tomorrow, okay?"

Taylor ran away to her bedroom.

* * *

How is the popular saying: 'nothing like a day after another'. Emily woke up earlier than usual. She went into Amy's bedroom to breastfeed the baby girl. It was about six o'clock in the morning. Shortly after Emily had breastfed the baby, Hotch entered Amy's bedroom, and said:

"Hey, I need to go to the BAU. You take the kids to school, right?"

She nodded. Hotch approached them, and kissed Amy on the forehead. He was about to leave the bedroom, and turned to say to Emily:

"Never forget that I love you. Think about our family…"

She just looked at him, but it was not a look of rage anymore. It was a calm look. He went out and closed the door.

Later, with Amy in her arms, Emily went to prepare breakfast for Taylor and Jack. They were already about to get out of bed.

During the breakfast, Jack and Taylor were sitting at the table. Emily placed Amy in baby stroller, and she sat at the table with them and said to Taylor:

"Tay, dear, I thought a lot about your birthday party. I'll allow you do a pajama party at Derek's. Of course I wish he was there with you, but nevertheless, I will trust you. I know you're not a little girl anymore, you're already so big. It's just that sometimes it's difficult for me to accept that you've grown so much. You'll always be my baby. But I'm going to trust you. You can make the invitations, okay?"

Taylor smiled widely and gave her mother a big hug, saying:

"Thank you, Mom. I love you!"

"I love you too, dear…"

* * *

Emily left Jack and Taylor at school, and went straight to the BAU. She loved her family too much to let it all end because of a person who had no meaning to her, and she hoped to Hotch too. Amy was in the back seat of the car, the seat suitable for her.

Emily arrived at the BAU, happy, ready to do the right thing. She knew Hotch was working and he did not like being interrupted, but she thought he would not mind to know that everything was okay between them, that she loved him too much to let anyone mess with their life, family and love.

The elevator door opened and she came out with Amy in her arms, finding the team gathered around Morgan's desk, talking about their weekend. Quickly JJ and Garcia rallied around Emily and Amy, playing with the baby. Emily looked at Morgan, who was sitting. She said:

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I talked to Taylor about the party. She can have the party at your place… We settle things later, okay…"

"Sure… I'm sorry about what I said too…"

Penelope had Amy in her arms now and JJ was playing with her. JJ said:

"Hey, Em, I have some pics of Henry on my computer, I'd like to show you…"

"Sure…"

The three women went to JJ's office and stayed there. Emily saw the pictures, she said:

"JJ, I've already seen these pictures… I don't mind seeing them again, but…"

In that moment, Emily felt something wrong in the air, because JJ and Penelope were trying too hard to get her to stay talking to them intentionally. Garcia said:

"Hey my raven hair beauty, how about, you, my new sugar plum and JJ have all girls lunch or coffee break right now, and Amy will skip the coffee and only have milk…Mom's milk… Let's go now…."

Garcia was trying to get her out of there, but no luck. Emily said to them:

"I've known you for a very long time, Pen. I know that look of yours, and you are very nervous. Just because I do not work as a profiler anymore does not mean I lost those skills. What are you hiding? Spill it Pen. JJ, I know you know what's going on. Can I trust you to tell me if Pen won't tell me?"

JJ and Penelope exchanged glances. The three women were in JJ's office. Emily said to them:

"She is here, isn't she?"

Considering JJ and Penelope's expressions, Emily did not need words. She left Amy with them and stomped towards Hotch's office.

She opened the door of his office abruptly, just to see Beth and Hotch, standing, with little Ariel in his arms.

* * *

**As I said before, the Season Finale really messed with my emotions regarding the cast. I do not know why I'm saying this to you guys... I bet no one is understanding anything! Haha. But I thought, and I still think seriously if Emily should be with someone in this FanFic, or end it alone with the kids. Help me? Please! Send opinions! Thank you!**


	31. Chapter 31

**I own nothing**

* * *

"She is here, isn't she?"

Considering JJ and Penelope's expressions, Emily did not need words. She left Amy with them and stomped towards Hotch's office.

She opened the door of his office abruptly, just to see Beth and Hotch, standing, with little Ariel in his arms.

In that embarrassing situation, Beth was the first one to say something. She put that false smile on her face and said:

"Hey, Emily! Hi! I'm sorry…I…"

Emily cut her off:

"I'm sorry? You don't have to be sorry… I'm the one who have to be sorry here. I am the one who broke this touching moment between you and MY husband…"

"Look, Emily…there is nothing between me and Aaron, I just wanted him to know my daughter. After all, she was supposed to be his too…"

"Oh, dear, he is right here if he wants to adopt your daughter. I'm not going to be the one to stop him and you don't have to say to me that you don't have anything with him because I'm absolutely certain about his love for me. It's also pretty sad that you're always around trying to pick the crumbs of him…"

Hearing to this, Beth collected her smile and said:

"Like I said before, Emily, I just wanted him to meet my daughter, nothing more… I really don't see any problem in this…"

"I don't see any problem either, but if it was only this, why did you not show up at our place for an open visit? Why do you have to show up at his work when you know I'm never here anymore and also know very well that he's always busy here?"

"I just didn't know what your reaction would be like."

"My reaction, Beth? Please… I don't have to worry about this just so you know. I quit BAU because the love tension between me and him was the verge of unbearable. We could barely see each other without our bodies almost having their own lives. So before we could do something wrong, because at that time, you two were still together, I decided to quit the BAU, to leave the path completely free for you. It's not my fault that he decided to break up with you! But now he's here, still with his free will. He can still do what he wants of his life…"

"Emily, I came to the office and not your home because I didn't want to bother your happy home, and there is no secret between us and I thought you would not want to see me…"

Hotch was thinking to himself: It is my poor luck that I have to be married to the most stubborn woman in the universe. When she is like that I can't reason with her as she is the most bad tempered woman in the entire universe as well. I have a better chance of solving a million cases at once than to get through to her now.

"Huh, Beth, over me? I'm a woman… I'm a profiler, please, save me."

Emily said this and left the Hotch's office towards JJ's office to catch little Amy and go away. Hotch, of course, put Ariel in Beth's arms and went after Emily.

"Can you excuse us, please…" Hotch asked to JJ and Garcia.

"Sure…" The two blondes left JJ's office with little Amy in JJ's arms.

"Emily, she means nothing to me, please…"

"Okay, I was coming here to say to you that our family matters too much to me and it's the last thing I wanted to ruin and when I come here I have to see this? I have to face this stupid situation that you put me in? I don't need this, Aaron. It looks like you have a choice to make so, please, just feel free to make your choice, but remember that you can end having just one option which is not me."

She took Amy in her arms and left, but before she said to JJ and Garcia:

"You guys should have told me…"

* * *

Hotch went back to his office and said to Beth:

"Beth, please, your daughter is beautiful and I wish all the best for you and her, but, please, I don't want to see you again. Please, don't look for me anymore…"

JJ abruptly entered Hotch's office and said:

"Hotch, we have a case…. An urgent one…"

Hotch just looked at Beth frowning and she understood that she had to go away.

The team traveled for that case.

* * *

That night, after dinner time, Hotch was at the local police station and he got a time to call his home. Jack answered the phone:

"Hi, Daddy…"

"Hey, buddy, how are you doing?"

"I'm good, daddy. I got another A grade on a literature test and today I scored two goals on a soccer game at school…"

"Oh, that's great, buddy. I'm so proud of you…"

"Thank you, Daddy…"

"Look, Jack, I can't talk too much right now. I'm still very busy here, so, could you get Emily for me?"

"Mommy, it's Daddy on the phone…"

"I can't talk right now, Jack. I'm with Amy…"

"She can't talk Daddy. She's with Amy."

Jack just repeated Emily's words.

"Okay, Jack. Is everything okay at home?"

"Yes, Daddy…"

"Ask Emily if she needs something…"

"Mommy, Daddy wants to know if you need something…"

"No, I don't, Jack. Thank you…"

"She does not need anything, Daddy…"

"Okay, buddy. Look, tell her we are in Texas and I don't know when we are going to solve this case here. It may take days… I love you, and I love you all, okay…"

"I love you too, Daddy…"

Jack hung up and said to Emily:

"Daddy said he is in Texas and he may stay there for days and he said he loves all of us…"

Jack lay back down on the sofa to watch TV. Taylor asked Emily while she was with Amy in her arms:

"Why didn't you want to talk to him, Mom?"

"I'm busy with Amy…"

"Amy is practically an extension of your body, Mom, and you always talk to him with her in your arms…"

"Tay… not now, please…"

* * *

In the next two days, Hotch tried to talk to her, without success. She did not answer his phone calls. He was still working on the case in Texas, but he had dismissed the team for the night to get some rest at the hotel to sleep because they'd been forking for so long. Garcia, who was in Quantico, also went to her house for a bath and a night's sleep, but before that she went to Emily's place to talk to her. They were in Emily's bedroom because Emily didn't want Jack or Taylor to hear the conversation. Emily was saying to Garcia:

"No, Pen, you should have told she was there instead of hiding it from me…"

"Emily, it's clear like water that Hotch loves you and only you. That woman is a poor thing. She's an impostor, but we can only feel sorry for her, Hotch does not give a damn for her. Trust me… She means nothing to him…"

"I know, Pen. I know he loves me, but I can't stand her shadow over him all the time and he didn't take any action."

"He was just being polite, Emily. You know Hotch, he's incapable of hurting or being rude to anyone…"

"Even with the ones who try to ruin his own family?"

"Oh, C'mon, Emily, my stubborn springs, do you really thing Beth, with her tricks and low blows, is some kind of threat for you and your beautiful family that you and Hotch built together?"

Emily just looked at her. Garcia added:

"Hotch has loved you since he first put his eyes on you and I'm not a profiler so you should have known already."

"I know…" Emily confessed.

"Then why all this tension?"

Suddenly, all those thoughts seemed to be in vain for Emily. Garcia also said:

"He is there now, in the field. You have no idea what kind of case we are facing now… There are twenty children being hostages and Hotch offered himself to be in their places, Emily. Do you really think he deserves being worried about such a thing named Beth?"

"Hmm, I guess you are right…"

"Yeah, I am right. Me and JJ just wanted to save you and him from that poor thing that we all know means nothing to him…"

"Thank you…"

They hugged and Garcia went away.

* * *

Later, that night: Jack was already sleeping and Emily was in her bedroom dealing with Amy and her diapers. Taylor entered the bedroom to talk to her Mother. Taylor lay down on the bed, saying to Emily:

"Hey, Mom, why are you not talking to uncle Aaron? Did you guys have a fight?"

Emily stopped changing Amy's diapers for a second to look at Taylor and said:

"No, dear, no one had a fight…"

"Mom, I know you two aren't talking. I know something happened and it's because this other woman…"

"Tay, you know you should not listen behind doors…"

"I just want to help you, Mom. I don't think you have to worry about another woman because you are the most gorgeous and smart and everything woman that ever existed on this planet and all others planets and that all the women that still have to be born…"

"Wow… this definitely made my day! My life, actually!" Emily said while she was dressing little Amy now.

"And also, when these women are behind our man, hunting them, we have to be flattered because it means that we are the top of the top, while they just have one thing: a tremendous jealousy of us…"

"Hmm… And can I know from where you are getting all this information?"

"Well… I'm a teen, Mom…"

"Almost teen…" Emily corrected.

"I'm turning twelve on Saturday. I also read Seventeen Magazine…"

"Oh, yeah… What else did you read?"

"Well, that we have to do everything that we want to do; that we have to go to all possible ballads we can; that we have to eat lots of chocolate; that we have to watch our favorite TV shows; buy shoes; go to a super fun trip with friends; do something that we never had the courage to do; tell everything that we want to people; enjoy every moment with the people we really love; go to shows of a band that we like and by doing these kinds of stuff, the boy we love will get really interested in us…"

Emily was sitting on her bed right now, holding Amy in her arms and caressing Taylor's hair at the same time. She said:

"I can't believe you grew up so fast, Tay…"

Taylor smiled at her mother. Emily said:

"It seems like the other day you were like this…" She was referring to Amy. Emily continued saying: "And you know you can talk to me, right? About anything! Please, don't hide anything from me, ever… I am and I want to continue to be your best friend forever. First, of course, I am your mother, but I want to be your best friend too… Sometimes these magazines say something cool and true, but most of the time it's just bullshit… So, I just want you to know that I'm here for you as always. You can talk to me when you need and want, okay?"

"Okay, Mom. And I want to thank you now because you raised me all alone, by yourself, without a father and I love seeing you happy, as much as I hate seeing you frown and being sad. Your smile always light up my dark night. You have me, Amy, Jack. I know you love Uncle Aaron and he makes you happy. Try to work it out with him, so I can have your bright smile again…"

"Tay, I wish it was that simple. Life is so complicated with huge adult problems that you may not understand right now. I think we just need some time and space for both of us to cool off as we both said some hurtful things to each other that neither of us meant, but you don't have to worry about it, Tay, sweetie. It will all be okay because I love you, Jack and Amy so much and I will make sure you won't be affected by this and you'll all be happy. My only concern is always your happiness…"

* * *

Later that night, Emily could not sleep. She was worried about her husband, she was in bed; it was past midnight. She decided to text him:

_"I've been stupid and childlike. I'm sorry. I hope you can come home soon, so we can talk…"_

Hotch read her message and his heart was happy and calmer again, to go back to do his job. He replied to her the message:

_"Emily, I am so sorry. It is my fault too not thinking about your feelings, and not telling you right away. I miss you, I want to make it all up to you…"_

* * *

Rossi was just seeing Hotch typing the message to Emily, on her cell phone, and said to him:

"Aaron, we will soon solve this case, and you can go home soon. I know you want to go back home to your beautiful family, especially to your beautiful wife, am I right?"

"Dave, why you have to be so damn good at profiling all the time, your skills never fail you Dave…" Hotch stares at Rossi with his typical intense look and he even managed to crack a smile.

Then, Rossi said, teasingly:

"Wow, Aaron, you just gave me your first smile..."

Hotch said:

"Well, as you know how very unique and special Emily is, only she can do that to me…"

Hotch, then, sent the message to Emily. Emily sent another message to him:

* * *

**What Emily is going to text to Hotch? We'll find out in the next and final chapter! That's right: FINAL CHAPTER THE NEXT ONE!**


	32. Chapter 32

**I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

Rossi was just watching Hotch typing the message to Emily, on her cell phone, and said to him:

"Aaron, we'll soon solve this case, and you can go home. I know you want to go back home to your beautiful family, especially to your beautiful wife, am I right?"

"Dave, why do you have to be so damn good at profiling all the time. Your skills never fail you Dave…" Hotch stares at Rossi with his typical intense look and he even managed to crack a smile.

Then, Rossi said, teasingly:

"Wow, Aaron, you just gave me your first smile..."

Hotch said:

"Well, you know how very unique and special Emily is, only she can do that to me…"

Hotch, then, sent the message to Emily. Emily sent another message to him:

"Okay, be safe, we talk at home…"

* * *

On Friday night, Emily was at home along with the kids, preparing dinner.

"Mom, can I sleep at Daddy's tonight? I want to be there tomorrow morning to prepare the things for my pajama party…" Taylor said.

"Tay, Derek is not there yet. You know that…"

"But he will. I called him and the case is over and he's coming home, so I said I'm going to ask you if he can come and pick me up…"

"Okay then, you can go…After dinner…"

"Okay, Mom…"

* * *

At the BAU, the team came back from the case. It was a Friday night, so everybody went home soon, except for Hotch, of course. Morgan went straight to Emily's place to pick up Taylor. Taylor ran and jumped in his arms. He said:

"Wow, wow, looks like my little princess is almost a big princess right now…"

"I already told her not to jump that way… she is too old for that now…" Emily said.

"Hmm, no, princess, I'm just kidding. You can jump on me until you are like ninety!"

Taylor laughed. Jack was there too, so Morgan said to him:

"Hey, Jack! How is it going my little man, Mr. Mini Hotchner, the BAU boss of the next generation…you are the spitting image of your Dad… Handsome, so calm, cool and collected… I know you are a great big brother to Amy and your older sister Tay just adore you too… So how what is new with you my man?"

"Hi, Uncle Derek. I'm doing good, thank you. I love being a big brother to Amy and I also love talking and playing with Taylor. Also I have fun helping Mommy with Amy, and doing anything to help her. I want to be just like Daddy who helps everyone…"

"Oh, I bet you are! You really are… Hey, What about someday you come and play baseball with us? How does that sound to you?"

"Very cool!"

"Okay, okay… let's just settle the date…"

"Okay, Uncle Derek…"

Emily was standing with little Amy in her arms. Morgan approached her and started playing with the baby, tickling her belly, and saying:

"Wow, look at you, little Amy. You are so beautiful, just like your mommy and big sister. You look just like them, and I bet your daddy is going to have to use a stick against all those big bad boys, just like I have to do the same now for your older sister…"

Emily, holding Amy, hearing all this, said to Derek:

"Yes, Derek, we have to protect her from guys like you…"

Derek laughed and said:

"Ouch, you wound me Princess…"

He straightened up to talk to Emily. Looking into her eyes, he said:

"Some people are fortunate enough to find their soulmate. I also found it, but she had already found it, and it wasn't me…"

He tried to use a tone of voice that the children could not listen to what he was talking about, because they were all there in the living room. Emily let go of her smile quickly, and said to Taylor:

"Tay, sweetie, go get your stuff, Derek needs to go now…"

Right after Morgan and Taylor could leave, Emily said to him:

"Derek, please, anything, you call me, okay. And you, Tay, please, behave yourself and don't let your friends destroy Derek's place okay?"

"Okay, Mom. But I'm not a child anymore, of course we are not going to destroy anything…"

"And also, you have to listen to Derek, okay?"

"Okay, Mom, I know…"

"Don't worry, Princess. Tay is going to be fine, she is not a little girl anymore. She is a loving, mature and responsible woman just like her sweet Mama…"

"Now, c'mon, give me a hug…"

Emily placed Amy in the stroller and gave Taylor a very big and tight hug for her birthday, because they would not see each other the next day. She said to Taylor, while hugging her:

"Tay, I love you so much. My life had no meaning before you, never forget that. You will always be my baby, my first one, I love you very much. I'm going to protect always with my life if I have to. Have a happy birthday, dear, and I'm going to call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, Mom… Can we go now?"

Emily was a little embarrassed to be crying emotionally. She wiped her tears, saying:

"Huh, hormones!"

"Yeah…. You can go…"

Before closing the door, Taylor said:

"I love you, too, Mom…"

* * *

It was around eight in the evening. Emily was at home, in the TV room, along with Jack and Amy. Jack was lying on a sofa, watching cartoon, and Emily was sitting on another couch. She had put Amy down next to her, and she was just observing her baby. Hotch appeared at the door of the TV room, but they could barely see him. He was holding a huge bouquet of red roses, like one hundred beautiful red roses. Emily looked at that, and her mouth opened wide. She got up from the couch, with little Amy in arms, Hotch said to her:

"This is for you…"

Emily gently placed Amy in the stroller. She approached Hotch and said:

"Thank you! They're beautiful…" She was very emotional.

"They're not nearly as beautiful as you, my love, nothing or no one is more beautiful than you…"

She smiled at him. He handed the bouquet to her. She sniffed deeply the smell of the bouquet and said:

"I'm going to put them in water…"

He smiled and said: "Okay…"

"And you buddy…How are you doing?"

"I'm good, Daddy… Did you catch the bad guy, Dad?

"Yes, we did, buddy…"

"How was it?" Jack used to like to hear about the cases.

"Oh, buddy, it was a very bad guy, so I don't want to talk about the things he did this time, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy…"

Hotch was now sitting on the couch, holding the baby, saying:

"And you, princess, how are you my little princess? Daddy misses you so much when I'm out…"

Amy was 3 months old now. She was wearing a pink jumpsuit, and Emily had also placed a small pearl necklace on her, very small, very cute. She was smiling at her Daddy.

"Daddy, I got all my grades at school already. I am almost on vacation now. Can we make a trip?"

"Oh, Jack, you know I have to work, right? But we can see if we can do good things on your vacation…"

Shortly after, Emily was back in the TV room. Hotch had the baby in his arms. Emily sat beside him, watching how Amy was happy with her father. And like Hotch was really good with the baby.

"…And Taylor?" Hotch asked.

"Derek came to fetch her already..."

"We can go tomorrow to buy a gift for her, and take it there, at Morgan's... What do you think?" Hotch asked Emily, but Jack answered first:

"Dad, can we go to that mall that has lots of games? I can keep playing while you guys walk through the mall? Please, Dad?"

"Yes, we can, buddy…"

Hotch looked at Emily:

"Is that okay for you?"

"Yes, sure..."

* * *

Later that night, Jack was already in bed and Amy in the crib. Hotch and Emily were at their bedroom. Hotch said to her:

"Emily, I don't have much to say to you right now… Just nothing that I did was on purpose to damage our family, our relationship, our love. I just couldn't throw out her and that little child from there, but they mean nothing to me… The only thing I can do is show how much I love you…"

He hugged her and looking in her eyes, he said:

"I hope you can see it… I know that most of the time I can't show my feelings…"

She cut him off, saying:

"I know… I know you love me… and I love you too…" She really meant it. He could see it in her eyes. He kissed her, a passionate kiss on the mouth.

"I missed you…" He said, resting his forehead on hers.

"Me too…" She whispered.

"It's been so long!"

He was referring to making love because they hadn't done it since before the accident.

"Yes, you always show me how much you love me by the way you look at me. That look is enough to make me feel your love, and also the way you touch me, the way you make love to me, is all the proof I need. I've missed you so much… I love you very much and I know I will love you forever…"

"So let's stop talking now and act a little more…"

She smiled. "Hmm, you want some action…"

"Hmmm, I want much action…"

And they made love for the big part of the night.

* * *

Next day, Saturday, Hotch, Emily, Jack and Amy went to the mall to buy a gift for Taylor. They spent a long time there because Jack wanted to play. About five in the afternoon they went to Derek's.

"I just came to bring you a gift…"

"Thank you, Mom! I can't believe this! You did it!"

"It's for you, dear. And you have to thank Aaron too, it was his idea…"

It was an iPhone, that famous brand that Taylor most wanted. And she did not have a cell phone yet. Taylor hugged Hotch too, saying:

"Thank you…"

"You are welcome, Taylor. I know you are becoming a young girl now, and we trust you enough for this…"

They smiled at each other.

"Mom, come to see my bedroom, my friends are about to come… You can come too, Jack…"

Emily, Taylor, Amy and Jack left the living room, leaving only Morgan and Hotch there. Morgan said:

"Hotch, I'd like to say that I really appreciate you coming back here, at my place. It means a lot to me, it shows me that you are over what happened one year ago, during Taylor's other birthday party… This really consumes my soul knowing that I hurt a real friend… Because I consider you a real friend…"

"Yeah, Morgan, it was really difficult for me to understand your friendship at that time, you trying to kiss my wife, but now, the only thing I can feel is sorry for you. I don't know how you feel about her now, but I know, and I am pretty sure, how she feels about me, and this is enough for me…"

"As much as I love her, I'm trying to move on. I want her happiness and I can see how she is happy with you…And this is enough for me too…"

The bell rang now. Derek went to open the door. It was a brunette woman, wearing glasses, in an intellectual way. Derek kissed her lips and asked her to enter. He said:

"Jenny, this is my friend, and also my boss, Aaron Hotchner…Hotch, this is Jenny…"

"Nice to meet you…"

"Nice to meet you too…"

They greeted each other shaking hands. Exactly that time, Emily was coming from Taylor's bedroom along with the children. They looked at the woman who was standing there. Taylor was the first to ask:

"Who is this, Dad?"

"Tay, this is Jenny, my girlfriend…and she will be here with me watching some TV, while you party with your friends…"

Well, it had been really hard for Taylor accepting Hotch in the family, and with Morgan it would not be much different. Her first feeling was jealousy. But the words that Morgan had said then, she felt a little better:

"Jenny, this is Taylor, my daughter and I have to say right now, and let you know that she is the first in my heart, and she will always be…"

Taylor smiled shyly, and greeted the woman. The woman said:

"She is a very beautiful girl, and I promise I will never even try to take her place in your heart…"

Emily and the woman shook hands and then they left Taylor and the new couple there. But before they could leave, already at the door, Morgan reached his hand to Hotch, saying:

"Friends?"

Hotch reached his hand to Morgan, saying:

"Friends…" Well, it was a yes.

* * *

Six months later: Morgan was steady with his girlfriend and still in the BAU working a lot, nonstop, almost straight. Emily was dedicating herself to take care of Taylor, 12; Jack, 9; and Amy, six months, and the things in the house. It was a special time of year and Declan would come to spend Christmas with family.

* * *

It was a Friday, after lunch, around two in the afternoon. Emily went to the airport to fetch Declan. Only she and Amy, because Hotch was working on a case and Taylor and Jack were at school. Amy had her special seating for babies, in the backseat of the car, so Emily had not brought her stroller. She was sitting somewhere in the airport waiting for Declan's flight to arrive. Around this time, she got up with Amy in her arms, and she was waiting at the landing place. She was a bit away, to protect Amy from the riot. It was Christmas time, so there were thousands of people traveling. She had already told Declan that she would stay a little away. After about ten minutes she saw Declan, by far, and she beckoned to him. He was wearing light blue jeans, and a white shirt, just like his father liked to wear at home. Declan was much taller. He was eighteen now, and you could tell he was already a man. Emily's heart squeezed a bit now, many memories came with those steps that Declan was taking to meet her. All the time she had been living with Ian, everything she felt for him; and the only fraction of a second that she really thought she could have been happy with him. Declan looked a lot like his father; the way he walk, introspective. But thanks to the kindness of God, his heart was totally different from his father. Five more steps and they were face to face. Emily was not crying, but she had tears in her eyes and she was not even a little surprised that Declan also had some tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm a little late. We had to scale…"

"That's okay, sweetie…"

They hugged and then Emily stroked his face, saying softly:

"I missed you…"

"Me too…" He said back.

They shared a complicity that only they had to each other: A love that they once felt for the same man, and for being a victim of this guy, both of them were his victims. Declan, more indirectly, but still a victim, because if Ian had accepted Lauren Reynolds' proposal, of getting out of that illegal life, maybe Declan would still have his father and they could have been a real family. From this perspective, one understood the other just by the looks. And they knew about this complicity that they shared.

"Wow, Emily, she is so beautiful! She is so cute… She is just like you… Hey, baby… I'm your big brother too… I've been dying to meet you… You are a very, very cute baby…"

He was tickling Amy on the belly, very gently, teasing her. Amy laid her head on Emily's shoulder. This was the first time she met Declan so of course she was a little shy. After the airport, Emily went to get Taylor and Jack at school. She hadn't said to Taylor about Declan's visit for Christmas. It would be a surprise for her.

Emily parked the car in front of the school. The kids were already leaving the building. Soon, they saw Taylor and Jack coming. Taylor saw Declan outside the car, leaning on the vehicle. As soon as she saw him, she ran to him. She placed her school bag on the ground to hug him.

"Wow, Dec, I can't believe it! You came! I'm so happy! I have a big brother! I missed you so much!"

"Me too! look at you, the prettiest girl in the school!"

Declan hugged her almost lifting her from the ground.

"Hey, Jack. How's it going, buddy?

They greeted and got into the car.

* * *

The family was happy because, so far, it looked like Hotch would spend the Christmas holiday at home with his family. It was already Christmas eve.

Taylor, Jack and Declan were together decorating the Christmas tree and placing the gifts Emily had bought on the floor under it. Emily was cooking a special Christmas dinner for the family. Amy was in the stroller, beside her siblings. Taylor had given some unbreakable ornament for Amy to hold, just so the baby felt that she was helping to. After all, she was six months now. She understood a lot already. They were happy now, very happy.

Hotch came home. He kissed them all, played a bit with Jack and Amy, talked a bit with Taylor and Declan about how they had done a good job with the Christmas tree, and a bit with Emily, how the smell of food was good. Shortly thereafter, he went to take a shower while Emily and the kids were setting the table for Christmas dinner.

Derek was at his house with his girlfriend. They had had a very good time together until now, and Derek was starting to feel something special for her. They would spend Christmas day in Chicago because Derek wanted to introduce his girlfriend to his family, and he would take Taylor with him. They would take a flight around ten o'clock at night, as Emily wanted Taylor to at least spend Christmas Eve with her family: her, Hotch, Declan, Jack and Amy.

They were having a special Christmas dinner now. Everyone sat at the table. Hotch said:

"I wan to make a toast… I toast for our beautiful family, for Emily, my beautiful wife and dedicated and faithful partner, someone that I really trust, and someone that I love, with all my heart…"

They smiled to each other. Declan said:

"I toast for this family too. I never really knew how it felt to have a real family, like I'm experiencing now... And it feels really good. I want to thank you Mr. Hotchner for allowing me to be a part of this. I want to toast for Taylor, my sister. We met not too long ago, but it feels like I've known her for all my life, and I really love her. I toast too for Jack and Amy that I consider my sister and brother too. We may not be related by blood, but we are related by heart. Love connects a family, not blood. So I thank you all for receiving me in this beautiful family, especially Emily. I know we have a special story and I will be forever grateful because of everything she did to save my life…"

Declan looked to Taylor, as if it was her turn now. She said:

"Well, first I want to say I'm sorry for almost ruining this family. I'm really ashamed of this now. And I'm really happy with all my family here, I just miss my Dad, but I know he's okay, and it is not viable for him to be here now. And I see Uncle Aaron as my second father…And I really love all my siblings here, Dec, Jack and Amy and I love my Mom very much…"

Taylor looked at Jack and said:

"Your turn, Jack…"

Jack was not prepared to say anything. He looked at Hotch, and Hotch said to him:

"Do you want to say something, Jack?"

Jack looked at everyone and said:

"Hmmm… I love everyone in here, very much, and my Mom that is in heaven…"

And last but not least, Emily said:

"And I want to toast for my beautiful family too, everyone here, each one of you takes every bit of my heart, all together. My life is complete now because of each one of you. Declan, that I really learned to love like a son, and I know he completely understood now that I could not raise him since we met, because I wanted to protect him. But I always felt like a mother to him. My princess Taylor, I just can't say how much I love you, all your life, it was just you and me together, and we made it! We are here now, together as always and more than ever, I love you sweetie. Jack, that is just the copy of his Daddy who I love very much, and I love you too, Jack, as my real son too. And his Daddy, my love..." she looked at Hotch now, who was looking at her, smiling, showing his cute dimples. "I love you, Aaron, so much… All the time we had to wait to live our love was worth it, because now, I could not be happier than I am now, and I will continue doing my best to keep our family happy and even closer…"

They toasted, and Taylor said during the toast:

"Mom, you forgot to mention Amy…"

Amy was beating her little palms on the table of the baby chair now, and babbling unintelligent sounds. Emily caught her from the baby chair, saying:

"Ohhh, I'm so sorry, dear, mommy did not forget about you…"

They had a wonderful Christmas dinner, and then they were about to open the presents when the bell rang. It was Morgan and his girlfriend to pick Taylor up, for the trip. Hotch opened the door for them to enter. Everybody greeted each other. Morgan brought some presents to put under the tree too, for everyone. Taylor got a package from the tree too and said to Morgan:

"Hey, Daddy, this is for you…"

"Ohhh, princess, Thank you! Do you want me to open it now?"

"Yes!"

Morgan took the package from her arms, saying:

"Wow, princess, this is heavy…"

He opened the package. It was a biography of Kurt Vonnegut, along with the complete collection of his books. Morgan was a little speechless. He looked at Emily. Only the two of them shared this. He looked at Taylor again and said:

"I love it, Tay! Thank you so much! Now, go take you bag, we are going to be late for our trip…"

"Okay…"

Taylor went to her bedroom, and the rest of the people stayed there just talking.

Taylor, Derek and his girlfriend were about to leave. Emily had just hugged Taylor by the door, the door being wide opened. They were now waiting for the elevator. Taylor said to Derek:

"Daddy…"

Derek looked at her. She said:

"I want to stay…"

Taylor looked at Emily still by the door of the apartment, and the rest of the family around the tree inside the apartment. Taylor said again:

"I want to stay with my family…"

Emily could not hold the tears, and a little smile.

Morgan stopped to talk to her, saying:

"I'm going to miss you a lot. But I can understand that…"

Taylor hugged him saying:

"I love you Dad…"

Then she ran to her mother. As soon as the elevator doors closed, Taylor said to her mother:

"But I love you more, Mom…"

Emily could barely talk because of all the happiness she was feeling. She hugged her daughter.

Very quickly Taylor got together with her siblings along the tree, opening the presents. Emily was standing, arms crossed, just observing them and mentally thanking God for so much happiness. Hotch was holding Amy. He put the baby in her stroller and went to hug his wife. He hugged her gently, whispering to her:

"What should I tell you, if not that I love you?"

She smiled, saying:

"Say that you love me…"

"I love you…"

"I love you too…"

**THE END**

* * *

**I want to thank you everyone who read this story. It is very rewarding to write a long story like this and know that people read and comment, liking or not. I really love each one of you, and I hope you liked this end. I am thinking about start another story, but, for now, I am working on my other story: Living in the Darkness.**

**LOVE AND PEACE FOR EVERYONE!**

** s/9244902/1/Living-In-the-Darkness**


End file.
